A Pesar del Tiempo
by Sanke
Summary: Esta historia se desarrolla fuera de Hogwarts... Hermione después de haber sufrido durante unos años por culpa de Harry que se fue sin dejar rastro esta apunto de casarse con un chico de nombre Ian un mago rico y dueño de una fábrica de las escobas mas
1. Capítulo 1 Anillo de Compromiso

**NOTA**: Esta historia no tiene ninguna relación con Harry Potter y el Comienzo del Mal. Dedicada especialmente a mi abuelito "El Rulas" (q.e.p.d). espero y la disfruten...

_**A PESAR DEL TIEMPO**_

**Capítulo 1**

Anillo de compromiso 

Una chica de cabellos castaños de pelo chino, caminaba por la ciudad de Londres, llevaba consigo una bolsa negra muy bonita y bolsas de plástico de un centro comercial, se detuvo en una librería y decidió entrar. Llevaba un pantalón a la cadera de color negro, con una blusa de tirantes color verde claro.

Se dirigió a la parte superior de la librería, donde siempre le gustaba los libros que esa sección tenia. Una gran pila de muebles enormes se alzaba ante los ojos de la chica, ella se metió por una estantería que se encontraba enfrente suyo y comenzó a ver los títulos de los libros.

Uno le llamo la atención y lo saco de la pila de libros que se encontraban ahí, era de tapa fina de color beige. La felicidad pronto invadió su cuerpo, por fin había encontrado el libro que tanto buscaba con afán. Bajo con el libro en sus brazos y se dirigió a caja registradora.

Muy buenos días señorita Dickson; saludo la cajera al verla.

Buenos días Jane; contesto el saludo la joven Dickson a una chica dos años menor a ella.

Ah, ya veo... un libro; dijo sonriente Jane.

Ya sabes que mi pasión son los libros

Al pagar el libro, ella salió de la librería caminando nuevamente por las calles, tiendas departamentales de zapatos, ropa, discos, bolsas, artículos, celulares, dulcería, pastelería etc. dejaba atrás la chica.

La gente que caminaba muy apresurada por ahí no se percataba de que se detenía entre una gran librería y una tienda de música para después entrar en una lugar muy chiquito. De hecho nadie más que ella notaba ese lugar pequeño, antes de entrar por completo al lugar, observo que nadie le prestaba atención.

Dentro de ese pequeño lugar oscuro y destartalado, gente con túnicas de distintos colores se encontraba sentada alrededor de mesas de madera (con varias astillas), sería una gente normal sino fuera porque se veía jarras flotar por los aires hasta posarse en las mesas, o personas mover las cosas sin siquiera tocarlas, ver a meseros y al cantinero limpiar con un trapo copas, tarros y que estos desaparezcan súbitamente, o sillas acomodarse por si solas cuando la gente se retiraba.

Después de saludar al cantinero llamado Tom, la joven salió por la parte trasera de ese lugar donde había un patio pequeño cerrado, donde se encontraba únicamente un cubo de basura e hierbajos.

Se llevó su mano a su espalda y de su pantalón saco una vara larga de caoba, se paro en frente de la pared y con ella dio tres golpes arriba y dos horizontales, dando un paso atrás mientras veía con un hoyo se formaba, los tabiques se movían solitos y se acomodaban unos a otros formando un arco grande para que una persona gorda pudiera pasar. Guardándose de nuevo la vara en la parte trasera de su pantalón, la chica atravesó el hoyo.

Ante ella se veían negocios, pero con la diferencia de que la gente portaba túnicas largas y sombreros puntiagudos, ya no eran tiendas de ropas, música, etc... en ellas se podían ver calderos de diferentes tamaños, lechucerías, tiendas de deporte (donde se posaban uniformes, escobas, y tres tipos de pelotas de diferentes tamaños que se encontraban atadas con cadenas), tiendas donde vendían túnicas, ingredientes, una veterinaria donde se apreciaban ratas negras, gatos de color negro, ranas y diversas especies mas...

Pero la chica no se detenía a comprar algo de esas tiendas, siguió caminando por la calle, se detuvo ante una gran edificio que se alzaba sobre las tiendas, era tan blanco como la nieve, se sentó en los escalones blancos que tenía el edificio.

Odio que llegue tarde; murmuro para si misma mientras veía que su reloj marcaba las doce del medio día

Saco de nuevo aquella vara y con un murmullo de sus labios mientras apuntaba a las bolsas y el libro, pronto estos se encogieron hasta quedar muy pequeños, tan pequeños que podías cerrar la palma de tu mano con las tres bolsas gordas y el libro.

Abrió su bolso negro y ahí guardo lo que se había encogido de pronto. Al terminar eso, miraba como la gente bajaba por la calle o subía, niños corriendo trayendo en sus brazos sapos, murciélagos, artículos de broma o accesorios deportivos.

Sin darse cuenta de que alguien la había visto a lo lejos y con cautela se acerco a ella, cuando poso suavemente su mano en su hombro mientras ella observaba al lado contrario de la calle, pego tal susto de temor levantándose tan rápido al mismo tiempo que giraba su cabeza hasta encontrarse con el rostro de un chico de tez morena, de pelo negro largo que bien podría hacerse una coleta.

Siempre tienes que darme esta clase de sustos; saludo de forma molesta la chica.

Lo siento, sabes que no puedo evitarlo, es mi forma de saludarte Miranda; contesto el otro excusándose.

Pues ya sabes que no me gusta esa forma de saludos; contesto un poco más relajada.

Juntos entraron al edificio, en las grandes puertas se encontraban un pequeño ser (bastante feo a decir verdad), este les abrió la puerta, ambos sin mirar el letrero que tenía en frente pasaron y pronto se encontraron a más de esas criaturas enanas.

Se pararon en el gran mostrador, donde una de esas criaturas se encontraba escribiendo en un pergamino, el ser levanto el rostro (tenía aspecto de ser bastante gruñón). El chico fue el que hablo primero.

Quisiera sacar dinero de la cámara 594.; dijo esto extendiendo su mano mostrando una pequeña llave de oro.

Yo quiero de la cámara 827; dijo la chica también entregándole un llave de oro en forma cuadrada de la punta de esta.

Muy bien; se limito a decir la criatura que traía puestos unos lentes grandísimos cuadrados (que hacía ver más grandes sus ojos rojos). ---Breg, llévalos a las cámaras 594 y 827; grito con voz muy áspera y gruñona.

De una puerta que se encontraba cerca de ahí, apareció otro ser igual de horrible que los demás. Con una seña a los dos jóvenes les indico que lo siguieran.

Pero que genio tienen los gnomos, Miranda; susurro el chico a la joven. Las criaturas tan pequeñas y feas eran conocidas por ser gnomos.

Siguieron al gnomo de nombre Breg, llegaron a un estrecho pasillo de piedra, que estaba iluminado por antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo teniendo unos rieles en el suelo, al silbar Breg aparecía un carrito por los rieles. Emprendieron marcha cuando todos se hubieron subido.

Miranda cerró los ojos del mareo que empezaba a sentir, el carrito iba a un gran velocidad, dando vueltas a la derecha e izquierda, había ocasiones en que se iban más debajo de lo normal. Pero a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados veía imágenes del carro dando vueltas a una velocidad acelerada, se agarro fuertemente del brazo del chico que volteó a sonreírle.

Primero llegaron a la cámara 594, después de haber sacado un poco de dinero de oro, plata y bronce, también saco una pequeña cajita, que se apresuro guardarse en la túnica. Miranda saco dinero de su cámara 827.

Después de haber estado ahí, se dirigieron a una heladería que se encontraba más debajo de la calle, comieron los helados en la terraza del local, disfrutando de sus helados y de su compañía.

No tienes nada que hacer esta noche ¿verdad?; pregunto él

No, Ian hoy es mi día libre ¿Por qué?; pregunto curiosa la chica.

Te invitó a cenar; propuso él.

Claro, a las...

Siete paso por ti; termino de a completar la frase de ella.

Después de pasar una hora más juntos, él se tuvo que retirar, alegando que tenía unos asuntos que atender antes de cenar juntos. La chica como no tenía nada que hacer decidió visitar la casa de su mejor amigo desde la infancia.

Regreso al pequeño lugar donde la joven Dickson entro, era un lugar llamado el "Caldero Chorreante".

Tom, ¿Puedo usar tu chimenea?; pregunto la chica.

Por supuesto señorita; contesto el tabernero.

Agarro un puñado de polvos que estaba en una bolsa al lado de la chimenea, el fuego crepitaba muy poco, al echar los polvos un gran fuego de color verde se alzo en toda las chimenea.

LA MADRIGUERA; grito muy claro y fuerte al echar de nuevo aquellos polvos, estando ella dentro de la chimenea y rodeada de un fuego que no la quemaba.

Un torbellino de colores se formo enfrente de ella, pasaba varias chimeneas a una velocidad impresionante, cuando sentía que iba a marearse extendió los brazos adelante y salió en una pequeña salita. No había nadie en esos momentos ahí.

Hola querida; saludo una señora regordeta y bajita.

Hola señora Weasley; saludo la joven.

Todo bien en el trabajo.

Si, vine a ver a Ron y a Ginny

Ellos están afuera, como hoy tienen día libre en el trabajo, los puse a desgnomizar el jardín.

Salió por la parte trasera de la cocina y vio como sus amigos de un pelo rojo intenso. Cada uno aventaba por los aires a pequeños gnomos que salían curiosos de sus madrigueras. Ron agarraba a seis y los aventaba con fuerza por los aires.

Te habían dicho antes lo salvaje que puedes llegara a ser

¡¡¡¡¡ Hermione !; exclamaron los chicos.

Miranda Dickson era un nombre falso, ella trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia de Londres en el departamento de misterios, en los últimos dos años se hacía llamar así ya que sus padres fueron asesinados por el mismo Lucius Malfoy, todo porque ella había descubierto la guarida de ellos y haber reconocido a varios vasallos.

Como medida de prevención y seguridad, tenía un nombre falso ante las personas desconocidas. Hermione frecuentaba muy seguido el mundo muggle usando el nombre de Miranda Dickson. Hace un año con dos meses conoció a Ian, un mago muy rico, dueño de la fabrica donde producían las escobas más veloces del mundo.

Ella quiso decirle su verdadero nombre cuando se hicieron novios hace nueve meses, pero por ordenes de su superior no lo hizo. Sentía como si lo estuviera engañando en todos los sentidos, ya que también le había dicho que era asistente de uno de los departamento del ministerio.

Abrazo alegres a sus amigos de la infancia, tantas aventuras habían pasado los últimos años, que hicieron que se unieran mucho. Hermione gustosa los ayudo con lo que hacían. Al terminar entraron y amablemente la señora Weasley les dio de comer.

Ella mientras tanto les había comentado la cena que tenía con Ian. A Ginny le parecía un chico muy gentil y guapo; pero Ron lo consideraba un alzado y arrogante, que solo quería jugar con su amiga para después votarla.

Ron, no te enfades, solo es una cena; decía Hermione mirándolo suplicante.

Sabes bien lo que pienso de ese...

Ron, no te atrevas a llamarlo...

Gilipollas de cara mustia; lo dijo fingiendo no escucharla.

¡¡¡ RON !

Es la verdad, Hermione; exclamo el pelirrojo indignado. Como su mejor amiga pudo enamorarse de semejante chico.

No tienes remedio hermanito; dijo Ginny interviniendo en una clásica pelea de ellos dos.

Cuando vas a tratarlo bien, no te ha hecho nada malo para que lo llames así

Hermione, date cuenta de que solo te esta utilizando, quiere jugar contigo para después votarte; decía enojado Ron.

Confía en mi ¿quieres?; le rogó la castaña.

Confío en ti, pero no en él

Tranquilo hermano, ella sabe lo que hace, si quiere ser novia de él y algo más...

Que quieres decir con eso; pregunto incrédulo el chico.

Pues que si Hermione tiene relaciones con él, se casan y tienen hijos... va a saber lo que hace; terminó de decir la hermana de él.

El rostro de Ron se puso tan pálido ante el comentario de su hermana, la boca la tenía abierta en esos momentos y volteó su cabeza a su amiga que estaba roja de la vergüenza. Ponto la duda lo asalto en su mente, ¿Ella no había pasado la noche con él, no tenía planeado casarse y menos tener hijos con ese... Gilipollas de cara mustia.

No, Ron no me acostado con él hasta ahora; se adelanto la chica adivinando lo que su amigo se preguntaba.

Por la noche ella se estaba arreglando para su cena con Ian, vivía en un apartamento muggle sola, era muy acogedor y algo espacioso. Los gustos en Hermione al arreglar su apartamento eran estupendos.

El timbre sonó, satisfecha de cómo se había arreglado para su novio, cogió una gabardina beige. Al abrir la puerta vio como Ian se quedaba mudo. Vestía un traje largo del mismo color que su gabardina, tenía un pronunciado escote por delante y abierto por detrás hasta la rodilla. Se había recogido su cabello en un peinado bonito, dejando sueltos unos rizos cerca de oreja y su frente, traía tacones un poco altos (que la hacían verse mas alta de lo normal).

Al llegar al restaurante, ella se quedo un poco sorprendida, pues era una de los restaurantes italianos mas caros de Inglaterra. Y no era para menos, según en opinión de Ian, la ocasión lo ameritaba...

No crees que es un poco lujoso... Ian; comento sorprendida Miranda.

No; se limitó a decir Ian.

Por dentro el restaurante era elegante, los meseros eran muy atentos y respetuosos, la comida se veía deliciosa y al fondo del lugar se encontraba una pequeña orquesta tocando música tranquila. Ella quedó fascinada por todo, la comida, el lugar, el servicio, la música... no había un pero que ponerle.

Bien, se que te parece muy extraño que hallamos venido a este sitio, pero quería hacerlo especial...

No entiendo.

Te aseguro que lo harás, pero primero hay que disfrutar de esta comida.

Claro; se limito a decir sin sospechar lo que realmente sucedería.

La comida Italiana era exquisita en opinión de Hermione, ya que esa su comida preferida (junto con la mexicana). En todo es rato se la pasaron hablando de cosas triviales sin importancia alguna.

Cuando la cena la hubieron terminado, Ian si que se encontraba algo nervioso, mirando a su novia a los ojos tomo valor para pararse de su asiento y hacer la pregunta que desde hace mucho tiempo quería hacérsela a su novia... Amanda.

Miranda Dickson... aceptarías casarte conmigo; dijo Ian estando hincado y sacando el pequeño paquetito que saco en la tarde, mostrando un hermoso anillo de precioso diamante.

Yo... yo... yo, no me esperaba... esto... no se que decir; tartamudo aún sin reponerse del todo de la impresión. Por su cabeza no se le había cruzado semejante declaración.

Solo di que aceptas

...Miranda... si quieres toma tu tiempo para pens...

Si... si aceptó casarme contigo

La felicidad que le embargaba en aquellos momentos era demasiada, se casaría con Ian, el chico que la quería y respetaba... pero lo que más veía en su relación con él... no la había dejado sola y se había marchado del país sin siquiera dejar una nota... entraba en una nueva etapa de su vida... donde un chico de ojos verdes... no estaba incluido en sus planes.

Se acerco a él, rodeando su cuello con sus manos y mirándolo con una sonrisa, le dio un beso muy tierno, a lo cual el chico acepto con avidez profundizando más en el beso, mientras que él flotaba en las nubes y se decía así mismo que esto no era un sueño, que ahora nada ni nadie podría separarla de su lado.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hoy 27 de mayo, oficialmente cumplo ante la sociedad mis 18 años de vida, que se supone cumplo la mayoría de edad y paso de adolescente a una adulta con responsabilidades y bla, bla, bla, bla. ¡¡¡A la basura con esas cosas! Ni siquiera el presidente de mi país sabe que existo... así que, pasemos a otra cosa, este día es normal para mí, estuve sola en mi casa (todos desde temprano se van a trabajar), en estos momentos estoy en la escuela (donde mis amigas me dieron felicitación) y otros compañeros del salón quieren mojarme con huevos, coca cola, leche y no se que tanto mas (donde se atrevan a serlo y sabrán quien soy yo) y realmente lo único que me hace feliz en estos momentos es saber que hay gente que le gustan mis historias y mis amigas que me apoyan en todo momento.

Lo único triste de este día es que mi abuelito no esta aquí para decirme tan sólo los buenos días con su especial forma de ser... y quiero decirle (como lo hice un día antes de su muerte, la última vez que lo vi con vida), "Gracias por ser mi abuelo, eres el mejor del mundo y te quiero muchísimo, siempre estarás en mi corazón" aprendí muchas cosas a tu lado, aunque ya no estés físicamente conmigo, lo estas en mi corazón y gracias por todos esos momentos que compartí contigo, por estar ahí... con mi madre, mi hermana y yo cuando más te necesitamos. Este día quiero festejar mi cumpleaños contigo en mi mente, en mis sueños y lo hago por estos medios por que quiero compartir mis sentimientos con aquellos que lean esto.

Antes de que mis ojos se pongan cristalinos y no pueda evitar el llanto, voy a cambiar a un tema más alegre...

¿Qué les parece esta nueva historia?. Quise hacer una historia romántica, aunque también habrá acción (pero más adelante). Como ya saben esta historia va dedicada a mi abuelito (al cual le prometí que todas las que escriba se las dedicaría), él me esta inspirando, es como si fuera mi musa... lo extraño tanto, pero bueno, no voy a ponerme triste en estos momentos.

Espero que esta historia les guste, si tienen una duda, sugerencia, reclamación, idea o lo que ustedes quieran, ya saben que me pueden dejar un review o mandarme un mensaje electrónico a cualquiera de mis dos correos: veré en la próxima actualización...

Sanke


	2. Capítulo 2 Un dolor del pasado

**Capítulo 2**

Un dolor del pasado 

Los días habían pasado, la noticia de que el rico mago, dueño de las mejores escobas que se fabricaban en todo el mundo se esparció como pólvora, el Profeta había sacado un reportaje de tres páginas sobre los detalles de la boda y muchas otras cosas más... afortunadamente Ian no reveló el nombre de la novia, alegando que sería una gran sorpresa.

Eso le cayo de perlas a Hermione, que si hubiera dicho su nombre, los reporteros habrían investigado y se darían cuenta de que la tan Miranda Dickson era mentira, no quería pensar ni siquiera en lo que hubiera pasado.

Los compañeros de su trabajo más íntimos la felicitaron, toda la familia Weasley le brindo su apoyo, Ron al principio no aceptó la relación pero viendo que su amiga estaba decidida no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar, Ginny tiro a Hermione cuando la abrazo para felicitarla, el profesor Dumbledore, junto con Hagrid, McGonagall y Lupin también la felicitaron.

Ahora parecía que la vida volvía a sonreírle, después de que había pasado por una terrible experiencia dos meses después de haber salido del colegio y haber sido derrotado de una vez por todas al mago que todo el mundo mágico temía pronunciar su nombre (que ahora solo faltaba por atrapar a varios mortífagos fugitivos). Y esa experiencia de dolor fue causada por un chico de ojos verdes, conocido por todo el mundo como el niño que vivió y haber derrotado al fin Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado..

Pero eso había quedado en el pasado... algo que no iba a desenterrar a estas alturas, si recordaba aquello se sentía muy triste y sus ánimos se iban por los suelos. Lo mejor para ella, era pensar en su presente y su futuro con Ian Garder, que era un chico que Hermione siempre había soñado, era amable, sincero, cortes, responsable y sobre todo era ubicado en todos los aspectos.

Quería mucho a Ian y estaba segura que a su lado sería feliz, que encontraría todo lo que una mujer busca de un hombre. La fecha de la boda aún no estaba fija, pero ambos acordaron en que sería lo más pronto posible.

La noche estaba apunto de terminar para dar paso al Sol, anunciando que el día comenzaba, con ello, la vida cotidiana de todas las personas que madrugaban para llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Pero un pelirrojo se paseaba pensativo por su habitación (bastante extraño en Ron), sabía que el Gilipollas de cara mustia quería una relación sería con su amiga, pero no consideraba que pudiera hacerla feliz, ya que ella lo quería... pero no lo amaba, y eso era su preocupación: la felicidad plena en su hermana (porque la consideraba como una mas de la familia).

No podía evitar pensar lo que hace seis había pasado entre ella y su mejor amigo, estaba seguro que ambos se amaban, que eran el complemento entre ambos; pero la realidad era otra...

Aún no comprendía porque se había marchado sin decir nada, ni una nota a él... su mejor amigo; le daba tristeza y coraje al mismo tiempo, pero si se había ido... sus razones tendría, la pregunta que siempre le rondaba por su cabeza desde aquel día era ¿Volvería de nuevo?

Cuando se fue, envió miles de cartas a su amigo por medio de su lechuza Pig, que tan entusiasmada accedía, ni una sola vez, cuando enviaba esas cartas recibió respuesta alguna, su lechuza tarda semanas en volver, pero ver que Pig regresaba sin su carta (que le escribía a su amigo) le daba la esperanza que al menos las leía.

Por otra parte... recordar como Hermione se encontraba era muy doloroso, ella mas que nadie sufrió por la partida de él. Ahora... verla alegre con su boda lo tranquilizaba en cierto sentido, pero algo dentro de él le decía que no se dejara engañar por las apariencias, algo tenía el tal Ian que hacía que desconfiara.

Como mejor amigo de Hermione, estaba algo temeroso con respecto a la boda... existía un pequeño problema independientemente de si ella sería feliz a su lado o no, y eso era la entidad que ella tenía, pues él no sabía que Miranda Dickson era un nombre falso.

Eso era algo que también le preocupaba... la reacción del chico cuando se enterara del verdadero nombre de su amiga, de algunas que se le ocultaron por la seguridad de ella. Si en verdad la ama como él dice, no se enojaría con ella... pero eso nadie lo garantizaba.

En una relación, la confianza debe de ser mutua entre los dos, y cuando esto no sucede, suele causar daños serios en la relación. Viendo esta situación desde otra perspectiva... sería una prueba para Ian, la prueba que bastaría para que creyera de verdad si ama a su amiga.

Con este último pensamiento, Ron dejo de pensar mas las cosas, si las cosas se daban de esta manera... sería por algo, ¿cual era?... no lo sabía, pero esperaba que fuera positivo. Salió de su habitación para bajar a comer, tanto pensar le daba feroz el apetito.

Al terminar de comer un poco de pastel de coco, se fue a trabajar como siempre al ministerio... aunque Voldemort muerto esta, sus mortífagos seguían ocasionando problemas en la comunidad mágica.

Había varios que eran fugitivos, y él como auror, su deber consistía en atraparlos y encerrarlos en la prisión mágica de Azcaban; Hermione que trabajaba también en el ministerio de magia en el área de misterios, investigaba casos de muertes de magos y muggles desconocidos, que en muchos casos se relacionaban con mortífagos, así que también ayudaba a encontrarlos con en el patrón que seguían para matar a la gente.

Ginny date prisa; grito su hermano estando en el patio, esperando que su hermana saliera para irse juntos al trabajo.

No seas tan desesperado hermano, nada va a pasar por tardarme cinco segundos más; reprochaba su hermana saliendo por la puerta de la cocina.

No exageres Ginny; replico

Es la verdad, aunque te duela oírla.

Se puso al lado de su hermano y con pequeño abrir y cerrar de ojos habían desaparecido los dos.

Las calles en la ciudad de Londres por las mañanas eran muy transitadas, pero tan apresurados están siempre los muggles, que no se dan cuenta que en un pequeño callejón, cada mañana se aparece mucha gente.

Exactamente en ese callejón habían aparecido de la nada los hermanos Weasley, caminaron unos pasos hasta estar enfrente de una vieja cabina telefónica, entrando con un poco de dificultad (a falta de espacio).

Ron levanto el auricular y marco y entornando sus ojos en el disco del teléfono marco los números seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro y dos, de pronto una femenina se escucho en la cabina...

Bienvenido al ministerio de magia, por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

Soy Ronald Weasley, trabajo como auror en el ministerio.

Ginny Weasley, trabajo en el ministerio como jefa de los Servicios Administrativos de Wizengamot.

Gracias, por favor tome las identificaciones y colóqueselas en la ropa en un lugar visible; dijo de nuevo la voz.

Ron tomo las identificaciones y le paso la que era para Ginny, ambos se la colocaron en el pecho. De nuevo la voz se escucho en la cabina. De pronto se estremeció el suelo de la cabina, poco a poco comenzaban a hundirse, con un ruido metálico ensordecedor.

El ministerio de magia les desea un buen día; dijo de nuevo la voz, mientras las puertas se abrían de nuevo.

Acostumbrados como siempre, tardaron quince minutos en llegar cada uno a sus respectivas oficinas, la razón era porque había tanta gente y el ascensor que te llevaban a las siete plantas que había en el ministerio eran muy lentas.

El jefe del cuartel general de aurores era Kingsley Shacklebolt, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, cuando Ron llegó, estaba hablando en una interesante plática con la despistada de Tonks, que ese día llevaba el pelo largo hasta la cintura amarrado con una coleta de color morado (ella también pertenecía a la Orden del Fénix).

Hola Ron; saludaron ambos.

Que tal chicos; saludo Ron.

Ron siguió su camino hasta llegar al último cubículo donde ahí, él trabajaba; curiosamente en ese lugar fue donde Harry estuvo en su quinto año, cuando fue al ministerio por el juicio que le harían por haber usado magia siendo menor de edad y frente a un muggle (su primo), el señor Weasley lo había llevado ahí, encontrándose con Kingsley, que les mostró ese lugar donde habían fotos de Sirius cubriendo las paredes.

Ahora que Ron ocupaba ese cubículo para trabajar, (en lugar de tener fotos de Sirius) estaba cubierto por fotografías de los mortífagos más peligrosos, y en su escritorio había una fotografía de su equipo de Quidditch favorito.

También en ese escritorio viejo se encontraban un pequeña montaña de papeles que tenía que revisar, varios de ellos eran informes, otros papeles que firman para dar autorización a ciertos asuntos urgentes por resolver.

Con lo que me gustan leer esta clase de cosas y poner mi firma a pergaminos sin sentido alguno; se decía a si mismo con desgana.

Lo que mas odiaba Ron eran leer un montón de hojas, preferiría mil veces estar rodeado de mortífagos y combatir sin ayuda alguna, recibir la maldición de tortura era mejor ya que consideraba que el leer, era la peor de las torturas.

Oye, Ron; le hablo Tonks entrando en su cubículo.

Alzo la mirada, observando como ella ponía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, aquello no le gusto para nada, cada vez que sonreía de es manera es que nada de lo que le dijera, resultaría bueno para él.

Cuando acabes con esos pergaminos, pasas a mi cubículo, es que me acaban de llegar más... que son de tu área.

Leer más de esto; dijo alzando el pergamino que leía.

Si, no te los doy a horita hasta que termines con esos; dijo señalando la pequeña montañita que tenía al lado de él.

Noooooooo; dijo desilusionado, dejando caer su rostro en la mesa, un golpe seco se escucho cuando paso, la mano derecha de Ron fue a parar hasta su frente , que maldecía por lo bajo.

Con una mueca divertida, Tonks se fue hacer sus deberes como aurora, la verdad es que le daba mucha risa ver las reacciones de Ron al hacer ese tipo de cosas; era algo que la ponía de muy buen humor por el resto del día.

Hermione ya se encontraba en el ministerio, estaba en el área de misterios, tenía mucho que investigar sobre un caso muy extraño, un mortífago había muerto en circunstancias algo extrañas, su cuerpo daba señas de haber tenido una batalla, pero por más que examinaba el cuerpo no encontraba huellas, los hechizos para identificar cual fue el último hechizo que recibió no resultaban, ciertamente no encontraba ni una pobre pista.

Era el segundo caso como ese, a todos las muertes extrañas que investigaba, tarde o temprano encontraba la información que deseaba obtener, pero en ninguno de estos casos hallaba algo, en lo único que se percato, era que las victimas habían sido mortífagos fugitivos, nada más.

Su turno ya estaba por terminar, sólo una hora mas de trabajo y podría irse a descansar un poco en su departamento, cuando su asistente le entrego una carta sellada con una serpiente enroscada, extrañada, tomo la carta y leyó intrigada el contenido...

_Maldita sangre sucia, tú me has traídos demasiados problemas, pero eso pronto se acabará... será mejor que te cuides las espaldas, reconozco que seguirte la pista me esta resultando muy difícil, pero no me será imposible dar contigo pronto._

_Por cierto... ¿Ya superaste la muerte de tus asquerosos padres?_

Debajo de esa nota, había un dibujo... la marca tenebrosa. Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, era la misma persona que mato sus padres, la misma que le enviaba esa carta de amenaza... Lucius Malfoy, estaba tratando de localizarla pero afortunadamente no podía, gracias a la entidad falsa.

Las lagrimas de la maldita impotencia rodaban por sus mejillas, tenía ardientes deseos de tener en frente a la persona que le arrebato a sus padres, ¡¡¡ Diablos ! los ganas que tenía de hacer justicia con sus propias manos no le faltaban, pero significaba rebajarse al nivel de un asqueroso mortífago, y ella se juro que jamás sería como ellos. Se recargo en una de las paredes, dejándose caer al suelo, mientras seguía llorando.

Ginny entraba en esos momentos a la oficina de Hermione esperando hablar con ella unos segundos, al ver a su amiga en ese estado, corrió abrazarla y tratar de calmarla. La castaña se aferró más al abrazo, pasados unos minutos ella se tranquilizó.

¿Qué paso?; pregunto triste la pelirroja.

Como respuesta solo obtuvo la carta que Hermione le extendía con su brazo, al terminar de leer la carta en silencio, comprendió el dolor que pasaba su amiga en esos momentos. Su cabeza trabaja rápido en la forma de como levantar los ánimos de su amiga.

Se que es difícil, pero verás que tarde o temprano atraparemos a Lucius y será enviado a Azcaban... o tal vez lo condonen a muerte; dijo esto con ganas de que el asqueroso mortífago la pagara muy caro.

Pero eso no me devolverá a mis padres.

Hermione... debes de aceptarlo, y vivir sin pensar en el pasado.

Pero...

No hay ningún pero, a tus padres no les hubiera gustado verte sufrir y echar a perder tu vida; Ginny se estaba enfadando por que su amiga al recordar a sus padres, se encerraba en un mundo de dolor.

Unos minutos pasaron, el silencio era inquietante para la pelirroja, pero para Hermione era tranquilizante y le permitía reflexionar sobre las palabras de su amiga, entonces comprendió que su amiga tenía razón. Miro a los ojos a su amiga a los ojos y le sonrió.

Así me gusta, no te dejes vencer por el dolor. Mira el lado bueno de tu vida.

Gracias por todo Ginny, desde en el colegio fuiste mi mejor amiga y ahora, me has ayudado en muchas cosas desde que estamos fuera de Hogwarts.

Para eso estamos las amigas, siempre contaras conmigo.

Con un nuevo concepto respecto a su pasado, Hermione Granger o Miranda Dickson (para algunas personas), estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de su vida, empezaría una nueva etapa... junto a su comprometido y futuro esposo Ian Garder, recordaría a sus padres toda su vida, pero ya no en el momento de su muerte, sino en los buenos recuerdos que paso con ellos.

Buscaría justicia para sus padres y en cierto modo, para tener tranquilidad en que Lucius Malfoy no volvería a lastimar a nadie más. Levantándose con ayuda de Ginny (que también habría sufrido mucho en otros aspectos de su vida, pero sin dejarse vencer por ello), se fueron juntas a tomar un café en la ciudad muggle de Londres.

Oye... como vas con eso de la boda; quiso saber Ginny, la curiosidad la invadía.

Pues, me falta todo; respondió ella, mientras salían del ministerio.

Nunca he estado en una boda, mucho menos al estilo muggle; comento contenta, esperaba que su amiga le explicara como se realizaba una boda.

Hermione captando lo que Ginny quería decir, le respondió muy alegre.

Pues una boda es hermosa, las mujeres se casan de blanco, en las costumbres muggles eso significa la virginidad.

Entonces... las que no sean vírgenes no usan un vestido blanco en la boda.

Algunas... otras aunque ya no sean vírgenes lo hacen.

Ah; exclamo algo insegura de haber entendido.

Una de las cosas antes de casarse, es la despedida de soltera; dijo misteriosa Hermione para poner a Ginny interesada.

¿qué es eso, donde te ponen un reto o tal vez hacen que los novios hagan algo juntos...

Jajajajajajajaja, no Ginny nada de eso, es una fiesta que hacen las amigas o damas de honor a la novia, en donde hay ciertos juegos y donde hay hombres con un ¡ cuerpazo ! que bailan para todas, pero principalmente a la novia.

Eso suena muy interesante... pero nada más eso ¿no?.

¿Qué quieres decir, la verdad no entendí.

Bueno... a que nada más van a bailar...

¡ Ah ! ya entendí y te digo que no, hacemos juegos... pero no sucede lo que tú estas pensando. No seas pervertida.

Oye, no soy ninguna pervertida, fue por otra cosa... no seas mal pensada de mi.

Mientras platicaban, caminan por la ciudad en dirección a un local donde servía un excelente café, era muy acogedor... pero lo que más les gustaba de ese lugar, es que no era muy conocido, lo cual podías reunirte tranquilamente con las personas que desearas.

Entraron al llegar y se sentaron en la mesa favorita de ambas, esperaron a que las atendieran para seguir platicando a gusto. Una chica de quince años era la mesera, que muy amable les atendió.

Bueno, en que íbamos; retomo la conversación Ginny al irse la mesera, cuando les hubo entregado el café que ambas pidieron...

Hay Ginny... tendrás que ayudarme en preparar mi boda, ya que como mi dama de honor, tendrás que hacerlo.

De... ¿De verdad, Hermione?. Yo tú... tú dama de honor

Si... pues quien creías que iba a ser.

¡¡¡ AY ! Muchísimas gracias...

La cara de la pelirroja se ilumino, sus ojos estaban muy brillantes de la emoción, aunque admitía que no sabía bien que papel jugaba como la dama de honor de la novia.

Por donde comenzamos... me refiero a los preparativos; dijo nuevamente la pelirroja.

Pues... he estado pensando que podríamos empezar por elegir los lugares, ya sabes la iglesia, el salón de fiestas...

Mientras que Hermione seguía hablando, Ginny afirmaba con la cabeza muy contenta, ayudaría en lo que fuera en cuestión de los preparativos de la boda, claro que no sería la única que lo pensaba hacer; estaba completamente segura que Lidia y Luna también ayudarían gustosas...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hermione a sufrido golpes dolorosos en su vida, por eso ella anhela con toda el alma ser feliz al lado de alguien y cree que Ian es ese chico, pero... ¿Será él?. En su pasado hay cierto chico de ojos verdes que amo con gran intensidad, además esta el hecho de que en donde diablos se encuentra esa persona ¿La ha olvidado acaso?.

Conforme avancen los capítulos, se sabrán más cosas y se complicarán demasiado para nuestros protagonistas, también van a suceder cositas con los otros personajes.

Espero que este segundo capítulo les haya gustado. Ahora paso a contestar el review...

**Karla Wesley**: Gracias por tu review y por las felicitaciones de cumpleaños, bueno pues tener los 18 años, no se siente gran cosa, por que en mi caso, las cosas siguen igual de antes... pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Me agrado que esta historia te guste, espero que siga siendo así. Yo actualizo esta historia y la otra (que se llama Harry Potter y el Comienzo del Mal) cada semana, así que estate al pendiente ahhh... casi se me olvida ¿Qué quisiste decir con la P.D.? por que para serte sincera no tuve ni la mas remota idea tratas de decirme en las últimas palabras... cuídate mucho y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Todos los capítulos de esta historia los dedico a mi abuelo, que es mi fuente de inspiración...

Cualquier sugerencia, duda, reclamo, ideas o lo que ustedes quieran pueden dejarme un review con todo gusto o enviar un mensaje a mis dos correos: y REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

Los veré dentro de una semana...

Sanke


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Fiesta 

Una gran alegría se percibía en el ambiente del departamento de Hermione, la razón era una fiesta que ella organizaba para sus amigos (Ron, Ginny, Luna, Tonks, Remus, Lidia), no podía invitar a Ian por cuestiones de Sabría que no soy Miranda Dickson se justifico ella.

Justo al día siguiente, donde todos tenían el día libre, se llevaría a cabo tal fiesta al estilo muggle, algo que entusiasmaba a todos. Hermione había ido de compras por cosas que le hacían falta (alimentos para la comida, bebidas y otras más).

Ella estaba muy contenta, disfrutando de sus amigos y su prometido, no podía creer que en tan solo pocos meses se casaría, sería la señora Hermione Garder. Una chica que la viera, pensaría que tan entusiasmada no se encontraba, pero ella era de las chicas que ante todo, conservan la calma y hacen lo mejor que pueden en cosas importantes.

Así que ella, no se mostraba nerviosa, pero si estaba muy contenta, feliz, ahora nada podría impedir sus sueños: casarse con el hombre que amaba, trabajar, tener muchos hijos... ese era sueño de toda mujer

Eran cosas, que a simple vista eran insignificantes para muchas personas, pero para ella eso tenía un valor profundo. Por esa razón odiaba a un chico de ojos verdes con una cicatriz en su frente con forma de rayo.

Lo odiaba porque el no había valorado nada, su amistad, sus sentimientos, se había ido tirando todo por la borda, olvidándose de todos y no recibir siquiera una carta por parte de él, explicándole que no lo esperará... algo que no la hiciera sentir tan miserable.

Pero eso ya no tenía importancia para ella, debía admitir que gracias a eso, había madurado mucho como mujer, aprendió a valorar más esos pequeños detalles, ver los sentimientos en todas las personas sin excepción.

Se encontraba en su departamento, sacando los alimentos de las bolsas del gran centro comercial que compro en la ciudad de Londres. Como ya había salido de su trabajo en el ministerio, había pasado a comprar de una vez, para comenzar a preparar un platillo mexicano Espero que les guste se dijo a si misma mentalmente mientras comenzaba la elaboración del platillo.

Ese día llevaba el pelo recogido en una pinza, llevaba puesto un pescador negro, con una blusa lila, mientras escuchaba música en la radio partía con un cuchillo los chiles.

Una hora más tarde, un olor delicioso impregnaba cada rincón del departamento, la comida se encontraba calentándose en la estufa, casi lista en su punto exacto. El teléfono sonó, haciendo que Hermione bajara un poquito el Volumen de su radio.

Diga; contesto ella amablemente.

HOLA, HERMIONE ¿ME ESCUCHAS?; gritaba Ron al otro lado de la bocina.

Si Ron, te escucho perfectamente, podrías hacer el favor de bajar la voz, no hace falta que grites; dijo Hermione colocándose de nuevo el teléfono en su oído.

ES QUE SIENTO QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS, ADEMÁS ESTOY APRENDIENDO A USAR EL FELETONO; grito de nuevo

Ron, te digo que no grites y no se dice "Feletono" es "Teléfono"; lo corrigió por onceava vez en su vida.

COMO SE DICE; volvió a gritar.

Dame eso Ron; se escuchaba otra voz.

TE DIGO QUE NO; se escuchaba decir los gritos de Ron.

Se escucho un forcejeo después, un grito de parte de Ron y Eso es trampa por parte del pelirrojo, inmediatamente la voz de una chica...

Perdónalo Hermione, ya sabes lo cabezota y torpe que puede llegar a ser Ron; decía la voz de la chica. Con menos intensidad que antes se escuchaban las reclamaciones de Ron.

No te preocupes, Lidia.

Es que Ron es un... mejor me reservo mi comentario ofensivo; replico la chica.

Como gustes, una pregunta ¿Para que me llamaste?; pregunto divertida Hermione, conocía bien el carácter de su amiga y no dudaba ni un instante en que Ron ya se había ganado unos buenos pellizcos.

Le estoy enseñando como usar el Teléfono, pero ni siquiera he logrado hacer que deje de decir Felotono.

Jajajajaja, ni te esfuerces, creo que nunca lo vamos a lograr.

A mi me parece que le gusta que lo golpeen, que lo lastimen o que lo traten mal; decía Lidia en un tono de "Pobrecito, no sabe lo que quiere".

Tampoco exageres; decía divertida la castaña.

Te juro que no miento esta vez, ya le di varios pellizcos... bueno hasta le pegue con el libro grueso que me prestaste y me dice "Otra vez".

Júramelo; dijo impactada la chica.

Te lo juro; respondió la chica.

Vaya... no conocía esa faceta de él, o podría ser que le gusta lo que le haces.

Que tratas de decir con eso

Nada, Lidia... olvídalo.

No, dime; decía testaruda Lidia.

HERMIONE DILE QUE ME DE EL FELOTONO PARA PODER HABLAR CONTIGO; se escuchaban de nuevo los gritos de Ron.

Que no; decía Lidia a Ron. ---Hermione te dejo, tendré que lavarle la boca con jabón, a ver si así aprende decir correctamente la palabra "Teléfono"; dijo Lidia.

Se escucharon reclamos de parte de Ron, pero también gritos de la chica que le decía por milésima vez que no era Feletono. Hermione colgó riendo, esos dos no podían estar cinco minutos sin pelearse mutuamente.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, no le caería nada mal un poco caminar, despejarse del trabajo. Agarro una chaqueta y salió de su apartamento.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección sur, la gente caminaba, unos con prisa, otros más tranquilos (como ella), disfrutando de la caminata en compañía de sus amigos, familiares, pareja o con sus hijos.

Tras veinte minutos de caminar llegó a un pequeño parque que se encontraba no muy lejos de su apartamento, había árboles alrededor, y se podía ver a niños pequeños jugar con una pelota, juguetes o jugar entre ellos a diversas clases de juegos (como el avioncito, la cuerda, etc). Una pareja de ancianos se encontraba sentados en la sombra de un árbol donde se hallaba una banqueta, se veían muy contentos, a simple vista Hermione vio que esa pareja era muy feliz, de pronto se imagino estar así, amando a su amor, disfrutar de su compañía, llegar a su vejez con esa persona especial, lo extraño era que no podía definir bien el rostro de su pareja, hasta que vio un pelo negro azebache con unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda.

Sacudió su cabeza de esos pensamientos, no debía pensar en él, ¿Por qué, en ocasiones, cuando menos se lo esperaba llegaba a su mente imágenes de él... Harry Potter, pero a la vez con un sabor amargo, con la misma intensidad que lo amaba era también la intensidad con que lo odiaba.

Siguió caminando un poco más adentrándose en el parque, había columpios, resbaladillas, diversos juegos, mas adelante se encontraba una cancha de Básquet Ball, al ver a los mas pequeños jugar en los juegos, una sonrisa se le escapo al imaginarse cargando a un pequeño para subirse con él en un columpio y mecerlo un poco, mientras que el pequeño soltaba pequeños gorgojitos de alegría mientras alzaba sus pequeños bracitos.

No podía evitar imaginarse esa clase de cosas siempre que veía a una pareja de enamorados felices, o a pequeños con sus padres jugando. Ansiaba casarse con Ian, y poder formar con él la tan ansiada familia que quería.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Hermione decidió volver a su apartamento, haber dado una pequeña caminata y poder disfrutar de esa tranquilidad tan armoniosa, le ilusiono más.

Al día siguiente, Hermione estaba poniendo todo en orden, estando listo todo, se metió a bañar, los chicos no tardarían mucho en llegar. Una hora después, los invitados habían llegado, con cara felices por celebrar al estilo muggle.

Ron que pensaba encontrar un poco diferente el departamento, pues se imaginaba que sería una fiesta fuera de lo normal (como no creció con los muggles), pensaba que sería distinto, se decepciono al instante, Lidia que provenía de una familia de muggles, se rió por lo bajo de los gestos del pelirrojo.

No puedo creerlo, esperabas encontrar esto abarrotado de dulces, espera... algo mejor, que te parece que esperabas encontrar una fiesta donde habría mucha gente con disfraces en sus rostros o a un loco más que tú disfrazado de payaso; se comenzó a reír Lidia. Era una chica con el pelo quebrado negro, de ojos miel claros, de mirada cautivadora y misteriosa a la vez, que hacía caer de la baba a mas de un chico, tenía un perfecto cuerpo y un poco más alta que la castaña.

Cállate; se limitó a decir Ron, ya que ella tenía razón, pero nunca iba aceptarlo en frente de ella.

Hermione puedo ver la talovisor; dijo Tonks agarrando un pequeño control y señalando un televisor de pantalla plana, ese día traía el pelo rosa chicle.

Claro y es "Televisor"; corrigió la castaña a la despistada de Tonks.

Como se llame; dijo distraídamente, mientras apretaba varios botones del control a la vez. Lidia la miraba con exasperación, ella y Ron eran cabezas duras en cuanto a cosas muggles se refería.

Ron que ya conocía lo que era un televisor, se sentó al lado de Tonks que veía las caricaturas, Ginny y Luna se dedicaron a observar interesadas la gran pecera que tenía la castaña, en ella se podían observar diferentes clases y tamaños de peces, Remus comenzó a tener una platica con Lidia sobre el mundo muggle (de todos ahí que crecieron en el mundo mágico, Remus era el que más conocía del mundo mágico, ya que en muchas ocasiones acompañaba a Hermione o Lidia por diversos motivos). Mientras que Hermione había ido a la cocina para traer algo de beber.

Horas después, todos se encontraban comiendo, Ron y Tonks estaban tan metidos en la televisión viendo un programa donde le hacían bromas a los muggles, que Hermione tuvo que desconectar el cable del enchufe.

¡AY!.. MI BOCA; grito Ron al probar un buen trozo de la comida mexicana que Hermione había hecho el día anterior.

Todos se rieron al ver como Ron se había enchilado, tenía la boca abierta y jadeaba como un perrito que tiene sed, sin perder mas tiempo lleno su vaso de agua y de un solo trago se lo bebió.

Tenías que ser tan tonto; logro articular Lidia a Ron de la risa que tenía en esos momentos.

Me da mucha gracia; replico sarcásticamente este todavía algo enchilado.

Hermano, la verdad... no te ofendas, pero como se ocurre comer un buen trozo sabiendo que es un platillo con mucho chile; razono Ginny haciendo que su hermano se le pusieran las orejas rojas.

Bueno, ahora ya sabes que no debes comer en grandes cantidades; dijo riendo un poco Tonks.

Ron no replico, la verdad no sabía que era un platillo con mucho chile, pues nunca lo había probado en su vida, siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, claro Lidia molestando a Ron, y este sin poder contenerse le respondía; a decir verdad, la amistad de ellos era muy extraña, a pesar de que no podían estar ni un minuto molestándose, a la hora de que corrían peligro (Lidia también era auror) en la misiones, Ron la defendía y no dejaba que nada malo le sucediera.

Habían platicado de muchas cosas, e incluso Lidia y Hermione les enseñaron a jugar a reto o verdad, todos jugaron animadamente, sacando a relucir algunas cosas que nadie sabía o tener que hacer cada cosa que les imponían de castigo. Uno de ellos, fue cuando Lidia le impuso a Ron tener que imitar a un gallina, el pobre se le torno rojo como tomate el rostro cuando todos soltaron tremenda risa, otra cuando Lidia tuvo que contar el peor oso de su vida (lo cual Ron se lo recordaba cada diez minutos) o cuando Luna tuvo que cantar una canción muggle que no sabía y lo peor fue que su vos era estridente, haciendo que los chicos quedaran por sordos por unos segundos; Ginny tuvo que hacer una especie de imitación, donde personifico al profesor Snape, haciendo que todos le aplaudieran de tan buena actuación.

Ya en la noche, para poner un poco de ambiente, decidieron tomar un poco de alcohol, Hermione que nunca había tomado en su vida, fue la primera vez que lo hacía, llevaba ya cuatro copas de whisky y apenas empezaba a ponerse muy "happy" (a pesar de tomar por primera vez, había resistido bastante tiempo), Tonks sin querer se bebió una copa entera de whisky de Luna con Remus(este estaba algo mas sobrio que los demás), que esta ya estaba bailando muy animadamente, Ginny estaba en el suelo riéndose de cómo Tonks decía cosas incoherentes aún Ron que decía Viva el amor y la paz con la mano, se había caído de la risa al ver así a su hermano y Tonks que decía Eso, eso . Lidia había ido a la cocina por mas Whisky.

La fiesta era divertida, todos estaban riendo a cada momento, hacían cada cosa, ahora se habían sentado todos en la sala a platicar anécdotas o confesiones muy intimas mientras seguían bebiendo.

Ron había confesado tantas cosas (que a todos los hizo reír de algunas anécdotas chistosas) mientras estaban en el colegio. Remus se desahogo platicando que en ocasiones quería volver en el pasado y estar con sus amigos en la noches de luna llena para que ya no se sintiera muy solo esos días, Luna confesó muy cohibida que no era virgen desde el quinto año (todos se quedaron incrédulos).

Cuando le toco el turno de Hermione de platicar lo que quisiera, decidió contar algo que quería decir hace mucho tiempo, si estuviera en su cinco sentidos no lo habría hecho, pero al estar un poco pasada de copas, no le tomó importancia.

Bueno, esto nadie lo sabe... a veces pienso en Harry, quisiera decirle verdades en su cara, sacar todo lo rencor que por culpa de él tengo, para poder decirle la verdad a Ian; dijo esto con una amargura, sin poder evitarlo una pequeña lagrima cayó por su mejilla, se limpió inmediatamente sin que nadie mas que Ron la viera.

El pelirrojo a pesar de estar tomado, vio como su amiga se limpiaba disimuladamente la lagrima, se sintió triste pues él sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido antes de que Harry se marchara.

Nadie le hizo un comentario a la castaña, todos sabían a lo que ella se refería con "decirle la verdad a Ian", esperaban que cuando llegara ese momento, el chico no reaccionara negativamente.

Lidia que era la mejor amiga de Hermione, junto con Luna y Ginny, se le ocurrió una idea y decidió hacer algo por su amiga, aunque la verdad no estaba muy segura de si funcionaria o no, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de las chicas y de Ron.

Siguieron tomando por tres horas más; al final Ron cantaba con voz muy estridente una canción de amor, junto a su hermana, Luna y Lidia veían y señalaban riendo a los peces, Remus no se podían levantar del sofá y reía como de pronto Lidia comenzaba a moverse al compás de una música de moda en el Londres.

Hermione había parado de tomar, ahora ella estaba preparando un café bien cargado para que a todos se le bajara un poquito el alcohol, al estar listo, sirvió en un taza para cada uno y con cuidado se fue a la sala donde se encontraban todos.

Quince minutos tarde, todos se encontraban un poquito mas sobrios, al menos ya cometían tontería, o babosada. Un poco mas conscientes de sus actos, decidieron que ya hora de irse a dormir; todos mañana tendrían un duro trabajo y ni se diga de la cruda que tendrían.

La primera en irse fue Tonks con Remus, que se ofreció llevarla hasta su casa, después se fue Lidia que se despidió muy alegre (ya había pensado bien en lo que haría, convenciéndose de que no haría algo indebido), en el trabajo estaba decidida hacer participes a Ron, Ginny y Luna.

Luna se fue por medio de polvos flu a su casa (vivía con su hermana, ya que sus padres se habían divorciado). Ginny y Ron fueron los últimos, que ayudaron a recoger el desastre que hicieron en la casa.

Oye... me divertí mucho hoy; dijo Ron a su amiga muy contento.

Yo también; dijo Ginny.

Gracias chicos, prometo hacer más seguido fiestas, claro cuando no tengamos mucha presión en el trabajo; aclaro la chica, ya que últimamente las cosas se complicaban mas.

Claro, nunca pensé que fueran a ser muy entretenidas las fiestas muggles; hizo el comentario Ron.

Cierto, son más divertidas que las fiestas mágicas; exclamo Ginny entusiasta, la verdad le había pasado muy bien.

No compares hermana; la calló Ron.

¿Por qué?; quiso saber Hermione, por ser hijas de padres no magos, no sabía como era clase de ambiente en el mundo mágico.

Pues no te pierdes de nada, es que los magos son muy aguados; dijo Ron con cara de fastidio.

Bueno amiga, nos tenemos que retirar; dijo la pelirroja.

Si, no quiero que mi jefe me grite como si estuviera sordo; comentó con cara fúnebre el chico.

Lo dices sólo porque...

Hermione ni me lo recuerdes ahora, no quiero que me amargues el día; dijo cortándola Ron.

Querrás decir, lo que resta del día, también podría ser el resto de lo que queda en la noche; lo corrigió su hermana.

Como sea

De verás que nunca vas a cambiar amigo; le dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza mientras reía de la cara de su amigo.

Ya ni digas nada, Hermione... bueno ya nos vamos; al terminar de decirlo, se levanto y se despidió de su amiga el pelirrojo.

Ginny también se despidió de ella, al irse por la chimenea ambos hermanos Weasley, Hermione se fue a acostar as u cuarto, estaba muy agotada y tenía un sueño tremendo, ni se diga de la resaca que tendría más tarde a pesar de haber logrado bajar un pco el alcohol con el café.

Vaya que ese día se había divertido como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho, estar un día con sus amigos y disfrutar el día con una pequeña pero deliciosa comida, platicar y reírse de las ocurrencias de Tonks, Lidia y Ron.

Le había dicho a Ian que tendría una comida con sus amigas, pero que no podía por que quería que fuera solo entre ellas. Así que ese día el pobre se la paso en su aburrido, sin poder abrazar como le gustaba a Hermione, sin besarla y decirle que la quería mucho.

Le había enviado mensajes a su contestadora en su teléfono, porque no podía comunicarse con ella, en total había dejado unos diez, Hermione los vio, pero decidió mejor no contestar y dedicar ese día solo para ella y sus amigas y amigos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Acá esta el tercer capítulo... ¡¡¡vaya fiesta! Me divertí muchísimo al escribirla y también en la escena cuando le hablan a la castaña y no podían hacer que pronunciara bien la palabra jajajajajaja (algún defecto tenía que tener el pelirrojo).

Bueno, también voy poniendo más personajes a esta historia, en el próximo capítulo por fin saldrá Harry junto a otros personajes.

Mientras que pase la semana y vean el siguiente capítulo, paso a contestar los reviews que amablemente me dejaron:

**Susiblackpotter**: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Adry**: Gracias por tu review, Harry aparecerá en el capítulo cuatro y en cuanto a la boda de Hermione falta mucho (ya verás lo que hará el ojiverde).

**LunaNis**: Gracias por tu review, dejame decirte que en tu conclusión acertarse, a Ian le costo muchísimo acercarse a la castaña, pues ella esta lastimada en lo más profundo de su corazón, al lograr que ella lo quisiera y posteriormente hacerse novios, le pido matrimonio, rogando por dentro que ella aceptara, el problema es que Ian nunca supo el nombre de quien la llego a lastimar sentimentalmente.

Bueno, me despido y muchisimas gracias por los reviews...

Por favor ¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

Sanke.


	4. Capítulo 4 La carta

**Capítulo 4**

**La carta**

Hermione se levanto con un terrible de dolor de jaqueca y con una cruda muy gruesa, casi ni había dormido nada en el resto de la noche. Todo le daba vueltas aún cuando se fue al ministerio.

Al llegar todo mundo se dio cuenta de la resaca que traía, además que notaba las ojeras que tenía, lo que significa que ni siquiera había dormido bien; pero no fue la única en llegar así, todos los que habían ido a la fiesta ayer en su apartamento llegaron en las mismas condiciones o tal vez peor.

Luna que trabaja con ella en el área de misterios, llegó diez minutos más tarde que ella y con un trapo que olía a café; la castaña miro extrañada a su amiga por eso esta le contesto.

Es para que se me quite la resaca más rápido.

Pero Hermione dudo en que eso le iba a funcionar, nunca había escuchado tal cosa, su amiga si que podía llegar a ser bastante extraña cuando se lo proponía, eso nadie lo discutía, pero en el fondo era una chica soñadora y buena onda.

Remus era el que mejor se encontraba; Tonks que de por si era muy despistada y torpe, lo estuvo el triple, tiró sin querer una pila de documentos, había derramado su café en la túnica de Remus por el pasillo y se había caído en el baño, cayendo de nalgas que terminaron muy adoloridas, y finalmente se termino golpeando la cabeza contra la pared al darse vuelta bruscamente al pararse para salir del baño.

Ginny estaba más distraída de lo normal, su mente la había dejado en casa, todo le daba vueltas, Lidia quería tener silencio absoluto en su cubículo, tomaba un café muy cargado, y respondía a gritos a todo aquel que le hablara o hiciera ruido por ahí; mientras que Ron decía que si a todo lo que le preguntaran con un gesto de la mano muy vacilante.

Hermione estaba tomando mucha agua ese día, definitivamente no volvería tomar nunca más en su vida, esa primera y última vez, le había dejado muy en claro que no era nada bueno tomar.

En su trabajo, le costaba un poco concentrarse en lo que debía hacer (revisar y redactar una montaña de documentos, Luna también tenía que hacer lo mismo que ella (todavía seguía poniéndose en la frente el trapo con olor a café).

Ese día era muy tranquilo, es decir, que se podía percibir un aura en la ciudad que todo indicaba eso: tranquilidad, la brisa era fresca y se podía ver un cielo sin nubes, podías apreciar perfectamente cuando un avión volaba cerca de ahí.

En una de las avenidas principales, donde se encontraban restaurantes lujosos, hoteles o grandes librerías, entre otras cosas, los coches transitaban, como todos los días, a esas horas normalmente había mucho trafico. Se encontraba en su coche (Jaguar) que era de color verde oscuro, tenía prisa por llegar a su casa.

Miro su reloj, que marcaba exactamente las 3:30 PM, volvió su vista a frente cuando los coches a su lado comenzaron a avanzar, dio vuelta a la derecha, pasando al lado de un gran restaurante francés.

Hace dos horas que se encontraba en el carro, pero con tanto trafico, tardaría dos horas más en llegar, además su casa esta muy lejos de donde él se encontraba en esos momentos (eso era lo malo de vivir en una ciudad muy grande y con muchos turistas), lo que más odiaba precisamente era eso: el trafico a todas horas en esa ciudad.

Había salido ya de trabajar y solo tenía una cosa en su mente: llegar a casa a descansar. Realmente su trabajo era muy duro, requería de una concentración absoluta cuando tenía que entrar en acción, era el mejor en esa ciudad, mejor dicho, en ese país.

Pero fuera del trabajo, se dedicaba a tener una vida normal, dejando aún lado su trabajo, se concentraba únicamente en pensar como disfrutar del día con sus amigos y por supuesto... en que comer, porque aunque fuera bueno en su trabajo, era pésimo en la cocina.

Otra vez se detenía en una esquina al ver que el semáforo estaba rojo, suspirando espero a que se pusiera en verde, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en el volante y daba un largo y profundo suspiro.

Al fin, Hermione salía del ministerio, estaba muy cansada y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a dormir por unas dos o tres horas; Luna tenía una cita con un chico rubio de pelo quebrado, con una dentadura blanca y coquetos ojos azules.

Aquel día Ginny salía muy noche, su hermano Ron siempre ese día la esperaba y se iban juntos a la casa, él, Lidia, Tonks y Remus salían también un poco más temprano que ella (dos horas), así que era muy rara la vez cuando su hermano no se quedaba a esperarla.

Hermione decidió ir a comprar otro libro, ya que el había comprado hace unos días, estaba apunto de terminar de leerlo. Despidiéndose de todos, se fue del ministerio.

Ella no tenía coche, no sabía y le daba miedo a prender, además no sabía a quien pedirle que le enseñara a conducir, pues nadie que trabajaba en el ministerio lo hacia. Tras varios minutos de caminar había llegado a la librería nuevamente.

Yendo de nuevo a la misma sección que había ido la otra vez, comenzó a ver los libros, no encontraba uno que le llamara la atención, esta vez tenía ganas de leer de otro género, se metió por otra estantería, donde ahí se encontraban libros de suspenso y terror; esa clase de libros no le llamaba la atención, aunque fueran muy buenos y los autores recibían criticas excelentes, ella prefería libros de amor, de historias místicas o incluso de épocas del siglo XIX.

Encontrando uno que le llamo demasiado la atención, decidió llevárselo junto con otro que se encontraba en la sección de "estrenos". Muy contenta se dirigió de nuevo con la misma cajera.

Gusto en verla de nuevo, señorita Dickson; saludo la cajera al verla.

Igualmente, Jane; respondió ella cordialmente.

Ahhh... de nuevo comprando libros, sostengo lo que digo... es amante de los libros; dijo ella complacida.

No se nota verdad; dijo Miranda Dickson mientras le entregaba un billete.

Que tenga un buen día; dijo Jane al darle el cambio y entregándole en una bolsa los dos libros.

Muchas gracias, y te deseo lo mismo; agarro la bolsa y salió de la librería para dirigirse ahora si a descansar a su casa.

La verdad es que estaba muy cansada, pero tal vez tendría un poco de fuerzas para terminar de leer el otro libro y poder empezar a leer uno de los nuevos. Aunque debía admitir que lo mejor sería dormir antes y al despertar leer un rato.

Mientras caminaba al caldero chorreante, porque desde ahí se iba a parecer en el edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento, decidió que comería ahí, no tenía ganas de comer sola en casa y tener que preparar algo.

Como siempre ocurría, ningún muggle que pasaba por ahí, se dio cuenta que entraba a un lugar entre una gran librería y una tienda de música. Tras saludar amigablemente a Tom, le pidió algo de comer junto con algo de tomar.

El tabernero la atendió en seguida, ella en cierta ocasión le ayudo cuando unos mortífagos habían asaltado el Callejón Diagon, ese día la chica se encargo de aturdir a los que entraron en el local. Desde entonces, siempre le estaba agradecido y le daba lo mejor que tenía siempre que se quedaba a tomar algo o cuando comía con unos amigos.

Tras comer muy bien y demasiado, Hermione o Miranda pagó (Tom le hizo un descuento especial), satisfecha con su estomago un suave –PLINT-- desapareció del lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La cita que tenía Luna con el chico rubio era mentira, en realidad se lo invento para que su amiga Hermione no sospechara nada de lo que Lidia les había comentado y que les pedía que se quedaran para tener una conversación en relación a ella.

Así que como buena amiga, cuando se aseguro de que su amiga la castaña salía del ministerio, sin perder demora alguna, se encamino a donde se encontraban los demás, que era precisamente "En el cuartel general de Aurores".

Ginny también ya se encontraba ahí cuando Lovegood llegó, Lidia con mejor aspecto al de esta mañana (de hecho todos estaban mejor) comenzó a explicarles el motivo de la reunión.

Bien, creo y ustedes estarán de acuerdo en que debemos hacer algo con respecto a Hermione; comenzó hablar con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos, que indicaba que tenia pensado en hacer algo.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?; pregunto sin entender Luna.

Vamos, no me negaran que cierta persona debe saberlo...

¿De quién hablas?; pregunto esta vez Tonks, que volvía ser lo suficientemente despistada a como era todos los días.

Lidia la miró con sus ojos entornados, lo que era ella y Luna, en ocasiones podían estar tan desconectadas en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que no le faltaban las ganas de abrirles más los ojos, para que así lograran verlo... aunque sinceramente lo dudaba.

Ron pronto adopto un rostro serio, Ginny que no entendió al principio, al mirar a su hermano cayo en la cuenta de que quería decir Lidia. Remus en cambio parecía estar de acuerdo con ella. Mientras que Luna si había captado pero prefirió no opinar.

Tonks… me refiero a que Harry debe de saberlo; explico.

¿De que servirá, se te ha olvidado que hace años, cuando se fue, intentamos comunicarnos con él… nunca recibimos respuesta alguna; dijo de pronto Luna ganándose la mirada de todos.

Luna tiene razón, duele admitirlo, pero cual va a ser la diferencia; dijo Ron, quería que su mejor amigo volviera, pero no quería ver sufrir de nuevo a su amiga por él.

Vamos Ron, si Harry se entera… algo tiene que pasar; dijo Lidia desconcertada, pensaba que el pelirrojo la apoyaría al instante.

Volverá a sufrir, mira… estoy de acuerdo en que Hermione comete un gravísimo error al casarse con ese… pero dudo que Harry puede hacer algo.

Ron, él es el único que puede hacer que ella no cometa semejante tontería; razono Lupin apoyando a Lidia.

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando si estaba correcto informarle al chico; no muy seguros los demás asintieron. Lidia sonrió y sacando un pergamino, pluma y tintero, se acomodo en el escritorio.

¿La escribirás ahora?; preguntó incrédula Luna.

Pues claro, no por algo lo discutimos primero;; respondió Lidia como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

Mojando la punta de la pluma en el tintero comenzó a escribir la carta… Ron miro inclinándose un poco para ver exactamente que le diría, puso una cara poco creíble ante lo que sus amiga ponía en el pergamino.

Dudo mucho que te crea con eso que escribes…

Oigan… que lechuza utilizaremos; hablo Luna haciendo que todos los presentes la miraran exasperados. ---¿Qué, no dije nada malo.

Dios mío, dame paciencia por favor; musito Lidia.

Las llaves cayeron pesadamente en una pequeña mesita de cristal que se encontraba en medio de la sala. La persona que dejo caer dichas llaves, se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua.

Había aparecido en un callejón que estaba a una cuadra del edificio donde vivía, no podía aparecerse directamente en su apartamento por varios motivos: uno de ellos era que tenía un hechizo para evitar que alguien apareciera ahí, otro, era que vivía en un edificio donde los muggles vivían (tenían que verla salir y entrara al edificio), entre otras más...

Se encontraba pensando muchas cosas, tenia varios pendientes que por asuntos (preparativos de la boda) tuvo que posponerlos por un breve tiempo. Caminando a su cuarto con los libros cargando aún fue, quería darse un relajante baño, además todavía traía un poco la resaca, así que opto por la opción de despejar su mente y recargas sus energías.

El cuarto de ella estaba pintado de un amarillo claro, con muebles muy bien cuidados, al fondo se encontraba un gran ropero, contenía además, una mesita de noche, un tocador con un gran espejo, un mueble donde se encontraba un televisor con DVD (le gustaban las películas románticas y de comedia) y un pequeño librero.

Los libros los dejo en el librero y muy dispuesta se metió a bañarse en la tina...

Sólo unos minutos habían transcurrido al meterse en la tina de baño, cuando el teléfono sonó, Hermione siguió con los ojos cerrados dentro de la tina, la contestadora se activó y la persona que la llamaba era su prometido que la invitaba a salir días después aún lugar romántico.

Por estar en la tina, relajándose y sin querer, dormida, despertó un poco tarde, con rapidez y con las energías bien puestas, se puso una ropa cómoda y comenzó a trabajar en lo que había dejado pendiente en relación al trabajo.

Sentándose en la silla cómoda, enfrente suyo se encontraba una pequeñita montaña de papeles y uno que otro libro sobre diversos temas, uno de ellos _"LA MAGIA NEGRA QUE USAN TUS ENEMIGOS"_, comenzó a leer uno a uno los pergaminos y tachando o subrayando con la pluma que tenia en su mano...

Por fin llegaba a su casa, después de estar varias horas en el trafico de esa ciudad, a pesar de llevar unos cuantos años viviendo ahí, no podía acostumbrarse al trafico que día a día se formaba.

Había salido temprano de trabajar, para que pudiera descansar mejor, pero el tráfico hizo que el pobre terminara agotado, maldiciendo para sus adentros esas situaciones que con frecuencia le llegaban a pasar.

¿Tardaste en llegar?; se escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Se volteo para encontrarse con una mirada grisáceo, era su amigo, compañero de trabajo y su confidente en estos últimos años. Era un chico mas o menos de su estatura, de piel blanca y cabello platinado.

Tráfico; se limitó a decir. ---¿Qué paso?; pregunto.

¿Que, no puedo visitar a mi amigo en su casa; objeto este.

Claro que puedes venir cuando gustes, pero se me hace raro que lo hagas a estas horas; dijo de nuevo el chico que acababa de llegar a su casa.

Bueno... llego un informe de Londres; respondió.

Ah... y que significa exactamente.

Un grupo de mortífagos... hace tiempo que quieren matar a una persona que trabaja en el ministerio, por razones de seguridad, dicha persona tiene una falsa identidad con las demás personas; explico el chico de cabello platino.

Si, lo sabemos desde hace tiempo, esa persona se encuentra a salvo, que pasa ahora; dijo de nuevo el chico, mientras dejaba las llaves del coche colgadas en la pared.

El mismo señor ministro de Londres quiere brindarle una guardia personal.

Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros; dijo el chico.

Tengo que ser mas especifico... veamos, relaciona lo que te digo con nuestro trabajo... ya entiendes; explico su amigo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón.

Sabes bien que no voy a volver a Londres.

Pero...

El chico de ojos grisáceo iba a replicar, pero se calló al ver una lechuza entrar por la ventana y posarse enfrente de su amigo. Este con cierta curiosidad cogió la carta que traía la lechuza en el pico (el ave emprendió el vuelo al instante).

¿De quien es?; preguntó curioso.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta, vio como su amigo habría la carta en silencio y como sus ojos pronto se abrieron de par en par.

¿Qué dice la carta?; pregunto de nuevo.

No puede ser...

¿Qué?.

Escucha...

_Hola completo desconocido para mi:_

_Te escribo por una razón muy importante y eso es... mi mejor amiga, la cual tú conoces a la perfección, a la que dejaste hace años atrás con el corazón destrozado por completo... me refiero a Hermione Granger. Tal vez creas que esto es una especie de broma o algo así, pero debo decirte que no loes, en estos momentos ella esta cometiendo un gran error, algo que sólo tú puedes impedir, quiero decir que ella esta apunto de casarse con alguien._

_Yo se muy bien la historia entre ustedes dos, no se los motivos de tu partida, pero si te digo que eres un completo idiota por haberla echo sufrir mucho; Ron, Luna, Ginny, Remus y Tonks (también los conozco) opinan lo mismo que yo._

_No te conozco (sólo en revistas), pero si te puedo asegurar que tú debes ayudarnos a impedir que nuestra amiga cometa el peor error de su vida. Aunque ya no sientas nada por ella (eso lo sabes tú), al menos tienes la obligación de hacerla recapacitar después del daño que le causaste._

_Ella se casa dentro de poco. No te pido de favor que vengas... TE LO EXIGO._

_Atte. Lidia Maior._

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos minutos, el silencio reinaba en esa casa, por la mente del chico de cabello platinado pasaba miles de pensamientos tan confusos. Por otro lado estaba aquel chico que sostenía la carta entre sus manos, poseedor de unos ojos verdes, con una cicatriz en su frente, por la mente de él sólo algo pasaba por su cabeza... Hermione se va a casar .

De pronto una especie de desesperación asalto su corazón, por mas que las letras las veía en esa carta, donde decía que ella se casaba, simplemente se negaba a creerlo... no ella, no se podía casar... eso no podía ser verdad.

¿Qué piensas hacer?; pregunto su amigo.

Harry...

No me dijiste el nombre de la persona a la que se debe proteger en Londres; se limitó a decir este con la voz extremadamente seca.

Ah... que raro; comenzó a explicar este.--- Bueno su identidad es Miranda Dickson.

Pero cual es el nombre.

Her... Hermione Granger.

Volteo a ver a su amigo y vio en su mirada una seriedad poco usual en él, lo que dio a entender que no había escuchado mal, además de que se iba a casar, corría un grave peligro por lo mortífagos que querían matarla.

¿Se sabe el nombre de los mortífagos?

No adivinas... mi padre esta al frente de ese grupo.

No... no es posible, Draco; dijo Harry con una voz temblorosa, el simple echo de que el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos (Ron es el primero) estaba detrás de la chica que... de su amiga, en definitiva era muchas noticias de golpe en un solo día.

De algo estaba seguro, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, no se iba a quedar ahí sin hacer algo para protegerla de alguna manera, sabría que no sería nada fácil el verla de nuevo, de hablar con ella, pero si de algo estaba seguro era... que si la viera no sería porque algo malo le pasara. Además había otro detalle, aclarar todo de una vez por todas, averiguar porque la tal Lidia le comunico que era el único que podía impedir que ella se casara con un hombre, al cual ya odiaba sin siquiera saber su nombre, menos conocerlo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Publique un día antes el capítulo porque mañana me será imposible, además de que faltan tres días para que presente el examen a la universidad... me han sucedido cosas buenas y malas (mucho mas malas) precisamente en esta semana (odio que me pasen esta clase de cosas), lo que ha provocado que se me hallan ido los ánimos, me siento desconectada de todo... es una sensación que nunca he sentido, escomo si fuera mentira todo lo que ocurrió hace años.

Incluso ya hasta los nervios de presentar los exámenes se me han ido por lo que paso, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, mejor les hablo con respecto a este capítulo...

Por fin Harry sale, ¿Qué hará, se quedara en Francia sin evitar que se case o que la lleguen a matar los mortífagos (¡¡¡Vaya forma de ser de Lidia). También sale nuestro Slytherin favorito, que en esta historia no será malo, pero si un poquito mujeriego.

Conforme avancen los capítulos aparecerán mas personajes, unos ya conocidos (creados por la autora J.K Rowling) y otros creados de mi imaginación.

¿Qué tal este capítulo, espero sus opiniones, que sepan que me gusta saber lo que opinan (buena o mala), una duda, sugerencia o reclamación.

**¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

Sanke


	5. Capítulo 5 Enfrentamiento con Mortfago

**Capítulo 5**

**Enfrentamiento con Mortífagos**

Desde aquel día, Harry no podía quitarse de la mente a Hermione, tras haber analizado las cosas y que su cerebro hubiera procesado bien la información ese día, estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Draco también se notaba preocupado; ambos habían hablado con el señor ministro de Londres, pidiendo aquel cargo que se había solicitado desde Londres con respecto a la guardia de la chica.

El problema consistía en que el señor ministro de Francia no quería dejar ir a tan buenos y eficientes magos en ese campo de trabajo, no había ninguno que llegara a compararse con ellos

Harry no sabía como, pero regresaba a Londres... aunque, sabía que Hermione no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, después de haberse ido así, sin decirle nada, ni comunicarse; no sabía como podría tomar eso la chica, puesto no sabía que tanto daño le había echo.

Sabía que no tenía derecho sobre ella, no después de que él la dejara así como así, tenía que aceptar el hecho de que se casaba, que iba a ser una vida nueva... pero... no permitiría que le pasara algo malo, la cuidaría de los mortífagos.. aunque diera su vida.

Ese día, ambos chicos se encontraban en el ministerio, los llamaban para que realizaran un trabajo muy delicado; Draco se encontraba platicando coquetamente con la secretaria del ministro...

Draco era todo un conquistador, sabía como hacer que una chica cayera a sus pies, tenía una famita entre las empleadas del ministerio, ni una se le escapaba. A pesar de saber lo Don Juan que era el rubio, eso no era obstáculo para que ellas se dejaran seducir por él.

Harry en cambio, no tenia esa clase de fama, en todo ese tiempo, sólo estuvo saliendo con una chica que trabajaba al lado de ellos, Verónica, pero sólo duro tres meses ya que Harry vio que la chica le interesaba su fama como héroe (que aborrecía) y por dinero.

La chica era bastante bonita, pero no tanto como Hermione, ninguna mujer podría compararse con ella, simplemente... Hermione era toda una mujer, era elegante, con belleza impresionante, con una dulzura inigualable, con mucha inteligencia y ese fervor que demostraba cuando se trata de defender los derechos de las personas.

Mientras Draco estaba en la platica (que más bien era una sección extenuante de besos), Harry estaba recargado en la pared, esperando a que el señor ministro se desocupara de hablar con Verónica, pensaba detenidamente en Hermione.

Todos esos años, la extrañaba como nunca antes y la desesperación que le invadía todo el cuerpo al saber que en cualquier momento podría pasarle algo malo, le carcomía por dentro. No le importaba nada, él regresaba por ella a Londres.

La puerta de pronto se abrió, la joven chica de nombre Verónica, hizo su aparición en el borde de la puerta, estando a punto de cerrar se encontró con la mirada de Harry, habían quedado como amigos (según).

Cerró la puerta tras de si y camino en dirección a él, después de haberlo saludado con un beso en la mejilla, le informo que el ministro lo estaba esperando junto a Draco (este ya besaba el cuello de la secretaria), que al escuchar su nombre, dejo de hacer lo que hace unos segundos hacía y con una coqueta sonrisa se despidió.

Juntos entraron a la oficina, el señor ministro se encontraba firmando unas documentos, alzando su vista dejó eso para otro momento. Con un movimiento en la mano les indico que tomaran asiento.

Bien; les dijo después de que se sentaran. ---Como ya saben, quiero encomendarles una misión sobre los nuevos acontecimientos que se llevan a cabo en Francia, es preciso que encuentren lo más pronto posible a este mortífago; les dijo mientras les tendía una fotografía donde se apreciaba a un mortífago de rostro tenebroso. ---Si no hay otra opción, deben matarlo. Abriendo un pequeño cajón de su escritorio, saco unos pergaminos, se los entrego a Draco (que comenzó a hojearlos)

Señor, quisiera saber que ha pensado respeto a lo que le mencionamos hace unos días respecto a la guardia que se solicita en Londres.

Eso ya esta resuelto, Verónica ira a Londres... cambiando de tema, esos pergaminos contienen información previa del mortífago, todo lo que necesitan esta ahí, pueden retirarse.

Pero... señor ministro yo quiero encargarme del caso en Londres; protesto Harry sin levantarse del asiento.

Draco que, cuando se disponía a irse, fue detenido por la muñeca de su amigo que lo sujetaba firmemente. El señor ministro miraba al chico de lentes, escogiendo bien sus palabras le dijo.

Eso ya losé, pero te digo que Verónica es muy eficiente, aquí tienes que hacer cosas de mayor importancia; dio por terminada la conversación, pues el tono de voz dejo en claro aquello.

Sin decir nada más, los chicos salieron de ahí, Harry no se daría por vencido, tendría que cambiar de estrategia para poder ir a Londres a como diera lugar.

Hermione se encontraba en su departamento arreglándose para la cita con su prometido Ian... llevaba un vestido verde claro, con unas partes que se transparentaban dejando ver el cuerpo perfecto que poseía la chica.

En esos momentos se encontraba peinándose cuando Lidia llegó a visitarla; había ido allí con la excusa de haber si se le ofrecía algo. Hermione al terminar de peinarse vio su reloj y rápidamente salió del departamento sin decirle una palabra a su amiga.

Lidia cogió el bolso de la mesita que estaba en la sala, y con su mano extendió el bolso que tomo; Hermione entraba corriendo y cogía la bolsa y volvía a salir por la puerta; Lidia exhalando profundo, fue al cuarto de la chica y tomo entre sus manos el abrigo de la chica y regresando a la sala con su mano extendida... mientras veía como la castaña regresaba corriendo y cogía el abrigo.

Muchísimas gracias, no se que haría sin ti; le dijo y se despidió con la mano sin voltear que ya estaba corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

La chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza, apago las luces del departamento y cerrando con llave se fue de ahí, Hermione ya estaba afuera del edificio y paraba un taxi.

Por favor lléveme a esta dirección, le tendió la chica un papelito al chofer que había apuntado el otro día.

El chofer asintió y puso en marcha el coche, antes de que llegara a la esquina, Hermione se volteó y vio como su amiga salía del edificio y caminaba por las calles a un callejón oscuro, seguro se trasladaría a su casa por medio de la aparición.

No tardo en llegar a la cita (lo normal en una mujer, que sería una tarde aproximadamente). Ian ya estaba en la mesa y tenía entre sus manos una copa de vino. La chica lo vio cuando el recepcionista la recibió y la conducía a la mesa.

Ian sonrió ampliamente al verla llegar y saludarlo con un beso en los labios, el mesero se acerco y retiro un poco la silla para la chica se pudiera sentar, después le puso una servilleta entre sus piernas y le entrego el menú, dejándolos solos.

No dijeron nada durante unos minutos en lo que elegían para cenar. Realmente el restaurante era muy elegante y lujoso, el joven apuesto la llevaba constantemente a ese tipo de lugares, que la chica aún no se podía acostumbrar por completo.

Ordenaron después de haber decidido que cenar, Ian la observo entonces con mas detenimiento y pronto sintió al necesidad de besarla, se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente en los labios...

Ella le correspondía, le gustaba la forma en como besaba y al principio de su relación no pudo evitar comparar sus besos con los de Harry, pero ya no pensaba en eso... ahora se dedicaba de disfrutar cada uno de los besos que el chico le daba.

Después de un rato de besarse, se separaron y comenzaron hablar de cosas triviales... cosas que no tenían nada que ver con una cena romántica...

Draco estaba en su oficina acompañado de Harry que tenía la mente en otro lugar, el rubio se encontraba sentado enfrente de su escritorio leyendo detenidamente lo que les había entregado el señor ministro.

Harry estaba parado al lado de la ventana, observaba la ciudad... los carros transitaban por la ciudad, personas que caminaban tranquilamente por las calles y otros que lo hacían aprisa, otras personas a lo lejos se veían como abordaban el metro.

Pero él no prestaba atención a esas cosas, tenia la vista perdida, no observaba algo en especifico, se encontraba pensando la forma en como lograr que le cediera el trabajo como guardián en Londres.

Había pensado negociar con Verónica, pero descartó la idea, la chica no se lo daría así como así; también había pensado en renunciar al trabajo y trasladarse a vivir nuevamente a Londres, donde pediría empleo en el ministro de magia.

Pero al pensarlo mejor, sabía que no podría, puesto no sabía si había un vacante en el ramo que él trabajaba. Así que trataba de pensar en otra solución donde resultara ser algo que encajara, algo que el señor ministro no podría rechazar e irse lo más pronto posible a Londres... pero donde había una solución, en la cual estaban todas esas cualidades, sencillamente no existía... o tal vez si.

Vaya, no puedo creerlo; murmuro de pronto Draco sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry.

Este dejó de mirar la ventana y poso su mirada verde en el chico de pelo platinado, este al sentir su mirada lo miró y sonrió como si acabara de encontrar la solución al chico de la cicatriz en su frente.

¿Ocurre algo malo?; le pregunto sin apartar su mirada.

Pues digamos que si; le dijo él en tono de comentario. --- O tal vez algo no tan malo... me refiero al sentido que esto podría ayudarnos a regresar a Londres.

Con los papeles que nos entrego sobre el caso aquí... en Francia; le dijo sin entender.

Así es; se limitó a decirle Draco observando aún los papeles.

¿Y en que forma?; le dijo sin creerle demasiado.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, Draco que miraba los papeles alzo su vista y lo miró con detenimiento y rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se formo alrededor de ellos le contesto.

Da la casualidad que la foto del mortífago que tengo aquí es de mi padre.

Bruscamente volteó su cabeza al donde su amigo estaba, lo había escuchado, de eso estaba seguro... pero ¿Lucios estaba al frente del grupo de mortífagos que tratan de matar a Hermione, como era posible que también hiciera de las suyas aquí... en Francia; ambas cosas eran extremadamente delicadas, por lo cual el padre de Draco no podía estar en las dos.

¿Estas... estas completamente seguro?; le pregunto incrédulo y caminando a él.

¡¡¡Por supuesto!... oye, conozco a mi padre como la palma de mi mano; le contesto exasperado. ---Oye aunque aquí este de otra forma, yo puedo reconocerlo; le volvió a decir.

¿Y como es posible?; le pregunto nuevamente Harry.

Eso no losé, lo único que se, es que esta persona; le dijo mientras que con el dedo señalaba al señor en la fotografía. ---Es mi padre y por lo que leó, ha cometido muchos delitos en Londres.

Déjame leer; le dijo mientras que prácticamente le arrebato el informe que les dieron esa mañana.

Después de leer dos veces seguidas, se quedo pensando unos minutos bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo, trataba de atar cabos con esa investigación en Francia y con lo de Hermione. Aparentemente eran dos casos diferentes, pero... en el informe tenía escrito que días antes (la última vez que se vio en Francia), fue con una persona, un "rastreador", esta clase de personas investigan donde se localiza una persona en especifico, no se discrimina a nadie... y el grupo al que Lucius estaba al frente eran... asesinos profesionales.

¡¡¡Claro, necesitan a esta persona para rastrear a Hermione... pero hay algo que aún no encaja, mi intuición me lo dice... ¿Pero que?; se dijo para si mismo.

De que hablas; le dijo de pronto Draco logrando sobresaltarlo.

Como tu mencionaste... esto nos ayudara a ir a Londres... sin que se moleste el ministro; le contesto con una sonrisa.

Draco entonces le sonrió, y juntos salieron de la oficina en dirección al despacho del señor ministro, que en esos momentos se encontraba aprobando unos proyectos de diversas clases; Verónica estaba en su oficina preparando todo por unos meses, pues sabía que esto tardaría mucho.

Llegando a fuera de la oficina del señor ministro, la secretaria miro coquetamente al rubio y este le guiño un ojo. Harry le pidió hablar con el jefe, y esta fue a comunicarle al señor ministro que querían hablar con él en relación a su investigación.

Lo malo es que ya no la veré; le dijo Draco a Harry con pesar, y no precisamente por que la amara.

Después de unos cortos minutos, la secretaria salió y les cedió el paso, Draco al pasar al lado de ella le tocó el trasero y la miro seductoramente mientras se pasaba se relamía los labios.

Bien... que me traen sobre la investigación; comenzó la charla el señor ministro.

Averiguamos; dijo Harry pero al ver como su amigo tosía se corrigió. ---Mas bien cuando el vio la fotografía, lo identifico como su padre; terminó por decir el chico

El ministro se quedo perplejo ante aquello y miraba primero a Draco y después a Harry y así sucesivamente, los chicos lo miraban esperando a que su cerebro asimilará bien esa información.

Y mi padre también esta al frente del grupo que quieren matar a la persona en Londres; habló esta vez el chico rubio.

Leyendo el informe que nos entregó, descubrimos que al rastreador que estaba con él la última vez que estuvo en el país, podría ser para hallar más rápido a la persona que se oculta en Londres bajo la identidad falsa; continuó Harry.

Y pensamos que lo mejor sería ir a Londres, ya que ahí se encuentra mi padre, podremos localizarlo más rápido y poder encontrar las pruebas suficientes para encerrarlo de por vida o algo más; dijo Draco.

También, considero que deberíamos trabajar con Verónica, ya que ambos casos se relacionan entre si, los tres juntos podremos resolverlo con mayor éxito... pero tendremos que trasladarnos también a Londres; terminó por decir Harry agregando lo último cuando se le vino de improvisto a la mente.

El señor ministro de magia se quedo pensando detenidamente sobre la información de ambos chicos... tomando la decisión, que aún no quería... pero si el caso se relacionaba con el otro, no había otra opción, además estaba el hecho que trabajando los tres, llegarían al fondo de estos casos... que posiblemente se tratara del mismo.

Esta bien... se irán con Verónica a Londres pasado mañana; les dijo decidido.

No podría ser mañana mismo; dijo Harry esperanzado.

No... pasado mañana, además tendrán tiempo de poner orden a todos los asuntos pendientes que tienen aquí y buscar donde quedarse; dijo dando terminado el asunto.

Como guste señor ministro; contesto Draco, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo por la puerta.

Harry que estaba apunto de seguir protestando, no pudo a causa de su amigo y con un respingo salió detrás de su amigo. Al menos el objetivo lo habían logrado.

Por cierto, vamos a la oficina de Verónica; le dijo Draco mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo tras haberle dado un beso a la secretaria en forma de despedida.

¿Para que?; le pregunto su amigo.

Como que para que... tú fuiste el la idea que ella trabajara también con nosotros... que los tres resolviéramos los dos casos que pueden estar relacionados entre si; le respondió Draco a Harry exasperadamente.

¡¡¡Ah, cierto... se me olvido por completo; respondió Harry mientras se encaminaban juntos a la oficina de su compañera.

Oye... ya no estés distraído... pasado mañana la verás; le dijo Draco observando de reojo a su amigo.

mmm... ¿Cómo será su reacción cuando me vea y sepa que seré parte de la guardia; comento Harry pensativo.

Su amigo sólo lo observo y esperaba que todo no resultara tan mal, podía ocurrir muchas cosas... pero si algo estaba seguro, era que la castaña si que se llevaría tremenda sorpresa al ver nuevamente a Harry después de no verlo en años.

Estaban cenando tranquilamente, Ian observaba en lo hermosa que lucía la castaña, ella lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente. Realmente amaba a esa mujer y estaba seguro de escogido bien a la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, la madre de sus hijos... toda una mujer y la amaba con locura.

Que te parece si después de cenar vamos a un lugar mas intimo; le propuso el chico.

Ella dejó de comer y lo observo atentamente, acaso él quería tener más intimidad con él... tener relaciones con ella antes de casarse.. no es que fuera una chica que le asusta esas clase de cosas, que le daba penar hablar sobre eso... ella no era así, ya que no era virgen exactamente.

Si no quieres...

No es eso; le interrumpió ella. ---Simplemente me tomaste por sorpresa, eso es todo; le dijo ella sonriendo.

Entonces que me dices...

Me encantaría; le dijo ella.

Si esto era un sueño, no quería despertar nunca, las cosas no podían ir mejor con su prometida, todo era perfecto y no había peleas, falta de comunicación, se tenían confianza entre ellos.

¿En que piensas?; le pregunto Hermione.

En ti; les respondió él.

No tardaron mucho en retirarse del restaurante, caminaban por las calles de Londres que estaban desiertas, querían disfrutar de su mutua compañía, pasear y ver la belleza que poseía la ciudad en las noches antes de ir a un lugar más intimo y disfrutar del amor.

Pero pronto esa tranquilidad fue interrumpida, mientras caminaban no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por personas que se ocultaban en la oscuridad de las calles.

Hermione iba a brazada de su prometido, observando de frente mientras disfrutaba de esa tranquilidad; de pronto sintió como alguien pronunciaba unas palabras e instantes después el chico caía al suelo de rodillas inconsciente.

Se arrodillo junto a él, estaba desesperada y comenzó a sentirse asustada cuando las sombras de personas se hicieron notar en las calles, no sabía que hacer... Ian inconsciente, no podía protegerlo de todas esas personas y defenderse a la vez.

Cabe mencionar que eran más de diez y la tenían completamente rodeada, ellos la apuntaban con las varitas y ella sujetando al chico, no alcanzaría a sacar su varita y defenderse, la matarían si hacia un solo movimiento.

Al fin te encontré; le dijo una voz llena de mucho odio.

Te felicito; le contesto la castaña irónica.

No me reconoces ¿verdad?; le preguntó burlón.

La chica no contesto, pero la voz se le hacía extrañamente familiar, en estos momentos lo que más importaba era el bienestar de Ian.; pero la inquietud surgió dentro de ella. Tenía que pensar en como salir de ahí con vida junto a su prometido, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora sabiendo que los segundos eran un valioso tiempo en esas circunstancias.

Veo que no me reconoces...

Señor Malfoy; dijo de pronto Hermione muy impresionada; ahora recordaba que esa voz le pertenecía a él... pero, ¿Cómo la había reconocido, ¡¡¡¡¡diablos, por eso tenía una identidad falsa.

Así es; dijo haciendo una mueca mientras la miraba penetrante al mismo tiempo que retiraba la capucha de su rostro.

Hermione no contesto nada, ahora si empezaba a temer seriamente en su vida y por la de Ian; no alcanzaba a entender como fue que dio con ella, estaba muy asustada pero no lo demostró ante su enemigo, no le iba a dar ese gusto; su padre en una ocasión le aconsejo que nunca demostrara sus temores enfrente del enemigo... y eso iba a ser.

Vaya... lo recordaba más joven; le dijo con despreció. ---Se nota que los años lo están alcanzando señor Malfoy.

Insolente...; dijo lentamente con una vena recién salteada.

Sólo expreso lo que veo; se limito a decir.

Así... levántate; le ordeno imperiosamente.

La chica así lo hizo, dejando con cuidado a Ian recostado en el suelo, al estar de pie observo con más detenimiento a los encapuchados; estos se habían apartado un poco pero seguían apuntando al chico.

Crucio; dijo Malfoy apuntando con su varita a la chica.

La noche en la ciudad de Londres fue desgarrado por un grito de la joven, cayendo al suelo mientras se retorcía del dolor, sentía como poco a poco algo la desgarraba por dentro, sus ojos se nublaron a causa de las lagrimas que salían sus ojos.

Lucius dejo de apuntarla después de unos minutos y observó como la chica respiraba entrecortadamente y lo miraba con profundo odio; poco a poco ella se levanto del suelo y apoyándose de una pared se mantenía.

Por tu insolencia; se limitó a decir Lucius. ---Saca tu varita, tendremos un duelo tu y yo.

La chica lo miraba sin mover un solo dedo, desconfiaba de él, además que se proponía con tener un duelo... matarla o torturarla, eso no le importaba, pero Ian era otro asunto, no iba a combatir y dejar de protegerlo por si algo le podría ocurrir.

Para que veas que soy bondadoso, nadie intervendrá y no le harán nada al chico; le dijo sin dejar de sonriente.

¿Cómo se que lo dices en serio?; le cuestionó ella.

Tendrás que confiar en mi.

Eso era precisamente lo que no podría hacer ni ahora, ni mañana, ni por el resto de su vida.. no le vería la cara de idiota a ella, pero, por que no seguir el juego y a la menor oportunidad irse de ahí junto a su prometido, era algo riesgoso pero no tenía otra salida... salvo morir

Saco su varita y se puso en posición de ataque, Lucius al verla también se coloco en esa posición agarrando muy firme la varita; mientras que el resto de los encapuchados se apartaron para dejarles espacio en el combate y guardaron sus varitas.

Se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, ninguno parpadeo y al mismo tiempo comenzaron atacarse con hechizos muy poderosos sin piedad alguna.

Maldita sangre sucia; jadeo el señor Malfoy tocándose un brazo. Había logrado esquivar el primer hechizo de la chica, pero no el segundo.

La chica esta de pie con la posición de ataque, no le iba a ser fácil vencerla, le demostraría por que logró destruir todos sus planes durante muchos años.

Esto es sólo el principio; le dijo sin vacilar, su voz fue firme y sin dudar ni un segundo. ---Inmobilus; le apunto a su pierna izquierda.

Lucius no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque y su pierna se quedo sin movimiento, rápidamente se aplico el contra hechizo. Hermione se había acercado lo suficiente y con el Expelliarmus lo mando a volar unos cuantos metros

Rictusempra; le grito Malfoy cuando hubo estado de pie.

Protego; se apunto a si misma la chica. Un poste de luz estaba justo arriba de Lucius. ---Reduccio; apunto al poste, el cual se hizo añicos y Malfoy tuvo que taparse el rostro de los vidrios.

Bombarda; le grito el mortífago con una ira contenida.

Petrificus totalus; apunto Hermione.

Ambos hechizos se encontraron en el aire y causo una pequeña descarga eléctrica al combinarse, el cual tomo una dirección distinta y fue a para a unos cubos de basura que se encontraban al final de un callejón.

Enfertestatil; grito Malfoy apuntándole a los hombros de la chica.

Reversum; dijo ella y antes de que el hechizo llegará hasta ella, este se detuvo en el aire y segundos después fue en dirección del mortífago, que de la impresión no tuvo tiempo de defenderse y lleno de lleno en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas mientras soltaba la varita.

La chica se había acercado nuevamente y apuntándole con la varita, iba a derrotarlo si podía, sino tendría que fugarse con Ian.

Lucius se levanto recuperando su varita, también le apuntaba con la varita; ambos frente a frente (demasiado cerca), lentamente la mano de Lucius fue a para a los bolsillos de su túnica.

AHHHH; grito la castaña, dando pasos hacia atrás, mientras se frotaba los ojos, no podía ver , algo le había arrojado el mortífago al rostro.

Avada Kedavra; grito Lucius apuntándole directamente al corazón.

Hermione lo único que hizo fue tirarse al suelo y apuntar al frente con su varita.

No me puedes ver; le dijo burlón Malfoy.

Pero ella guiándose con la voz de él logro localizarlo y decidiendo lanzarle un hechizo para distraerlo.

Anima vitae; pronunció claramente.

Lucius fácilmente logró esquivarlo, pero después de unos segundos abrió los ojos con horror... ese hechizo era para darle alma a las objetos.

Un rugido grotesco se escucho a sus espaldas, los mortífagos que lo rodeaban en un circulo retrocedieron varios pasos teniendo sus varitas en alto apuntando a él, o mejor dicho lo que estaba detrás de él.

Hermione seguía sin poder ver, en cuatro patas estaba, trataba de orientarse por los ruidos que percibía, pero había un pequeño problema... Ian estaba inconsciente, lo que significaba que no podría guiarse por su voz.

Unos pasos se escucharon y Lucius estaba estático, no se había movido ni un milímetro por el miedo que lo invadía por completo, los mortífagos retrocedieron varios pasos más hacia atrás.

Lucius muévete... ¡¡¡quítate de ahí!; le grito un mortífago que del susto la varita cayó al suelo.

Pero Lucius no escuchó, el miedo que sentía impedía que su cuerpo reaccionara a lo que su cerebro le decía. La respiración se le corto cuando sintió un aliento en su nuca, los gritos de sus compañeros (mortífagos) se escucharon en toda la calle desierta.

Hermione había logrado avanzar unos cuantos pasos, nadie se dio cuenta pues toda su atención esta en la "cosa" que estaba ya atacando a su compañero. La chica no sabía que dirección tomar, apenas podía ver imágenes muy borrosas, pero no distinguía absolutamente nada..

¡¡¡Tú!; grito un mortífago a la castaña y corriendo fue a ella y la levanto apretándola de las muñecas. ---Quita ese hechizo.

¡¡AH!; me lastimas... suéltame; decía Hermione gimiendo de dolor (su cuerpo estaba adolorido). ---¡¡¡Atácalos!; grito Hermione.

Al instante Lucius sintió como algo se clavaba en su espalda y era arrojado por los aires, se golpeo contra una pared donde se rompió la nariz. Lentamente volteo y vio una gárgola muy grotesca que estaba atacando sin piedad a sus compañeros.

Los mortífagos que aún estaban en condiciones de pelear le lanzaban todo tipo de hechizos y maldiciones, pero ninguna lograba derribarlo. La castaña con trabajos logro llegar al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo... era Ian, sujetándolo por la cintura y aferrarlo a su cuerpo, comenzó a concentrarse en su casa...

¡¡¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!; vocifero Malfoy antes de verla desaparecer con un –Plint—frente a sus narices

Un rugido fue desgarrado en la noche que se encontraba en la ciudad de Londres, los mortífagos estaban muy adoloridos, todos estaban sangrando por todo el cuerpo y la gárgola de piedra había vuelto a su lugar de donde se despertó, cerrando sus ojos frívolos se quedo nuevamente hecha piedra, no sin antes haberles dado un último golpe.

Hermione apareció en el callejón que estaba cerca de su departamento, con un esfuerzo que no supo de donde lo saco, llegó a su apartamento con Ian que todavía estaba inconsciente.

Estaba muy lastimada por todo el cuerpo; dejando con cuidado a Ian en la sala, lanzó con mucho esfuerzo un hechizo que activo una alarma silenciosa en el apartamento, era una alarma que hacia que Ron, Tonks, Remus y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

No pudiendo más cayó sin conocimiento al lado de Ian.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Vaya capítulo... Lucius si que sufrió mucho esa noche, donde aprendió la lección que con la castaña no se juega y mucho menos, el como su enemigo no debió subestimarla demasiado.

Otro de los personajes, me refiero a Draco Malfoy, es todo un Don Juan de primera, lo peor es que todas saben la famita que tiene y eso ¡¡¡no les importa, con tal de pasar la noche con él, quedan satisfechas, pero ya llegara el día en que siente cabeza y quiera pasar el resto de su vida con una sola mujer.

Con respecto a mi examen, me siento mucho mejor, pues el gran peso de encima de ya me lo quite, uyyyyy... de sólo recordar la cosa chusca que me paso ese día, según yo, me fui desde el sábado con mi hermana a su departamento para que descansara mejor y me levantara un poco más tarde (porque la universidad a la que hice el examen esta en otra ciudad). ¡Total! Que en resumidas cuentas, llegue tarde como quince minutos al dichoso examen, como no conozco la universidad al 100, tuve que preguntar para llegar al salón donde lo hacia.

¡¡¡OH POR DIOS! Fue lo que pensé en cuanto entre al salón, de la nada me puse nerviosa y en cuanto me senté estaba temblando. Nunca creí tener tales nervios, porque en todas las semanas pasadas no estaba nerviosa ¡¡¡incluso ya quería hacer el examen para terminar más pronto! Y la hora que me pongo nerviosa.

Unas cosas muy obvias y fáciles de contestar, otras sólo usar la lógica y prestar atención en las preguntas de razonamiento, unos cuantos problemas de matemáticas fáciles de resolver, pero habían unas! Que de plano me quería dar de topes, especialmente en Humanidades... y eso no es algo que se aprende en la escuela, ¡¡¡si no viajando, prácticamente es cultura general, bien claro me lo comento una vez un profesor de la escuela, y otra preguntas que no tenía ni la más remota idea (no todas las materias son mi fuerte, lo digo por química), no me gusta esa materia, encuentro más fascinante física que química y muchísimo más entendible.

Al salir, me esperaban mi madre y mi hermana, y me comentaron que mientras ellas habían estado enviando mensajes a mi abuelita y un unos tíos míos; donde desde el día anterior prendieron una vela, y que mi abuelita estaba preocupada (ya saben, las clásicas abuelitas que no se están tranquilas hasta que sepan una noticia), y de todo corazón se lo agradezco a mi abuelita, aunque en ocasiones exagera, pero siempre ha estado a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas... ¡¡¡¡¡gracias abuelita teresa y tíos por su apoyo!.

Lo he estado pensando mucho, si quedo en la universidad, bien por mi, me esforzare muchísimo y haré lo posible por pasar el segundo examen que se hace en la universidad para quedar en definitiva ahí, y si no quedo, bueno, no se va a acabar el mundo, lo que si es que no podré entrar a una de paga, pues no soy la única hija que tiene, esta mi hermana en la universidad (es la mayor), después sigo yo, luego esta Alondra (va en la primaria), Arturo (que este año entra a la primaria) y por último Ángel que entra este año al kinder. Los gastos más fuertes somos yo y mi hermana y él hablo seriamente conmigo respecto a las de paga, dejándome en claro que no puede una de paga.

No puedo ser egoísta con él; a pesar de que se haya divorciado de mi madre y este con otra mujer (que no la odio, pero tampoco la quiero) lo sigo queriendo, aunque mi cariño ya no se lo expreso como años atrás... es un ser humano y comete errores como todos, pero es mi padre y me quiere como hija, me ayuda económicamente (pudo haberse ido y no volver a vernos a mi hermana y a mi), pero no lo hizo... es mi padre y a su manera lo demuestra, lo quiero mucho aunque piense que no.

No pienso rendirme tan fácil, quiero estudiar la carrera que me gusta y trabajar de ella, para ayudar a mi madre y padre con sus gastos. Si no quedo este año, lo intentare para el otro, mientras perfeccionaría mas mi ingles.

Bien, es hora de pasar a contestar a los reviews...

**Guarumo**: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad tus palabras me hicieron sentir bien conmigo misma y me hiciste recordar algo, en serio que apreció tus palabras y aunque me sucedan cosas malas, veré su lado positivo y aunque me caiga miles de veces, volveré a levantarme, porque no dejare que me arrollen, no cuando se que puedo hacer algo en esta vida. De todo corazón... ¡¡gracias!.

**EmmaRiddle**: Gracias por tu review y los ánimos que me das, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

**Anepotter**: Gracias por tu review, no te preocupes que cada semana actualizo con un capítulo.

**Denise**: Jajajajaja, pues la verdad tienes mucha razón ¡¡¡que simpático fue Harry! Se va dejándola sola y ahora ya se preocupa por ella, pero tiene sus motivos del porque lo hizo, aunque no fue lo correcto.

**Lunanis**: Gracias por el recordatorio de la madre de Luna, aunque sinceramente no entiendo por que me lo dices, ya que Luna no vive con su padre, ella vive en un departamento con Lidia, y en a cuanto a su padre, se volvió a casar con una mujer y esperan un hijo, al que la chica ya adora, pues ya tiene comprado varias cosas para el bebé. Espero que te vaya gustando la historia.

Los veo dentro de una semana...

Sanke


	6. Capítulo 6 De vuelta a Londres

**Capítulo 6**

**Devuelta a Londres**

Ron estaba durmiendo en esos momentos y se despertó sobresaltado, provocando una caída de su cama cuando comenzó a sonar un pequeña esfera que estaba en su mesita de noche. Levantándose de pronto vio la esfera y su cerebro tardó unos segundos en razonar que esa era la alarma en el departamento de su amiga.

Vistiéndose como pudo, que tuvo que acomodarse bien la prendas en los lugares correctos, decidió avisarle a su hermana. Ginny estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuarto cuando su hermano la zarandeaba para que despertara.

---Ron, que maneras de despertar... son las dos de la madrugada; le reclamó su hermana cuando vio la hora en su reloj

---Se activo la alarma en el departamento de Hermione; le dijo muy rápido.

Ginny se quedo callada al instante y tirando a su hermano de su cama se puso en pie, saco la primera ropa que vio de su closet y volteándose le dijo.

---Que esperas, salte que no me puedo cambiar.

Su hermano salió y le dijo que no tardara, un minuto después ambos arrojaban polvos flu a la chimenea que estaba en la sala.

Otro que estaba dormido era Remus, al despertar por el ruido que emitió la esfera que estaba en su ropero, destapándose por completo para vestirse, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo y una chica al lado suyo.

Al verla se acordó de la noche tan movida que tuvo con Tonks, que estaba despertando de tanto movimiento y ruido. Ella al verlo lo beso en la boca y después le sonrío.

---Tenemos que ir al departamento de Hermione, la alarma esta activada; le dijo mientras los colores se le subían al rostro.

La chica sin decir nada y con cara preocupada se comenzó a vestir, Remus también lo hacia después de salir de la especie de trance.

Sin decir una palabra, ambos se metieron a la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu que arrojaron al suelo mientras gritaban al unísono.

---Villasor.

Los dos hermanos Weasley salieron de la chimenea del departamento de Hermione, las luces estaban encendidas y pronto vieron rastros de sangre en el suelo, al otro de la sala apareció Kingsley Shacklebolt (el jefe de departamento de aurores).

---¿Qué ocurrió?; pregunto Ron alarmado acercándose hasta él.

---No lose, cuando llegue Hermione e Ian estaban sin conocimiento en la sala; respondió él.

---¿Dónde están?; preguntó rápidamente Ginny más preocupada.

Pero antes de que el jefe de aurores respondiera, Remus y Tonks aparecieron por la chimenea (la chica cayendo de bruces al suelo), Remus la ayudo a pararse y se dirigieron hasta ellos.

---¿Por qué tardaron tanto?; les reclamo Ron.

---No es momento de reclamos, Hermione e Ian son primero; dijo enojada la pelirroja.

Ron calló, sabía que su hermana tenía razón, después de disculparse dirigió su mirada a Kingsley.

---Están en el cuarto de ella; respondió él al notar la mirada de todos.

---¿Qué les pasó?; pregunto Tonks mientras todos se dirigían con pasos apresurados a la habitación de la castaña.

---No lose, cuando llegue estaban inconscientes en la sala; respondió nuevamente Shacklebolt.

Al llegar a la habitación, la puerta estaba abierta y uno a uno fueron pasando. En la cama se encontraban ambos (Hermione era la que tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo), Ian tenía una venda en la cabeza y parte del estomago mientras que ella tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo (con manchadas de sangre). Ginny y Tonks se acercaron a ella y comenzaron a checarla.

---Ella tienen que ir a San Mugo ya; dijo Ginny desesperada volteando a ver a los chicos.

Tonks afirmo con la cabeza, ambas se habían dado cuenta que ella estaba cada vez más grave y si no era atendida pronto podría llegar a perder la vida por perdida de sangre. Ron corrió hasta su amiga y se dispuso a cargarla.

---Espera; dijo Remus deteniéndolo.

---¿Por qué, ya escuchaste, necesita ser atendida en San Mugo; dijo Ron sin entender al licántropo.

---Y estoy de acuerdo, pero si la cargas podrías dañarla en alguna parte de su cuerpo; le dijo este.

---¿Como va ser posible eso?; le preguntó mientras comenzaba a enojarse cada vez más.

---Hazme caso, con sólo moverla un poco podrías hacer que le amputaran un brazo, una pierna... podrías dejarla invalida.. necesitas tomar cursos muggles sobre primeros auxilios; le dijo este con calma. ---Podemos llevarla de otra manera; le dijo mientras sacaba su varita y con ella apuntaba el cuerpo de la castaña.--- Mobilis corpus.

El cuerpo de Hermione se elevó unos centímetros del suelo, Remus la saco del cuarto con mucho cuidado. Ginny se puso al lado de su hermano y comenzó a caminar con él, Tonks se acercó a su jefe.

---Puedo hacerle una pregunta; le dijo ella.

---Dime; le contesto Shacklebolt.

---¿Porque no los llevó a San Mugo?;preguntó ella sin entender esa parte.

---Verás... tampoco se mucho sobre primeros auxilios; le dijo con sinceridad, después apunto con su varita el cuerpo del muchacho y este se elevo también unos centímetros del suelo..

---Como es posible; masculló en voz baja Ginny.

Kingsley Shacklebolt era el jefe de aurores y no sabía nada de primeros auxilios muggles, ¿pero que clase de jefe era?... siempre lo había visto como un hombre capaz y con una mente de conocimientos sobre diversos temas... admitía que era bueno en hacer planes contra los mortífagos, como dirigir un escuadrón, como combatir y entrar a los nuevos aurores... pero un completo novato en primeros auxilios.

---Si no los lleve fue para esperarlos, Remus y tú saben más de estas cosas que yo; le dijo Kingsley a la pelirroja, había escuchado a la perfección, pero en lugar de enfadarse la entendía.

---Disculpe si fui grosera... pero; empezó a decir ella pero fue interrumpida por el jefe.

---Lose... ella es tu amiga y la estimas demasiado, es como tu hermana mayor; le dijo él sin enojarse. --- Y no te disculpes, en todo caso es mi culpa por no saber como ayudar a la chica.

Mientras hablaban transportaban el cuerpo de los dos y caminaban con sumo cuidado, Ron estaba registrando el departamento, Tonks estaba junto con Ginny y miraba las heridas de su amiga.

---Esta empeorando; comentó Tonks a los demás.

Ginny observó el cuerpo de Hermione y comprobó lo dicho por Tonks, sin decir una palabra más con una traslador los llevaron a San Mugo.

Draco estaba en su apartamento acomodando sus cosas, preparaba las maletas y ya había cancelado varias citas con chicas, citas con empresarios y otros aurores en casos que tenían en Francia.

Harry se encontraba con él en esos momentos, él ya había hecho todo eso y como no tenía nada que hacer, le hacia compañía a su amigo el rubio.

Habían quedado de acuerdo con Verónica en reunirse con ella a las dos de la tarde al día siguiente, se transportarían a Londres por medio de un traslador. Harry había comprado un departamento en la ciudad de Londres, Draco hizo lo mismo que él.

Al principio pensaban compartir departamento, pero Draco a última hora le dijo que no, la razón principal era para poder estar con varias mujeres en la noche sin que su amigo se molestara por no dejarlo dormir (cuando habían llegado a Francia hicieron eso, pero después cada quien tuvo su propio departamento o casa por esas razones). Verónica les menciono que tenía un familiar allá y se quedaría con ella.

---¿Ya estas listo?; le preguntó Draco a Harry.

---Claro... sólo faltas tú; le dijo.

---Oye... ¿Por qué no les has hablado?; le pregunto el rubio mientras metía su ropa a la maleta sin doblarla bien.

---¿A quién te refieres?; le preguntó fingiendo no entender.

---No te hagas... al pelirrojo, a Dumbledore, Lupin o a Granger; le dijo sin rodeos.

---Quiero que sea sorpresa, además tengo que pensar en que decirle a Hermione cuando la vea; le dijo, pensaba en que decirle, como sería su reacción y la relación que tendrían... eran tantas cosas en que pensar, tantas acciones y consecuencias.

---mmm... Creó que tienes razón, aunque te digo de una vez que eso no hará que las cosas o mejor dicho consecuencias no sean mas leves... entiendes lo que digo; le dijo el rubio.

---Si... se a que te refieres; se limitó él dando un suspiró largo y profundo.

---Bueno que te parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante; le propuso el chico a su amigo en cuanto termino de hacer sus maletas. ---Hoy es el último día que estaremos en Francia.

---Si... pero porque no mejor cocinas; le dijo el sonriendo.

---¡¡¡Yo cocinar, jamás en la vida me verás con un delantal mientras preparó la comida; exclamó el rubio abriendo los ojos como platos.

---Jajajajajajajaja; ahora dices eso, pero ya verás... cuando te vea te voy a recordar esas palabras.

---Me asegurare de que no ocurra; dijo Draco sonriendo, nunca en la vida cocinaría, ni para él mismo, ni para alguien mas.

Sonriendo se fueron en el coche de Harry al restaurante favorito de los dos; Harry conducía mientras que Draco observa con detalle cada rincón de la ciudad, el chico de cabellos azebaches detuvo el coche al ver que el semáforo estaba en luz roja.

Draco observaba por la ventanilla un local de café, suspirando volteo a ver a su amigo, que estaba tamborileando los dedos en el volante.

---Oye... ¿Qué piensas hacer con el auto?; le pregunto Draco. ---Por que dudo que lo traigas con nosotros con el traslador.

---Lo dejare en el ministerio, desde ahí me lo enviaran a Londres; le contesto Harry mirándolo. La luz verde se puso en el semáforo, Harry comenzó a conducir dando vuelta a la derecha. ---Se nota que vas a extrañar Francia; comento Harry.

---La verdad... si, jamás pensé que me gustaría la ciudad muggle de Francia; admitió Draco.

---No querrás decir que extrañaras a las chicas de Francia; frunció el ceño el chico de lentes

---Eso también... pero también la ciudad; dijo con voz de tristeza.

---Ya veras que pronto dejaras esa melancolía, volver a Londres nos sentara bien a ambos. Ya es hora de que enfrentemos cosas que decidimos dejar; dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró y asintió en silencio, el también se había ido de Londres por una razón, de la cual ni siquiera Harry tenia conocimiento, el ojiverde sólo sabía que por razones mayores se fue de Londres acompañándolo.

---Se nos olvido preguntarle a Verónica quien nos recibiría en Londres; dijo de pronto el rubio.

---Se lo pregunte a ella mientras nos despedíamos, cuando tu ya habías salido, y me dijo que el jefe de los aurores.

---¿Sabes quien es?; le pregunto el chico.

---No me supo decir, tampoco se lo dijeron a ella; dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

---Bueno, espero que el jefe resulte ser una jefa muy atractiva; comento Draco con una sonrisa.

---Tu sólo piensas en mujeres; comento Harry divertido. ---Pero cuando te enamores, darás un cambió de 360 grados.

---Tal vez... pero esa mujer aún no llega; dijo Draco. ---Mientras me dedicare a gozar de la vida.

---No tienes remedio.

Harry entro a un estacionamiento, al estacionarlo salieron del coche y entraron al restaurante, dispuestos a disfrutar de una suculenta comida, mientras que en Londres los chicos estaban en San Mugo.

---Te matare Ronald Weasley; exclamaba furiosa Lidia en el hospital.

A la chica apenas le habían informado veinte minutos antes, vistiéndose a toda prisa con la primera ropa que agarró y con el pelo hecho nudos y unos cuantos pelos parados llego al hospital San Mugo, estaba descargando su frustración en Ron, que daba vueltas por el pasillo.

Hermione e Ian estaban siendo atendidos por los sanadores desde hace mas de cuatro horas, la angustia de saber como estaban los tenía a todos preocupados, cada uno rogaba a sus adentros que no estuvieran nada graves y que ya les informaran el estado de ambos.

---¿Cómo es posible que no avisaran antes?; decía Lidia mirando a Ron muy enojada.

---Ya Lidia... no fue a propósito, pero teníamos que traerlos aquí enseguida, no podíamos perder mas tiempo y se nos paso avisarte; le dijo Ginny mirándola, estaba cansada de escuchar los gritos de ella.

---Pero...

---¡¡¡Ayyyy!... ya Lidia, estábamos preocupados por ellos... y Ron fue quien se acordó de informarte, sino fuera por él, en estos momentos no estarías enterada; exclamó esta vez Tonks.

Lidia se quedo callada, miro a Ron, de poner una cara enojada y frustrada paso a una tímida y de arrepentimiento, le dijo al pelirrojo gracias y se sentó al lado de las chicas.

Pasaban los minutos, que después fueron horas y aún no sabían nada del estado de los chicos, ningún sanador que estaba atendiéndolos había ido a informales algo. Tonks se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Remus, Lidia daba vueltas en los pasillos y Ron abrazaba a su hermana que se empezaba a comer las uñas.

Ya ere de mañana cuando un sanador fue a informales que estaban fuera de peligro ambos, pero que los tendrían en observación otro día más. Todos suspiraron aliviados y Kingsley les informo que se iba al ministerio a informarle al señor ministro y atender algo que le encomendó hoy por la tarde.

Tonks también se fue a su casa, Ron se quedo y logró convencer a la pelirroja para que descansara un poco en la casa e infórmale a toda la familia lo que había ocurrido (la señora Weasley estaría preocupada por ellos, al darse cuenta que no estaban en casa), la pelirroja quería quedarse, pero al final acepto irse.

Mientras que a kilómetros de distancia, tres personas (dos hombres y una mujer), se reunían y uno de ellos con lentes y una cicatriz en la frente convertía un pequeño trapo con ayuda de una varita en un traslador con destino a Londres.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡Vaya! Al fin Harry regresará a Londres, lamento si muchos pensaron que al fin se iban a reencontrar todos (especialmente cierta parejita), pero prometo que el próximo capítulo si pasará, bueno... no con todos los personajes, que sucede al noveno capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, porque pronto comenzara a suceder cosas a todos los personajes de esta historia... sin más que decir paso a decirles otra cosa.

Ayer fue mi último día de clases (¡¡me alegro por eso!), sólo que me faltan dos semanas más para presentar mis examenes finales (que inician este lunes) y después si, vacaciones tendré, lo que significa que podré seguir escribiendo mis dos historias (por que mi escuela estaba primero).

Si tienen alguna duda respecto a esta historia, una sugerencia o lo que ustedes gusten (reclamos también son válidos), háganmelo saber, que con guste le responderé.

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews que me dejaron ¡¡¡que agradezco muchísimo!

**EmmaRiddle**: Muchas gracias por tu review, siento mucho que en este capítulo no se haya visto que Harry ya esta en Londres, pero quédate tranquila porque lo leerás en el próximo que lo publicare en esta semana. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Tu también cuídate mucho... Sanke.

**FranGilraen**: Gracias por tu review, como te habrás dado cuenta, Harry no ve a Herm, será hasta el noveno capítulo. Estuve pensando durante muchos días como iba a poner la reacción la Herm, hasta que me decidí y te diré que no habrá cachetadas ni secándolo (pero si de sus amigos); la castaña lo tratara de una forma que el Harry ni se imagina... Cuídate mucho, Sanke.

**Ly Malfoy**: Muchas gracias por decirme que tu pareja favorita es H/D, hay historias muy bonitas sobre esa pareja (es mi segunda favorita), y si tienes razón, Harry las pagara muy caro. En cuanto a lo que me pediste de Draco, tendrás que pedirle permiso a Ginny Weasley, pues será ella quien logre que cambie nuestro guapísimo rubio de ojos grises. De verdad que te agradezco de todo corazón por tu apoyo, yo también espero quedar en la universidad, si no quedo, lo intentare el próximo año, por algo suceden las cosas... Cuídate mucho y de nuevo, muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Sanke

**Guarumo**: Gracias por tu mensaje, como ya sabes, en este capítulo Harry ya va iniciar su camino a Londres, en el próximo se verá esto y algo más... pero el reencuentro con la castaña aún no, sin hasta el noveno cap. A mi me da mas gusto que me ayudaras con unas palabras tan sencillas y que sea tu filosofía de la vida. Muchas gracias por todo, sólo tengo que esperar los resultados y aún que al final no quede, no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Los veré dentro de una semanas, y disfruten de estas vacaciones...

Sanke.


	7. Capítulo 7 Frente a Frente

**Capítulo 7**

**Frente a frente**

Esa mujer ya llevaba de retraso media hora, lo que mas molestaba a un chico era la impuntualidad que puede caracterizar en ocasiones a una mujer; Harry y Draco estaban esperando la llegada de Verónica para poder trasladarse a Londres.

---Lo que me choca de las mujeres; mascullo Draco que en esos instantes se sentaba en su propia maleta mientras que recargaba sus codos en sus piernas y con sus manos puestas a cada lado de su rostro.

---Siempre son así; suspiro Harry cansado de tener que esperar a que la chica se dignara a llegar.

---Como diablos no la citamos una hora antes; reclamaba el rubio para si mismo que para su amigo.

El chico de lentes se limitó a mirarlo y admitir que no era mala idea, lo malo es que nada les servía, lo único que les quedaba era esperarla. Recargo su cuerpo en una de las paredes cruzándose de brazos y mirar a todos lados.

---Ayyyy... lo siento de verdad, no tenía pensado llegar tarde, pero es que me tarde en arreglarme; escucharon de pronto una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

Con unas cinco maletas venía la chica y una pequeña bolsa (las maletas encogidas con un pequeño conjuro), caminaba a prisa con la respiración agitada, saludo a los chicos con un beso en la mejilla y puso la cara más inocente que podía en esos momentos, pues ambos hombres la miraban muy enojados.

---Te digo algo... no vamos a una fiesta para que te arregles exageradamente; le dijo Draco con una voz muy molesta.

La chica sólo lo miro y decidió hacerse la sorda a su comentario, miro al chico de cabellos azebaches y vio que tenía una ceja levantada.

---No pongan esas caras... solo fue media hora de retraso; se excuso ella.

---Pues cuanto tiempo más querías llegar retrasada; le reprocho el rubio.

---Tu cállate... a ti te gustan las mujeres que se arreglan para verse mejor; le dijo ella.

---Si... y me alegro en nunca fijarme en ti... te compadezco Harry; le dijo el chico de ojos grises.

---¡¡¡Oye!... eso fue hace tiempo.

---Bueno ya basta de discutir ustedes dos; los reprendió esta vez Harry. ---Ya Vamonos; les ordeno.

Agarro un trapo y con un conjuro sencillo lo convirtió en un traslador, con su otra mano agarro sus dos maletas. Draco también había agarrado sus maletas con una mano y con la otra toco una pequeña parte del trapo. La chica también hizo lo mismo.

---Cinco... cuatro... tres... dos... uno; dijo Harry.

Pronto sintieron como sus pies se despejaban del suelo y eran jalados por algo invisible, sus dedos parecían estar pegados al trapo y a su alrededor veía manchas de diversos colores, lo único que podía ver con claridad eran a sus dos compañeros, que estaban en las mismas condiciones que él (mareados).

De la misma manera en que dejaron Francia, llegaron a un lugar de Londres, al tocar tierra firma, los tres se tambalearon y la chica cayo encima de Draco. Harry levantándose depuse de que se le pasara el mareo, ayudo a los dos.

---Llegan tarde; oyeron una voz a sus espaldas.

Al darse vuelta, Harry vio que era Kingsley Shacklebolt, que tenía un pergamino en su mano. Los otros dos chicos lo miraron como si nada, mientras que el jefe de aurores apuntaba algo en el pergamino.

Al terminar guardo el pergamino en su túnica tras doblarlo antes, les dijo que lo siguieran en silencio. Apenas estaban dándose cuenta en que parte habían aparecido. Todo a su alrededor eran plantas y árboles... lo que les indico que estaban en las afueras de la ciudad.

La chica como era de Francia, no había conocido antes Londres... de hecho era la primera vez que salía de su país. Ella miraba todo muy curiosa y se sorprendía por ver que Gran Bretaña tenía unos hermosos paisajes.

Los chicos miraban un poco, recordaban algunas cosas de su pasado, tanto buenas como malas. Harry no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Kingsley, había tanto tiempo desde la última vez... cuando fue la batalla con Voldemort... cuando por fin pudo librar al mundo mágico de ese ser tan despreciable y malévolo.

Se alegraba de que se encontrara bien, ya ansiaba ver a su amigo del alma, de seguro Ron lo abrazaría con fuerza y después se dedicaría a recriminarle en no haberle escrito nada durante esos años, irse sin despedirse y... por dejar a Hermione.

Y estaba seguro al cien por ciento que no sería el único que le reprocharía... eran bastantes personas que lo harían, incluyendo a la castaña. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al verlo, era algo que por más que tratara de no pensar, le resultaba imposible... ya era hora de enfrentar las cosas, de hacerse responsable por sus actos.

---¿Cómo has estado?; le pregunto amablemente Shacklebolt al chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

---Bien... me ha ido bien; le respondió este.

Draco y Verónica se miraron sin entender, no sabían que ellos dos se conocían. Después el rubio vio al jefe de aurores haciendo memoria... hasta que recordó, ese día en la batalla final contra Voldemort, como no recordarlo, si gracias a él estaba con vida.

El día del último enfrentamiento contra Voldemort, Draco casi perdía la vida en manos de su padre, que estaba dispuesto a matarlo cuando él decidió estar en el bando de Dumbledore y llevarse bien con el niño que vivió; pero gracias a Shacklebolt logró salir con vida de esa batalla, desde entonces decidió perfeccionarse en el arte del duelo.

De ahí ocurrieron otros eventos desagradables para él, e impulsado por ambas cosas se fue con su nuevo amigo Harry rumbo a otro país sin decirle nada a nadie, haciendo una vida diferente... donde el pasado estaba atrás. Pero... ya era tiempo de regresar y dar la cara.

---Se nota que has cambiado en todo; comentó Kingsley mirando a Harry.

---Pues Si... ya no soy el mismo de antes, cambie en muchos aspectos; le respondió el ojiverde.

---Demasiado en mi opinión.

---Y... ¿Tú como has estado?; le preguntó Harry a él.

---No te negare que bien, pero en el trabajo estamos bajo presión; le confeso.

---Claro... no por algo nos llamaron; se metió en la conversación Verónica.

El jefe de aurores la miro, después paso a su mirada a los chicos. Harry al notar en que no entendía bien le aclaro.

---Nos envió el ministerio de nuestro país.

---¿Para que?; preguntó este.

---¿Cómo?... acaso no sabes porque.

Kingsley Shacklebolt negó con la cabeza, los tres recién llegados se miraron entre si, Harry fue el que hablo.

---Nos pidieron ser guardianes durante un tiempo.

---Digamos que somos los mas especializados en nuestro campo de trabajo (señalando a Harry a si mismo) y ella en investigación.; hablo Draco.

---¿En que son especializados?; les pregunto.

---Lo sentimos pero es secreto; le dijo Harry

---Esta bien... pero a quine van a proteger (nota: un guardián es una persona capacitada para proteger a una persona, pero no necesariamente se dedica a eso toda su vida).

---A Miranda Dickson; dijo esta vez Verónica (ella no sabía nada de la identidad falsa)

Kingsley al escuchar ese nombre casi se cae al tropezarse con su propio pie, miro a los tres chicos y se puso muy serio... demasiado serio, su superior (ministro de magia), sólo le había comentado que le pondría guardianes a ella, pero pensaba que era un auror de su escuadrón, nunca se le paso por la mente que al decirle que serían guardianes... fuera precisamente de ella.

Harry y Draco se dedicaron a observar el comportamiento de él y consoló mirarlo le dieron a entender que sabían que era una identidad falsa y tenían conocimiento de quien era en realidad esa persona.

---Vaya... no estará contenta; se limitó a hacerles un pequeño comentario.

---¿Quién?; pregunto Verónica.

---Her... Miranda; corrigió al ver que los chicos negaban con la cabeza.

---¿Por qué?; usted la conoce; volvía a preguntar la chica.

---Claro que la conozco, aunque ella no es auror no significa que conozca a las personas que trabajan en el ministerio; le contesto.

---Cierto... y ¿a dónde vamos, si se puede saber.

Se detuvo de pronto y los miro... recordando que Hermione estaba gravemente en el hospital, no sabía si llevarlos ahí o al ministerio ante el señor ministro; pero en cuanto Harry supiera... que es lo que haría, decirle o no lo que había pasado.

---Pues... pues...

---¿Ocurre algo?; pregunto el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

---Si... pero no podemos ir ahí, debemos ir ante el señor ministro de magia; les comunico.

Harry lo miraba, no entendía a que se refería, pero no se iba a quedar sin saber. Se acercó a él y lo detuvo.

---¿Qué tratas de decir?

---mmm... hubo un ataque, en estos momentos se encuentra en San Mugo, hoy en la mañana nos comunicaron los sanadores que están fuera de peligro.

---¿Están fuera de peligro, ¿Quiénes, dijo sin entender Verónica

---Miranda Dickson y su prometido Ian Garder; musito muy débil.

Harry al escuchar esa palabras se quedo de piedra... Hermione en el hospital y con el prometido, había olvidado a ese... sin perder más tiempo pensó en el hospital San Mugo, con un ---plint--- desapareció del paisaje natural que ofrecía Londres, en la afueras de esta ciudad.

Verónica se quedo de muda, sin entender la reacción de él, Draco comprendió a su amigo y Kingsley en cierto modo lo entendía. El rubio ya iría después allá... primero iba con el señor ministro y excusaba a su amigo por su falta.

---¿Qué esta pasando aquí?; dijo Verónica algo enojada por la actitud del ojiverde.

---Nada... tenemos que ir con el señor ministro; le dijo Draco agarrandola del brazo y seguir caminado un poco más.

El jefe de aurores los llevo hasta un lugar donde se encontraba un lago, que era cubierto por árboles, donde ningún muggle podría encontrarlos si pasaba por ahí, donde se debe tele transportar mejor, algo que Harry no hizo.

---Te digo que te vayas a descansar, yo te informo si pasa algo... además tienes que ir al trabajo; le decía Ron a Lidia que se rehusaba a irse del hospital.

---No gracias, no pienso irme y que se te olvide informarme después; se excusaba ella.

---Ya te dije que no se me olvida informarte; le repetía por décima vez el pelirrojo.

---No además tú...

---RON; fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

Una persona se acercaba al pelirrojo corriendo, no lo reconocía... nunca había visto a ese chico, pero si noto que estaba extremadamente guapo.

El chico que tenía el cabello negro azebache, se detuvo ante el pelirrojo y lo miraba, ninguno decía nada. Ron vio que en su frente había una cicatriz en forma de rayo... era él, no estaba alucinando, su amigo estaba de pie, enfrente suyo...

---Harry; musito él con la voz quebrada y demasiado impactada.

---Si... soy yo; le confirmó.

Lidia se quedo con la boca abierta... ese era el famoso Harry Potter, y no precisamente por haber derrotado al mago mas temible de todos los tiempos, sino por ser el causante de mucho sufrimiento de Hermione en años anteriores.

---Pero... ¿Cómo...? ¿Por qué...?; hablaba atropelladamente el pelirrojo.

Su amigo desde hacia años... su mejor amigo desde que entro al colegio, aquel con el compartió muchas aventuras, tristezas, alegrías y... el que se había ido sin dejar rastro, sin comunicarse con él todos estos años y sobre todo por haber dejado así a su mejor amiga.

Esos pensamientos lo asaltaron en su cabeza y fue precisamente eso, lo que provoco que en lugar de abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo había echado de menos, pusiera el rostro serio, lo mirara sin una pizca de alegría y sin poder evitarlo, comenzar a reclamarle muchas cosas...

---¿Por qué te fuiste así como así, ni una carta, ni una despedida... nada de nada, ¿Por qué has venido, ¿A que has vuelto?; le dijo muy resentido.

Todos esos años quería saber el porque se había marchado, saber como estaba, que hacía, si regresaría, reclamarle tantas cosas a la vez. Pero a la vez quería abrazarlo y decirle tantas cosas que pasaron todos estos años...

---Las razones de irme no te las puedo decir, y si he de deserte sincero trataba de dejar el pasado atrás... por eso nunca pudieron encontrarme y si he venido es por cuestiones de trabajo... además ya es tiempo que enfrente lo que deje al irme de aquí.

---Yo... aún no puedo entenderte, no se si creerte o no; le dijo muy confuso sus amigo.

---Lo imagino; le respondió serio, en cierta forma le lastimo el recibimiento de su amigo, pero de ante de mano lo sabía.

Lidia estaba todavía ahí, escuchando atentamente la conversación, miraba a cada uno con detenimiento. En definitiva ella tampoco entendía muy bien el porque estaba en ese lugar exactamente ¿Sabía acaso que Hermione estaba en San Mugo, por que esa la única explicación del como halló muy rápido al pelirrojo.

Entonces recordó la carta que ella misma le escribió... de seguro esa era la razón por la cual regresaba. Claro... eso también explicaba la razón de estar en San Mugo, de seguro venía a ver a la castaña y se encontró con Ron aquí.

Harry entonces la volteó a ver y la miro extrañado, después miro a su amigo y este entendiendo la cara de su amigo, le explico.

---Te presento a Lidia Maior, ella trabaja en el ministerio y es amiga de Hermione... que por cierto esta hospitalizada en estos momentos; le dijo preocupado, el estado de su amiga estaba fuera de peligro pero no significaba que no podría estarlo nuevamente en cualquier momento.

Harry lo miro muy preocupado, por unos momentos olvido en el lugar en que se encontraba y el porque de acudir ahí, si algo le pasaba a ella... no quería ni pensarlo, no soportaría perderla.

---Lose... se que ella es amiga de Hermione, así me lo comento en su carta; le dijo mientras volteaba su vista a la chica. ---Y se que Hermione esta hospitalizada; termino por decir mirando de nuevo a su amigo.

Este se quedo impresionado, aparte de que le había llegado la carta, pero sobre todo lo rápido que se informaba. La pregunta cruzo su mente de pronto ¿Seguía enamorado de ella, esa era la razón de su regreso.

---Que rápido te informas; le comento este sonriendo de pronto.

---Es mi deber, después de todo yo..., después te enteraras; le dijo deteniéndose, ya más tarde sabría que sería guardián de la castaña junto con Draco y Verónica.

---¿Cómo gustes?; le dijo todavía sonriendo.

---Bueno... si me permiten yo voy por un café; los interrumpió Lidia.

---Ya te dije que regreses a tu casa, descanses un poco y después vayas al trabajo; le dijo Ron.

---Y yo te dije que no, prefiero esperar aquí; le especto ella un poco alterada, ese pelirrojo lograba hacerla enojar con facilidad... era muy terco cuando se lo proponía.

---Lidia has lo que te digo; le ordeno ya enojado de nuevo con ella.

La chica sin decir más y con el coraje por dentro que quería en esos momentos salir al exterior, dio media vuelta y muy altanera dijo Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Potter, si me da permiso a pasar , se marcho del hospital muy enojada con el pelirrojo. Si algo que le hacia enojar era que hablaran en ese tono de voz, se retiraba porque no quería armar escándalo en un hospital y menos enfrente de extraños.

---¿Cómo esta?; le pregunto el ojiverde en cuanto se hubo marchado la chica.

---Mejor... ya no esta en peligro, pero estará en observación por unas 24 horas; le informo el pelirrojo al chico de cabellos azebaches.

Harry no dijo nada, pero en su rostro se noto la tranquilidad de saber que nada malo le ocurrió, pero sin poder contenerse, le pregunto a su amigo...

---¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

---No lose... nadie lo sabe con certeza, la encontramos en un estado muy mal en su apartamento con ese... ese hombre; le dijo omitiendo una ofensa al prometido de su amiga.

---Se nota que no te agrada el prometido; comento el chico de lentes.

---Por supuesto que no, me cae mal... es buen chico pero no es el hombre que puede hacerla feliz; le dijo, esperaba que su amigo cogiera la indirecta.

---mmm...

---Me alegra que hayas regresado; le dijo su amigo después de estar unos minutos en silencio.

El chico de la cicatriz sonrió a su amigo del alma, el también le alegraba volver y poder charlar con él. Tenía miedo... no quería perderla, pero una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le decía que eso había pasado hace años.

---A mi también me da gusto regresar... tengo tantas cosas que contarte; le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, el pelirrojo contesto a ese abrazo muy gustoso... estaba feliz por volver a su amigo del alma.

---Si, yo también necesito contarte muchísimas cosas y además preguntarte donde has estado todo este tiempo.

---Pues en Francia, en compañía de alguien.

La mirada interrogatoria de su amigo hizo que sonriera, de seguro el pensaba que se trataba de una mujer, cuando en realidad se refería a Draco... el tampoco dejo rastro cuando se fue. Regresar a Londres despertaba en él cosas buenas y malas, inquietudes, confusiones, esperanzas, remordimientos, tristezas, alegrías, nerviosismo, miedo a la reacción de ella...

---Más tarde sabrás en compañía de quien; se limitó a decirle el ojiverde.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sobre uno del otro, tenían que contarse demasiadas cosas... el cambio radical que se avecinaba en la vida de todos, estaba por comenzar. El tiempo había llegado... ya era hora de aclarar todo y recuperarla... porque no permitiría que se casase con otro hombre.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué tal este capítulo? ¡¡¡Al fin! Los amigos del alma frente a frente de nuevo; lo mejor viene en el próximo capítulo, que espero que el próximo capítulo les fascine. No se si les haya gustado este, pero a mi en lo personal me gusta demasiado.

Ahora que Harry, en compañía de Draco y Verónica, sucederán cosas con todos los personajes, la cosa se va a poner mejor y también veremos mas a los mortífagos; que no saben la que les espera, sabrán que, cuando alguien ama a una persona, es capaz de todo por protegerla...

Yo estoy muy feliz porque sólo me queda una semana más de presentar únicamente exámenes. Pero este fin de semana, además de estudiar, también me daré un tiempito para continuar en escribir las dos historias!.

Por el momento, me dedicaré a contestar los reviews:

**EmmaRiddle**: Ups, en este capítulo no se ve la reacción de Hermione al ver de nuevo a Harry, lo lamento mucho, espero que no te enojes por esperar unos cuantos días más... mmm, si te gustan las historias tristes (donde muere uno de los protagonistas), entonces te recomiendo una que tengo, se titula "**Lagrimas de Dolor**", es una historia triste con ganas, donde se narra lo que ocurrió, el día en la batalla final, y esta, al finalizar, no todo es felicidad y alegría, se ve las heridas profundas del corazón, algo que te deja marcado, y que te arrebata al amor de tu vida. Léela, a ver si te gusta. Cuídate mucho. Sanke.

**FranGilraen**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo; bueno Lidia tiene su carácter, y su forma de ser jejejejejeje. ¡¡¡UPS! Me equivoque en decirte cuando sucede el reencuentro (sorry), sucede en el octavo, o sea, en el capítulo siguiente (perdón por confundir, pero es que apenas termine de escribir el noveno, y se me fue el avión, disculpa), aguanta por favor, sólo serán unos cuantos días. ¿Tú cuando sales de vacaciones?. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo grande. Sanke.

Dentro una semana los veré con la actualización...

_**¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE ESTAS MARAVILLOSAS VACACIONES!**_

Sanke.


	8. Capítulo 8Eres sólo parte de mi pasado

**Nota: Mis más sincero pésame a los británicos por el atentado que sufrieron la semana pasada. No es justo que gente inocente tenga que pagar las consecuencias de unos locos armados... ¡¡¡¡¡NO AL TERRORISMO!**

**Capítulo 8**

**Eres sólo parte de mi pasado**

Caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, con un café caliente en sus manos, al doblar al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de espera, vio a un chico hablando con el pelirrojo, tenía los cabellos azebaches... pero no lo reconocía (estaba de espaldas).

Con cada paso que daba podía ver que ese chico tenía un extraño parecido con alguien... una persona que hace años había perdido la vida. Cuando llegó al lado de ambos hombres, estos se voltearon a verlo...

Ese rostro le era tan familiar... un fisico parecido a su mejor amigo, James Potter... pero con los ojos verdes. Claro, como no reconocerlo antes, Harry si que era ahora todo un hombre, pareciéndose igualito a su padre, a excepción de los ojos...

---¡¡¡Harry!; exclamo emocionado Remus Lupin abalanzándose sobre él.

El ojiverde correspondió al abrazo muy contento; tras separarse después de varios minutos, Lupin lo miraba de arriba a bajo.

---No cabe duda... eres idéntico a tu padre; le dijo muy risueño. ---Pero con los ojos de...

---De mi madre; terminó por decirlo Harry, como no recordar eso, si en más de una ocasión se lo habían informado.

---Que gusto que hayas regresado después de todos estos años... ¿Dónde has estado, ¿Porque te fuiste, ¿Por qué nunca nos enviaste una carta, ¿Por qué has vuelto, ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?; comenzó la avalancha de preguntas.

---Para... para que me vas a marear de tanta pregunta; lo paro Harry poniéndole una mano en la boca.

Sonrió al mejor amigo de su padre y su padrino, no se había equivocado al pensar que todos le preguntarían lo mismo... e incluso se lo reprocharían.

---Te lo diré todo con calma, así que no te desesperes...

---Esta bien, ahhh... se me olvidaba, toma tu café Ron, nos has dormido nada; le tendió el café mientras hablaba.

En el tiempo en que Ron y Harry charlaban de muchas cosas, Remus había ido a la cafetería a comer algo e informarse del estado de ambos chicos, que a pesar de estar fuera de peligro, se encontraban bajo observación.

Así que Harry nuevamente le explicaba lo mismo que le había dicho a su mejor amigo hasta el momento.

En el ministerio se encontraba la pelirroja en su trabajo, como jefa de los Servicios Administrativos de Wizengamot, estaba en su oficina arreglando unos papeles. Quería terminar pronto para ir al hospital y verificar el estado de salud de su amiga.

Después de irse del hospital, fue a la casa y se encontró con su madre echa un manojo de nervios. En cuanto la vio empezó a regañarla por haberse ido sin dejar una nota; la pelirroja al explicarle lo sucedido sobre Hermione e Ian, la señora Weasley se puso muy angustiada y sin perder tiempo informo al profesor Dumbledore (lamentablemente no llego a localizarlo).

Después se fue a descansar unas dos horas en su dormitorio, en cuanto toco su cama cayo en un profundo sueño. Cerca del medio día se fue al trabajo... pues como jefa tenía mucha responsabilidades en el departamento de Servicios Administrativos de Wizengamot.

En esos instantes firmaba el último pergamino, sin perder más demora tomo sus cosas (túnica y bolso), pero al salir de su oficina vio algo diferente... o mejor dicho a personas desconocidas...

Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba con dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El hombre era realmente apuesto, se notaba que era todo un Don Juan... y la chica era bonita, pero no tanto como su amiga Hermione.

Ese chico... ese chico le era familiar, pero no podía recordar de quien se trataba, caminaban en dirección donde ella se encontraba, sin darle mayor importancia siguió caminando sin poder evitar mirar con detenimiento a las personas.

---Señorita Weasley; la voz de Shacklebolt hizo que la pelirroja se detuviera en su caminata.

Draco al escuchar el apellido no pudo evitar el mirar sorprendido. La menor de los Weasley se había vuelto toda una mujer... la última vez la que vio, apenas era una joven muy valiente, con un toque de inocencia. Verónica la miro de arriba a bajo con una expresión de inferioridad.

---Que formal...; murmuro Ginny a Kingsley, sin hacer caso a las reacciones de los otros dos agrego. ---Sabes que no me gusta que me hables en ese tono tan formal...

---Lo siento Ginny; se disculpo el hombre. ---No volverá a suceder, te lo prometo; le dijo sonriendo.

---No hay problema... dime que es lo que ocurre.

---Pues, el motivo por irme en la mañana del hospital fue para recibir a estas personas; le dijo mientras los señalaba propiamente. ---El señor ministro tiene que hablar con ellos ahora mismo.

---Mmm... lamento informarte que en estos momentos no se encuentra el ministro, hace rato que salió y no s sabe a que ahora volverá.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Draco no podía evitar dejar de mirar esos ojos... como nunca antes se dio cuenta de ellos... de su belleza natural... ese cuerpo de mujer... esos labios finos y suaves... y ese pelo tan cuidado delicadamente.

Verónica desde el primer momento le callo muy mal, algo en esa chica no le agradaba... sobre todo porque no le gustaba que hubiera chicas igual de bonitas que ella. Además esa mirada que tenía... la enfermaba de tan solo mirarla.

---Bueno... entonces necesito que me firmes estos papeles; le dijo tendiéndole unos cuantos papeles en la mano.

---¿Papeles?; pregunto extrañada la pelirroja.

---Si, debes de firmar para que se le sea informado al ministro de Francia; le dijo Kingsley.

---¿Yo, pero yo no soy...; se callo al querer protestar, recordó que cuando el ministro de magia no se encontraba ahí por diversas razones, ella era la encargada de hacer frente algunos asuntos, pues el ministro de magia la nombro su brazo derecho. ---Claro, pasen a mi oficina; les indico guiándolos.

Al entrar en la oficina, la pelirroja dejó entrar primero a los tres; tenía mucha prisa por terminar rápido e ir al hospital con Hermione. Se sentó en su escritorio y mojando su pluma de halcón con tinta azul marino se dispuso a firmar dichos papeles...

El papel decía que confirmaba la llegada de tres personas al ministerio de Londres, eran dos hombres y una mujer. Sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba firmo los tres papeles. Al terminar se los entrego a Shacklebolt.

---Gracias Ginny... bueno, me tengo que ir, más tarde iré a verlos; le dijo a modo de despedida.

Al salir Shacklebolt de la oficina, la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a salir después de que ambas personas salieran, justo al abrir la puerta una chica de pelo negro azulado, con el pelo chino (que lo traía amarrado en una coleta), donde unos cárieles caían en su frente, de ojos grisáceos.

---Que bueno que te encuentro; le dijo Lidia (nota: perdón por no poner antes la descripción fisica de la chica), que entraba sin prestar importancia a las dos personas que también se encontraban ahí.

---¿Por qué?; pregunto la pelirroja.

---Esta aquí...; le dijo con la voz entrecortada, había corrido hasta su oficina.

---¿Quién?; pregunto sin entender.

---Como que quién... pues él, esta aquí... en Londres; volvió a decir Lidia.

Draco y Verónica se habían olvidado por completo que tenían que salir, se quedaron a escuchar mas de esa conversación.

---¿De quién me estas hablando?... Lidia habla claro.

---¡¡¡Ayyyyy!... Harry Potter esta aquí... en Londres; le dijo Lidia casi a gritos.

Ginny se quedo callada y dejo caer su bolso al suelo, miro a Lidia sin perder contacto visual... ¿Harry en Londres, ¿Había regresado al fin, ¿Con que motivo regreso, ¿En que parte de Londres estaba?... un momento... Lidia no conocía en persona a Harry, tal vez su cerebro le jugo una broma pesada.

Draco y Verónica prestaron más atención aún... la chica sobre todo con gran interés, ¿De donde conocía esa pelirroja a su ex novio, y esa otra chica... donde lo había visto, recordó de pronto que Harry se desapareció tras escuchar que alguien se encontraba hospitalizado...

---No es cierto; negó con la cabeza la pelirroja. ---No conoces en persona a Harry, ¿Se que es famoso por haber derrotado a Voldemort, pero conociéndote... dudo mucho que sepas quien es él en persona.

---Pues creerlo... llegó esta mañana al hospital...

---¿Al hospital?; la interrumpió la menor de los Weasley.

---Si... y no me interrumpas hasta que termine de hablar, llegó y se encontró con Ron... por dios... ¡¡¡Yo escuche cuando lo llamo por su nombre!

Ante esas palabras la pelirroja salió disparada por la puerta, dejando ahí a los tres sorprendidos; tras unos segundos Lidia salía gritando que la esperara llevando consigo el bolso que su amiga dejo tirado en el suelo. Draco y Verónica se quedaron ahí... parados como idiotas, ninguna de las chicas les presto atención, su platica hizo que olvidaran que estaban ellos también escuchando...

Los tres hombres se encontraban platicando cuando un sanador llegó a informarles que la chica había recobrado el conocimiento. Dos de ellos voltearon a ver al de cabellos azebaches... la hora había llegado.

Juntos caminaron rumbo al cuarto donde la castaña se encontraba siendo atendida por una sanadora. Tras revisarla, esta salió de la habitación cediendo paso a los tres hombres...

Primero paso Remus Lupin, después entro Ron y al final lo hizo Harry (este sudando de los nervios). Los dos primeros con una sonrisa al ver que la chica no estaba cubierta de heridas por todo el cuerpo.

La castaña en esos momentos se encontraba mirando la ventana, donde se podía apreciar un cielo despejado de nubes... al escuchar que alguien entraba poso su vista a la puerta...

---Me alegra que vinie...; empezó a hablar con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero no pudo terminar de acabar la frase, la sonrisa en su rostro se esfumo como pólvora y ahora mostraba una expresión entre seria y sorprendida...

El silencio reino en la habitación, nadie decía nada, tan sólo dos personas se miraban fijamente, sin perder de vista al otro, mientras que otros dos rostros miraban las expresiones de los dos primeros...

¿Estaba soñando, acaso era un broma que le jugaba su mente... a pesar de los años podía reconocer ese rostro... esos ojos verdes que años atrás se derretía cada vez que la miraba y esa boca... esa boca que muchas ocasiones le dedico una sonrisa, que había saboreado en incontables ocasiones, esa boca que la llevo al cielo con el placer que una noche le hizo sentir cuando le recorrió todo el cuerpo con besos, esa boca que muchas veces salían las palabras Te amo . Era ese hombre... era Harry, que la dejó un día a si nada más...

Dio mío , pensaba internamente Harry, verla de nuevo había renovado varios sentimientos a la vez... se veía más hermosa que hace años atrás. Veía nuevamente esos ojos almendrados, ese pelo enmarañado que le gustaba tanto acariciar, esa boca carnosa que lo llevo al cielo una noche de placer... verla a ella con ese cuerpo, que aunque cubierto por ropas, no evitaba que se notara las curvas en el cuerpo...

Un dolor muy profundo comenzó a nacer en el interior de la castaña, tantos años le costo poder recuperarse, salir adelante y hacer su vida sin él... al que amo con infinita pasión y que ahora odiaba con la misma intensidad. La lagrimas amenazaban con salir a flote, pero se contuvo... no le daría el gusto de la que viera llorar...

---Me alegra que vinieran Remus y Ron; saludo ella volteando a verlos y tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

Harry la miró extrañado... se había volteado y los había saludado a ellos, sin decirle ni una sola palabra...

---¿Cómo esta mi prometido Ian?; preguntó mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

Eso fue una bandeja helada para Harry... mencionar la palabras "prometido" e "Ian" habían sido un golpe muy bajo. Su corazón comenzó a sentirlo cada vez más chiquitito...

---Pues... aún no recupera el conocimiento; respondió dudoso Lupin.

---¿Cómo te sientes?; le preguntó el pelirrojo acercándose al pie de su cama.

---Me duele el cuerpo y casi no puedo moverme, pero por lo demás me encuentro perfecta; contesto sonriendo (una muy fingida).

---Que alivio saberlo...; contesto este. ---Oye...; no sabía como decirle a su amiga. ---¿Reconoces a Har...

---No... disculpe... pero ¿Lo he visto antes, es que su rostro no me es familiar; dijo la chica interrumpiendo a su amigo y miraba a Harry como si un extraño se tratase.

Eso fue lo peor... Harry se había imaginado en muchas ocasiones que la castaña lo miraría con profundo odio, que le gritara y le dijera que no quería volverlo a ver nunca más en su vida, que lloraría y tal vez se lanzaría a golpearlo, que no quisiera hablar con él en mucho tiempo... pero esto, tratarlo como un desconocido... era mil veces peor, logró que su corazón se hiciera añicos... mil veces añicos.

---Yo... yo... yo este... yo... quería...; pero las palabras simplemente no salían, no sabía que decir o que hacer, se sentía un completo estúpido. Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragase en ese instante.

---Pues no... así no entiendo nada señor...; decía mientras movía sus manos en señal de no saber su nombre.

Eso a Harry cada vez más lo hacia sentir peor... nada comparado con una cucaracha, un hongo, un virus o una mugre en la uña... era algo mucho peor que eso, mil veces mayor que eso.

---Su nombre es...; decía mientras fingía hacer memoria, se llevo una mano al rostro y fruncía el ceño tratando de recordar el nombre de una persona que no reconocía

Con cada palabra... con cada gestó, expresión que ella hacía, lograba sentirlo pésimo (en toda la extensión de la palabra) a Harry. Había roto todas las expectativas que su mente imagino con respecto a volver a reencontrase de nuevo.

---Herm... yo, no...

---Le pido de la manera más atenta que no me llame Herm, nadie me habla de esa manera, así que le pido que me diga señorita Granger... ya después será señora Garder, cuando me case con mi prometido.

Si podía pensar que ya no podía llegar a sentirse peor de lo ya que estaba, pues se había equivocado rotundamente, la castaña lograba que sintiera el más vil de todos los hombres. No era necesario que le gritara cosas a los cuatro vientos, con sólo su forma de comportarse, de hablarle tan fríamente... lograba hacer que se sintiera un hombre que había cometido el más grave delito...

¿Qué hacer en esos momentos?... en esos instantes esa era la pregunta que cruzaba la mente del ojiverde, tenía que arredodillarse y pedirle disculpas, abrazarla muy fuerte, acercar su rostro al de ella y darle un beso tierno, tratarla de la misma forma... o simplemente dar media vuelta e irse a Francia y nunca más volver a Londres...

Estaba muy confuso, y con la reacción de ella estaba peor, cabe decir además se sentía un miserable inútil. Ya no podía tratar de pensar, de entablar una conversación o de plano, una pelea con ella... no sabía como romper el muro de obstáculo que puso.

Ron y Remus estaban callados, sabían que no era bueno que intervinieran a favor de nadie... esto era entre ellos dos, tendrían que hablar muyyyyyy largo, decirse tantas cosas... y ellos no tenían por que hablar ni opinar nada en absoluto.

En un pasado fueron grandes amantes... se notaba de inmediato la atracción que había entre ellos, la forma en como se miraban, platicaban, protegerse mutuamente... incluso hasta cuando ya salían juntos, la forma del modo en que se besaban... pero precisamente eso era parte del pasado... un pasado que no se podía saber a ciencia a cierta, volvería a ocurrir.

Hermione lo miraba como un completo desconocido que le cayera mal a simple vista... le daba gusto, demasiado gusto ver como Harry se trababa en sus propias palabras, incapaz de poder decir algo.

No sabía los motivos de su regreso, pero no le importaba en absoluto, quería que se fuera a donde todos estos años estaba y se quedara ahí por el resto de su vida. Quería estar con Ian, disfrutar de su compañía y no amargarse el día en recuerdos que no valen la pena. Bastante tiempo le llevó poder hacer su vida nuevamente, como para que él regresara y la arruinara por completo.

---¿Dónde están Ginny, Lidia, Luna y Tonks?; pregunto Hermione volviendo su vista a Ron.

---A estas horas deben de estar en el ministerio; respondió con voz débil.

---Ahhhh... espero y me vengan a ver más al rato; comento más para ella misma que a los presentes ahí.

No se había movido de su lugar... Harry aún tenía la vista fija en Granger, incapaz de poder dejar de mirarla... ya no era la misma de antes, pero era entendible... después del sufrimiento que le causo, era lógico que madurara y se volviera más fuerte, que no demostrara sus debilidades ante los demás.

---Bueno... este... este, sería mejor...; Remus trataba de encontrar las palabras para poder romper el silencio formado hace más de cinco minutos en aquella habitación.

Fue un alivio que en esos momentos la misma sanadora de hace rato, entrara para verificar a la chica nuevamente, así que... los tres hombres se marcharon de la habitación dejándola a ella con la sanadora.

El viento era suave y fresco... las hojas marchitas se desprendían de los árboles y eran arrastradas por la suave brisa. En los pasillos se escuchaban voces de jóvenes (muchísimos jóvenes), se podía ver que estaban caminando por los pasillos mientras platicaban con sus compañeros o amigos, disfrutar del día en los patios, volando con sus escobas al deporte más preferido en todo el mundo mágico.

Pero una chica caminaba por los pasillos muy de prisa... lo curioso es que no era una alumna y mucho menos maestra, caminaba sin prestar atención a su alrededor... tenía que haber venido desde la noche pasada, pero con la preocupación en que se encontraba, se le olvido.

En la mañana pudo haber venido, pero el cansancio fue más fuerte en ella, que sin poder evitarlo se quedo dormida en su cuarto al instante en que se sentaba en su cama...

Pero ahora, ya que había descansado un poco e ir al trabajo por unas horas, se encontraba en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts... en busca de informar todo lo ocurrido al director (sin saber de la llegada de Harry).

Como una integrante de la Orden del Fénix, su deber era informar lo que supiera sobre algo, eso incluía si algún miembro estaba en peligro, pero como eso ya había pasado, sólo le daría a conocer al jefe de la Orden (a Dumbledore) el ataque a su amiga Hermione Granger y su prometido Ian Garder.

Estaba cerca de la gárgola donde se encontraba el acceso a la oficina de Dumbledore, cuando este salió de ella acompañado por McGonagall. Al verla, se dirigieron a ella. Como siempre el director tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos se veían risueños a través de sus gafas de media luna, y la profesora igual de seria a simple vista (y con un gran corazón).

---¿Sucede algo, Tonks?; saludo el profesor muy amable.

---Pues... más bien diría que sucedió; dijo ella dudando un poco.

La profesora la miro a los ojos, en ellos se podía leer la duda acerca de lo que ella dijo hace unos momentos.

---Podrías especificar más claro; le dijo la profesora.

---Mmm... ayer en la noche se activo la alarma en el departamento de Hermione...

---¿Qué le sucedió a la señorita Granger?; interrumpió la profesora a Tonks. Hermione siempre fue y seguía siendo su alumna modelo.

---No se sabe con certeza, lo que paso... es que, estaban...

---¿Estaban?; volvió a interrumpir.

---Minerva tranquila, deja que termine de explicarnos; le dijo muy amable el profesor mientras le tapaba la boca con un dedo interrumpiendo a ella.

---Bueno como decía; comenzó nuevamente Tonks al ver que la profesora se quedaba callada y escuchaba atentamente. ---La encontramos muy herida junto a su prometido, los llevamos de inmediato a San Mugo y hoy en la mañana nos informaron que estaban fuera de peligro pero estarían bajo observación por unas horas; termino de informar Tonks.

---¿Y porque hasta ahora nos avisa?; le reclamo muy enojada la profesora. --- Eso se informa de inmediato... no después de unas horas.

---Ya minerva, supongo que ella estaba cansada... además que todo salió bien y con la preocupación se olvido de venir a informar; decía muy tranquilo el director.

La verdad nunca nadie sabía como el profesor podía mantenerse en calma hasta en situaciones criticas, siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas y le regalaba a todo mundo una sonrisa junto con un caramelo de limón... otras ocasiones se ponía a cantar diciendo que la música era un método de relajación y armonía consigo mismo (eso era lo que provocaba que se corriera el rumor en la escuela que el profesor estaba chiflado... muy inteligente, poderoso y chiflado sin remedio).

La profesora lo miro por unos instantes dudando si hacerle caso o de plano darse media vuelta y ver con sus propios ojos el estado de salud de su ex alumna, pero tomando en cuenta que ya estaba fuera de peligro logró calmarse.

---Muchas gracias Nymphandora.

---No hay de que... y por favor, llámeme Tonks; le dijo un poco molesta por como la llamo.

---Como sea; dijo en voz baja la profesora. ---Mañana iré a visitarla; despidiéndose de ambos, se fue a su despacho.

---Bueno, me tengo que ir a verla profesor; se despidió Tonks.

---Claro... pero antes; le dijo mientras se sacaba algo de su túnica... ¿Gustas un caramelo de limón?.

Estaba afuera de los pasillos del hospital acompañado por Ron y Remus, que estos no habían hablado desde que salieron del cuarto de la castaña. Estaba muy desconcertado, triste, confundido, entre varias cosas más.

Jamás se imagino que Hermione podría tratarlo así... era mucho peor que golpearlo, gritarle, verla llorar, que le dijera que se fuera y no verla nunca más o mirarlo con profundo odio... pero tratarlo con indiferencia, un completo desconocido.

Sus pensamientos estarían en eso de no ser por la llegada de una chica de pelo rojo como el fuego, acompañada por la otra chica que había conocido hace unas horas... Lidia. Ambas venían corriendo y en cuanto la pelirroja lo vio corrió aún más... se detuvo en seco al tenerlo frente a frente.

Harry la miraba a los ojos esperando a que ella rompiera el silencio de cualquier forma (quería observar la reacción de su amiga). Ella dio un paso más y con un movimiento rápido le dio un bofetada.

Nadie se esperaba eso... vaya manera de recibimiento después de tantos años. Harry se masajeo suavemente su mejilla (roja por completo) y la siguió mirando a los ojos. Ginny había bajado su mano y de improvisto lo abrazo muy fuerte.

Correspondiendo al abrazo con una sonrisa sincera... su amiga si que era especial en su carácter... que manera de ser, primero una bofetada para terminar con un abrazo de amigos. Al separarse ella fue la que hablo.

---Ya te extrañamos todos...

---Yo también los he extrañado muchísimo; le respondió.

Tanto Lidia, como Ron y Remus observaban sin interrumpir, ellos sabían que en colegio Ginny y Harry se llegaron a convertir en amigos íntimos y gracias a un consejo de ella, fue que el ojiverde le confeso sus sentimientos a Hermione.

---Que desconsiderado... ni una nota; le comenzó a reclamar sin previo aviso, haciendo que él se riera. ---No le encuentro el chiste; le reclamo enojada por su comportamiento.

---Eres igualita a tu hermano... nunca cambiaran; le dijo todavía riéndose un poco.

---Gracioso; respondió en tono sarcástico. ---Vine en cuanto Lidia me dijo que estabas aquí; le dijo emocionada.

---¡¡¡Harry!; grito de pronto una mujer.

Todos se voltearon y vieron como una chica bonita, de cabello negro totalmente lacio se acercaba (nota: perdón por no describir tampoco a Verónica), venía en compañía de un chico rubio. Ambos se detuvieron aún lado del ojiverde.

---¿Quines son ellos?; pregunto algo celosa Verónica (conquistar nuevamente a Harry era su objetivo) y lo celaba cada vez que este estaba con una chica (hasta con una anciana).

---Mejor dicho ¿Quién eres tú, ¿La conoces Harry?; le preguntó Ginny molesta al ver que la chica rodeaba un brazo por el cuello de él y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

---Bueno ella es...

---Su novia; lo interrumpió la chica.

Harry y Draco voltearon a verla. En cambio el resto volteo a ver al chico de cabellos azebaches (impresionados) otras en cambio molestas (Ginny, Tonks y Lidia), que pensaban que era un descarado trayendo a la novia a Londres y peor aún al hospital donde Hermione se encontraba hospitalizada.

Aunque ya no hubiera relación entre ellos, eso no era impedimento para que las tres chicas llegaran a pensar que algún día volverían a reencontrarse y amarse con la misma intensidad de antes (lo que aumentaba sus esperanzas con su regreso).

---Que tú ¿Qué?; dijo Draco frunciendo el entrecejo.

---Nadie pide que hables; le contesto muy grosera Verónica.

---¿Ella es tu novia?; le pregunto desconcertada la pelirroja.

---No.

---Si.

---No.

---Si.

---Ayyyy... ya decídanse; exclamo cansada Tonks, eso parecía un juego de tenis.

---Fuimos novios en el pasado; aclaró Harry antes de que de la chica (nota: me cae gorda) hablara.

---Es cierto; confirmo Draco a los demás presentes.

La chica se quedo callada y se cruzó de brazos bastante molesta, entonces Ron pudo observar con mayor detenimiento al chico rubio... al verlo vagamente sentía que ya lo conocía...

---¿Y tú eres...?; preguntaba dudosa Lidia a Draco.

---Ellos me conocen; dijo señalando con la mano a los presentes. --- Soy Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto...

---Lidia Maior; respondió a su vez contestando el saludo.

Justo en el momento en que Draco decía su nombre, Ron casi se caía de espaldas al saber porque se le hacia familiar. Remus y Tonks sonreían y Ginny se quedo muda de la impresión.

---Mal... Malfoy...; logró articular Ginny.

Como era la vida, nunca llegó a pensar que volvería ver a Malfoy después de haber terminado el colegio, nunca en su estancia lograron llevarse bien... aún cuando el se unió al bando de Dumbledore (sólo con Harry comenzó a llevarse bien).

---Me alegra tenerlo de vuelta señor Potter; se escucho la voz del profesor Dumbledore a sus espaldas. ---Al igual que usted, señor Malfoy.

Ahí estaba el profesor Albus Dumbledore, jefe de la Orden del Fénix, y uno de los magos poderosos de esta época... se podía ver una expresión de inmensa alegría y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡¡¡Aleluya! Por fin el tannnnnn esperado reencuentro entre Harry y Hermione se dio, y ¡¡¡vaya la castaña! Se nota que sufrió mucho y le costo bastante salir adelante... y pobre de Harry, que ella lo recibió de una manera que ninguno se pudo haber imaginado...

Cambiando un poco de tema me falta hacer un examen colegiado (el de mañana) y termino oficialmente la preparatoria.

En cuanto a lo de mi universidad, ya salieron los resultados y…. no quede por una decimas (quiero llorar), les explico, por problemas que esta pasando la universidad este año no va ha haber reubicados (ya fue anunciado oficialmente), lista de espera o que te puedas cambiar de carrera, si es que el promedio que sacaste en el examen es aceptado (esto no ha sido oficialmente confirmado), pero… mi padre esta intentando meterme por otros medios, conoce a alguien, que esta viendo si puede meterme, en pocas palabras, una palanca (así se conoce en mi país).

Lo malo, es que como estoy viendo esto con mi papá, no puedo hacer otra cosa, aunque estoy informándome si se puede entrar por los medios que les mencione, no puedo hacer nada, porque estoy con lo de la palanca.

Si entro, no es seguro que sea antes del inicio de los cursos de inducción (empiezan este lunes), si no ya cuando entren el día de clases. En caso de no quedar (me sentiré triste, lo admito, pero no me daré por vencida), perfeccionare mi ingles, me preparare para intentarle el próximo año y trabajare para ganarme dinero. No puedo meterme a una universidad de paga, porque mis padres, dijeron NO, así que… la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Gracias a todos por sus ánimos.

De ahora en adelante, los capítulos serán más largos, habrá varias cosas que aclarar y cosas que hacer. Sabremos un poco más de los personajes... ya verán. Mientras tanto, yo paso a contestar los reviews:

**LunaNis**: Perdón por no contestarte en el capítulo anterior, vi tu mensaje ya cuando había actualizado... mil veces perdón. Tienes mucha razón, ahora con la llegada de Harry y Draco la pregunta no es ¿Qué va a pasar, sino ¿Qué no va a pasar, porque estos chicos harán... tú misma lo verás a partir del próximo capítulo. Y no te preocupes que Lucius Malfoy recibirá su merecido... P.D. Gracias también por el segundo review... ¿Qué te pareció la forma de recibir a Harry, por parte de Hermione? Cuídate mucho. Sanke.

**EmmaRiddle**: Gracias por tu mensaje, jajajajajajajajaja me gusto eso "el tonto bello de Harry", pues admito que si ha estado mas lento que un tortuga, pero tiene que saber como están las cosas haya, investigar cosas, tanto en su trabajo (que es proteger a la castaña) y su vida amorosa con ella; además cabe decirte que Ian, en cuanto sepa que Harry fue e que la lastimo profundamente, no se quedará con los brazos cruzados. Un abrazo fuerte y cuídate mucho. Muchismas gracias también por tu mensaje en mi historia "Lagrimas de dolor", como me comentaste que te gustaban donde algún protagonista mueres, por eso te la recomendé, los que la han leído en esta pagina y la otra, me dicen que esta bien escrita, pero muy triste el final, la verdad que si esta triste, pero finalmente esa era mi idea cuando la comencé a escribir.., que no tuviera un final color lindo, donde viven y hacen sus vidas juntos. Cuídate mucho y un abrazo de oso gigante. Sanke.

**Jessica**: Me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia; me gusta mucho como esta quedando y más que a los lectores les guste. Espero que la reacción de Hermione con Harry te haya gustado. ¡¡¡Vaya la chica! Que si se nota que quedo muy lastimada por el ojiverde. No te preocupes que no tarde, ni tardare en actualizar el próximo capítulo. Cuídate mucho. Sanke.


	9. Capítulo 9 Instalándose de nuevo

**Capítulo 9**

**Instalándose de nuevo**

Era un lugar con muy poco espacio, lleno de suciedad por todas partes, las ventanas tapadas por la mugre, impidiendo que el Sol se infiltre en ese lugar... se podía apreciar pocos muebles rotos y viejos... en pocas palabras era un lugar bastante frío y carente de vida alguna.

Pero habitado de unos cuantos ocupantes estaban ahí, no eran ancianos ni niños, eran adultos con rostros muy demacrados, donde en sus ojos se refleja el odio, rencor, la cólera... la maldad pura, ese era el escondite donde los mortífagos que habían logrado escapar de los aurores en la última batalla donde su amo (Lord Voldemort) fue derrotado por el niño que vivió.

En aquellos instantes se encontraba Lucius Malfoy curándose las heridas causadas por la maldita sangre sucia de Hermione Granger (como la llama), la oportunidad perfecta para matarla después de tantos años, de intentos fallidos y... ¡¡¡¡escapo de sus garras! Además de ser atacado con un hechizo donde le dan alma a los objetos, que en este caso fue una gárgola grotesca.

Pero no fue el único en sufrir heridas, también todos los mortífagos que estuvieron presentes, ninguno logro destruir aquella cosa que cobro vida... fueron tan inútiles, el plan había fallado estrenduosamente y por si fuera poco, no duda que le costara más trabajo dar con ella de nuevo.

---Juro que me las pagaras muy caro... maldita sangre sucia; hablaba consigo mismo, el odio que le tenía a esa mujer iba creciendo cada vez más.

Con un chirrido proveniente de la puerta, vio como uno de sus compañeros entraba ahí muy lento (casi no podía caminar a causa de las heridas), tenía vendas por todo el cuerpo y se le notaba una enorme cicatriz en su mejilla derecha.

---Lucius... vamos, tenemos que idear un plan para encontrarla... te estamos esperando en la sala de estrategias; le dijo con una voz muy áspera

---Ya voy Pettigrew.

Sin voltear a verlo después, escucho como se volvía abrir esa puerta y cerrarse por segunda ocasión... no se daría por vencido, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera antes morir la mataría a ella... ese era su único objetivo en esta vida.

Levantándose muy despacio y sintiendo un gran dolor por todo el cuerpo, comenzó a caminar con cuidado y tocándose el estomago (que estaba cubierto de vendas) salió de la habitación en dirección al salón de estrategias.

---Podrás correr pero esconderte... y cuando llegue ese día desearas no haberte enfrentado a mi nunca.

Sin sospechar que para poder matarla, tendría que pasar primero por el cadáver de Potter que era el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, superando incluso al mago Merlín y Albus Dumbledore.

Ahí parado, en medio del pasillo se encontraba uno de los magos más poderosos... se notaba que la vejez era más notable en él, pero aquella sonrisa y ese brillo en sus ojos, no había cambiado en lo absoluto... Albus Dumbledore veía a Harry (convertido en hombre).

---No sabes la infinita alegría que siento por ver que has vuelto.

---Me da gusto verlo profesor Dumbledore.

---El gusto es mío... veo que ya te has informado lo de la señorita Granger (recordando que San Mugo donde estaban), sonrío ante la mirada que de pronto adopto Potter.

---Si... ya me entere de lo sucedido.

---Ah, señor Malfoy ¿Cómo ha estado usted?; le pregunto posando su mirada en el rubio.

---Bien... gracias por preguntar Profesor; respondió algo nervioso.

Ginny no había podido quitarle la vista de encima... si que los años podía transformar a una persona drásticamente, ya no era el mismo de antes (físicamente), aunque bueno... tampoco le había favorecido del todo ese cambio, se notaba que la arrogancia en él era la misma de siempre.

Verónica miraba curiosa al viejo que apenas hizo su aparición, mientras que pensaba para si misma que la vida de Harry estaba rodeada de sucesos interesantes (ella no sabe de su pasado).

---¿Y como esta la señorita?; pregunto adivinando (no pregunten, porque ni yo misma lose) que la chica (Verónica) era la única sin saber de la identidad falsa de Hermione.

---Bien, hace unos minutos que despertó; contesto presuroso Remus.

---Ay que alivió; dijeron al mismo tiempo Ginny, Lidia y Tonks (esta última llego con el director, y al llegar ahí, puedo escuchar cuando Harry decía que no era novio de Verónica, y esta decía que si, por esa razón los interrumpió asustando un poco a todos los presentes que no se habían percatado de su presencia).

Todos los demás que tampoco sabían del recuperamiento de la castaña, suspiraron aliviados.

¿Y el señor Garder?; volvió a preguntar.

---Aún no; esta vez fue Ron quien contesto a la pregunta.

---Pobre; murmuro por lo bajo Tonks.

Remus en esos momentos se le acercaba despacio y agarraba las manos de ella discretamente, dando un pequeño apretón para que ella se percatara de su presencia. Al mirarlo vio que le estaba sonriendo y acariciando suavemente con su mano, su mejilla derecha.

---No te preocupes; le susurró y le dio un suave beso.

No había palabras para explicar el amor que le tenía a Remus... se sentía una mujer completa y feliz, él la había hecho cambiar en varios aspectos y estar a su lado era más de lo que se pudo llegar a imaginar.

El que tenía la cara de celos en lugar de pena por el prometido de Hermione, era precisamente Harry, que sin conocerlo ya quería apartarlo de la castaña... aunque esta lo acribillara a maldiciones.

Draco junto con Ron, fueron los únicos en percatarse de la expresión en el ojiverde, y ambos sabían muy bien que mientras Harry estuviera aquí sucederían hechos muy importantes...

---Disculpen; los interrumpió una voz femenina. Al volverse todos se encontraron con una sanadora. ---El señor Ian Garder acaba de despertar; les anunció cortésmente.

---Bueno, supongo que alguien tiene que ir a verlo; dijo como sin querer la cosa Tonks que seguía de la mano con Remus.

---Cierto, si me disculpan iré yo, como amigo de Hermione... ese gilipo... ah, me refiero a Ian; se apresuro a corregir Ron, estaba tan acostumbrado a llamarlo "Gilipollas de cara mustia) y se fue rumbo al cuarto de este, guiado por la sanadora.

Harry se puso alegre en su interior, al menos podría contar con su ayuda si se ofrecía en alguna circunstancia, además de la de Draco, y estaba seguro que las chicas también lo ayudarían (Ginny, Luna, Tonks y Lidia), que esta última fue quien le envió la carta y gracias a ella pudo enterarse del compromiso entre Hermione e Ian.

---No recuerdo que me hayan dicho los motivos de su regreso... y que es lo que piensan hacer estando aquí; dijo de pronto Dumbledore.

---Así, eso tenemos que hablarlo con el señor ministro de magia y usted profesor; dijo Draco al acordarse de que no habían mencionado nunca los motivos.

---Bien, entonces los veré en el ministerio esta tarde...

---Preferiría que fuera en el colegio; se apresuro a decir Harry. ---Lo considero el lugar ideal sin que nadie más sepa... hasta el momento.

---Como prefieran, entonces le enviare una lechuza al ministro; dijo Dumbledore. ---Si me disculpan, tengo algo que hacer; dicho esto se fue dejando a los demás en el pasillo.

---Y... ¿ahora que harán?; preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

---¿Cómo?; la interrumpió Tonks que segundos antes le había dado un beso corto a su novio

---No pensaras que ellos tres (señalando a Harry, Draco y Verónica) estarán aquí todo el día y con las maletas; le dijo con tono lógico.

Hasta ese momento ninguno se percato que todo ese tiempo habían cargado con las maletas de un lugar a otro; los tres se miraron entre si, decidiendo algo con sólo mirarse.

---Bueno, pues creo que lo mejor será que yo me valla con mi prima, que debe de estar ya preocupada porque no me he comunicado, le avise que llegaba a las dos de la tarde y miren la hora; decía mientras consultaba con su reloj de mano. ---Son más de la cinco, lo siento debo de irme; se despidió de ambos chicos y con el resto un saludo de mano.

---Valla... al fin se fue; dijo la pelirroja. ---Bueno y ustedes...

---Cada quien compro un departamento; dijeron al unísono ambos mientras se señalaban el uno al otro.

---¿Y donde es?; preguntó curiosa Tonks.

---Yo en... Balduck Toll; dijo Draco poniendo cara de pensativo.

---Somos vecinos; interrumpió Remus. --- Yo también vivó ahí.

---El mío es en Street Nithy, en el edificio de "The Angels".

---¡¡¡Por dios...!; exclamó Ginny.

---¡¡¡Dios mío!; chillo emocionada Lidia.

---¡¡¡Ayyyyyy!; daba saltos de gusto Tonks.

---¿Sucede algo?; preguntó Harry sin entender nada.

---Tu y Hermione son vecinos... ¡¡¡vecinos!; exclamaba Ginny. ---El edificio de ella esta frente al tuyo, se llama "Villasor".

Eso si que no se lo esperaba por nada del mundo Harry... ser vecino de Hermione... eso significaba muchas cosas, tanto buenas como malas, daba gracias a dios por tener buena suerte en elegir el departamento. Tendría que pensar seriamente muchas cosas.

---Todo parece indicar que el destino los quiere juntos; dijo en tono soñador Tonks.

Una de las cosas que tenía loco a Remus era los sentimientos de ella, siempre se mostraba soñadora y optimista a todo... aunque combinado con un poco lo ingenua y torpe que llegaba a ser en ocasiones, pero no le importaba, pues nadie en este mundo es perfecto y se debe aprender amar a esa persona con sus virtudes y defectos.

---Sugiero que vallan a dejar sus maletas en el departamento; dijo Ginny tras controlar su emoción. ---Tienen que descansar, dentro de una hora o dos se reunirán en el colegio para hablar con el profesor y el ministro de magia.

El director estaba sentado en su escritorio junto con el ministro de magia, esperando la llegada de los tres jóvenes que serían los guardianes de Hermione. Estaban tomando una taza de café y charlando sobre los nuevos acontecimientos y cambiando ideas al respecto.

De pronto tocaron a al puerta y la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall apareció en la puerta, cediendo el paso a las tres personas, después se fue de ahí cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

---Bienvenidos sean al colegio de nuevo (en este caso a los dos hombres). ---Les presento al señor ministro George Golding. Por favor tomen asiento.

Tras sentarse (pero antes saludar al ministro de magia), el profesor Albus hizo a parecer tres tazas más llenas de un café que despedía humo.

---No hace falta decir quien los envió, eso ya lo hable con mi compañero (señalando al director) hace unos momentos, así que vamos directamente al verdadero motivo... ustedes serán los guardianes de la señorita Hermione Granger.

---Disculpe, me informaron que era a la señorita Miranda Dickson; dijo extrañada Verónica.

---Debe saber...; empezó a hablar Dumbledore pero se detuvo al no saber su nombre.

---Verónica Jacques.

---Debe saber señorita Jacques que Miranda Dickson es un nombre falso, es para mayor protección, su verdadero nombre es Hermione Granger; terminó de hablar el director.

---Aclarado ese punto... prosigamos, también me informaron que estarán investigando quien la quiere matar, pues hay una relación con una persona que es muy buscada en Francia; hablo el ministro.

---Si, señor ministro, sospechamos que esa persona pudo ayudar a encontrar a la señorita Granger, se descubrió que hay una relación entre los mortífagos y esa persona; explico Draco muy serio.

---Si, por eso se nos asigno a los tres, para trabajar en equipo y a la vez hacer las dos cosas... somos los mejores en nuestro campo de trabajo; explico esta vez Potter.

---Losé... me mandaron el expediente de cada uno y también su auto señor Potter; añadió recordando que había llegado al ministerio.

---Bueno, ¿algo más que aclarar?; pregunto Dumbledore.

---¿Cuándo empezamos?; fue la voz de Draco quien hablo.

---Mañana mismo... ahhhh, se me olvidaba, también mañana se le será informado a la señorita Granger y tendrán que averiguar como fue que la atacaron y... ustedes saben como hacer su trabajo; termino de decir el ministro.

Dando finalizado el asunto, se retiro alegando que tenía varios asuntos que atender y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

El Sol de la mañana lo hizo despertar, tras darse una ducha de agua fría y prepararse la comida por medio de aparatos eléctricos (forma muggle) estaba dispuesto a ir a ver a su amigo el ojiverde, sino fuera porque justo al salir se encontró a Ginny Weasley caminando al final del pasillo (rumbo a las escaleras).

---¡¡¡¡Espera!; le grito sin perder tiempo.

La pelirroja se detuvo y lo miro con atención, mientras él se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa en sus labios (algo tramaba). La saludó cortésmente dejando con la boca abierta a la chica, pues se dio cuenta que aquella arrogancia que pensó que todavía tenía... no se veía por ningún lado.

---Ho... Hola; tartamudeaba a causa de la sorpresa.

---Te ves hermosa; le dijo en tono seductor.

Eso hizo que la pelirroja se extrañara más... ¿Se había perdido de algo, ¿Qué le pasaba, no entendía y nunca lo llegó a entender en el colegio, su manera de ser... era tan extraño y difícil comprender varios de sus actos o su forma de mirar... que por cierto eso le ocasiono un escalofrío.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, haciendo que esta retrocediera y quedara atrapada en la pared, la alcanzó antes de que ella se escapara y le levanto la barbilla, obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

---¿Qué te pasa?; le pregunto muy nerviosa, no le gustaba para nada la situación que se estaba creando.

---Nada... sólo que...; decía mientras le acariciaba un mechón que tenía al frente la pelirroja.

Esta volteó su rostro aún lado y se retiro presura de ahí. El otro sólo sonrío y se volteo hacia ella, mirándola de una forma seductora. Y eso era precisamente lo que incomodaba a la pelirroja en un hombre, que la miraran de esa manera.

---¿Se puede saber a donde ibas, no me digas que vives en un departamento de este edificio.

---Afortunadamente no, vine a ver a Remus y Tonks; así que si me disculpas...; empezó a decir mientras emprendía su marcha rumo a las escaleras.

---Ah no... tú no te vas aún; le dijo agarrandola por el brazo.

---¿Qué es lo que quieres?; le dijo sin voltear a verlo.

---Esto...; le decía al tiempo que la volteaba y la acorralaba contra la pared (poniendo ambas manos a la pared, cada una al lado del rostro de ella), juntando por fin esos labios que deseaba probar en cuanto se dio cuenta de la mujer atractiva que era.

Sus labios eran suaves y tenía un aroma exquisito, algo que te podía volver adicto a ellos y querer devorarlos, degustarte con ellos. Aventurándose más, introdujo su lengua queriendo recorrer cada centímetro de la boca de ella.

Por otro lado, Ginny se vio sorprendida por ello y de la confusión no hizo nada por impedir que la lengua de él explorará (pero en ningún momento respondió al beso), lo que significo un reto para el rubio.

La chica no había cerrado los ojos para nada y los tenía abiertos de para en par; tras reaccionar uno o dos minutos después, lo empujo al suelo con mucha fuerza. Ahora estaba completamente furiosa...

---¡¡¡No te atrevas a volver hacerlo, quien te crees para besarme de esa forma... escúchame bien, y que te quede claro... yo no soy una mujer fácil, que la puedas besar y acostarte las veces que se te pegue la gana; estaba muy roja del coraje. ---A la próxima que lo hagas, la pagaras muy caro.

Se fue muy altiva y enojada con ese patán... que se había creído para besarla de esa forma, ella no iba a ceder a sus encantos de... se notaba que era un mujeriego de primera, y no era arrogante, era peor que eso, mil veces peor...

Mientras que Draco se quedo tirado en el suelo y dándose cuenta que con Ginny no sería fácil seducirla, normalmente eso bastaba para que cayeran y se las podría llevar a la cama, estar con ellas por un mes o dos y después... cambiarlas por otra (como si fuera un juguete); así que... tendría que cambiar de estrategia, pero de que esa mujer la tendría en la cama... la iba a tener, y más de una ocasión.

Levantándose por fin y sonriendo para sus adentros, fue a visitar a su amigo el chico de cabellos azebaches, el cual lo hizo por medio de la aparición (pero tendría que ser en un callejón que encontrara desierto) para evitar que un muggle lo viera.

Ginny se había ido del edificio, olvidándose por completo que venía por otros motivos y ver a otras personas, agradables y no odiosas... echaba humo por las orejas, del coraje que le provoco el rubito ese... pero se las pagaría, de eso no había duda.

No había podido dormir mucho, el sólo pensar que él estaba de vuelta la había logrado inquietar con fuerza; se preguntaba una y otra vez le motivo de su regreso... pero no se le ocurría una posibilidad.

Además estaba también Ian... ¿Cómo estaba él de salud? Y como reaccionaría cuando se enterara de Harry, mejor no pensar en eso (una vez le llegó a mencionar que un hombre la lastimo profundamente, más nunca le dijo el nombre). Una y otra vez se le venía a la mente su rostro... lo mucho que llegó a cambiar esos seis años... a simple vista se veía que ya no era el mismo de antes.

Se sentó de golpe en su cama, desistiendo de dormirse nuevamente, lo único que lograba era dar vueltas y vueltas sin poder dormir otra vez... de sólo pensar en esos ojos verdes... de su aroma, que olía igual de exquisito a como lo recordaba, pero no podía... ¡¡¡maldita sea! Justo ahora... justo cuando se va a casar, decide volver y darle un giro 180° a su vida de nueva cuenta.

Por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía quitarse que el regreso de Harry le traería problemas... demasiados problemas para su gusto. ¿Por qué en el pasado tuvieron una relación, ¿Por qué lo llegó a amar tanto, tanto que le causo un daño que nunca pensó podría hacerle.

Necesitaba irse de San Mugo ya, estar ahí, acostada todo el día y no estar al tanto de lo que ocurría la estaba poniendo nerviosa... tenía que ponerse al corriente en su trabajo, saber como se encontraba su prometido Ian y averiguar porque Harry había regresado, de paso también saber cuanto tiempo estaría aquí y vengarse de él.

Poniendo los pies en el suelo frío, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de ponerse pantuflas y una bata que la cubriera del frío que se sentía a esas horas.

Pero mucho antes de que posara su mano en el pomo de la puerta y empujar de ella, entro la sanadora que se encargaba de checarla cada dos horas, en cuanto la vio parada y descalza, dio un grito en el cielo y haciendo caso omiso a lo que la paciente le decía (que era que tenía que irse, y que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones), la llevo de nuevo a la cama y la recostó con algo de brusquedad (no fue intencional) y comenzó a checarla nuevamente.

---Señorita Dickson no debe levantarse y menos con lo pies descalzos... acaso quiere enfermarse y estar más tiempo aquí; le dijo la sanadora muy seria.

Ante lo último dicho, Hermione dejo de hablar como loca y reflexiono las palabras... tenía razón, no quería quedarse más días de lo debido en el San Mugo, aunque tampoco quería seguir estando ahí sin poder hacer nada y enterarse de lo que ocurre haya afuera.

Resignándose finalmente, se quedó en la cama y comió lo que la Sanadora le traía. Sin querer se le vino a la imagen Harry... ¡¡¡No podía ser posible que aún de lo que le hizo siga pensando en él, tenía que quitárselo de su cabeza, por eso se casaría con Ian, él era lo que toda mujer buscaba encontrar en un hombre... ¡¡¡entonces porque pensaba una y otra vez en Harry Potter!

---No puede ser esto posible; se dijo así misma mientras se golpeaba con su propia mano en su frente. ---Tengo que sacarte de mi mente... de mi mente para siempre; se repetía una y otra vez aquello tratándose de convencer de que lo lograría.

La sanadora hace unos minutos que se había ido, gracias a ello la castaña podía hablar consigo misma respecto a muchas cosas... además de que era un método que ella utilizaba cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

Todavía faltaba muchos arreglos para que su apartamento quedara listo, tenía unos cuantos muebles, refrigerador, estufa, lavadora, pero le hacía falta un televisor, una sala pequeña, un ropero más grande y una cama más cómoda, sin mencionar una mesa donde comer entre otros aparatos eléctricos (a él le gustaba vivir como un muggle) o casi un muggle, pero durante su niñez se acostumbro a un hogar con cosas por el estilo, además que no sabía como eran los hogares del mundo mágico (salvo una leve idea, gracias a que paso unos cuentos veranos en casa de su mejor amigo).

Estaba terminándose de vestir cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con su amigo el rubio de ojos grises.

---Buenos días, pasa; le decía mientras le indicaba que pasara con señas.

---Hola y buenos días; les respondió el saludo Draco.

Miró el departamento con detenimiento y comprobó que no era el único en terminar de decorar el apartamento. Harry traía una camisa a medio a botonar, tras cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su cuarto.

---Oye, Verónica se ha comunicado contigo; le preguntó mientras se dirigía a la ventana del cuarto y observaba como los autos pasaban por ahí.

---No, ¿Y a ti?.

---Tampoco, y me alegro... ya sabes que no me llevo de maravilla con ella; y tenía razón el rubio, a pesar de ser compañeros de trabajo Draco y Verónica no se simpatizaban en lo absoluto.

---Me sorprende verte a estas horas.

---No tenía nada que hacer; le respondió Malfoy. ---Por cierto, ¿Cuándo recogerás tu carro?

---Hoy mismo, lo haré antes de visitar a Hermione para decirle ya sabes que; le contesto Harry. Ya estaba completamente vestido, ahora estaba poniéndose una túnica de color azul oscuro.

---Te acompaño, además no sólo tú tienes que informarle... de hecho debemos de hacerlo los tres.

---Si, espero que Verónica no tarde en comunicarse conmigo. Tras arreglarse la túnica y tratar de acomodar decentemente su cabello (cosa que no logro) invito a desayunar a su amigo en un lugar que conocía desde hace años, donde la comida estaba deliciosa.

---No gracias, yo lo hice antes de venir a visitarte.

---¿Cocinaste?; le pregunte incrédulo Harry.

---Ni loco, me alegra que lo muggles hayan encontrado la forma de hacer comida instantánea con ese aparato eléctrico (microondas).

Se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la cocina tomándose su café como todas las mañanas lo hacia, en esos momentos traía una bata blanca semi transparente, con los pelos alborotados...

Casi a punto de terminar su taza, escucho claramente como una llave era introducida a una chapa y el ruido de esta al abrirse, escucho la puerta cerrarse y el ruido de las llaves caer en un mueble.

Se levanto y fue en dirección a la entrada y vio como su amiga Luna dejaba caer una pequeña maleta al suelo, mientras se daba un masaje en el cuello.

---¿Dónde habías estado en todo este tiempo?; le dijo en tono de reproche, hasta en la noche anterior se había percatado de que ella no estaba cuando en el hospital o en el ministerio, lo que significaba que no se había enterado del ataque a Hermione y la llegada de Harry a Londres.

---Calma Lidia, me fui desde anteayer en la tarde porque se presento un problema.

---¿Cuál?

---Briselda, tuvo problemas con el embarazo, como sabes se fueron de vacaciones a las playas de España por ocho días, y se resbalo sin querer de las escaleras del hotel; dijo con voz cansada la rubia.

Se acerco y sentó pesadamente en la mesa de la sala, le froto un poco los ojos, pues no había dormido desde ese día. Lidia quito la cara de reproche hacia su amiga y se acerco a ella tendiéndole el poco café que le quedaba.

---¿Y como sigue?; le pregunto más amable.

---Pues bien, el que no tenía buena cara fue mi padre. Estaba pálido cuando llegue a la enfermería del hospital, minutos después la trasladaron a otro hospital.

---Pobre de tu papá; lo dijo muy lento, casi en un susurro.

---Si, imagínate, mi madre muere cuando tengo nueve años, dejándonos solos a mi padre y a mi, y ahora... que ya se volvió a casar y espera ansioso a otro hijo... sucede esto; ella también se había preocupado mucho por el estado de su madrastra y su hermanito.

Lidia no dijo nada, también Luna tuvo una vida difícil y ahora que su padre era feliz al lado de una mujer que lo amaba y estaba a punto de darle un segundo hijo (varón) y que la revista "_El Quisquilloso_" iba muy bien en los últimos cuatro años, le sucedía esto. Lo bueno es que no paso a mayores, Briselda tendría que tener absoluto reposo y nada de hacer cosas pesadas.

---Y... ¿Qué paso en mi ausencia, porque por el tono en que me recibiste me da a suponer que algo sucedió.

---Pues si... atacaron a Hermione e Ian en la noche cuando fueron a cenar; dijo y al ver que su amiga habría los ojos como platos con la boca totalmente abierta y sin emitir sonido alguno, agrego. ---Pero ya están fuera de peligro, los llevamos a tiempo a San Mugo pero... ¡a que no adivinas quien llego?.; le dijo muy emocionada.

Luna la miraba extrañada, le contaba que su amiga fue atacada y ahora le dice que alguien (que no sabe quien) llegó y por eso le brillan los ojitos en esos instantes...

---¿Quién?; sin sospechar de quien podría ser.

---¡¡¡Harry!; grito emocionada dando pequeños saltitos.

---¿Qué Harry?; pregunto totalmente despistada.

Lidia que tenía en esos momentos los brazos medio extendidos los bajo con pesadumbre y miro de una forma a su amiga... dando un suspiro con resignación, se puso a platicarle a su amiga todo con lujo de detalle.

Al terminar el relato, la rubia tenía abierta la boca de la impresión. Tras asimilar la información por su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, por las cosas que sabía, había una pequeña esperanza de que Harry regresara a conquistarla de nuevo y evitar que su amiga la castaña se casara, ya que por mucho que le cayera bien Ian, no era el hombre que Hermione necesitaba a su lado por el resto de sus días.

---¿Y ya se vieron frente a frente?; pregunto Luna también con los ojos brillantes, pues estaba segura al igual que sus demás amigas que siendo vecinos ambos chicos, muchas cosas pasarían...

---Pues... no lose, no le pregunte en ese momento; le respondió Lidia con sinceridad, dandose un golpe en la cabeza por no haber ido ver a su amiga cuando vieron a Harry en el hospital.

Tras haber recogido su carro en el ministerio, y encontrarse ahí con Verónica, decidieron no perder más tiempo y comenzar con las investigaciones, o sea, ver a Hermione al hospital que curiosamente hoy en la tarde salía del hospital.

Pero Harry tenía otras razones por verla, además de querer saber como fue que la atacaron, quería tratar nuevamente de hablar con ella y... no sabía exactamente que hacer, pero en definitiva, no quería que la chica lo tratar como un extraño.

---Bien, hora de ir a San Mugo; lo saco de sus pensamientos la voz de Verónica, que traía un conjunto un tanto provocativo, pero como traía una túnica, casi no se le notaba.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarle cuando, ya estando en el coche, prendía el auto y comenzaba a conducir rumbo a un destino especifico. Sin darse cuenta, y sin sentir el tiempo, ya estaba en la entrada del hospital (el coche en un estacionamiento cerca de ese lugar).

Draco le indico como entrar a Verónica, y esta entro tomando del brazo al chico de cabellos azebaches, prácticamente prendiéndose de su cuerpo y camino hasta el dormitorio de la castaña sin soltarlo ni un segundo.

Estando ya en el pasillo donde se encontraba el dormitorio de ella, vio como la sanadora de ayer salía de ahí y se metía en otro cuarto. Respirando aire y tomando una decisión, se encamino (claro, primero soltándose del brazo de Verónica).

Él fue el primero en entrar, seguido de los otros dos; la castaña se encontraba sentada en la cama, acomodando mejor las almohadas. Se volteo en dirección a la puerta al sentir alguien dentro.

Ahí estaba, otra vez él... parado cerca de su cama y acompañado de un chico (que se le hacia familiar) y una chica que no recordaba haberla visto antes. Pero de algo si estaba segura... no por nada ellos estarían ahí así por que si, algo pasaba o estaba a punto de pasar...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Les comunico que hasta este capítulo llevo publicado en la otra página, así que comenzare a actualizar cada capítulo en dos o tres semanas, dependiendo de que tanto tiempo tenga de escribir.

¿Qué tal el capítulo, pensaba poner la platica que van a tener Hermione con los otros tres, pero decidí ponerlo en el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Las situaciones que le van a suceder a los personajes de la historia, ya comenzaron, como habrán notado con Draco y Ginny, Luna entre otros...

Ya que les explique el asunto en forma de actualización, quiero que sepan, que me tengan un poco de paciencia, si llegó a tardar en publicar los capítulos en ocasiones.

Tengo algo que comunicarles, no es agradable (al menos para mi), pero en definitiva, no pude entrar a la universidad; al principio lo sentí horrible, pero... analizando las cosas, no es malo, tengo que ver el lado positivo de las cosas, aunque suene cruel... por primera vez en vida voy a escarmentar algo por estilo.

Siempre en la escuela he logrado lo que me propongo, me dedico al estudio y mis amigos, mi familia siempre a estado ahí (y me apoya en estos momentos), a partir de la muerte de mi abuelito en enero de este año, siento que ya no soy la misma... aunque siga con mi vida normal, y me ría, haga corajes y me dedique al estudio, siento la ausencia de él dentro de mi.

Su muerte, junto el ser rechazada de la universidad, me ha hecho ver algo diferente y, en cierto modo, me ha dado fuerzas en querer superarme, sacar lo mejor de mi y no rendirme por los problemas que tenga en el futuro, no será fácil enfrentarlos... pero tampoco imposibles.

Gracias a todos los que lean esta historia, dejen reviews o no, suena loco, pero escribir estas historias, contestar sus reviews y (sin conocerlos físicamente), contarles cosas que me pasa, si estoy feliz por esto, triste por cualquier cosa, etc, etc. me hace sentir bien y con unas enormes ganas de ser escribiendo historias. ---POR ESO LES DOY LAS GRACIAS---

Ahora paso a contestar los reviews:

**EmmaRiddle**: Jajajajajaja. Me dio mucha risa como describes a Harry, que es muy verdad lo que dices, el mismo se causo el sufrimiento, al dejar así a Hermione, como mencionaste: pobre taradín. Gra ias por tu review ¿Qué te pareció este?. Un abrazo y cuídate. Sanke.

**Achinech**: Gracias por tu review, espero que este te haya parecido interesante, que admitió que casi no paso nada de nada. Cuídate. Sanke.

**LunaNis**: Tienes toda la razón, si una persona ha sido lastima de la forma en que Hermione sufrió, es comprensible en su totalidad (bueno, al menos esa es mi opinión). ¿Cómo te pareció este capítulo?. Perdóname si de ahora en adelante tardo dos o tres semanas en actualizar.


	10. Capítulo 10 Largo de mi vida

**Capítulo 10**

**Vete de mi vida**

No de nuevo, sabía muy bien que tendría que verlo por segunda ocasión, pero tampoco llego a pensar que sería un día después de verle la cara nuevamente. Pero no, no se le había ocurrido en aquella posibilidad y ahí estaba... acompañado de un hombre y una mujer.

Con la misma actitud de ayer, poso su vista en la ventana y se cruzó de brazos, tamborileando sus dedos. Un pajarito de color amarillo se poso en la ventana y comenzó a cantar, como si esa reunión extraña, resultara bastante amistosa.

Un silencio sepulcral estaba en la habitación, el ambiente se sentía pesado y denso, Verónica no sabía ni que onda, y esperaba que alguno de los chicos empezara hablar, pero como ninguno tomaba esa iniciativa, ella decidió romper aquel silencio que le incomodaba.

---Hola.

Dejo sus dedos quietos. Hermione se volteo a verla y la examino de pies a cabeza, noto que era muy bonita, y la forma en como vestía, era algo atrevida... Después la miro exactamente a los ojos y noto que esta nada de nada sabía.

---Hola; le contesto un poco enojada, después volvió a posar su vista en el pájaro que seguía cantando como si fuera una reunión para celebrar algo.

Verónica que iba de nuevo hablar, se quedo con la palabra en la boca, pensó que era muy grosera y desagradecida, una chica a falta de modales, y con un poco de enojo en su voz le dijo...

---Podemos hablar contigo...

---No quiero hablar; la cortó bruscamente.

Draco sólo la observaba y se sorprendía de la forma de ser de Hermione, si que Harry la había lastimado, pero a pesar de eso, se reía en su interior, porque al fin, alguien ponía en su lugar a esa chica, y que mejor que Hermione le hiciera eso a Verónica...

Harry, por más que quería hablar, no podía, no sabía que decirle y tampoco, como ella lo trataría. No podía llegar y decirle Desde hoy seremos tus guardianes, no dejaremos que los mortífagos te hagan daño y también investigaremos a fondo para poder encerrarlos en definitiva en Azcaban ¡eso sonaba absurdo! Estaba fuera de lógica, no duda que ella los mandara por un tubo.

---¿Por qué no quieres hablar con nosotros?; le pregunto visiblemente enojada Verónica.

---¿Quién eres¿A que han venido?; dijo de pronto la chica, los volteo a ver y los tres notaron lo enojada que se había puesto.

---Nosotros somos tus guardianes; le soltó así como así la chica de cabello negro, sin saber el efecto que sus palabras tendrían en la castaña.

---¿Qué has dicho?; dijo entrecortadamente, como a ella le gustaba leer libros y trabajaba en el ministerio, era obvio que supiera que significaba un guardián.

---Lo que oíste.

---Ehh... lamento interrumpir la charla entre mujeres, pero creó...

---¡Tú cállate!; le gritaron amabas mujeres al rubio. Fue cuando decidió Harry, que ya era el momento de hablar.

---De eso venimos hablarte Hermione.

---Yo a usted no lo conozco, su voz era muy fría, carente de emoción positiva.

---Tendrás que escucharnos quieras o no; le dijo algo impaciente. ---Tienes que entender que tu vida corre peligro, los mortífagos te quieren muerta; se acerco hasta ella y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos, obligándola a verla a los ojos.

---No me toques; empleó un tono de voz amenazador, cosa que Harry ignoro por completo.

---¿Ya se conocían?; intervino Verónica que los miraba incrédula.

---No intervengas; le advirtió Draco a ella.

---Necesitamos hablar...; dijo de pronto Harry mirando los ojos almendrados de Granger.

---Les pregunte algo, quiero que me respondan; insistió de nuevo Verónica, tras escuchar lo que Harry le musito a la castaña, una vocecita en su interior le dijo que tal vez llegaron a tener algo en el pasado, al fin de cuentas, ella no sabía nada sobre el pasado de Harry o Draco...

---Sácala de aquí; le dijo Harry volteando a ver a Draco, entendiendo el significado de aquello, saco a Verónica que casi comenzaba a patalear como una niña chiquita.

---Suéltame; le dijo de nuevo usando ese tono amenazador en su voz.

---Hermione, tenemos que hablar...

---¡Así!... ya se te olvido que ¡tú! Te fuiste, sin decirme nada, dejándome sola, de esa manera, cuando yo... ¡te amaba con toda mi alma, si me hubieras dicho que tenías planeado irte de Londres, yo me hubiera ido contigo...; ya no podía hablar a causa de las lágrimas, sus ojos estaban rojos y de ellos salían copiosas lágrimas...

Harry la soltó y sólo la miraba, incapaz de poder hacer o expresar algo, se maldijo a si mismo en su interior y tenía enormes deseos de poder reparar el daño que le llego a causar... aunque, no entendía porque tanto odio le tenía.

---Perdóname... te pido perdón por todo el daño que te he causado todos estos años, no fue mi intención... yo solo...; no podía decirle, por más que quería explicarle la razón de su partida tan repentina.

--PLAF-- sin que pudiera evitarlo, le había dado una bofetada, se llevo una mano a su mejilla, que la sentía ardiendo. Lo único que atino a hacer, fue observarla a los ojos y ver la tristeza que reflejaban...

---Un perdón, no me quitara el daño que me hiciste sentir; le dijo muy cruelmente, aunque muy cierto en realidad. ---Ahora vete y no vuelvas nunca más.

---No me iré hasta hablar de algo contigo; no pensaba irse de Londres nuevamente.

---Eres terco o que.

---Si, terco por recuperar tu amor de nuevo; le confeso, no sólo para protegerla, sino para conquistarla de nuevo.

---Vaya amor sientes por mi; le dijo en tono sarcástico.

---Además; no hizo caso a su comentario. ---De que yo, Draco y Verónica seremos tus guardianes. Se nos encomendó esa misión, te protegeremos e investigaremos en donde se esconden los mortífagos...

---¡Lo único que quiero es que te largues de mi vida!

---Pues no va a suceder eso, regrese por ti.

---¡MENTIROSO!; le grito en su cara. ---Que regresas por mi, y que más ehhh, piensas que me lanzare a tus brazos y te diré "ahora si podemos ser felices"; sentía un nudo en su garganta, su cuerpo lo sentía caliente a causa del enojo y del ambiente tan pesado que se había creado.

---Se que te hice daño... pero estamos a tiempo de ser felices... de vivir como lo habiamos planeado antes...

---Tu los has dicho; las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y negando con la cabeza le dijo.---Es exactamente eso... un "antes", lo que significa un pasado... un pasado lejano que no volverá; su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto, los ojos los tenía muy cristalinos y rojos. ---Te fuiste, y con ellos perdiste tu oportunidad, te informo... ¡que me casaré con un hombre que no me abandono, él significa que representa un futuro... tú eres un trago muy amargo en mi pasado.

Eso era algo muy duro, más que la mujer que ambas te li dijera en tu propia cara. No quería aceptar que su amor era un "pasado", estaba seguro que aún estaban a tiempo de regresar juntos y profesarse ese gran amor que se llegaron a manifestar en el colegio... no por algo ella fue su mujer, porque para él, esa clase de cosas significaban mucho y algo muy sagrado.

---¡Vete¡¡¡¡¡VETE DE MI VIDA!; le grito mientras le tiraba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. La ira invadió pronto su corazón, tapando por competo aquella tristeza, quería hacerle entender a Harry que ya nada habría, él mismo lo se encargo de destruir ese amor...

Sin poder calmarla, vio como la puerta se habría bruscamente y una enfermera vestida de verde, lo sacaba de la habitación. Dándose por vencido en ese momento, salió del cuarto y vio como Draco y Verónica (visiblemente enojada) se acercaban a él...

Había llegado al ministerio con humor de perros, sin importarle que tiro a más de uno en el trayecto al trabajo y a la oficina, Ginny pasó al lado de su hermano sin siquiera verlo, que este al notar su humor se quedo extrañado, pero decidió no preguntarle, porque no quería ser él, quien pagara las consecuencias...

Maldito rubio engreído , pensaba mentalmente la pelirroja, quien diablos se creía para tratarla de esa manera, como si ella fuera una mujer fácil con los hombres, que acaso ese idiota no tenía la suficiente inteligencia de darse cuenta, que ella, era una mujer que no entregaba su corazón a cualquier idiota.

Dobló por un pasillo y se dirigió al ascensor, pasando a tirar a una secretaria que traía en sus manos una montaña de pergaminos. Un ascensor descendió y se abrieron las rejas doradas, otros cinco magos más subieron. La reja se cerró con un gran estruendo, y poco a poco comenzó a subir.

Se comenzó a escuchar la voz femenina de una mujer, que anunciaba en que piso se encontraban y cuales eran; al llegar a la tercera planta, entraron unos dos aviones de papel volando (memorándum interdepartamentales). Salió del ascensor en la segunda planta, donde estaba la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot (donde ella trabajaba)

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pasando al lado de donde se encontraba un gran letrero con el nombre "Cuartel General de Aurores", vio que Kingsley hablaba con otro auror. Siguió su camino pensando en lo estúpido que era Malfoy.

---Señorita Weasley, me alegra que haya llegado; le decía su secretaria, que en cuanto entro a su oficina, se acercó a ella.

---Buenos días, Bet; la saludo con un poco de amabilidad; el coraje que le hizo pasar Malfoy, aún no se iba del todo.

---Tiene varios asuntos que atender hoy, el señor ministro me pidió que atendiera al ministro de Italia, que viene dentro de una hora al país, ya que el tiene que resolver algo urgente en Canadá.

---Bien, algo más; le decía mientras ponía su bolsa dentro de un cajón.

---Si, le envían esto de Escocia, sobre un tratado que se viene haciendo desde el mes pasado.

---Sobre el caso de las leyes...; se acordó la pelirroja

---Si.

---Eso es asunto de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica; resopló con enojo.

---Sólo necesita de su autorización; le contesto Bet con nerviosismo. ---Por último, una conferencia se hará a las 15:00 horas, sobre a los nuevos nombramientos en el comité de Wizengamot.

---Bien, puedes retirarte; le dijo la pelirroja, que ya encontraba sentada en su escritorio y tomaba los papeles para firmar. Después se puso a leer unos pergaminos, era sobre lo que tenía que hablar con el ministro de Italia. ---Será un día muy largo...; dando un suspiro profundo.

Tras unos minutos, su hermano entro a su oficina sin pedir permiso, y vio que su hermana estaba muy concentrada leyendo unos pergaminos. Se sentó en un sillón que estaba frente al escritorio y notó que su hermana, no se había percatado de su presencia.

---Buuuu.

Pego un brinco del susto que le hizo pasar, y vio a su hermano sentado enfrente suyo, lo miro con mala cara y le reclamo en no avisar su entrada.

---Por favor, si yo nunca toco para hablar contigo; le dijo en tono incrédulo.

---Pues me asustaste; le reclamo enfadada.

---No exageres; le dijo su hermano. Tras ver que aún no se le pasaba por completo su enojo de la mañana, decidió hablarle de un tema más alegre.

---Hoy sale Hermione del hospital; le comento alegre.

Al parecer había logrado que el mal humor en su hermana, se esfumara en esos momentos, por que lo miro y vio una sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermana asintió muy alegre y verificando que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada, le dijo.

---Le haremos una fiesta sorpresa.

---Así¿De quién fue la idea?; le preguntó su hermano.

---De Tonks y Lidia; le dijo alegre. ---Será en su departamento, saliendo del hospital la llevaremos allá.

---¡Que bien, así Harry tendrá oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre ya sabes que...

---Ahhh, cierto, no sabes que paso¿Cómo lo tomo ella?.

---Ufffff; exclamó acordándose de lo ayer.

---¿Qué¿Tú sabes que paso?; le preguntó curiosa.

---Estaba ahí, Harry entró con Lupin y conmigo a verla... en pocas palabras, lo trato como un desconocido.

---Tanto.

---Me temo que si, salió del cuarto muy triste por la actitud de ella.

---La cosa va estar muy difícil; susurro más para ella misma, que para su hermano. ---Bueno si no te importa, estoy bastante ocupada.

---¡Me estas corriendo!; exclamo indignado.

---Si lo quieres ver por ese lado, si... ahora vete por favor.

---¡Vaya hermana!.

Sonrió al ver la cara que puso su hermano, abriendo la boca al máximo, rojo de la indignación y con los cachetes inflados... gracias a su hermano, el mal humor con el que llegó, se había esfumado.

Un hombre que prácticamente tenía la cabeza calva, estaba junto a un hombre que lo tenía rapado, ambos de mirada penetrante, se notaba a leguas que eran personas de poco fiar, el de pelo rapado tenía una arracada en la oreja izquierda, y el calvo tenía una cicatriz larga en el cráneo...

Ambos estaban en un callejón de mala muerte, en la ciudad de Londres, vistiendo un atuendo de gabardinas negras, uno de ellos fumaba. Se empezaban a impacientar por la tardanza de una persona.

De pronto escucharon pasos adelante de ellos y se pusieron de inmediato en guardia, aunque fuera un muggle borracho, no dudarían en matarlo de cualquier forma... pero al ver que era a la persona que esperaban, dejaron su postura de ataque.

---Ya te habías tardado; le contesto a forma de saludo el, tenía una voz muy gruesa y muy amenazadora.

---Tenía que verificar que nadie me reconociera; se excuso la persona que acaba de llegar.

---Ahhh... si, de seguro un auror pasaba de casualidad por donde ibas, y al reconocerte te siguió hasta aquí; le dijo nuevamente el calvo

---No, espera... algo mejor, en cuanto lo vio el auror, comenzó a gritar como loco a toda la calle "Lucius Malfoy esta aquí, corran por sus vidas", jajajajajaajaj... por favor¡Lucius, no seas paranoico; esta vez había hablado la persona rapada.

---Que gracia me dan ustedes dos; dijo en tono sarcástico Lucius.

---Cuidado con lo que dices, "amigo"; le dijo con énfasis el calvo, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. --- No olvides con quienes estas tratando.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por su rostro, sabía muy bien que clase de personas eran, precisamente por eso los había citado, pero era mejor que no los pusiera en contra suya, sólo por estupideces...

---Lo siento, pero los cite para otra cosa.

---¿Ahora que se te ofrece?; le dijo el hombre calvo.

---Que me ayuden nuevamente a encontrar a la chica; les dijo seriamente.

Los otros dos soltaron la carcajada, burlándose de lo inútil que era Lucius, este sólo se puso rojo de la vergüenza, pero tragándose su orgullo, espero a que estos hablaran. Los dos hombres se tenían sus contactos, y se habían enterado del incidente que tuvieron con la chica... ¿Cómo era posible que les ganara en batalla, cuando a ella la habían superado en número.

---Me saludas a la gárgola, cuando la veas de nuevo¡¡Lucius, jajajajajaja; se río el hombre rapado.

---Das vergüenza... y eso que estas al frente de los mortífagos; esta vez hablo el calvo

---¡Basta, esa chica no es fácil de matar; les dijo muy enojado, se encontraba rojo hasta las orejas, a causa de su orgullo lastimado.

---Eso si... aunque, tampoco hay que ser muy hábil para derrotarte.; dijo el rapado sonriendo aún con mucha burla

---Bueno¿Por qué quieres encontrarla?; pregunto el calvo con seriedad.

---Asuntos personales, lo quiero saber es si ¿Me ayudarán, o no?.

---Si, pero esta vez será el doble, además que, no es fácil... tú sabes a que me refiero ¿verdad?; dijo lentamente el rapado; de los dos hombres, era más codicioso.

---mmm... esta bien; dijo después de unos segundos Malfoy.

---Trato echo; dijeron ambos hombres a la vez, mientras extendían sus manos a Malfoy. ---Ahora, si no te molesta, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

---Antes de que se vayan, deben saber que me vieron en Francia contigo Ted; dijo Lucius al hombre calvo.

---¿Quién?; pregunto el hombre llamado Ted.

---No lose con certeza, pero anden con cuidado, parece que nos están buscando.

---Bien, no por algo me visto como un muggle... hay que saber como viven los muggles y hacerse pasar por uno de ellos, de seguro cuando me vieron, no tenía la cicatriz y mi pelo lo tenía largo.

---Así es...

---No te preocupes, sabemos cuidarnos.

---Jeff, es hora de irnos; le dijo Ted al hombre rapado, que se llamaba Jeff.

Ambos hombres, caminaron al final del callejón, uno poniéndose un sombrero y el otro lentes negros, se fueron caminando como cualquier muggle que pasaba por las calles...

Lucius Malfoy se quedo ahí por unos momentos y pensando en algo, un plan estratégico, se fue rumbo al escondite a enviar a colagusano a una misión secreta de alto riesgo, sabía que se acorva daría al saber de que se trataba, por esa razón iba a amenazarlo de muerte.

En todo ese tiempo, Verónica prácticamente se la paso interrogando inquisidoramente a Harry, sobre su pasado, en especifico... su vida amorosa, el chico ya estaba harto de escucharla hablar y hablar, parecía un perico que no sabía como callarse.

Draco ya tenía los ojos en blanco, se había tapado los oídos minutos antes, había taradeado una canción, camino dando vueltas por el pasillo... y Verónica haciendo preguntas a Harry sin parar, este por supuesto, que no contesto a ninguna.

¿Quién se creía para meterse en su vida amorosa, no tenía ningún derecho, no necesitaba contarle sus penas de amor, y menos que esta le armara casi una escena de celos, con todo y garrote...

Para no tenerla que escuchar, se dedico a recordar los días en que Hermione y él, eran amantes, como lo miraba y la primera vez que pasaron la noche juntos, perdiendo la virginidad en brazos del otro... simplemente ella era perfecta.

¡Y ahora se va a casar con otro! Esa pensamiento lo asalto de pronto en su cabeza, se paró de un brinco, ignorando olímpicamente a Verónica, que ya encontraba casi afónica. Se detuvo a pensar en algo... ¿Sabía su prometido de la relación que tuvo con ella¿Cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera¿Qué tanto de la vida pasada de Hermione, conocía¿Por qué Hermione se casaba con él¿Qué tenia el tal Ian Garder, que él no, eran demasiadas preguntas... y ninguna sabía.

Tendría que idear un plan para acercarse a la castaña, sin que el otro supiera algo (en caso de que no supiera lo que hubo entre ellos dos, en el pasado). Lo primero que haría sería hacerle ver a la chica, que estaba realmente arrepentido de haberla dejado, protegerla de los mortífagos (lo que significaba, estar a su lado todo el tiempo), lo cual aprovecharía para ganarse su confianza de nuevo, después... después que, no sabía que hacer...

Podría empezar alejarla de Ian, que pasara más tiempo con él, que con su novio... ó confesarle la verdad a ella e irse muy lejos con ella de Londres, viviendo juntos, casados y con muchos niños... no era mala idea, al menos para él, pero las cosas no resultarían así como así, mejor se inclinaba por la primera opción.

Y mientras el pensaba en todo eso, Verónica no se había dado cuenta que la dejaba hablando como loca, ya llevaba media hora así... y él, sin responder a ninguna pregunta. Pero volvió a la realidad cuando vio que una sanadora entraba al cuarto de Hermione y minutos después, la misma Hermione salía del cuarto caminando ya vestida.

Tanto Draco como Verónica dejaron de hacer los que hacían (la chica, hablar y el rubio, era dar vueltas mientras cantaba por lo bajo). Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella y la tomo por un brazo.

---Suéltame; le ordeno enfada; pero al ver que no hacía caso, se soltó ella misma de él con fuerza.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, verificando el número de los cuartos, con ella, venían los demás. Que todos se preguntaban ¿a dónde iba con tanta prisa?.

---Espera, Hermione; le dijo Harry mientras la alcanzaba.

Pero no le contesto, hasta que vio en una de las habitaciones, el número 582, sin pensarlo se lanzó sobre la puerta, y abrió sin siquiera tocar. Los chicos entraron detrás de ella y vieron que en la cama, se encontraba un joven, con una venda en la cabeza.

---¡Ian!; exclamó emocionada la castaña al verlo.

Se abalanzó sobre él, y lo beso enfrente de Harry, que se puso celoso al instante, él deseaba estar en el lugar de ese... hombre (por no decirle otra cosa). Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se inclino para besarlo más profundamente, el chico, aunque adolorido del cuerpo, llevo una mano al cuello de ella, y su otra mano la poso en el hombro atrayéndola más a él.

Harry estaba hirviendo del coraje y los celos, se maldijo así mismo por no haberse raptado a Hermione hace seis años y habérsela llevado con él a Francia. Aunque ahora ella estuviera con Ian, él se encargaría de conquistarla de nuevo.

Draco volteó su cabeza aún lado, Verónica en cambio, no les quito un ojo de encima (sonriendo para sus adentros). Harry decidiendo separar tan escena... poco agradable para él, fingió toser estrenduosamente.

---Salud amigo; le dijo Draco.

---Gracias; se limitó a contestar, observando como la pareja había dejado de besarse y lo miraban.

---¿Quiénes son, gatita?; dijo Ian a Hermione.

Gatita , ese estúpido se había atrevido a llamarle gatita a SU Hermione¡¡¡como tenía ganas de romperle la cara, quién diablos se creía para llamarle así a la chica que ÉL AMABA. En definitiva, en menos de cinco minutos, ya odiaba profundamente al "prometido de Hermione".

---Unas personas; le dijo como si nada importante se tratase.

---Querrás decir tus guardianes; dijo Harry sin poderse contener.

---No por mucho tiempo; le dijo ella cortante.

---¿Guardianes, gatita, yo pienso que...

---Ya sabes que no me gustan que me sobreprotejan, amor; lo cortó Granger a su amor.

---Pero considero que es lo mejor... después de lo del ataque; se calló unos segundos y se le quedo viendo al rostro extrañado, después le pregunto. ---Oye ¿Quién envió a tres guardianes a cuidarte, si mal no recuerdo era una de las asistentes del ministerio.

Eso tomo de sorpresa a la chica, y los tres chicos se dieron cuenta que tampoco su prometido, sabía la verdad sobre la situación de Hermione. Que se puso pálida por unos segundos, quedándose sin saber que decir...

---Yo... yo... bueno, no te lo quería decir, pero soy... la asistente personal del jefe de los aurores... Kingsley Shacklebolt; le dijo algo nerviosa.

---Supongo que tal vez por eso nos atacaron y.. mi jefe me puso a estos guardianes ; los señalo a los tres. ---Para que no corriera peligro... ya sabes como son estas cosas; le dijo a sonrisa forzada, fingiendo muy bien.

Lo único que los chicos hacían era observar, si que sabía como salir de los apuros. Harry sólo esperaba que Ian se tragara el cuento, porque una idea se le ocurrió, al oír lo que Hermione le dijo a su prometido.

---Si... tal vez sea por eso; dijo Ian tragándose por completo las palabras. ---Con mayor razón debes de tener guardianes.

Tenía que admitir, que tenía toda la razón del mundo, la castaña necesitaba protección, y el no sólo se encargaría de protegerla sino de conquistarla por segunda ocasión... ¡pobre Ian, no sabía que eso no era lo mejor, al menos no para él.

---Bueno tengo que irme, amor; se despidió de él con tremendo beso, provocando de nuevo, los celos de Harry.

Cuando hubieron salido de ahí, Harry no le quitaba un ojo de encima, sin decir nada, los chicos se limitaron a seguir a la castaña, su deber consistía en protegerla, por lo tanto, tenían que seguirla a todos lados...

Pero ninguna sabía a que lugar se dirigía, y ella no les hablo en todo el camino. Por la mete de la castaña solía pasaba algo... que Harry se largue de su vida.

Llegando al ministerio de magia, que no se encontraba muy lejos de ahí (unas diez cuadras), fue directamente a la oficina del ministro, pero no lo encontró ahí, así que fue con su amiga Ginny, para arreglar el problema (cada vez que el ministro no se encontraba, Ginny era la encargada de resolver todos los asuntos que surgían en el ministerio).

Los otros tres, por más que le hablaban (especialmente Verónica) a la castaña, la chica no le hacía el más mínimo de caso.

---¡Quiero que Potter salga de mi vida!; entro a la oficina de ella.

---Perdón; contesto la pelirroja perpleja.

---Quiero... que... Potter.. salga...de... mi... vida, significa, que no quiero que sea mi guardián.

En esos momentos los tres chicos entraban a la oficina, escuchando perfectamente a la castaña. Ginny estaba sentada en su escritorio y miraba con la boca abierta a su amiga, y después a ellos.

---¿Por qué?; le pregunto tras unos segundos de silencio.

---¿Cómo que porque?... Ginny, es Harry... ¡Dios! No quiero verlo después de lo que paso hace seis años; le dijo sin importarle si quiera que estuviera él escuchando.

---Creó que debes tranquilizarte y sentarte¿Quieres café o algo más?; le ofreció la pelirroja, que en cuanto vio a Draco, lo miro con mala cara.

---Lo único que quiero es que él, regrese a donde ha estado estos largos seis años, y me deje a mi hacer mi vida; explico mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Los otros tres también se sentaron. Era curioso y hasta cierto punto gracioso, pues como guardianes, su único deber era cuidarla, seguirla a todas partes, más no opinar nada, aunque se hablara de ellos.

---¿Es que porque él?; se volteó y lo miro a la cara. ---¿Porque tienes que ser mi guardián, no me quejo de ellos, pero de ti si... además no se sus nombres.

---Si que no me recuerdas, Hermione, a pesar de estar siete años en el colegio, teniendo las misma clases; le dijo Malfoy. ---Soy Draco

Granger lo miro detenidamente, como no lo había reconocido antes, ahora que sabía quien era... si que le encontraba parecido desde la última vez que lo vio.

---Y yo me llamo Verónica Jaques; dijo la chica. ---La novia de Harry.

Se volteó a mirarlo y se podía notar claramente la incredulidad, negando con la cabeza le dijo. Esto es increíble¿Y te atreves a venir y decirme lo que paso en la mañana... no tienes vergüenza , estaba más desilusionada de él.

---En realidad es mi ex novia; aclaro él.

---¡Que descaro el tuyo, y te atreves a negármelo en mi cara.

---Es cierto Hermione; apoyo la pelirroja a su amigo; si que estaba en chino para que Harry se acercará de nuevo a ella, así que por eso, Ginny ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera al ojiverde. ---Y respecto a lo que viniste a decirme... te informó que no lo haré, Harry será tu guardián, de echo es el que dirige al grupo.

---¿Quién decidió eso?; pregunto Malfoy a la pelirroja.

---Yo; le contesto altiva y cortante. ---Y esto no se discute; finalizó.

---Pero... pero, no puedes hacerlo; reclamo sin darse por vencida la castaña.

---Hermione entiende... se tomo esta decisión y aunque sea la encargada de decidir asuntos cuando no esta el señor ministro, no puedo desacreditar una orden directa del ministro de Francia, ellos tres fueron enviados aquí para ser tus guardianes... y eso harán; finalizó la pelirroja.

Hermione se quedo callada, sabía que tenía la razón su amiga, pero... ¿Harry su guardián, y todo esto sucede unos meses antes de su boda¡¡¡como anhelaba que el día de su boda llegará, sólo así podría sacar a Harry en definitiva de su mente.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¿Qué tal este capítulo? espero y les haya gustado.

Bueno, también que la calidad de esta historia sea cada vez mejor, si me equivoque en algo, tienen una duda, una sugerencia o de plano un reclamo (que es probable, por el tiempo en que tarde en actualizar), háganmelo saber.

Y estoy muy enojada... todo por la autora, yo no me pude comprar el libro, pero metiendome a paginas de internet me entere de lo básico, que Dumbledore muere a manos de Snape (y enfrente de Harry), yo tengo mis dudas respecto a eso, pero antes, tengo que leer el libro y después formulare mis propias hipótesis; y las parejas... nooooooooo! En mis historias me cae bien la pelirroja, pero en el sexto libro de JKR no tanto. ¿Qué le pasa a la autora? O.k. voy de acuerdo en que había pistas de que Hermione y Ron anduvieran (en la segunda película, cuando entra y no sabe si abrazarlo o darle la mano a Ron, en la tercera, las miradas que se lanzan cuando se tocaron las manos accidentalmente, en el cuarto libro cuando el pelirrojo le arma una escena de celos por lo del baile de navidad, en el quinto, cuando Hermione le da un beso en la mejilla, para darle confianza por el partido que tenían) y las multiples peleas que han tenido a lo largo de los libros, pero de ¡Ginny y Harry! Que pistas nos dio... una cosa que la pelirroja quisiera con él, desde que lo conoció, pero nunca Harry mostró interés alguno por ella, siempre la vio como la hermana de su mejor amigo, una cosa es que la haya salvado con lo de que Voldemort la manipulaba y otra muy diferente que le gustara... "si a caso", la única pista que puso (que ni tanto), fue cuando Ron, en el quinto libro le lanzo una furtiva mirada a su amigo al decir a su hermana, que a la próxima vez se fijase en alguien mejor.

¡QUE CORAJE! Además que Ginny Weasley casi no salía en los libros (se noto más su presencia en el quinto), y si, le empezó hablar más a Harry, pero como le dijo Hermione a Harry, que era porque ella andaba de novia con el tal Michael Corner. Hermione y Harry son más compatibles en MUCHAS cosas; ¿Quién lo ayudo en su primer año, con lo de las pociones¿Quién resolvió primero el misterio sobre el monstruo que habitaba en la cámara de los secretos¿Quién fue, que a pesar de estar petrificada, ayudo a Harry, con la pagina de un libro que tenía en sus manos¿Quién acompaño a Harry para salvar a Harry a través del giratiempo¿Quién fue la ÚNICA que creyó en él, cuando su nombre salió en el Cáliz del Fuego¿Quién ayudo a Harry, de quitarse de encima a Dolores Umbrige llevándola al bosque prohibido, don estaban los centauros¿Quién estuvo con Harry, cuando en el ministerio se separaron por culpa de los mortífagos¿Quién fue, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla al final de su cuarto año¿Quién supo, lo que pasaba por la cabeza a Cho y se lo dijo a Harry¿Quién le propuso que crearán el ED¿Quién lo propuso que fuera el profesor?... ese "quien" fue HERMIONE, ella a demostrado estar a la altura de Harry, ella es su mano derecha, su consejera, por que Harry siempre ha hecho caso a las palabras de la castaña.

Sólo espero, que al final de los libros que llegue a publicar JKR, estén juntos H y H, porque no siempre tu primer amor en serio, es el amor de tu vida...

Bueno, tras haber dado mis puntos de vista con la salida del sexto libro, paso a contestar los reviews:

**EmmaRiddle**: Gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te este gustando esta historia. ¿Cómo que hay una nueva regla, que prohíbe que el autor conteste los reviews, donde leíste eso, porque yo ni enterada... cuídate mucho. Sanke.

**FranGilraen**: Gracias por tus review y tu apoyo, lamento mucho lo de tu primo (se siente horrible perder a un familiar), me alegra que ya estés mejor. Pasando unte más alegre, me da gusto que te haya gustado la reacción de Hermione, y no te preocupes, aún no pongo las razones por las que se fue Harry y porque Hermione lo odia tanto... ya puse que se conocen Ian y Harry, no te preocupes, yo también tengo ganas de que se pelen por el amor de la castaña, pero eso aún no lo he escrito, y Draco si va a cambiar por Ginny, pero eso será poco a poco. Un abrazo fuerte y te deseo suerte con tus historias. Sanke.

**DanEmma**: Gracia por tu review, a mi también me gusta esta historia y la otra, cada uno tiene lo suyo. Yo estoy leyendo tu historia en Harry Argentino, por que ahí la tienes más actualizada. P.D: Gracias por tu review en "Lagrimas de Dolor", perdona si casi te hago llorar, ahora estoy escribiendo dos historias más, una de Sakura Card Captor, y otra de Harry Potter, donde esta es muy diferente a las que he escrito, porque le pondré temas muy fuertes, pero no pienso publicarla, hasta que la tenga terminada (esta también va a ser muy triste al final, ya verás por que). Un saludo muy grande y espero poder platicar más tiempo contigo en el MSN, donde la lluvia y sus relámpagos, no me hagan a pagar la máquina. Sanke.

**LunaNis**: Gracias por tu review y es un alivio que te este gustando el rumbo que esta tomando la historia (para mi es importante saber las opiniones de ustedes, los lectores), pero perdona si actualizo cada dos o tres semanas, pero es que hasta este capítulo llevo escrito y publicado en amas páginas. Sanke.

Sanke.

**P.D ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE LA AUTORA LOS HAYA JUNTADO, PARA MI HARRY Y HERMIONE ES LA MEJOR PAREJA!**


	11. Capítulo 11 Lo que una vez fue

**Capítulo 11**

**Lo que una vez fue...**

No podía pensar con tranquilidad las cosas, ya que, la razón principal por la que tenía que pensar en el curso que tomaban las cosas, tenía un nombre... Harry Potter, que casualmente estaba ahí... en ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo instante, mirándola detenidamente y en compañía de Malfoy y la tal "Jaques, ex novia del ojiverde".

Con su mirada, la mirada verde que tenía, aquellos ojos que expresaban infinidad de cosas en aquel instante, quería en esos momentos pensar bien las cosas, aclarar su mente, pero... ¡como hacerlo cuando él no deja de mirarla, ella rehuía de su mirada, se mordía los labios en señal de frustración y nerviosismo.

En ese momento se encontraba en la cafetería que tanto le gustaba visitar y pasar una buena tarde charlando con las chicas. O mirando la lluvia caer en la calle, ya que mirar la lluvia... la tranquilizaba, lograba que entrara en un estado de paz y tranquilidad, de reflexión y relajación absoluta... pero en ese momento no había lluvia y tampoco estaban sus amigas para entablar una charla interesante.

Resultaba realmente extraño ver a Draco, Verónica y Harry estaban en silencio, quietos y observando el lugar, mirando con detenimiento el lugar, viendo a las personas y lo que ocurría en la calle. Soltó un bufido de impaciencia al verlos y volteo su rostro a la ventana del local, donde se veía perfectamente un coche pasar...

---Pueden dejar de mirar de esa forma; exclamó por fin con impaciencia, le molestaba enormemente la forma en como miraban todo a su alrededor (incluyéndola a ella).

---Estamos checando la estructura del lugar, el tipo de personas que están, y las personas que están en la calle; le contesto de mala gana Verónica.

---Pues no lo hagas...

---Imposible no hacerlo; la cortó el ojiverde, que la miraba profundamente, inclinó su cabeza para acercarse al rostro de ella y volteando a ver que nadie los miraba le dijo. ---Por que al ser tus guardianes tenemos que prestar atención a los lugares que frecuentas y a las personas con quien tienes contacto... entre otras cosas.

Draco sólo la miraba y notó algo que antes había dejado pasar por alto... algo que podría resultar provechoso para su amigo, aunque dependía de la manera en utilizarla. La chica Jaques miraba algo furiosa en la forma en como Harry estaba cerca del rostro de la castaña, que esta tenía ligeramente sus mejillas rojas...

---Así que...; volvió a sentarse como estaba minutos antes y la miró con deje de enojo (aún sus celos no se le iban). ---Que ya sabes... tendrás que empezar a acostumbrarte a vernos todos los días.

La chica por única acción que se le ocurrió fue voltear aún lado y tomar de un solo sorbo su taza de café; Harry dejo mirarla y se dedico a observar como una persona entraba en el local con un chico (seguramente su pareja, pensó). Jaques estaba enojándose un poco más, pues sus planes parecían que no iban a tener resultado, lo que daba a igual... de cambiarlos o dejarlo por las buenas...

Draco se empezaba a aburrir, la principal razón es que no sabía que hacer, miraba a las personas con poco interés, pues noto que eran puramente muggles, tendría que hablar con su amigo, pues también tenían que estar investigando el otro asuntito... y no podían hacerlo al mismo tiempo que cuidaban de la chica.

Sin previo aviso, un recuerdo cruzó la mente de la castaña, que sonrió con melancolía al recordar, el día en que Harry se entero de los sentimientos de ella, le parecía un recuerdo bastante lejano, pues le parecía que una eternidad la separaba de eso a su actual forma de vida...

Y es que no pudo evitar recordarlo, pues al ver en la calle a una pareja abrazarse, y como el chico le entregaba una carta... ese recuerdo, sin lugar a dudas, se hizo presente... y con ello, se hacía presente la tristeza, pues hace tiempo anhelaba cosas que ya no podían ser, pues las cosas se habían dado de diferente forma y no podía regresar al pasado y cambiarlas...

Flash Back

Estaba refugiándose de la lluvia, debajo de un árbol enorme, sus ramas la protegían de las gotas que caían sobre los jardines del colegio. La razón de haber salido era muy simple... Harry lo había descubierto, había descubierto esa carta... donde, mejor no, no quería pensar en ellos ahora, pero era simplemente imposible, ya que... esa era la razón de que estuviera ahí.

Se a abrazó a si misma, pues empezaba a tener un poco de frío, sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas. La lluvia no terminaba, había comenzado desde la mañana y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, y no cesaba la maldita lluvia.

Se sentó en una de las raíces y se abraza a si misma con mayor fuerza, mientras posaba su ojos en el cielo... viendo la lluvia, poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse. Sin previo aviso, sintió como unos brazos por detrás la cubrían con un capa...

Dejo de mirar el cielo y se encontró con una mirada verde... unos ojos esmeraldas se encontraban regalándole una cálida sonrisa; pronto sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y volteo a cualquier otro lado, menos a donde él estaba, escuchaba los latidos de sus corazón, que en esos momentos era muy fuertes.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, el chico tras haberla cubierto con su capa, se sentó al lado de ella, mirándola con detenimiento, en sus labios se notaba una sonrisa tierna; veía que la castaña estaba algo roja (eso aumento más su sonrisa, pues comprobó que era cierto). De pronto se le vino a la mente algo y llevo su mano a la bolsa de su pantalón, de ella extrajo una carta doblada, al desdoblarla comenzó a leerla...

_Lamento ser tan cobarde para escribirte esto en vez de decírtelo personalmente, pero no tengo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, aún así, quiero expresarte mis sentimientos que llevo conmigo hace mucho tiempo. Nose con exactitud cuando comencé a sentir algo fuerte por ti, tengo tantos deseos de decirte que te quiero, pero tengo miedo a tu reacción, me dolería mucho que me rechazaras, pero más, que no volviera a verte ni a escuchar tu voz._

_Cada día que pasa, pienso en ti, y en lo estúpida que soy por no decirte mis sentimientos cuando he tenido muchas oportunidades, actualmente sigo sintiéndome estúpida, tonta y muchas cosas más. Tengo la espina dentro de mi, me pregunto que hubiera pasado en aquellas ocasiones, si en un momento te hubiera confesado mis sentimientos y me correspondieras; ¿Hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros, pero la duda de que te alejaras de mi, me impidió decírtelo._

_Se que soy muy cobarde por no decírtelo cara a cara, pero tengo razones para no hacerlo, espero que me entiendas. Me conformó con verte todos los días de la semana, mirar tus ojos y tus sonrisas, esas cosas que tal vez para ti sean insignificantes, para mi valen mucho. Se que probablemente no creas lo que te digo en esta carta, pero si es cierto; aunque tu no sepas quien soy._

_No se si algún día llegue a decirte quien soy. Son tantas cosas, palabras, hechos que hemos llegado a decir, que me hacen sentir así. Cambiaste mucho, yo lo he notado, y e descubierto facetas en ti que me hacen fantasear, pensar que podría existir algo más allá que una mistad. Pero la realidad es otra, tengo muy presente que no existe algo entre nosotros. Eso es lo que más duele; si pudiera regresar el tiempo, cambiaría muchas cosas, una de ellas sería tener el valor de gritar a los cuatro vientos esto que esta dentro de mi._

_Te pido perdón, pero no puedo decirte quien soy yo. Si hay alguien más en tu vida, espero que seas feliz._

_Yo soy feliz sabiendo que estas bien, aunque tu felicidad no sea a mi lado, eso duele, no te lo voy a negar, pero me dolería mas ver una tristeza en tus ojos._

_Espero no haberte molestado, me siento mejor, porque ya sabes lo que siento por ti, aunque no sepas cual es mi nombre; al menos sabes que soy una chica que te quiere más de lo que te imaginas, me conformo con que sepas eso._

_Te amo Harry Potter_

_Atte. Anónima._

Termino de leer la carta y volteo a verla, y comprobó una ves más que ella estaba muy roja y evitaba mirarlo a toda costa, se acercó a ella y tomándola del rostro, la obligo a mirarlo. Le acarició suavemente su mejilla y se acercó lentamente... veía sus ojos, sus mejillas de un tono rojizo y sus labios... tan suaves, deliciosos, estaba deseoso de probarlos...

Hasta que por fin, la distancia que los separaba, fue acortada por él, se encontraba besándola tiernamente, ella nunca antes imagino que alguien pudiera besarla de esa manera, la tomo delicadamente de la cintura y poco a poco ella correspondía al beso.

Al separarse de él, se respiración estaba algo acelerada, sus mejillas las sentía aún más ardientes, y pronto sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente...

---Esa carta me demostró lo que necesitaba saber hace tiempo... gracias por escribirla; le dijo el al oído.

---¿Cómo... cómo sabes que fui yo?; preguntó bastante sorprendida, el sólo pensar que él sabía que era ella la autora de esa carta... y que iba dirigida a él.

Además ella escribió esa carta, pero era más como una forma de sacar sus sentimientos a flote de alguna manera, de expresar sus sentimientos... aunque no tenía pensado en entregársela a él.

---Tú letra es inconfundible... además, en la carta me diste pistas pequeñas, tu manera de ser, tu forma en mirarme, en ayudarme... siempre has estado ahí, dándome apoyo y palabras de aliento cuando más lo necesite. Tu me conoces mejor que nadie... además, tu misma ahorita me lo has confesado; todo esto se lo dijo con voz tierna, cargada de una pasión y un amor grande por la castaña.

Ella lo miró a los ojos... lo sabía, Harry ya conocía de sus sentimientos. ¿Qué pasaría ahora, tenía miedo a que él la rechazará y que su amistad ya no fuera la misma, que se alejara de ella y nunca más le hablara, pero... ¿Qué hacer, no podía negarlo... ya era muy tarde par eso.

Se levanto con rapidez y comenzó a correr, pero antes de que saliera de la protección que le brindaba el árbol, sintió como una mano fuerte sujetaba su frágil mano, él se adelanto y quedo en frente de ella. No podía mirarlo a los ojos... sentía ¿Vergüenza, si... de que sus sentimientos habían sido descubiertos... y lo peor, es que Harry no fue el único en enterarse, sino prácticamente toda la sala común. Ahora tenía un miedo terrible de que todos se burlaran de ella y que Harry... la rechazará.

Todo comenzó por el estúpido error de ella, de no quemar o esconder bien esa carta, cuando hace una semana vio a una chica de Hufflepuff y a Harry besándose, ella se sintió de pronto vacía y extraña en todo lo que la rodeaba, su perspectiva de ver las cosas cambiaron, donde Harry tenía a una chica a su lado... y se veía feliz, y ella... ella simplemente ocupaba el papel de la mejor amiga.

Había dejado la carta en una de las mesas de la sala común (la había escrito de noche y vencida por el cansancio, se olvido de llevársela y guardarla), Lavander al ver la carta y ver su contenido, no pudo evitar leerla en voz alta, en la tarde... justo cuando todos estaban haciendo sus deberes en la sala común.

Al terminar de leerla, todos miraban expectantes a Harry, y después unos a otros, preguntándose que chica había sido. El ojiverde tomó la carta en sus manos y vio por si mismo la carta. Hermione que estaba ahí, se puso pálida al ver que Harry volteó a mirarla fijamente.

Sintiendo la vergüenza de que todos supieran sus más profundos deseos... salió corriendo de la sala común, sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería correr y correr, alejarse de ahí, maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió escribir aquella carta... y al final, termino en aquel árbol, donde se refugiaba de la lluvia y el frío que sentía.

Pronto sintió esos labios... con los que tantas noches soñó, besaba exquisitamente y pronto se sorprendió de corresponder ávidamente aquel beso... sus manos rodeando su cuello y él, abrazándola de la cintura de una forma delicada.

---Por cierto; le dijo el chico cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire. ---No eres cobarde... eras la mujer más valiente y hermosa; tras decirlo la volvió a besar.

Desde aquella tarde, se confesaron su amor y lo demostraban bastante... se miraban, estaban abrazados, se besaban... en pocas palabras, cualquiera que los veía notaba de inmediato el gran amor que se sentían... ese fue el inicio de su amor...

Fin del Flash Back

Sus ojos estaban perdidos, no miraba nada en especial, aquel recuerdo… como deseaba haber detenido el tiempo en aquella ocasión, deseando estar así con Harry, abrazada a él, besándolo, sentir su calor y su aroma... recordaba perfectamente que en eso pensaba mientras se besaba con él. Era un recuerdo hermoso y triste a la vez, pues nunca pensó que años después, él y ella ya no estaban juntos... en unos meses más se iba a casar, y Harry no era el novio.

Al terminar su taza de café, Hermione pidió la cuenta a un mesero, y este al traerle la nota, le dio una rosa... según él, era "cortesía de la casa", esto provoco que la castaña se pusiera roja (nunca antes le había pasado). Harry se le quedo viendo y después al mesero, que en esos momentos tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Vio como la chica aceptaba la rosa y le daba las gracias con un sonrisa tímida, ¡maldita sea! No podía estar pasando eso, que acaso todos los chicos que osaban mirarla, quedaban prendados de ella... no es que la considerada fea ó algo por estilo, simplemente no aceptaba la idea de que otro se fijase en ella, y él sin hacer nada, ¡¡ni siquiera digería bien la idea de que dentro de unos meses se iba a casar! Y un chico extraño le coqueteaba...

Draco y Verónica se encontraban mirando la rosa, como si fuese algo revelador, algo valioso y de mayor importancia, en la mente de la chica Jacques no entendía, como ella, que era mucho más atractiva que esa castaña con pelos de palo, ¡¡había recibido una rosa! Y lo peor de todo... ¡¡¡a ella no, ni siquiera un mosquito la pelo. Su indignación era grande, pues la castaña significaba un gran rival, un enemigo difícil a vencer, pues ella en medio y sus ilusiones de estar de nuevo con el ojiverde, se veían hechas polvo.

Al salir del local, todo subieron al coche de Potter, por indicaciones de la castaña (nota: no sabía que era vecina de Harry, tampoco lo sabía Verónica); llegaron al edificio donde ella residía.

---Bueno en este edificio vivo; les dijo señalando al que estaba a sus espaldas.

La castaña se había bajado rápidamente del coche, sin darles tiempo a ellos, de bajar del carro, les dijo aquello y volteando sobre sus talones comenzó a caminar de prisa, al fin estaba en su departamento, donde Harry no estaría...

---¿A dónde crees que vas?; le dijo Malfoy alcanzándola y deteniéndola por el brazo.

---Obvio que a mi departamento; le contesto irónica y se soltó del agarre del rubio.

---No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que nos esperes... tenemos que checar también tu apartamento; le dijo como si nada, cosa que a la castaña no le parecía.

---No; les dijo a los tres cuando estaban frente a ella.

---¿Por qué, acaso no quieres que veamos tu nidito de amor con tu prometido... el tal, ¿Cómo se llamaba?; hizo el ademán con una mano tratando de recordar. ---A si, Ian Garder.

---¿Qué, ¿Celosa?... estas celosa por que yo si tengo alguien a mi lado... y tú no, porque te recuerdo que Harry es tu ex novio; le dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de la chica.

Sinceramente, aquella mujer no le caía bien, (nota: ¿Por qué será?), al principio la veía indiferente... pero al saber que era la ex de Harry, las cosas habían cambiado. Además la chica en todo este tiempo la había mirado mal, y le hacia comentarios en tono agresivos, como atacándola de algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

---Ya quisieras...; le contesto con voz amenazante e hiriente, pues la castaña tenía algo de razón, aunque la razón principal de que estuviera así, era porque ya se había dado cuenta de la forma en como miraba Harry a esa... pelos de palo.

---No discutan; dijo en tono cortante Harry al ver que la castaña iba a contestar a su comentario. ---Mejor entremos al edificio; su voz sonaba más a mandato, que a petición.

Con un gruñido de la castaña, entro al edificio y pidió sus llaves en la recepción, después tomo un elevador y marco un número, los chicos estaban a su lado. Verónica le lanzaba miradas asesinas, Draco Observaba con curiosidad y Harry, miraba el lado a opuesto a la castaña.

Al salir del elevador, camino por el pasillo y se detuvo en frente de una puerta... sacó las llaves y la metió en la chapa... giro la llave y la puerta dio un "clic", indicado que estaba abierta... entro y todo estaba oscuro.

Los chicos estaban a sus espaldas y la chica se dirigió a donde se encontraba el enchufe... pero al dar dos pasos, las luces se prendieron y con ellos unos gritos de alegría se escucharon... pronto se encontraba rodeada de abrazos, manos que la estrechaban con las suyas.

Sus amigos estaban ahí... recibiéndola con un caluroso aplauso y abrazos, sonrisas y demás. Los tres chicos se encontraban ahí... observando (dos personas), sonrientes a las personas que estaban ahí, y otra sorprendida... aunque ya conocía a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban ahí.

Tonks, Remus, Lidia, Ron, Ginny, Dunmbledore, Minerva, Luna, Kingsley y Snape (fue el único que no la felicito, ni la abrazo). Sobre la mesa, había comida y bebida, y una gran pancarta colgada en la pared que decía "Bienvenida de nuevo Hermione". Era una fiesta muy al estilo muggle, ya que viviendo donde hay muggles... no podían poner fuegos artificiales que era creados por los gemelos Weasley, ni encantar varios objetos... así que, la única opción que les quedó, fue hacerla al estilo muggle.

Pero eso no impedía que fueras una fiesta agradable, cuando hubieron felicitado a la castaña... fueron a saludar a los tres chicos; Harry fue abrazado por todos (menos Snape, pero si abrazo a su alumno favorito... Draco), este también recibió algunos abrazos (pero no el de Ginny, que deseaba bastante). Y a la chica, sólo un "Hola" y un estrechamiento de manos por parte de los profesores.

Sin que la castaña pudiera evitarlo, los tres chicos ya estaban integrados a la fiesta (ni siquiera pudo replicar). Al pasar las horas el ambiente fue mejorando, Verónica se encontraba en un platica con el profesor Dumbledore y McGonagall, Draco con Sanpe y Remus (volteaba a ver discretamente a la pelirroja, que ni caso le hacia), Hermione con las chicas y Harry y Ron en otra platica.

Ron y él se encontraban un poco apartados, para poder platicar más a gusto, cuando Harry volteó a ver disimuladamente a la castaña vi algo, un objeto que le regalo a la castaña aquella noche... la noche en que fue suya, donde se entrego a él sin reservas, la noche en que hicieron el amor...

Flash Back

Se encontraba sentado enfrente de la chimenea, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace tres semanas... el fin definitivo de Voldemort. Al final, el mundo mágico se había librado de tal escoria... por fin las personas salían de sus casas sin el miedo a no regresar a ellas al final del día, donde no atacaran en tu trabajo, en tu casa o en la calle... al fin eso se había acabado, ahora tenía que concentrarse en el futuro con Hermione, porque ahora que Voldemort no estaba de por medio, podrí hacer su vida y tal vez... casarse en no mucho tiempo con Hermione.

Actualmente vivía en una casa que había comprado en las afueras de la ciudad, la casa de sus padres había quedado hecha añicos y sinceramente... aunque podía ser reparada, no quería vivir ahí, pues el recuerdo de sus padres, sus últimas palabras, podrían llenar ese lugar en tristeza en lugar de alegría.

Decidió enterrar esos recuerdos, y vivir en esa casa, no podía lograr su objetivo, quería concentrarse en su presente, donde Hermione era parte de el; recordaría a sus padres y a su padrino, pero a su manera... sin necesidad de reconstruir la casa y vivir en ella.

Escucho un ruido en la cocina, se levantó y vio a Hermione preparando la cena de ese día, llevaba puesto un delantal rosita... se veía hermosa así. Era sencilla, amable, educada, amorosa, cariñosa, hermosa, siempre con algo que decir, encontrando la solución a los problemas y comprendía a las personas, no juzgaba a una persona sin conocerla... era simplemente la mujer de su vida, la única que quería y necesitaba a su lado por el resto de su vida.

Se acercó a ella y le ayudo a poner la mesa, comieron delicioso y tras haber terminado, vieron una película en la sala... disfrutaban pasar el tiempo así, sin preocupaciones, estaban bien así, con su vida, con su trabajo y con su amor... las cosas no podían ir mejor.

---Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a mi casa, antes de que mis padres empiexen a preocuparse; dijo ella levantándose del sillón.

---No...; la agarro de la muñeca. –Quédate esta noche aquí...conmigo; le dijo mientras se levantaba y la besaba.

Siguieron así y poco a poco él quedo encima de ella sobre el sillón, llevo una de sus manos al suéter de ella y se lo quito lentamente, después puso su mano en uno de sus pechos y lo comenzó a acariciar con lentitud, mientras que ahora besaba su cuello.

---Harry; dijo la castaña jadeante y con nerviosismo. –No creó que sea correcto; lo detuvo en ese instante.

El se paró y se sentó bien en el sillón, mirándola con sus ojos esmeraldas. Lla chica se había sentado también y se puso roja, se cubrió de nuevo con sus suéter y sentía vergüenza, por lo que no pudo mirarlo a la cara.

---¿Qué pasa?

---Nada... es lo que... bueno, verás... yo soy virgen, nose tú.

---También soy virgen, ¿Pero que tiene eso de malo?; dijo el chico sin entender.

---Pues verás... para mi estas cosas son muy importantes, porque... porque al ser mi primera vez, no quiero que sea algo... no quiero arrepentirme después de haberlo hecho contigo; le dijo al fin.

---Y porque piensas eso... ¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?

---Si... si, no te lo voy a negar... incluso he llegado a fantasear con eso... es sólo que.

---¿Tienes miedo?; le pregunto el chico.

---Si... se que te amo con toda mi alma, pero no se si estoy lista para perder mi virginidad... quiero hacerlo el amor contigo, pero... no se si sea el momento correcto.

---Ya entiendo... mira; había captado lo que su novia quería decirle, y ciertamente no quería presionarla ni nada por el estilo. ---No quiero presionarte, quiero que sea hermosa tu primera vez... pero ¿Cómo sabes cuando es el momento?

---¿Qué quieres decir?; le pregunta ella sin entender bien.

---¿Cómo sabes cuando es el momento, nunca te has peguntado que tal vez no exista eso... quiero decir, que tal vez no haya un momento perfecto, sino la persona correcta.

La chica se quedo pensando en aquello, aunque también podría ser ¿Cómo sabes cuando es la persona indicada, el que pierdas la virginidad en estos tiempos, no significa que es la persona con la que te vas a casar, pero ella no quería cometer ese error, tal vez fue por la manera en que la educaron, pero ella no quería tener intimidad con otro hombre que no fuera con el que se casaría.. pero ¿Harry era el correcto, la vida da muchas vueltas... ¿Quién le asegura que él estará ahí, por siempre?

Tanto estaba metida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que el chico se paro un momento y fue a un cuarto, al regresar traía algo consigo, una pequeña cajita roja. Se sento de nuevo y se la dio, con ello logró sacarla de sus pensamientos y observar la cajita que le tendía él. La agarro con manos temblorosas y la abrió... dentro había un anillo.

---¿Y esto?; preguntó confundida.

---Mira lo que tiene inscrito; le dijo el chico.

Ella miró por todos lados el anillo hasta que encontró unas palabras grabadas... era de los padres de Harry, un objeto muy hermoso y valioso, lo que tenía era "Nuestro amor es eterno, Lily", miro a Harry y no pudo evitar que una mejilla recorriera por su rostro, ese anillo tenía un valor incomparable.

---Papá se li dio a mi madre, cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de mi. Quiero que lo conserves...

---¿Por qué?

---Es una manera de inmortalizar nuestro amor; le dijo simplemente, se acercó y con su dedo, quito la lágrima de su rostro.

---Te amo... y gracias; le dijo ella abrazándolo.

---¿Por qué?

---Por despejar mis dudas... quiero que esta noche sea especial... quiero hacer el amor contigo; le dijo separándose de él y sonriendo.

---Pero... no te sientes presionada; la cuestionó un poco dudoso.

---No... ¿Acaso no me deseas?; preguntó la chica extrañada de que él dijera aquello.

Se acercó a ella y la beso profundamente, acostándose encima de ella y volviendo a quitarle el suéter, mientras le decía "No sabes cuanto te deseo", con sus manos la acarició por todo el cuerpo, descubriendo como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante cada toque de él.

---¿Puedo preguntar algo?; dijo la chica entre beso y beso.

---Si; decía él, mientras continuaba besándole el cuello.

---¿Por qué me deseas, ¿Qué tengo que hace que quieras hacerlo conmigo?.

Se detuvo y la miró a los ojos, paso una de sus manos por el rostro de ella, quitándole unos pocos cabellos que tenía en la frente, denileando con sus dedos su boca, tan suave y exquisita para él.

---Por que eres perfecta... eres la mujer a la que amo, quiero ser yo, él único en tu vida sexual y en todo lo que ello implica; le dijo con sinceridad.

La chica sonrió y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez, siendo ella quine comenzará a quitarle la camisa y besarle el cuello.

---Pero sabes... quiero que mi primera vez sea hacerlo en la cama... aunque suene anticuado y chateado, pero quisiera que fuera en una cama, donde estaremos más cómodos; le dijo en el oído besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

---¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!; exclamó saltando del sillón, cargándola y subiendo las escaleras corriendo, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello y le daba besos de pico.

Llegaron a su cuarto, y prácticamente... abrieron la puerta con un patada, mientras ambos reían, pues la necesidad lo estaba matando por dentro, querían sentirse, formar uno sólo y estar así por siempre, querían experimentar esas sensaciones por primera vez juntos...

Las ropas volaron por el cuarto, mientras se besaban, acariciaban y descubrían sensaciones nuevas... sintiendo como sus cuerpos disfrutaban del otro, entraban a otra fase de su relación... donde lo único que importaba en esos momentos era disfrutar y no pensar en el mañana... sólo en el presente...

Fin del Flash Back

Ahí estaba… la pequeña cajita roja estaba cerca de donde la castaña se encontraba hablando con sus amigas. Se alegraba de que aún lo tuviera, pues era algo muy significativo para él, y el que la castaña lo conservará, significaba aún más.

La fiesta de bienvenida llegó a su fin, todos los invitados se fueron, tan sólo quedaban, Verónica, Draco, Harry y ella, que estaba algo más alegre... mañana saldría su novio del hospital.

---Bueno... es hora de irnos; dijo Draco algo cansado.

---Si, ¿Cómo quedamos mañana?; preguntó Verónica antes de desaparecer de ahí.

---Mmm... mañana pasó por ustedes, iremos al ministerio a dejarla; dijo Harry señalando a la castaña. ---Y hablaremos para ver como nos vamos a organizar, tenemos que investigar también lo otro.

---Bien; dijo Verónica y sin decir nada, cerró los ojos pensando en la casa de su prima, su cuerpo se desvaneció pero volvió a materializarse en el departamento. ¿Qué pasa?; preguntó confundida.

---El departamento tiene una hechizo para que nadie pueda aparecerse ni desaparecer de aquí, tendrás que transportarte en un pequeño callejón que esta cerca de aquí; le contesto la castaña.

---Ahh... bueno, entonces adiós; dijo y salió por la puerta del departamento, seguida de Draco.

Pero Harry no se había ido, la observaba y vio que la chica se volteó y comenzó a recoger las cosas, se acercó y comenzó a ayudarla.

---¿Qué haces?... ya vete; le dijo n tono grosero la chica.

Sin decir una palabra, él salió del apartamento, no quería enojarla, tenía que acercarse poco a poco y así, conquistarla de nuevo y a la vez protegerla. Antes de que cerrará la puerta del departamento de ella le dijo.

---Si necesitas algo, sólo avísame... vivo en el edificio de enfrente; y cerró la puerta.

Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta... era su vecino, significaba que lo vería más tiempo, casi a todas horas, algo en su interior dio un vuelco, mitad alegre y mitad triste, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así, el que Harry regresará había logrado confundirla enormemente, tanto que ya no sabía lo que quería en su vida.

Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que todo quedará nuevamente limpio, sin rastro alguno de cómo había terminado el departamento al terminar la fiesta. Pero no se fue a dormir, se quedo sentada en un sillón... pensando en Harry y en Ian, ahora las cosas cambiaban... y dudaba mucho poder guardar por más tiempo el secreto que le ocultaba a Ian... el cual era que su verdadero nombre no era Miranda, sino Hermione y decirle que sucedió con Harry en su pasado... no quería recordar eso, porque... porque...

Flash Back

---Te noto preocupado, amor; le dijo la chica mirándolo fijamente.

---No es nada; contestó el con voz no convincente.

Estaban en casa de sus padres, ellos ya se habían ido a dormir, así que estaban solos en la cocina, terminado su cena en un silencio bastante incomodo. Desde hace días, Hharry se encontraba muy extraño... bastante para su gusto, y lo peor, esuq eno le decía que le ocurría.

---Te noto extraño... se que algo te preocupa; le dijo ella

---No es eso...; pero fue interrumpido por ella.

---Pensé... pensé que después de hacerlo estaríamos más unidos que antes, pero creó que me equivoque; dijo ella lentamente, como si las palabras lucharan por salir. Desde hace un mes que lo habían hecho y él... había cambiado bastante, poco a poco se fue dando cuenta que él comenzaba a distanciarse de una forma muy extraña.

---¿Qué, no digas tonterías...

---No lo son... es que... ¿Tan mala fue esa noche, que ya... ya ni me tocas... no le hemos vuelto hacer desde ese día; por fin sacaba a relucir aquel pensamiento que la atormentaba desde hace días.

---No es eso Hermione, es sólo que...

---Quédate esta noche... quiero que volvamos a dormir como aquella noche; un sonrojo asomo en su rostro, corrigiendo de inmediato dijo. ---No quiero decir que lo hagamos de nuevo, sólo quiero dormir entre tus brazos como aquella noche, quiero sentirte cerca de mí; dijo sonrojada.

---Y tus padres ¿Qué dirán tus padres?; preguntó él con una sonrisa.

---No tienen porque saberlo ¿o sí?

El chico sonrió... su novia diciendo eso, si que ella había cambiado desde aquella noche, dejando su pudor aún lado y siendo más expresiva que antes. Se paró de su asiento y se acercó a ella... y como aquella noche, la cargo y la llevo a su cuarto.

Se comenzaron a besar, pero de pronto Harry se separó y se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación, llevándose sus manos a su pelo. La chica sólo se detuvo a mirarlo y examinar su raro comportamiento, ahora si estaba segura... algo le pasaba y no sabía que cosa era.

---Me vas a negar ahora que no te sucede nada; dijo ella levantándose.

El se paro y la miró, sus ojos esmeraldas reflejaban entonces... un miedo, desesperación y angustia. Él se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza mientras le decía "No olvides que te amo y te amaré... pase lo que pase no lo olvides, por favor". Después empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

---¿Qué te ocurre?; le preguntó ella preocupada por su comportamiento.

Pero no le contestó nada, lo que hizo fue acostarse con ella en la cama y se besaron largamente durante mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño los venció a los dos... quedándose dormidos los dos juntos, abrazándose...

Despertó a las siete de la mañana y se sobre salto al no sentir a Harry a su lado, miró con desesperación su cuarto, pero no lo encontró... lo último que recordaba era que se besaban y se quedaron dormidos con todo y ropa...

Y ahora Harry se había ido, sin dejarle una nota, o algo; tan sólo el recordar su comportamiento ayer por la noche, hizo que una desesperación se apoderaba de ella, salió del su cuarto corriendo y abrió la puerta de su casa de un tirón, bajo las escaleras que se encontraban mojadas... seguro que mientras dormían había llovido, ya que toda la calle se encontraba mojada.

Pero no tuvo el cuidado de bajar bien las escaleras y resbalo... cayendo de bruces boca abajo; sintió un dolor muy agudo en su vientre, estomago y pecho, lo que provocó que un grito desgarrado, haciendo que sus padres se levantasen asustados... y ellos al no saber que le ocurría a su hija, la llevaron a una clínica.

En el trayecto a la clínica, se quedó inconsciente y despertó en la cama de una habitación; tenía una ropa blanca y un dolor inmenso donde se había golpeado, y noto que... estaba vendada desde su vientre hasta su estomago...

El doctor entró seguid de sus padres, que estaban blancos... parecían fantasmas ambulantes, su madre comenzó a llorar y su padre sólo la miraba con deje de tristeza y... decepción. ¿Qué estaba pasando, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

---Señorita Granger... lamento informarle que...

Fin del Flash Back

Sus lágrimas surcaron su rostro… no podía, o más bien, no quería recordar lo que el doctor le informó aquella mañana; ese fue le día en que todo cambio, en que todo se derrumbó... nunca más volvió a saber de Harry, hasta ese momento y... enterarse de aquello otro, cuando más necesitaba que el ojiverde estuviera a su lado, la había abandonado y ella... desde ese día lo odio con todas sus fuerzas, dejándola marcada.

Años más tarde fue cuando mataron a sus padres... víctimas de Lucius Malfoy, y desde entonces, su identidad falsa... sin tener confianza en ningún hombre, haber sufrido perdidas, muy importantes para ella. Después conoció a Ian... y él supo ganarse de un evo su confianza, cuando se hicieron novios, ella quiso decirle cual era su nombre verdadero, pero por ordenes de Dumbledore, no lo hizo.

Y ahora... que estaba a unos meses de casarse, vuelve de nuevo Harry, con planes que no conoce y... por si fuera poco, unos de sus guardianes. Además estaba el hecho que tenerlo cerca, abría aquella herida del pasado y la razón de odiarlo más... pues por su culpa, había pasado aquellos.

No pensaba decírselo nunca, nadie nunca lo supo... ni siquiera ella misma, cuando se entero, ya era demasiado tarde. Los únicos que lo supieron fueron sus padres y una semana antes de su muerte, ellos le dijeron que no la culpaban ni le reprochaban nada, que... ellos la entendían y la apoyarían, y que algo en su interior les decía que Harry era el hombre al que ella amaba... a pesar de la que dejo y de lo otro ocurrido... no lo culpaban a él, ni a ella, total... era jóvenes y lo único que hicieron fue disfrutar de su amor...

Pero cuando sus padres murieron todo cambio, y ahora que estaba con Ian, veía un rayo de esperanza a que su vida volviera hacer la misma de antes, o tal vez, similar a la de antes. Lo malo... es que la llegada de Harry cambiaba todas las cosas...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?; a mi en lo personal si me gusto y mucho. ¿Alguien tiene idea de lo que sucedió en el hospital, porque esa fue la razón de que Hermione odie a Harry... bueno, al menos eso piensa ella, que lo odia y todo, pero no es cierto.

Lamento si tarde en la actualización, pero ni modo, no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, y menos para leer historias, tengo que ponerme al corriente.

Una noticia les tengo... y no muy buena que digamos, al menos para mi, no se como lo tomen ustedes: Desde hace unas semanas se ha estado corriendo el rumor de que se prohíbe contestar a los autores, los reviews de los lectores. La razón, aún la desconozco y lo que sucede si no se hace, e escuchado varios... alguien me dijo, que no ten dejan entrar a tu cuenta durante un mes, otros dicen que te borran la historia; así que ... más vale prevenir que lamentar.

Yo en lo personal, me tiene triste, por no poder contestar a sus dudas, pero tratare de buscar un modo, por el momento no podré... perdonen por favor sino lo hago.

Sin más que decir, me despido...

Sanke

PD: ¡¡¡¡¡DISFRUTEN DE SUS ÚLTIMOS DIAS DE VACACIONES!


	12. Capítulo 12 Al descubierto

**Capítulo 12**

**Al descubierto**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde aquella fiesta, un día después, la castaña había ido a recoger a su prometido que salía del hospital, donde Harry tenía un humor de perros, Verónica encontró eso muy bueno, pues era un punto a su favor; Draco... a él le daba igual, lo que lamentaba era que su amigo sufriera innecesariamente, si Harry le pidiera que le partiera la cara al "Gilipollas de cara mustia" (como llamaba Ron a Ian), lo haría con gusto, aunque no lo hizo y sabía muy bien porque.

Ian hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de la forma en como el ojiverde miraba a su prometida, el pensaba que eran simplemente los guardianes y que cuando encontraran al culpable, su vida volvería a la normalidad... que equivocado estaba.

Mientras Hermione trabajaba ese día, los tres chicos estaban en la cafetería del ministerio, decidiendo la forma en como llevarían a cabo las dos investigaciones y al final quedo esto: por votación, se decidió que uno la cuidaría todo un día, mientras los otros dos investigaban el rastro de Lucius Malfoy y sus compinches, y a la persona con que vieron que hizo contacto en Francia, y al otro día, alguien cuidaría a la castaña y los otros dos investigaban... y así sucesivamente.

También durante el transcurso de ese mes. Draco había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a la pelirroja, su nueva forma de distracción; lo único que logró de la chica, fue bofetadas, insultos, malas caras, su nariz adolorida (por que la chica le cerraba la puerta en sus narices), rechazos... y más rechazos, en pocas palabras, las cosas estaban pésimas, por la calle de la amargura... la pelirroja no era presa fácil.

Verónica estaba investigando el pasado que hubo entre Harry y Hermione, cosa que sinceramente le costaba mucho trabajo, pues casi no había encontrado a una persona que le dijera lo que quería saber, no contaba con la ayuda de las "dichosas amigas" de la castaña, sabía bien que no dirían ni pico, así que buscaba por otros lados.

Las cosas entre los demás eran las mismas, Ron peleaba mucho con Lidia, Luna siempre sacaba comentarios fuera de lugar, Remus y Tonks unidos más que nunca. E Ian, pasaba tiempo con su novia, en las citas estaban uno de los tres chicos, era cómico hasta cierto punto, pues no podían hablar con la libertad de antes, era como si fuera un trío, Ian en ocasiones arrugaba su frente en señal de disgusto, y en varias veces tenía que decirle cosas a su novia con las manos (mímica), pues sentía que tenía una garrapata pegada al cuerpo que lo observaba en todo momento.

El reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde, Lidia se encontraba saliendo de su oficina, había terminado el trabajo más temprano de lo acostumbrado y, aprovechando, quería salir unas horas antes de irse a descansar a su casa.

Al salir del ministerio se topó con Ron, que también iba saliendo del trabajo, ninguno de los dos iba observando al frente, la chica se ponía un suéter, ya que en todo el día estaba haciendo un frío insoportable (muy extraño en aquella época del año), y Ron que estaba mirando una revista dedicada exclusiva a Chuldey de Cannons.

Ambos chocaron antes de subir al ascensor, fue un fuerte golpe y ambos, cayeron al duro y frío suelo. Al ver con quien habían chocado, comenzaron a tratarse como siempre: peleando sin cesar. Tan metidos estaban en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta que Ron estaba siguiendo a la chica reclamándole cosas.

La chica tampoco se quedo atrás y también, le dijo un par de verdades al pelirrojo, cuando se percato que la estaba siguiendo, se detuvo en mitad de la calle y lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

---¿Qué pasa ahora?; pregunto el pelirrojo, preparado para decirle algo, pues estaba seguro que la chica lo atacaría de nuevo.

---¿Por qué me sigues?

---¿Qué?... yo no te estoy siguiendo¡tú eres la que me sigue!; dijo el pelirrojo señalándola con el dedo.

---¡Ah sí!.. estas seguro¿Se puede saber a donde vas tú?; le preguntó la chica cruzándose de brazos.

---A "Revolutions Street"; respondió el chico seguro.

---Te informo que queda del lado opuesto; le decía la joven mientras señalaba a sus espaldas.

Entonces Ron se percató de que tenía razón, miro la calle y se dio cuenta que, se dirigía al lado opuesto de donde quería ir, respiró con dificultad y volteó, no quería ver a la chica a los ojos, que en esos momentos lo fulminaba con la mirada.

---Bueno... , me equivoque... es de humanos equivocarse; decía alzando los hombros en señal de nerviosismo.

Ella comenzó a caminar por la calle, dejando a Ron ahí, que extrañamente se sintió incomodo, se sintió nervioso de pronto y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, la alcanzó y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

---¿Y ahora, necesitas que te lleve a hasta allá; la chica uso un tono burlesco..

---No... simplemente decidí hacerte compañía... ¿Tiene algo de malo?; preguntó al tiempo que sus mejillas se ponían un poco rojizas.

La chica no le contesto, al escuchar la palabras del pelirrojo, un escalofrío la recorrió por el cuerpo completo, sintió un vuelco en su corazón y sin saber con certeza, las manos comenzaron a sudarle... y algo le decía que el frío de hoy, no tenía nada que ver

---¿Y a donde nos dirigimos?; preguntó curioso Weasley.

La chica lo miró unos segundos y una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios... Se encontraban caminando en las calles de Londres, donde un fuerte frío azotaba la ciudad, muchas personas habían salido a su trabajo o lo que tuvieran que hacer, en su coche o tomaban un transporte... pero a ellos no pareció importarles, caminaban en silencio rumbo a un lugar donde servían el mejor café de toda Gran Bretaña...

Draco y Verónica se encontraban sentados en medio de una gran mesa, que estaba ocupada de una pequeña montaña de pergaminos, varios de ellos contenían los expedientes de los mortífagos que se encontraban sueltos, entre ellos, Lucius Malfoy. Otros pergaminos contenían de los que habían sido absueltos hace algunos años... otros pergaminos más sobre los últimos ataques que se habían reportado, tanto a magos como a muggles, y otros más del famoso delincuente que era buscado por toda Francia, la persona que estaba en una foto con Lucius Mafoy... era la persona de la que sospechaban, ayudó a los mortífagos con dar con la ubicación de la castaña...

Habían estado ahí toda la mañana, mientras que Harry cuidaba a la castaña, en estos momentos el ojiverde estaría sentado en uno de los sillones que tenía la oficina de la chica, haciéndole preguntas sobre detalles que recordara del día que la atacaron y demás cosas...

Dejo un momento de leer un pergamino del expediente de un mortífago, que era conocido por que a sus victimas les dejaba una especie de tatuaje con clavos enterrados en sus hombros... era algo realmente impresionante, ver las fotografías de cómo terminaban las víctimas, los muggles llevaban la peor parte.

Se llevo una mano a la barbilla y su cerebro comenzó a trabajar, pensando detenidamente sobre su padre... un hombre sin escrúpulos alguno, ambicioso, codicioso, astuto, un calculador, violento... esa era lo que más odiaba de su padre, que fuera violento.

Por ser así de violento, llegó a golpear en incontables ocasiones a su madre, y ser abusada físicamente por él... como odiaba recordar el sufrimiento de su madre, cuando él decidió cambiar, lo primero que hizo fue salir de su casa con su madre... se la llevo en sus brazos al hospital de San Mugo (una paliza de su padre, casi le cuesta la vida).

Después pidió ayuda con su padrino, Severus Snape abogó por él con el director, que lo ayudo con todo, después se disculpo con Harry y con todas las personas que les causo daño en el colegio; la castaña y el pelirrojo aceptaron su perdón tiempo después, cuando se dieron cuenta de su arrepentimiento. Con Harry también le costó trabajo, pero cuando él le ayudo en una batalla, el ojiverde confío plenamente en él, desde entonces se empezaron a llevar los cuatro, pero con quien más se identificaba era con Potter.

Por eso cuando el chico se fue, él fue el único en saberlo, ya que en la madrugada había llegado a su casa. Él en aquel entonces estaba deprimido por que su madre llevaba días de haber muerto (culpa de su propio padre), y también fue el único en saber, los motivos de su partida... estando en el estado en que se encontraba, decidió acompañarlo... y al igual que su amigo el ojiverde, no dejó, ni una carta, ni nada de nada.

Ahora que había vuelto, los recuerdos dolorosos empezaban a llegar a su mente, pero estaba decidido, ya era hora de hacerle frente al pasado, de enterrar los recuerdos dolorosos y hacer pagar a su padre todas las... malas cosas que le hizo pasar a él y a su madre, no iba a permitir que lastimara a más gente.

---¿Sucede algo?.

La voz de Verónica Jacques lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la miro con detenimiento, negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar los pergaminos de otro mortífago; la chica siguió revisando más documentos y hacia anotaciones en otro pergamino.

---¿Cómo vas?; le preguntó el rubio después de varios minutos en silencio.

---Bien... hay bastantes datos sobre los mortífagos, también sobre los últimos lugares donde han sido vistos... rastrearlos será una tarea difícil; comentó mientras seguía anotando en el pergamino unos datos que podrían serles útiles. ---¿Y tú como vas?.

---Más o menos...; puso cara de pensativo y tomando un pergamino en blanco, saco de un cajoncito que estaba en el escritorio, un tintero y una pluma, mojando la punta de esta en el tintero, comenzó a escribir un exhaustivo análisis de su padre, sabía bien que sería útil a los tres en un momento determinado.

Siguieron con sus labores, hasta que alguien los interrumpió, una cabellera roja se asomó en la puerta de la oficina, y después entro por completo la persona... al verla, el rubio le presto demasiada atención... más de la requerida.

---Tomen, es algo que me pidió el ministro que les entregará personalmente; se los entrego al chico, que rozó con propósito sus dedos con los de ella, haciendo que con tal sólo ese pequeñísimo toque, la pelirroja se sintiera incomoda.

---¿Dé que es?; pregunto Jacques despejando la vista del pergamino. La miro a ella y después al pergamino que tenía el rubio, que se encontraba observando a la pelirroja.

---Es sobre los últimos rastros de la persona que vieron con Malfoy en Francia... hace un mes, en una de las calles de Londres, junto con otra persona y... hace tres días en Francia; dijo ella recordando lo que le había dicho el señor ministro.

Los dos la miraron extrañados, lo habían captado con otra persona más¿A caso trataba de otro asunto importante, o ¿Tenía alguna relación con su padre, Lucius, no estaría mal que también a esa otra persona investigarán... sólo para cerciorarse

---Parece que hay más personas involucradas; comentó Jacques.

Por primera y única vez, la pelirroja estaba de acuerdo con la chica, que aunque le caía mal, reconocía que al menos, tenía cerebro para trabajar excelente. Aunque dudaba que en lo demás, su cerebro funcionase como debería ser.

---Bueno, tenemos más trabajo; dijo Draco tras haber dado un largo suspiro.

Alzó su vista al techo y arrugo su frente, al pensar como le haría para que la pelirroja no diera la media vuelta, cuando trataba de hablarle... ese era, el mejor de los casos; poso su mirada de nuevo en su rostro y... esos hermosos ojos, lo miraban también, por varios segundos se quedaron viendo fijamente, sin intercambiar palabras ni romper aquella conexión, Verónica no los miraba, estaba de nuevo escribiendo en el pergamino.

Cada uno pensando en cosas diferentes... pero ambos coincidieron en algo, no se eran tan indiferentes, aunque por la forma en como se comenzaron a tratar, no era probable que se atrevieran a decir con palabras sinceras, que podrían tener una amistad, y tiempo después algo más...

La pelirroja fue la primera en romper aquella conexión de miradas, tenía levemente las mejillas rosadas, y sin decir nada, salió de la oficina. El chico se quedó ahí... pensando nuevamente, Ginny era diferente, ella hasta ese momento no había mostrado señal alguna de haber simpatizado con él ( a estas alturas, todas las chicas del ministerio, le hablaban y... se le insinuaban), pero ella no... y eso era algo, interesante, que la chica fuera así, lo atraía más y estaba dispuesto a tenerla en la cama junto a él, durante mucho tiempo (con la chica que había durado más... le calculaba que dos meses).

---Caerás... de una u otra forma te tendré conmigo; se murmuro así mismo muy bajito, para que la Jacques no lo alcanzara a escuchar.

---¿No recuerdas algo más?; se escuchó la voz del ojiverde dentro de la oficina de Granger

---No; respondió la voz de la chica.

Harry se encontraba anotando cosas en un pergamino que tenía en sus manos; mientras que la chica firmaba unos cuantos pergaminos que se encontraban frente a ella.

¡Mala suerte la suya! No soportaba que él estuviera ahí, para evitar cruzar miradas, mantenía su vista fija en el escritorio y en los pergaminos que tenía que firmar, revisar, autorizar, perfeccionar, organizar, etc.

---Hermione...

---Señorita Granger... o puede decir, futura señora Garder; dijo Hermione sin voltear a verlo, mientras tomaba otro pergamino y leía su contenido.

---¡Ya basta, deja de comportarte así conmigo... ¿Qué hice para que me trates así?... mejor no me respondas a la pregunta; dijo Harry rápidamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

---Te aseguro que hiciste más de lo que piensas, así que no te quejes por la manera en que trate; dijo la castaña con amargura en la voz, dejando por primera vez en todo la mañana, de tener la vista fija en el pergamino.

---¡Lo acepto!... te abandone, te deje sola en casa de tus padres... y no nunca me comunique contigo, pero tenía mis razones... no podía decírtelas... tú hubieras... olvídalo; dijo Harry volteando a ver otro lado.

---Dímelo... si quieres que al menos no te trate así, explícame porque lo hiciste... es lo menos que merezco.

---Yo... no puedo decirte, porque... porque no tengo el valor; su voz se notaba apagada y tan bien con nerviosismo.

---Como quieras...; le dijo la chica.

Una parte de ella quería saber las razones de su partida, pero otra no quería saberlo, no cuando estaba punto de casarse con Ian, cuando su vida empezaba de nuevo, quería dejar el pasado atrás... y saber la razón, podría cambiar las cosas; tenía miedo en el fondo de su ser que las cosas salieran de control, también esperaba el momento adecuado para contarle a Ian, el tipo de relación que tuvo con Harry hace años...

Harry la miraba atónito, estaba muy confundido... no podía decirle que él supo de algo que... si ella lo supiera, estaba seguro que lo odiaría aún más, porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo... aunque, no se explicaba como fue que pasó, se supone que estaba predicho que... pero no, las cosas no se dieron así y no era precisamente porque lo llego a evitar... pero él no sabía eso; pensando que los resultados fueron otros, por meses entro en una depresión horrible, culpándose por todo... Draco fue su único medio para desahogarse, ya que él también estaba implicado en forma indirecta... fue por esa razón que fue a su casa y le informó de la situación, juntos se fueron a tratar de evitarlo, de encontrar una forma... pero no pudieron. De lo único que llego a saber tiempo después de que fracasara, fue que Hermione perdió a... para ese entonces, no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para regresar y explicarle las cosas, así que siguió en Francia, tratando de hacer su vida.

Draco no se planteó regresar de nuevo a Londres, no en el estado en que se encontraba, le agradecía muchísimo lo que él hizo, lo último que hizo no fue la solución correcta, pero al menos logró en algo evitar que le ocurriera eso a su castaña... pero ella no debía saberlo, no aún. Ese por el momento era su secreto.

Respirando profundamente y con la derrota sobre sus hombros, se paro del asiento y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que tenía la oficina, pero no se veía nada realmente, pues como estaban debajo, habían imágenes artificiales, tipo ilusiones u hologramas.

La castaña sintió una opresión en su pecho, recordó de nuevo aquello... y se sintió vacía durante unos segundos, sinceramente lo odiaba, lo culpaba de lo sucedido... pero lo hecho ya estaba, y no había forma de evitarlo, aunque... ahora, en ese preciso instante se planteo una pregunta, que hasta ese momento, no se había pasado por la cabeza¿Se lo diría a Harry, por un lado, porque no quería recordar más las cosas dolorosas, además a él de seguro no le importaría... si fue capaz de irse sin decir nada¿Qué le aseguraba que, si se lo decía, le importaría, y otra parte de su ser, si quería decírselo, para que sufriera lo mismo que ella, que se enterara que por ese motivo lo odiaba... de lo estúpido que fue por irse así y ella, por salir de aquélla manera de su casa... pero¿Se lo diría, o no?

También estaba el hecho que, Ian tendría que saber exactamente su pasado, porque tenía planeado decirle su verdadero nombre, y la razón de mentirle, de contarle lo que hubo entre ella y Harry... y la razón porque lo odiaba, aunque esa parte dudaba en decírselo.

Sin cruzar palabra en todo el día, llego el momento que ella había terminado sus horas de trabajo, así que... como se lo habían dicho, el que estuviera cuidando de ella, la llevaría hasta su casa, o la acompañaría a los lugares donde fuera...

---Te llevo a tu casa; le dijo el ojiverde cuando estaban dentro de su auto.

---No, tengo que ir a ciertos lugares; le dijo ella.

---¿Dónde?.

---Quiero ir al centro de la ciudad... necesito pasar por tiendas departamentales... no he escogido el vestido que usare en mi boda; su tono de voz denotaba cierta alegría y... ¿satisfacción, ciertamente si¡el efecto que provocaban esas palabras en él!

Potter, soportando la idea aquella... la llevo al centro de la ciudad, pasaron horas y horas viendo vestidos de novia... donde en cada una de las tiendas, la castaña entraba y se le gustaba uno, se lo probaba... y él, viendo de blanco a la chica, mirándose frente a un espejo enorme... se veía, hermosa, parecía una muñeca finísima, que, si la llegaba a tocar, temía que se rompiese en mil pedazos.

Y verla vestida de blanco, también provocaba en él unos enormes celos, pues aunque trataba de no pensar en ese día, no podía evitar soñar con que su castaña estaba en el altar con Ian, donde un juez sin rostro los declaraba marido y mujer y ella... era besada por Ian, él trataba de gritar, pero no podía, porque no tenía boca... se miraba las manos y descubría con horror que se volvían transparentes... se desvanecía y de pronto, ella se volteaba y le decía con una voz cargada de odio y rencor, lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Varias noches a la semana tenía esa misma pesadilla, despertaba sobresaltado y temía eso... ver como se casaba y que ella, lo odiara con todo el alma. Una ocasión se lo contó a Draco, y este le respondió, que si tanto temía perder a la chica que amaba, hiciera todo lo posible por recuperar su perdón y su amor.

---Vamonos; escucho que la voz de Hermione le hablaba y salía de la tienda departamental.

La siguió y salió con ella al estacionamiento, al estar de nuevo dentro del auto, la chica le dijo que fueran a otros lugares... al caer la noche, por fin llegaron al edificio de ella. Harry la acompañó hasta su departamento, ya hora de decirle...

---Hermione.

Pero la chica no le respondió, ni lo volteó a mirar, al abrir con las llaves la puerta de su apartamento, entro en el, y sin decir nada, se dispuso a cerrarla en frente de las narices de él, pero un pie, impidió que la puerta se cerrase.

---Te lo repito de nuevo... te amo, y no pienso perderte; sus palabras fueron sinceras.

Lo miró a los ojos, y quedo hipnotizada por esa mirada esmeralda; su cuerpo no le respondía, por más que su cerebro le decía "cierra la puerta", su cuerpo no lo hacía, un escalofrío le recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cuando sintió que su mano tocaba su mejilla con delicadeza y... poco a poco acercó su rostro al de ella...

---¡No te atrevas!; se escucho una voz al fondo del pasillo... una voz masculina.

Al voltear a ver a la persona, vieron a Ian parado, traía un ramo de rosas y miraba con odio a Harry. Él se aparto de ella, y esta miraba a su prometido sorprendida... incapaz de poder decirle algo.

Garder se acercó a ellos con pasos rápidos y sin previo aviso le dio un golpe en la cara al ojiverde, que cayó de espaldas al suelo. El ramo de flores cayo al suelo con una cajita pequeña que venía adentro. Hermione lanzo un grito ahogado, se tapo con ambas manos y sin pensarlo, sujeto a Ian, que estaba apunto de golpearlo de nuevo.

---¡No te acerques a ella!... es mi mía; exclamó furioso.

---¡Ian! Tranquilízate.

---¡Te escuche!.. escuche lo que le dijiste ¡A MI PROMETIDA!

Hermione se puso pálida, no ahora, no justo en este momento, aún no estaba lista para decirle a Ian algunas cosas. Harry por su parte, se puso de pie y miró con recelo a Ian, se limpió la nariz, que de ella salía un hilillo de sangre.

---¿Quién te crees para decirle eso?

---Buena pregunta... ahora, te respondo que soy...

---No Harry... no lo hagas; lo interrumpió ella.

Ambos chicos la observaron por largos segundos, Ian con un coraje, que quería descargar en el chico que tenía enfrente, pero a la vez confundido por lo que ella le dijo. Harry sin comprender muy bien las cosas...

---¿Qué dices, Hermione?; musito sin entender Ian.

---Verás... yo; comenzó hablar, pero simplemente no le salían las palabras, se trababa al intentar decir algo.

---¿Se conocen?; dijo de pronto Garder. ---¡Responde, ya se conocían.

---Si; contesto Harry sin poder evitarlo.

El prometido le lanzó una mirada agresiva, sus dientes castañeaban del coraje, y de pronto, recordó algo, lo que una vez su prometida le dijo... que alguien la había lastimado profundamente. Y ahora que lo pensaba, lo que le había dicho "Te lo repito de nuevo... te amo, y no pienso perderte". Eso significaba que...

---Que frío hace; comentó Ron mientras caminaban por las calles.

---Si... nos hubiéramos quedado más tiempo dentro... el café estaba exquisito; decía Lidia mientras se abrazaba a si misma, a pesar de traer puesto un suéter, el frío parecía traspasar aquella tela e impregnarse en los huesos.

---¿Tienes frío?; le pregunto mirándola.

---No es obvio... ¿Tú no?; dijo la chica mientras alzaba un ceja.

---No, estoy muy bien abrigado; le sonrío al decírselo.

Y sin pensar en lo que hacía, la abrazo, dejando a la chica sorprendida... bastante en realidad, pues... no eran tan amigos, se llevaban bien (si a eso se le llamaba que pelearán a cada rato, y cada vez que tenían oportunidad, se molestaban mutuamente). Pero él no vio su rostro, por que siguió caminado con ella por la calle.

---Ron, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

---La que quieras.

---¿Te sientes bien, si tienes fiebre te pudo llevar a un clínica, o puedo comprarte unas pastillas... si quieres inyecciones mejor.

Él solo sonrió y siguió caminado con ella hasta un callejón desierto, para que pudieran desaparecer sin que ningún muggle los viera, esa tarde la pasó a gusto en su compañía, por primera vez, no se insultaron, o insinuaron comentarios burlones.

Platicaron de diversas cosas, gustos personales de cada quien, recuerdos que tenían de su infancia, esa tarde, se conocieron más a fondo y descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común.

---Oye... podemos ir al callejón Diagon; comentó de pronto la chica.

---Claro, a donde tú quieras ir; le respondió él.

---Tú que conoces a Harry¿Crees que todavía ama a Hermione?; preguntó Lidia.

---Si... se nota en sus ojos que aún la ama, me atrevería a decir... que la ama con más intensidad que antes.

Doblaron por una de las calles, un par de muggles pasaban por ahí, caminaban muy rápido (eso era costumbre en los británicos), no era como en los pueblitos, que su forma de vida era muy diferente.

---Entonces... estuvo bien lo que hice, me refiero a la carta que le envíe; siguió ella hablando.

---Para ser honesto, si estuvo bien... si no fuera por ti, él no hubiera regresado.

---¿Te ha dicho porque se fue de esa manera?; le preguntó ella.

---No... no ha querido decirme porque, pero supongo que lo hará en algún momento.

---Si... cuando seas anciano; no pudo evitar decir ese comentario, pero no era con intenciones de molestarlo.

---Y para ese entonces, ya seré abuelo, habré tenido tres o cuatro hijos...; ahora era él, el que bromeaba.

La chica pronto se imagino a Ron de edad avanzada, todo canoso y encorvado, caminando despacito y hablando despacito, también, se imaginaba lo que diría de la nueva generación de jóvenes... "Pero que juventud la de ahora, en mis tiempos era diferente", eso hizo que sonriera.

Se encontraba guardando sus cosas, cuando tocaron la puerta y después un hombre entraba, lo beso a forma de saludo y juntos salieron de ahí, caminaban platicando de cosas, cuando alguien los llamaba...

---Buenas noches, Tonks y Lupin.

---Buenas noches... y llámame Remus.

---Perdona... Remus; dijo Draco, cuando fue la fiesta de bienvenida que le dieron a la castaña, su antiguo profesor le pidió de favor, que lo llamará por su nombre.

---Buenas noches Draco; contesto el saludo Tonks.

---¿Van al edificio?; les preguntó Malfoy.

---Si; contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

---Puedo acompañarlos, es que no conozco muy bien esa zona de la ciudad, y si no sería mucha molestia, podrían decirme donde hay un restaurante cerca del edificio.

---Ahh... no te preocupes, te invitamos a cenar con nosotros en nuestro apartamento; le dijo Tonks amablemente.

---¿No sería mucha molestia?; preguntó Malfoy.

---Para nada... sirve para que platiquemos; esta vez fue Remus quien hablo.

---Bueno.

Los tres juntos salieron del ministerio y con un –plint-- aparecieron cerca del edificio donde se hospedaban ellos, al llegar, Draco pudo observar el apartamento. Tenía en las paredes, cuadros de personas desconocidas para él, las personas de los cuadros lo miraban de forma curiosa, uno incluso le dijo "El último Malfoy viene a visitarnos", sinceramente nunca había entendido el comportamiento de las personas de los retratos, por más que platicaba con ellos, siempre le salían con frases diferentes y poco coherentes, nunca le habían contestado directamente a una de sus preguntas... lo más normal que podían decirle era la ubicación de lugares, o como era su vida antes.

---Marc Malfoy, no has cambiado para nada, viejo hermano... ¿Cómo le hiciste, conseguiste el elixir de la vida...; le dijo un retrato que estaba aún lado de él.

---No me llamo Marc... ¿Quién es usted?; preguntó Malfoy al cuadro, que era un viejo decrepito, sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

---Si serás tonto... soy yo, tu hermano Alfred; se levanto con lentitud y tomando su bastón lo balanceaba hacia él, queriéndole pegar con el.

---¿Quién es él?; preguntó Draco a Remus, que se traía los platos y los acomodaba en la mesa.

---Es uno de los antepasados de Tonks.

---¿Qué, este; dijo señalando al anciano que le seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido. ---Dijo que era Marc Malfoy, me confundió con un familiar mío.

Remus lo miró unos instantes, y después saco su varita de su túnica, con un movimiento seco, los vasos se posaron en la mesa, después de atravesar flotando en el aire la cocina, se sentó y con señas, le indicó que se sentará.

En esos momentos entro Tonks, que llevaba la cena flotando en el aire, sujetando su varita que la tenía alzada, apuntando a los platos. Se sentó y ella misma fue quien respondió...

---Porque soy tu tía... mmm... creó tía segunda, algo así, nose mucho sobre esas cosas, ya sabes; al ver que el chico no entendía ni una gota de lo que quería decir, aclaro. ---Mi madre, era prima de tu madre, Narcisa... Sirius era mi tío y primo de ellas... no se como se dice, si tío segundo o... ¡ay! Me hago bolas... el chiste es que yo soy un pariente tuyo, por parte de tu madre.

Ahora si había entendido lo que trataba de explicarle, pero algo no le quedo muy claro, si ella sabía que era un familiar suyo, nunca se lo informó, que acaso no lo quería, o no sabía que eran familiares...

---El apellido de soltera de tu madre era Black... nose si lo sabías.

---¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo?; no se pudo contener al preguntarle eso.

---Sencillo; respondió ella. Dejo la cuchara en el plato y lo miro profundamente. ---Tu madre y mi madre nunca se llevaron bien, además de que mi madre se caso con un muggle... y la familia, la hecho de la casa y no le dejaron nada de la herencia que le correspondía... tu madre, pensaba que casarse con un mago de sangre limpia, era lo mejor...

---Pero... ella se dio cuenta de que era lo peor que pudo haber hecho, casarse con mi padre...

---Si; dijo ella sinceramente. ---El peor error que cometió Narcisa fue casarse con Lucius, pero... si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubieras nacido; le dijo ella.

Remus asintió con la cabeza mientras llenaba los vasos de agua fresca. Tonks se llevo a la boca un poco de comida, y Draco casi no podía comer, a causa de querer saber más.

---Mejor... no hubiera nacido, y mi madre no hubiera perdido sus años de juventud.

---Puede ser... pero ten en cuenta, que si no hubiera pasado, ella nunca se habría dado cuenta que casarse con un sangre limpia, era lo mejor que una chica podía hacer en la vida... aprendió a valorar a las personas por lo que son por dentro. La familia Black también son de sangre limpia, y tenían los mismos ideales que los Malfoy, como mi madre no era de esa opinión, la echaron... al igual que Sirius.

Siguieron comiendo unos minutos en silencio, mientras Draco se sumía en sus pensamientos. Una duda cruzó por su mente, y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse con ella por más tiempo.

---¿Nunca hablaron ellas?; hasta ahora, se enteraba algo de la vida de su madre, quería saber un poco más.

---Si; respondió Tonks, tomo un sorbo de su copa y siguió hablando. ---Años después, tu madre buscó a la mía, yo tenía unos tres años, ya estabas en su vientre ... recuerdo que cuando me vio, me sonrió y me regalo una flor, no se porque pero lo hizo; paro de hablar y reflexiono un poco, frunciendo un poco la frente. ---Desde entonces, se empezaron a llevar un poco, no se querían como hermanas, pero al menos se tenían confianza y ella... estuvo con tu madre cuando naciste, Narcisa iba mucho a nuestra casa los primeros meses de que tu nacieras... pero, después ya no, según escuche un día, Lucius la golpeó cuando se entero que nos veía...

---Siempre fue así... la golpeaba por cualquier motivo; recordó con amargura el rubio.

---Si... desde entonces, perdieron de nuevo contacto, mi madre nunca me dijo que eran primas... yo pensé que eran amigas o conocidas, pero no familiares... me entere por medio de mi tío Sirius que tú eras... un pariente.. no, espera... somos primos... lejanos ¿creo que si?; finalizó la chica.

---Y... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.

---Bueno... primero que nada, no nos hablábamos, no sabía como decírtelo, le escribí una vez a tu madre y ella me contestó... me pidió de favor que te cuidara cuando ella no estuviera en este mundo.

---Algo que nunca hiciste, por cierto.

---Si lo hice, que no te dieras cuenta fue otra cosa, el caso es que además... me pidió que no te dijera esto hasta que ella muriera, pero... días después de que tu madre murió, también desapareciste de la nada, sin decir nada.

Draco se quedo callado, y lamentó ese hecho, pero ahora que ya sabía, se sentía... mejor en cierta forma, pues no tenía ni un familiar, los parientes de su padre, habían muerto, y de su madre... no los conocía, y ahora sabía que era por culpa de su padre.

---Bueno... ahora que lo sabes, espero poder ayudarte en lo que quieras, si necesitas ayuda, cuenta conmigo; su tono de voz era cariñoso.

---Gracias... bueno; dijo mientras dejaba los cubiertos en la mesa. ---Ya termine, estuvo deliciosa.

---Me alegro, espero que vengas pronto a comer con nosotros; habló esta vez Remus, que se había mantenido callado en todo este tiempo.

---Tengo que irme, no quiero molestar más; se disculpo el rubio, despidiéndose de los dos, salió del apartamento y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió a su apartamento y entro en el.

Mientras se quitaba el abrigo, una sonreía se le dibujo en el rostro... después de todo, no estaba tan sólo en este mundo, tenía un familiar... aunque, un poco... no importaba como fuera ella, era su pariente, además tenía la amistad de Harry, Ron y Hermione, eso le bastaba por el momento.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Otro capítulo de esta historia, les informo que todos estuvieron en lo correcto, los que comentaron que creen saber lo que paso con exactitud, háganmelo saber...

Sobre dos comentarios que rehicieron respecto a los reviews (FranGilraen e LunaNis), pues no esta mal ninguna de las cosas que me escribieron, contestar lo reviews mediante otro review... o investigar, yo apoyo a Luna, quiero al menos que me informen las razones y saber de quine fue la idea, además ¿Qué tiene de malo contestar los reviews, mientras los lectores no ofendan a los autores y estos de igual manera, no hay nada de malo.

Yo mientras seguiré escribiendo, trabajando con mi madre, perfeccionando mi ingles en el curso, y leyendo otras historias (¿Tu inspiración regreso de nuevo Hibari, espero que te haya ayudado con las ideas de tu historia "Nuestro pequeño secreto", por favor, cuando lo tengas escrito u otra duda, no dudes en informarme., y claro, salir cada vez que puedo con mis amigas.

Sobre la cajita que guarda todavía la castaña, pues... siempre se tiene un recuerdo del ser que mas has amado en tu vida ¿no? Dejen muchos reviews que es como un alimento a mi inspiración.

Sanke

P.D: Como ya mencione antes, esta historia esta dedicada a mi abuelito(q.e.p.d), pero este capítulo se lo dedico aún más... ¡ERES MI LUZ RULAS, GRACIAS POR ESTOS AÑOS!


	13. Capítulo 13 Corazones confundidos

**Capítulo 13**

Corazones confundidos 

Un polvo denso cubría los muebles de esa casa... una mansión en lo alto de la colina, deshabitada por muchos años, el aspecto de lo que una vez fue la majestuosa y lujosa mansión habían quedado en el olvido. Actualmente se encontraba en ruinas, los jardines descuidados por completo y varias ventanas rotas.

Así lucía la mansión Riddle, ese era en ocasiones, el punto de reunión de los mortífagos. Era como una especie de lugar sagrado, pues ningún mago (que no fueran ellos mismos) podía entrar ahí. En un principio pensaban instalar ahí el escondite.. pero no lo hicieron, pues en aquel entonces, los aurores buscaban la mansión y corrían el riesgo, de que, si encontrasen la mansión con ayuda de Potter, estaban seguros que los matarían.

Pero sucedió algo inesperado y beneficioso para ellos, Potter desapareció un día sin dejar rastro alguno, al principio eso les preocupo, pues temían que el ojiverde estaba buscándolos, pero con el paso de los meses descartaron esa idea. Por eso habitaron también esa mansión, aunque en ocasiones especiales.

Y ese día, era bastante especial... por eso a la media noche, celebrarían algo y afinarían algunos planes que tenían casi listos. Con aquel motivo, se encontraba Lucius Malfoy pasándose por toda la mansión. Revisaba cada rincón de la casa...

---Aquí esta lo que me pediste; una voz le hablo a sus espaldas.

---Bien... Nott, quiero que busques a Colagusano y lo traigas... tengo cuentas que arreglar; susurro con voz maliciosa.

Dando vuelta sobre sus talones, Nott dejo de nuevo sólo a Malfoy, que se acercó a una de las ventanas rotas contemplando el jardín completamente muerto, la noche había caído sobre la mansión hace horas, unas cuantas velas flotaban en cada cuarto de esta.

---No te imaginas lo que te espera... sangre sucia inmunda.

---Lucius...; escucho de nuevo que alguien lo llamaba.

Se volteo y vio el contorno de una persona alta. Una mujer se acercó a él y mirándolo con sus ojos fríos, le entrego un sobre...

---Perfecto...; decía Malfoy mientras recibía el sobre. ---Todo esta saliendo perfecto.

---Ya están llegando los mortífagos... Jeff y Ted no tardaran en llegar; le dijo la chica saliendo del lugar...

Dejo las llaves en la mesita que tenía enfrente y se quito el suéter; el apartamento se encontraba calientito. Se dirigió a su cuarto y se tumbo boca bajo en su cama.

---¿Te paso algo?; le pregunto su amiga que estaba recargada en la puerta del cuarto.

---Si... ¿Cómo lo supiste?; le contesto ella rodando sobre la cama.

---Llegaste muy tarde y... esa cara no la traes todos los días; le dijo ella sonriendo.

---Vaya... me sorprendes; dijo Lidia recargando sus codos sobre el colchón para poder mirar mejor a su amiga.

Luna se acercó a ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, le sonrió con inocencia mientras negaba con la cabeza. También se dejo caer sobre la cama.

---Y... ¿cómo te fue?; le preguntó al fin.

Lidia puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y miro el techo, sonriendo le contesto. ---Nunca pensé pasarla bien a su lado.

---Así que fue un chico... ¿Quién?; pregunto con curiosidad sentándose en la cama y mirándola expectante.

---Alguien guapo... no entiendo como antes no pude darme cuenta; se dijo para si misma que para su amiga.

Luna puso cara de confusión, un chico había causado un impacto bastante sorprendente en ella... y además parecía conocerlo desde hace tiempo... pero, ¿Quién era? De pronto se le vino a la mente un chico alto, atractivo, de mirada seductora, buen gusto por la ropa y simpático (como a Lidia le gustaban los hombres).

---Ahhh.. bueno, supongo que me lo dirás cuando quieras, mientras tanto alimentare mi curiosidad... espero que el chico resulte ser como pienso; dijo con cara de pensativa.

---mmm...; su amiga solo la miraba, diciéndose en su interior la gran sorpresa que se llevaría al enterarse, porque estaba segura, que por su mente no pasaba la idea de que Ron le resultará bastante atrayente.

---Oye...; hablo Lovegood de pronto.

---¿Qué pasa?.

---¿Quieres jugo de naranja con papaya, apio y huevo?

Lidia la miró atónita, ¿Qué clase de juego era ese, a menos que quisiera una buena diarrea en su estomago, o era una de sus extrañas dietas... fuera lo que fuera, no estaba dispuesta a tomar algo realmente asqueroso a su punto de vista.

---¿Qué?... sabe delicioso; se excuso ella al notar la mirada de su amiga. ---Ahhh, también lleva piña o si quieres, le agrego una pera...; al ver como la miraba Lidia, agrego. ---Si no quieres, más jugo para mi.

Se paro de la cama y tarareando una canción, salió del cuarto. Lidia puso los ojos blancos y se levanto dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Así era su amiga... tan diferente a muchas chicas... y tan extraña, un tanto loca para las demás personas...

---Tú... ¡¡¡eres tú, maldito!; escupió con rabia Ian, zafándose de las manos de su prometida.

Alzó su puño en el aire, pero pronto le falto oxigeno en su pecho y cayó de rodillas. Harry lo había golpeado primero. Hermione lanzó un grito desesperado mientras veía como se peleaban en el suelo.

---¡¡¡Basta!... ¡¡¡no se peleen!... ¡¡¡Harry!... ¡¡¡Ian!

Con un movimiento rápido, Ian logró darle un golpe a Harry en sus partes nobles, se puso encima de él y comenzó a golpearle en el rostro.

---¡¡¡Con fuiste tú, desgraciado!... ¡¡¡Eres tú quien le causo un daño a mi prometida!... ¡¡¡la dañaste!...

---¡¡¡¡¡Ian, basta!; gritaba Hermione sin saber que hacer.

---¡¡¡SUFRIO POR TU CULPA!

Harry se encontraba sangrando por la nariz, no supo en que momento sus gafas se le habían roto y estaban echa añicos en el suelo. Hermione trataba de quitarle a Ian de encima, pero sin éxito alguno.

---¡¡¡¡Ayuda!... ayúdenme a detenerlos; musito esto último.

Si lo hubiera querido, Harry hace segundos que pudo haberse quitado a Ian de encima, pero no lo hizo pues en cierta forma, sentía que se merecía eso y mucho más. Ian no se había equivocado al decir aquellas palabras... por eso dejo que lo golpeará.

---¡¡¡Lo vas a matar!... ¡¡¡suéltalo Ian!; dijo Hermione deteniendo un brazo de Ian, que estaba apunto de estrellarse contra la cara del ojiverde.

Ian la empujo, para que pudiera seguir golpeándolo, pero no midió su fuerza y Hermione fue a estamparse muy fuerte contra una pared y se lastimó la cabeza al golpear contra la chapa de una puerta.

Eso si que lo había enfurecido, con un golpe en la cara y otro en el estomago, se quito de encima a Ian, y corrió a levantar a la chica, al ver que sangraba por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y parte de su frente. Arremetió contra Garder a patadas.

---¡IDIOTA!... ¡¡¡la has lastimado!

Lo levantó del suelo y le dio un golpe en el ojo izquierdo, otro en su estomago y uno más en su espalda (cuando se dobló en dos y se sostenía con ambas manos su estomago). Finalmente le dio un golpe en el pecho y lo tiro al suelo.

Hermione se levantaba con dificultad del suelo, tocándose sus heridas, mientras apretaba los dientes a causa del dolor. Sentía dolores punzantes en su cabeza. A cada segundo y con gran esfuerzo camino hasta ellos.

Ian estaba tendido en el suelo con varios rasguños en el cuerpo totalmente inconsciente, Harry estaba de pie y en cuanto la vio, la tomó con delicadeza y la sentó en el suelo. Lo miro fijamente y noto que el labio de él estaba partido, le sangraba la nariz y su puños estaban cubiertos con un poco de sangre, vio que tenia una herida muy cerca del ojo.

---Necesitas curarte esas heridas; le dijo Harry con dificultad, sus labio le dolía mucho, se llevo una mano a su ojos, frotándoselos, de cerca podía verla bien, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir las cosas que estaban lejos.

---Será mejor que te vayas...; le dijo ella con determinación.

---Pero Hermione...

---No me llames así... él no sabe que ese es mi nombre; susurró ella por lo bajo con bastante enfado.

Sentía hervir su sangre, el corazón se le acelero y sintió unos celos enormes. Apretó la mandíbula con disgusto e instantes después se tocaba sus labios por el dolor que sentía. La miro con recelo y no pudo evitar pensar que le saliera con esas palabras. Pero de pronto recordó algo y se lo dijo con ironía.

---Pues bien que te llamo así hace quince minutos.

---Ya lose.. y eso me tiene desconcertada. Pero estoy más furiosa que preocupada... ¿Cómo pudiste pelear con él?; le reclamo golpeándolo en el pecho.

---¿Qué?... ¡¡¡el me golpeo primero!; exclamo mientras se tocaba la parte que ella le golpeo. Los intercambios de puñetazos que mantuvo con Ian, lo habían dejado lastimado.

---¡¡¡Y con mucha razón!... escuchó lo que me dijiste y ya sabe que tú fuiste el que me lastimo hace años... ¡¡¡querías que te felicitara por eso!; le reclamó con ironía.

---¡¡¡¡Claro que no, pero... ayyyy... ¡¡¡¡maldita sea!; exclamó sintiendo un dolor punzante en su labio partido, se llevó una mano a su pantalón y saco un pequeño pañuelo, con el, se limpio la sangre que le brotaba de su labio.

---Tienes que curarte esa herida y... ya vete, que esta despertando Ian; le dijo cuando vio como su prometido movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

El chico no se movía de su lugar y tras mirar unos breves instantes a Ian recuperando de a poco el conocimiento, miro sus ojos almendrados. Que lo miraban con furia.

---Que te vallas... no quiero otra pelea más... ¡¡¡vete!

Levantándose con esfuerzo del suelo, y recogiendo lo poco que quedaba de sus gafas, camino a paso lento (casi cojeando) rumbo a un elevador... veía con dificultad y tuvo que guiarse con la pared para no caerse en cualquier momento.

Antes de que se metiera al elevador, miro hacia atrás y se encontró con sus ojos almendrados, que lo miraba con... ¿preocupación, no, dudaba que se preocupara por él, si fuera así, al menos lo curaría de las heridas en su apartamento; pero en lugar de eso, lo corrió y de segur al que iba a curar sería a su prometido.

Tragándose los celos y reprimiendo darle otro buen puñetazo a ese... apretó el botón que daba a la planta baja y se fue a su apartamento, maldiciendo en el camino a ese Garder y con unas ganas enormes de gritar, al final las cosas resultaron muy malas para él y muy buenas para Ian, porque "sería atendido por su castaña" y ¡¡él no, lo que daría por que fuera al revés.

Mientras en el pasillo, Hermione con mucho esfuerzo metió a su prometido a su apartamento, lo puso con cuidado en el sofá y fue por un trapo y agua. Las flores las tiro en el bote de la basura y la cajita la puso sobre la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala. El chico se agarraba la cabeza a causa de los mareos fuertes que tenía.

Cuando ella regreso, traía una venda envuelta en su cabeza, una bandeja llena de agua y en la otra mano, una toallita. Sentada al lado del sofá, comenzó a curarle las heridas, gruñía de vez en cuando y la miraba profundamente, por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas...

---¿Por qué no me lo comunicaste?; le preguntó al fin, cuando ella mojaba de nuevo el trapo.

---No tenía sentido decírtelo... ya no siento nada por él; le contesto encogiéndose de hombros y continuó curándolo.

---Pues a él no le pasa lo mismo... los vi cuando llegaron al edificio.

---Escuchaste todo; le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, dejando de curar las heridas en los brazos de él.

---Si... y no me gusto lo que vi; le dijo despacio.

---¿Qué quieres decir?; preguntó ella sin entender bien las palabras.

---¿Segura que no sientes nada por él?; le preguntó y vio que ella asentía con la cabeza. ---Entonces... entonces dime porque ibas a corresponder ese beso.

La chica lo miró con los ojos abiertos, como podía decir eso. Se levantó del sofá y camino hasta una de los ventanales, disimulando ver los carros pasar, cuando en realidad no miraba nada en especial.

---No soy idiota... te iba a besar y no hiciste nada para apartarlo; le dijo con evidente celos.

---¡Pero no lo bese!; le dijo volteándolo a ver.

---¡¡No!... ¡¡¡porque yo los interrumpí!; exclamo levantándose de golpe del sofá. Acercándose a ella con dificultad.

Ella abrió la boca y al instante la volvió a cerrar, cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de ella, le dijo con voz resentida.

---¿Y por eso piensas que lo iba a besar, creíste que lo besaría después del daño que me hizo... no te detuviste a pensar que antes de que tocara mis labios ¡¡¡le daría una bofetada!... realmente no me conoces... ya me di cuenta de lo mucho que confías en mi; su voz estaba cargada de decepción, y eso, Ian se percato de inmediato.

---Yo... yo, lo sien... to; musito cuando ella se apartó de él y caminaba dando vueltas por toda la sala.

---Eso ya no importa...

---No... yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo; se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros, acarició suavemente sus mejillas y la beso con ternura. ---Lo último que quiero es estar peleados.

Ella lo abrazó y se dio cuenta que no sintió prácticamente nada cuando se besaron, ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes, lo quería... de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero... ¿Qué clase de cariño era, entonces, ¿Una mujer podía amar a un hombre... y no sentir nada cuando se besaban, ¿Qué estaba pasando, y se sintió de pronto, perdía en un lugar desolado, donde ninguna alma estaba... se sentía sola.

---Tengo una duda; dijo él cuando todavía se abrazaban.

---Dime...

---¿Por qué te llamó, Hermione?.

Se quedó en silencio por varios segundos, dudando que responderle... ¿Podría saber algo, y si no, le mentiría... pero, él también la llamo así...

---Antes de responder, aclárame porque tú me nombraste igual; le dijo apartándose de él.

---Mmm... no lose; la miraba a los ojos y creyó ver en ellos, ¿miedo?. ---Quizá porque pensaba en eso cuando interrumpí... se me hizo extraño que te llamara así; y en verdad no le había mentido a su prometida. ---Ahora tú responde; le dijo al fin.

Una gota de sudor le resbalo por la cara, sus manos comenzaron a sudarle del nerviosismo que la invadía por completo, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a mover los dedos sin control. Pensaba que decirle, no quería seguir mintiéndole respecto a eso, pero tampoco se sentía lista para hacerlo...

---Yo... me llamaba así cuando andábamos...; paró unos instantes y alzo su vista. ---Me lo decía de cariño... como cuando algunas parejas de dicen: gatita, mi gordita, pequeña, niña... una palabra cariñosa... en lugar de decirme esas cosas, me decía Hermione; finalizó alzando los hombros despreocupadamente y sonriendo, fingiendo como si no tuviera importancia.

---Ahhh... se me hace extraño que te llame por otro nombre, ¿segura que es eso?; le preguntó algo dudoso.

---Si... una vez me comento que cuando tuviéramos una niña, la llamaría así; le dijo como si recordará algo que ya no le importaba. En realidad eso una vez le dijo Harry, y ella le decía que no.

Ian no volvió hacerle otra pregunta, ella entonces se acordó que aún no terminaba de curarlo y lo condujo de nuevo al sofá, le regalaba una sonrisa mientras le ponía un par de vendas y el de vez cuando la besaba. Antes de irse, Ian la abrazo de nuevo y le acarició la cabeza, que la tenía vendada.

---Lamentó haberte lastimado; le dijo al oído. ---No medí mi fuerza... lo siento tanto, perdóname; le decía mientras la tomaba con ambas manos la cabeza y la besaba en la frente.

---No te preocupes... ya quedo en el olvido; le dijo ella, le dio un beso de pico al despedirse de él. Vio cando Ian se metía en el ascensor y le mandaba un beso en el aire.

Respiro hondamente y se recargo en la puerta del apartamento, mirando fijamente el elevador, con un pequeño gruñido volvió a entrar, se dejo caer en el sillón y se llevo las manos al rostro.

---¿Por qué?... ¡diablos, siempre me tiene que pasar este tipo de cosas, exclamo algo frustrada.

Y a su mente vino la imagen de Harry... Harry, ¿Cómo se encontraba, y se iría al edificio donde estaba, al fin y al cabo, se hospedaba en el edificio de enfrente, lo que significaba que eran vecinos... pero, ¿Por qué lo buscaría, no tenía porque preocuparse por él, al contrario, debería estar feliz porque al fin alguien le había dado su merecido. Debió agradecerle a su prometido que lo golpeará por ella, y le hiciera pagar, en cierta forma, el sufrimiento que pasó por culpa suya. Sin embargo, no sentía alegría, sino tristeza combinada con una dosis de preocupación y angustia.

---Sigues en mis pensamientos, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido... ¿Por qué?; se preguntaba la chica una y otra vez. ---¿Por qué no puedo sacarte de mi mente... y de mi corazón?

Con esa clase de pensamientos, se quedó ahí por varias horas, hasta que el cansancio la venció y decidió ir a su dormitorio para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con un dolor de cabeza, cuando tocaron a su puerta y abrió, se encontró con un Ron sonriendo, que inmediatamente dejo de hacerlo al ver la imagen del ojiverde.

---¡Por dios, y ese moretón; le dijo señalándole una de sus mejillas.

Lo dejo pasar y en diez veinte minutos le contó todo con lujo de detalles, el pelirrojo se puso furioso cuando le contó que había lastimado a la castaña sin darse cuenta. También le contó como ella lo corrió de ahí y se quedo con él.

---Quien entiende a las mujeres; exclamo el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos en blanco. ---En fin, cuando vea a ese Gilipollas de cara mustia ¡le daré un buen puñetazo!; alzo su mano cerrada al aire.

---Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿Qué paso?; le del preguntó mientras se cambiaba en su dormitorio y el pelirrojo lo siguió.

---Pues, nada en especial, sólo vine a visitarte; le dijo como si nada Ron. ---Oye, ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?

---Nose, hoy Verónica la cuidara... y mañana Draco; le dijo abrochando los botones de su camisa.

---Y después te toca de nuevo cuidarla; le dijo Weasley.

---Así es...

---¿No creó que estén solos, además falta saber porque Ian la llamo Hermione, en lugar de Miranda; se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

---Puede ser, pero estoy decidido... recuperare el amor de Hermione, y no me importa lo que le pase a ese...; por no ofender al prometido, no lo insultó con una palabrota, pero si en sus pensamientos.

---O.k. ahora vamos al trabajo ¿Quieres?.

---Si; dijo el ojiverde, cogiendo una gabardina del ropero. Como hace días atrás, el clima últimamente era extraño, hacía frío casi a todo el día.

No había podido dormir muy bien esa noche, por su cabeza rondaba la conversación que mantuvo en la cena con Tonks, así que ella era su tía... y no lo supo hasta ayer, una sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo y se alegro muchísimo que Tonks fuera su tía, que no fuera de los ideales de la familia Black y Malfoy.

Parándose con trabajos, pues aún tenía sueño, se levanto y se baño con agua fría para despertar por completo. Al estar listo salió rumbo al ministerio. Al aparecer muy cerca de ahí, vio a la pelirroja entrando a la cabina de teléfono, con pasos rápidos se acercó a ella.

---Hola; le dijo saludándola, haciendo que la pelirroja diera un brinquito del susto que la hizo pasar.

---Ahh... eres tú, lo miro como lo hacía y volvió a lo suyo.

Mientras la voz de una mujer se escuchaba en la cabina y daba instrucciones, Ginny evito mirarlo a toda costa, dándole la espalda en todo momento. El chico se acercó a ella y percibió el aroma que despedía su cuerpo.

---Deja de hacer eso... y mantén tu distancia; le dijo ella apartándolo bruscamente.

---Lo siento.

De pronto la voz de la mujer dejo de escucharse y el piso comenzó a descender, poco a poco bajaban, dejando de ver la calle solitaria en la ciudad de Londres. La chica se recargo y se miraba las uñas, como si descubriera algo increíble en ellas.

---¿Y tú novio?; le preguntó él de pronto.

---No es algo de tu importancia; le contesto de forma un tanto grosera.

---¿Entonces no tienes novio?; preguntó él sonriendo ampliamente.

---¡Nunca dije eso!

---Pero tampoco lo afirmaste, le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

---No te acerques, le dijo ella haciéndose aún lado. El chico se acercó a ella aún más y se paro a unos centímetros de ella.

---Sólo quería deleitarme con tu aroma; le dijo al oído, aspirando profundamente y embriagándose con el aroma de la chica, que era algo exquisito para el rubio. ---No te voy a comer; se apartó de ella.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y Giiny salió apresurada de ahí, tenía la respiración un poco acelerada, no sabía porque, pero ese idiota logró ponerla bastante nerviosa y eso la tenía un poco frustrada, pues no podía entender porque se sintió así.

---Respira hondo... no vaya ser que te falte aire y tenga que darte respiración de boca; le dijo Malfoy sonriendo ampliamente, pasando por su lado y dejando a la chica atrás.

Eso si que había sido un golpe bajo, como diablos se atrevía a burlarse de esa manera de ella, era un completo descarado y creyéndose la gran cosa, como si fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo y todas las chicas tuvieran que hincarse ante él.

Pero ya encontraría la manera de regresársela a ese. Por lo mientras se dedicaría a trabajar, tenía varias cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para llevarlas a cabo. Se encamino a su oficina, saludando como siempre a las personas con las que se encontraba.

Draco se encontró con Harry en la oficina y se enteró de lo sucedido de ayer, se lamentó no haber estado ahí, para haber ayudado y apoyado a su amigo en todo momento, pero las cosas se dieron así.

En el resto del día, él y Potter se pusieron a terminar de analizar la información que les quedo. Hicieron unas anotaciones en los pergaminos y comenzaron a planear los lugares que comenzarían a vigilar, y otros lugares que visitar.

---No será fácil, tendremos que ser cuidadosos... no pueden saber que regresamos; dijo Draco cuando estaban comiendo.

Tonks llego en ese momento trayéndoles un delicioso postre, que era un pastel de elote. Platico con ellos unos minutos y después se retiro.

---¿Sabías que ella es mi tía?; le preguntó de pronto al ojiverde.

---Si, su madre era una Black, al igual que tu madre.

---¿Cómo lo sabes?; preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

---Una vez me lo contó Sirius, me enseño un tapete que temía el árbol genealógico de los Black, estábamos a punto de entrar a quinto año.

---¿Y porque hasta ahora lo vas diciendo?.

---Porque apenas preguntaste, además de que no tenía idea que no supieras eso; dijo el chico tomando un poco de agua fresca.

---Pues no sabía para tu información.

---Lo siento, pero te juro que no tenía idea...además, no nos llevábamos bien; se excuso Harry.

---Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia; dijo Draco tranquilizándose.

Y de pronto Harry se quedo extrañado, había escuchado bien, o fueron alucinaciones suyas, pero estaba seguro que el rubio había dicho que era su Tía, cuando en realidad eran primos, puesto que tanto la madre de Tonks como la de Draco, eran hermanas, de hecho tenían otra hermana, Bellatrix Lestrange, la única que seguía con vida y que era una de las fugitivas.

---Te dijo Tonks que era tu tía, dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

---Si, ¿por qué?.

---Curiosidad... tal vez; pensaba el ojiverde volviendo a comer. ---Tal vez Tonks se confundió al decirle, no le extrañaría, al fin de cuentas era un poco despistada.

---No te molesta que te deje sólo por unas horas; le dijo Draco a Harry después de una hora.

---En absoluto, le contesto el ojiverde.

Draco salió de la oficina y se encamino a la salida del ministerio, quería comprarse un par de cosas antes de irse derechito a su casa, cuando saliera del trabajo. Mientras salía puso ver como un par de magos entraban al ministerio llevando una caja grande, que sacaba humo por las esquinas.

Al salir pudo ver que el cielo estaba nublado y había un par de nubes negras, un viento frío se sentía en la calle, y mucha gente apresuraba más de normal el paso, pues una lluvia se avecinaba.

---Tendré que apresurarme; se dijo para si mismo.

Acomodándose un poco su abrigo, se encamino al centro de la ciudad, se metió en una tienda comercial, y se paseo tranquilamente observando un par de aparatos eléctricos que le hacían falta y poniendo en un carrito lo que necesitaba.

---¡Me estas siguiendo!... esto es lo que único que me faltaba; escuchó una voz femenina que exclamaba con rabia a sus espaldas.

---¡Vaya suerte la mía!; exclamó Draco con una sonrisa. Ante él, una hermosa joven pelirroja estaba parada al final de un pasillo, con el ceño fruncido y con un carrito de compras.

---¿Por qué no me dejas en paz, no te piensas dar por vencido ¿verdad, ahora me sigues a todos lados.

---Perdón, pero en primer lugar no te estoy siguiendo... aunque no es mala idea, segundo lugar, no pienso dejarte en paz hasta que aceptes tener una cita conmigo; le dijo él agarrando algunas bebidas.

---Ahh... ¡no me digas que viniste a comprar!; le dijo en tono irónico cruzándose de brazos.

---No es obvio; le dijo mientras señalaba las cosas que estaban en su carrito.

---Que cínico eres.

---¿Por qué, no conoces a un hombre que venga a comprar un par de cosas que le haga falta a su apartamento.

---Si... pero de ti... me reservo mi comentario ofensivo; dijo la chica agarrando el carrito y dando media vuelta.

Draco la vio marcharse, y volvió a lo suyo. Tomo un par de cartones de leche, chocolate y fresa en polvo, pasta de dientes, galletas, comida chatarra, cereales, un par de frutas, un pequeño paquetito de vasos, cubiertos, jarras, topers y trapos de cocina, shampoo, acondicionador, jabón, etc.

Cuando vio a Ginny cerca de las cajas registradoras, vio que había larguísimas colas en todas... pero una casi no tenía gente, así que se fue ahí y vio que la pelirroja se acercaba a él.

---Creo que la me sigue es otra.

---Cállate... si vine acá, es por que es la fila más corta que hay.

Pasaron casi media hora ahí, hasta que Draco pudo ser atendido y pagar, espero a la pelirroja y a cuando ella iba a pagar, el rubio se le adelanto, entregando su tarjeta de crédito. Al salir, la chica no le decía nada, ni lo miraba siquiera, se sentía ofendida por ese idiota de pelo platinado.

---Me conformó con un gracias; le dijo él a su lado.

La chica siguió caminando como si no lo hubiera escuchado, apresuro más el paso con las bolsas en sus manos, dirigiéndose a un pequeño callejón. El chico sin darse por vencido, la siguió y la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella.

---¿Ya hora que hice mal?; le preguntó un poco enojado por su actitud.

---¡Porque, aún te atreves a preguntarlo, ¿Qué te crees para ofenderme de esa manera?; le dijo con altivez.

---¿Ofenderte, no lo hice con esa intención... trate de ser un caballero.

---Pues te salió al revez... crees que porque no tengo una fortuna, una familia decente entre los magos, ¿No tengo el dinero suficiente para comprarme necesidades personales!

---¡¡¡No pienso eso de ti, tampoco lo hice para ofenderte... lo único que quiero es acercarme a ti. Y no pienso que seas pobre si es lo que crees... tal vez en el pasado fui así, pero ya no.

---¿Y porque lo hiciste, entonces?.

---Para acercarme a ti, me rechazas todo el tiempo, no pudo conseguir que aceptes salir conmigo... ya he hecho de todo y aproveche la oportunidad para ser un caballero.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para protestar, pensando en un buen insulto pero la cerró al no encontrar nada. Sin decir nada más emprendió su camino de nuevo.

En esos instantes, un trueno se escuchó y se vio en el cielo oscurecido por las nubes, un relámpago, segundos después, comenzó a llover muy fuerte sobre la mayoría de la ciudad. Corriendo para protegerse de la lluvia, se encamino al primer sitió que vio.

El chico llegó también y al ver que la pelirroja temblaba ligeramente de frío, se quito su abrigo y la acomodo en los hombros de ella. Esta alzó su vista y sus miradas se encontraron, cada uno se miraba fijamente...

---Mi departamento esta cerca de esta calle, te llevare para que te resguardes de la lluvia.

---No gracias, tengo que llegar a mi departamento, además tú aún no terminas tus horas de trabajo; dijo ella apartando la vista.

---Si, pero Harry no se molestara, se que entenderá... además no puedes aparecerte en tu apartamento, hay mucha gente dentro de este local... y todos son muggles; le dijo echando un vistazo en el local.

Estaban afuera, tapándose de la lluvia, y la pelirroja se debatía en su interior en ir o no ir, pero cuando un carro paso por ahí a gran velocidad y los salpico, aceptó sin objeción. Tardaron unos quince minutos más en llegar al departamento de él.

Se encontraban totalmente empapados y Draco sin perder tiempo, encendió la chimenea, le ofreció su baño para que la pelirroja se diera una buena ducha caliente y también le dejo un poco de ropa. Mientras que él se encargo de secar y guardar todo lo que había comprado.

Cuando la vio salir de su cuarto, se encontró con un cuadro bastante seductor para su gusto. La ropa que llevaba puesta le quedaba grande, tanto el pans negro, como la playera y sudadera. Su pelo bastante húmedo llegándole casi a la cintura, unos cabellos le caían en su frente... su labios estaban entre abiertos y bastantes seductores, sus pies estaban desnudos, no traía pantuflas ni nada para taparlos... así que estaba descalza.

Aunque por la ropa, no se veía las curvas de su cuerpo, Draco sabía bien, que era delgada y con bastantes... dotes, por decirlo de alguna forma. Parecía como su cuerpo fuera frágil con esas ropas, se acercó para llevarla frente a la chimenea y percibió de nuevo su aroma. Mientras la conducía hasta la salita donde estaba la chimenea, trataba de aspirar todo lo que pudiera de ese aroma...

La chica no había dicho nada, no lo miraba como ese mes lo había echo cada vez que se encontraban, así que, pensó que era un paso más, pensando en la forma de cómo no echarlo a perder... le ofreció algo de comer.

La chica aceptó y vio que el rubio sacaba un par de cosas del refrigerados, al acercarse hasta la cocina vio que era comida chatarra.

---¿No tienes algo de comer?

---Me temo que no se cocinar... así que; decía el chico moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

La pelirroja se acercó a su refrigerador y sacó un par de cosas. Ante la mirada del chico, preparó un pequeño refrigerio para ambos. Al voltearlo a ver, vio sus ojos y una tímida sonrisa surcó sus labios.

Estaba fuera de su oficina esperándola, ya eran más de la nueve de la noche y Draco no había regresado, su puso que fue a causa de la lluvia... que aún no cesaba, sabiendo perfectamente que su prometido Ian, no iba por ella al misterio, pues no podía, ya que no sabía en que trabajaba ella, y mucho menos las horas de trabajo.

También tomaba en cuanta que no estaba sola, Verónica estaba con ella, ya encontraría una excusa para que los dejara solos. Esperando unos minutos más, las vio salir del despacho de la castaña y con decisión se acercó a ellas.

---¿Pasa lago?; le dijo Verónica la verlo.

---Nada; contesto él mirando a la castaña que miraba el fondo de un pasillo.

---¿Entonces?; insistía Jacques comenzando a caminar.

Hermione comenzó a caminar, y Verónica viendo el paso apresurado que llevaba, la alcanzó a grandes zancadas.

---Tranquila, que yo estoy cuidándote el día de hoy...

Harry se puso al lado de la castaña y eso hizo que la irritara más. Con evidente enojo se volvió a él.

---¡Quieres Hacerme el favor de lárgate de mi vista!.

---Tenemos que hablar; le dijo él tono más calmado. Volteando a ver a Verónica, le dijo. ---Podrías hacer el favor de dejarme unos minutos a solas con ella.

---No... lo siento, pero este día yo la vigilo; no estaba dispuesta a dejarlos solos y desaprovechar una gran oportunidad para intentar separarlos y mantenerlos enojados, algo de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. ---¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?; se refería al enojo de ella a él.

---Nada que sea de tu importancia; le especto con altivez Hermione.

Siguieron caminando y Jacques no se daba por vencida, quería que en ese instante le respondieran lo que quería saber.

---Verónica... déjanos solo por favor; decía Harry perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

---¡Que no entiendes que no lo haré!... claro que me vaya de aquí y ustedes dos ¡¡viéndome la cara d estúpida!

Ya estaban fuera del ministerio y caminaban rápido (a causa de Hermione), al salir a la calle, los tres estaban bajo dos paguas que las chicas traían, entraron por un oscuro callejón, siguiendo discutiendo, Harry diciéndole a Verónica que se fuera, esta rehusándose y pidiendo explicaciones y la castaña diciéndole a Harry que se marchara.

---Hermione... quieras o no hablaremos de lo...

Pero de hablar, pues unas líneas finas de color azul lo rodearon a él y a Hermione, lso tres miraban el suelo y Verónica comenzó a dar pequeños pasos, pero antes de entrar al circulo en el que estaban los otros dos, la luz azul brilló con intensidad, haciendo que la luz se levantara, como si el viento la impulsara, cubriendo por completo a Harry y Hermione.

Verónica retrocedió unos pasos tapándose un poco los ojos de la luz que la cegaba, cuando la luz desapareció de la nada, los otros dos habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno, el circulo que se había dibujado en el suelo también había desaparecido.

----¿Harry?... ¿Hermione?... ¿Dónde están?; decía mientras volteaba a todos lados.

Estaba sola en ese callejón, lloviendo intensamente, el paraguas que traía la castaña (donde Harry también estaba), se encontraba tirado en el suelo. Un trueno rasgo el cielo, iluminando un poco el callejón, al mismo instante, Verónica dejaba caer el paraguas de sus manos, empapándose por completo.

El cabello todo mojado y cubriéndole un poco su rostro, un carro roja carmesí paso por ahí, otros dos carros en el sentido contrario pasaban también, iluminando la calle y con el parabrisas funcionando... y Verónica en medio de ese callejón... sin saber que sucedió...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

¡¡¡Otro capítulo más! Y espero que les haya gustado, espero saber sus opiniones, bueno les diré que en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco de acción... ya verán.

Otra cosa que tengo que informarles, que no puedo creerlo, ahora resulta que, no sólo los autores tienen prohibido contestar los reviews, si que no también las "Notas de autor (a)" que algunos ponemos al finadle cada capítulo o al principio, que si nos cachan haciéndolo borrarán la historia.

Yo me preguntó ¿Qué objetivo tiene hacer esto, si lo hacemos, es para aclarar algunas cosas a los lectores o plasmar nuestra opinión respecto al capítulo, o lo que sea, creo que tenemos el libre derecho de hacerlo... Así que decidí algo, yo volveré a contestar los reviews, aclarando las dudas que tengan. Además no creó que esta situación se de por sentado, espero (y mantengo la esperanza), que la incomodidad que tenemos varios de los autores, hagan quitar esta regla.

Así que paso a contestarles a todos los que se tomaron tantito de su precioso y valioso tiempo...

**FranGilraen**: Gracias por tu review, espero que te haya gustado la pelea, en cuanto al secreto de Harry, tardara un poco en saberse. Cuídate mucho y no tardes tanto en actualizar la historia de Olimpiadas.

**Emmariddle**: Perdona si no puse escenas de Harry y Hem, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Sanke

**Achinech**: Me alegra que te hayas fijado en ese pequeño detalle, bueno te aclaro la duda. La madre de Tonks nunca le dijo que eran hermanas, le dijo que eran primas, para protección de ambas por Lucius.

**LunaNis:** Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Tonko**: Gracias por tu mensaje y acertaste en todo, espero que la paliza a Ian, haya sido buena aunque Harry también tiene lo suyo. Gracias también por el review de A Pesar del tiempo, a mi me gusto todo, por eso lo publique.

**Dreico**: Gracias por tu review, la razón por la que se fue, no fue por la muerte de sus padres. ¿Qué tal este capítulo?

**DanEmma**: Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, en cuanto a que sepa lo que me pides, tardara un poquito, pero ya verás lo que pasa. Sanke

Bueno me despidió y perdón si están cortas las contestaciones, pero tengo algo de prisa.

NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA...

SANKE


	14. Capítulo 14 El rito

**Capítulo 14**

**El rito**

---¿Te gustó?

---Bastante... no tenía idea de que cocinaras excelente; le dijo Draco tomando un poco de café.

Ginny estaba enfrente suyo, terminando de cenar, después se tomo un poco de leche con chocolate. Draco la estaba observando, viendo cada uno de los movimientos de ella... como comía, como a sus labios le quedaba tantita espuma del chocolate y se lo quitaba con una servilleta... su manos, tan delicadas y finas, su cabello aún húmedo, dejando caer unos cuantos en su frente... su cuello, tan exquisito para él y aunque no podía ver a causa de la playera y sudadera... se imaginaba el inicio de sus pechos y... ¡que sensaciones provocaba en él! Y eso que sólo se lo imaginaba, estaba seguro que la realidad superaba sus expectativas... pero, si quería tenerla con él en la cama, tendría que acercarse a ella primero.

Ahora que lo pensaba eso no estaba del todo mal, el que la pelirroja no se dejara manipular tan fácilmente por sus palabras o miradas seductoras, lograba que lo tomara con un reto... un reto en el que tenía que lograr que Ginny se enamorara de él, y que le pidiera que la hiciera suya... ¡o sí! Cuanto anhelaba ese momento... verla disfrutar debajo de él, escuchar como lo llamará... y pudo sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar con esos pensamientos. Tenía que pensar o hacer otra cosa, sería vergonzoso que ella lo notara y... todo lo echara a perder.

---¿Por qué esa cara?; con esa pregunta, Ginny logró traer de vuelta a la realidad a Draco.

---Ehhh... nada importante, sólo pensaba.

---Ah... me sorprende que tengas la capacidad de pensar; le dijo ella sin poder evitar su comentario.

---Todavía que soy un caballero contigo ¡me insultas!...; con la actitud de ella, si que le costaría un poco lograr su objetivo.

---Perdón; se disculpo ella bajando un poco la cabeza. ---Pero siempre te he tratado así, supongo que ya es costumbre.

---Pues no estaría mal que me trataras mejor... al menos que no sean con insultos y malas caras; le dijo un poco receloso.

---Tratare... pero no te prometo nada; le dijo ella mirándolo y sonriéndole.

---Bueno, al menos ya es algo ¿no?; le devolvió la sonrisa el chico.

Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar como alguien tocaba la puerta, mejor dicho: como alguien aporreaba la puerta con fuerza, gritando el nombre del chico. Cuando Draco abrió la puerta... vio a Jacques mojada de pies a cabeza, estaba titiritando de frío, los dientes le castañeaban con fuerza y se abrazaba a si misma.

Ginny la vio entrar al apartamento y miró extrañada al rubio, que negó con la cabeza que estaba pasando. Le ofreció una toalla para que se secara mientras buscaba una ropa que darle. Mientras ella estaba calentándose frente a la chimenea.

---¿Ya dejaste a Hermione en su departamento?; le preguntó Ginny acercándose a ella con una taza de chocolate bien caliente.

---No; dijo Verónica temblorosa.

Draco llegó en esos instantes con ropa para la chica, que la tomo con rapidez y se empezó a quitar la ropa ahí mismo sin importarle que el chico estuviera presente.

---¡Oye! Por lo menos avisa; le reclamo el rubio volteándose al instante que se tapaba los ojos con sus manos. ---Te recuerdo que no estas en la casa de tu prima.

---Eso ahorita no tiene importancia, no te hagas el santito tapándote las manos... no es la primera vez que verías a una mujer desnuda... además, tenemos que darnos prisa...

---¿Tenemos?; repitió Ginny. ---Eso me suena a manada.

---¡Pues si!... si te interesa saber donde diablos se metieron Harry y Hermione... ¡No se donde están, se puso la playera.

---Déjalos solos... necesitan hablar y con respecto a voltearme... tengo moral y ¡no quiero vomitar con verte desnuda!; dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido estando todavía de espaldas.

---¡Acepta que él no te quiere!; le reclamo con el dedo la pelirroja.

---¡AAAyyyyyy!... ¡No entienden!... ¡DESAPARECIERON FRENTE A MIS NARICES!; se ponía los pantalones que le quedaban grandes y tomando una pequeña cuerda que estaba cerca de la chimenea, se amarro fuertemente con ellos los pantalones a su cintura (como su fuese un cinturón)

---¡ME ALEGRO POR ESO!; le grito Ginny. ---¡Que no entiendes que estorbas!... ya puedes mirar; le dijo mientras tocaba un hombro del rubio.

Verónica la miro con enojo contenido y vio que Draco asentía con la cabeza, dándole la razón a la pelirroja... es que no entendían ese par de idiotas...

---¡Estúpidos! Desaparecieron después de que una luz azul los rodeara... ¡Algo les paso y no se que es!

Se quedaron con la palabra en la boca, ambos habían entendido mal las palabras de la chica... sus amigos desaparecieron, pero no porque quisieron... hubo magia de por medio y no fue por ellos... lo que significaba que estaban en quien sabe que lugar, si solos o con compañía... y mejor no pensar en más cosas...

---Tenemos que encontrarlos; dijo la pelirroja tras unos breves segundos de silencio.

---Eso les dije hace unos momentos... ¡Porque crees que estoy aquí!; exclamo con enojó Jacques, ya habían perdido valiosos segundos. ¿Tienes zapatos?

---¿Cómo vamos a buscarlos?; pregunto Ginny que respiraba con dificultad.

Con un golpe seco dieron contra el frío suelo, se levantaron con dificultad en la oscuridad quejándose del codazo (por parte de Harry) y el sentón (de Hermione), no se podían ver ni siquiera a si mismos, miraban a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un poco de luz, pero la oscuridad era absoluta...

---Lumos; susurro la voz de Harry.

Hermione estaba a dos pasos de él observando el lugar por medio de la poca luz, se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su túnica y descubrió con horror, no encontrar su varita ahí...

---No esta; dijo con desesperación, se quito la túnica y busco por todas partes su varita... pero no encontró nada. ---No entiendo, siempre la traigo conmigo.

---Tranquilízate, no es bueno que te pongas histérica... estoy contigo, te protegeré de lo que sea; le dijo Harry mirándola unos segundos. ---Tenemos que salir de aquí.

---Si... y no estoy histérica, solo preocupada que es diferente.

Avanzaron con lentitud y divisaron al final de una de las esquinas una puerta, mientras caminaban con suma cautela observaron el cuarto. Esta tapizado de una alfombra roja, que lucía impecable, los muebles estaban un poco desgastados pero en buenas condiciones de uso. En lugar de cuadros con movimientos, había cabezas de criaturas muy grotescas... estaban disecadas.

---¡Dios! Que lugar tan desagradable; dijo con un tono bajo la castaña.

Además de las condiciones en las que se encontraban, en el lugar se podía percibir un frió helado, no sólo porque estaban algo mojados, sino porque aparte el aire se notaba tenso, lúgubre... no era agradable estar ahí.

---No se porque, pero este lugar se me hace conocido...; dijo Harry despacio, trataba de recordar de donde había visto aquel lugar... pero no podía.

---Dudo mucho que estemos solos en este lugar; comentó con duda Hermione.

---Eso es seguro... lo primero que tenemos que hacer, es saber donde diablos estamos.

---No esperes encontrar un letrero que te diga en que lugar estamos; dijo con ironía la chica.

---No me refiero a eso... pero necesitamos saber si estamos en una casa, mansión, cuartel, hotel, castillo, convento, prisión, asilo... que se yo; Harry pudo ver un apequeña luz que se asomaba a lo lejos.

---Oh... ¿Qué es eso?; pregunto ella señalando en aquella dirección.

---Nose, pero algo me dice que no vayamos ahí... puede ser una trampa o algo peor.

Al instante ambos chicos se detuvieron, un rayo rasgo el cielo y vieron por una ventana que se encontraba cerca, un jardín muy grotesco... y una parte de una gran casa, o mejor dicho, de una inmensa mansión. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los cristales, haciendo que temblaran con un estridente chillido.

---No me gustan las lluvias...; susurro Hermione aferrándose de pronto a uno de los brazos del chico.

---Es sólo lluvia; le dijo en tono tranquilizador.

Volvieron a mirar en dirección a donde se encontraba la luz y... un asombra se divisaba a los lejos... alguien estaba en ese lugar, y ese alguien los descubrió. Fueron tan solo unos segundos de silencio, segundos que pasaron como una eternidad... segundos en los que parecía que el tiempo no contaba...

---¡ESTA AQUÍ!; la voz de la sombra retumbo en el silencioso pasillo de la mansión, pero pronto varios ruidos se escucharon... estaban rodeados.

Sin perder un segundo más, Harry tomo la muñeca de Hermione y jalo de ella... empezaron a correr sin rumbo, pasaron el cuarto de donde habían salido y escucharon a sus espaladas varias voces y pisadas.

Un rayo azul eléctrico dio contra una estatua de un hombre gordo, los pedazos salieron disparados en varias direcciones, y ambos tuvieron que cubrirse la cabeza con sus brazos sin dejar de correr ni un momento, la castaña empezó a respirar con dificultad, exhalando muy fuerte y tocándose fuertemente su pecho.

---Por aquí; le indico Harry.

Entraron a otro cuarto que estaba a oscuras, las voces se escuchaban muy cerca de ahí... y Harry viendo que había antorchas en las paredes, las prendió con un solo movimiento de varita, entonces vieron tres puertas más al final del cuarto.

Comenzaron a correr y Hermione abrió una puerta de golpe, Harry se detuvo en seco y abrió las otras dos puertas y cuando estuvo al lado de la chica, apago las antorchas con otro movimiento de varita...

---¿Para despistarlos?; pregunto agitada Hermione.

---Si... nos dará tan sólo segundos de ventaja... pero muy valiosos.

---Eres un guardián, porque no peleas... eres bueno con la varita; dijo Hermione sin entender porque huían.

---Si... pero estoy en desventaja; un jadeo salió de su boca y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

---¿Y, no es problema para ti.; le costaba trabajo respirar a la castaña de tanto correr

---Lose... pero mi prioridad eres tú... no dejare que te toquen, además es mejor que no me vean si es posible... que no sepan que soy uno de tus guardianes nos da mucha ventaja

---¡Ah!... ya no puedo correr más...; dicho esto se detuvo y se recargo en la pared, respiraba con rapidez y sudaba un poco por su frente, llevaban corriendo más de quince minutos y ella no era atlética que digamos.

---No podemos parar; dijo Harry que se acercó a ella y la jalo por las muñecas...

---No... ya no pu... ¡aaaayyyyy!.

Cayo de rodillas, un hechizo le había golpeado en la espalda y Harry pudo ver a los lejos a dos personas corriendo hasta ellos con las varitas en alto... levanto su varita y justo en ese momento una puerta apareció de la nada a su lado, por donde salieron otras dos personas cubiertas por una capucha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeo a uno con su puño en la cara, tumbándolo al suelo, el otro esquivo a duras penas su golpe (la capucha cayo sobre sus hombros, dejando ver su rostro), miro con rabia a Harry, pero instantes después su rostro reflejo miedo... y Harry aprovecho esa ocasión para ponerlo delante de la chica y que este recibiera el impacto de otro hechizo que las otras dos personas le habían lanzado...

Salió disparado por los aires y dio contra unos cuadros desgarrados en la pared, Harry jalo por la túnica a Hermione comenzando a correr, evitando los hechizos que les lanzaban... al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos, se giro y les lanzó un hechizo potente a las dos personas que los seguían por detrás...

Siguieron corriendo sin detenerse, Harry vio que la castaña se tocaba constantemente la espalda y gruñendo por lo bajo, cuando entraron a otro cuarto la cargo y siguió corriendo..

---¿Pero que haces?; exclamo sorprendida la castaña.

---Esa herida puede ser grave; se limitó a decirle.

---¡Bájame!; le exigió, no tanto por que le molestara (que pensaba Harry que así era), sino porque Harry no corría a la misma velocidad y... podrían alcanzarlo en cuestión de minutos.

---No... y guarda silencio, necesitas reposar; el peso de la chica hacía que Harry no corriese a la misma velocidad, sus manos empezaban a cansarse de tanto peso, comenzó a respirar por la boca, tratado de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire y retenerlas por cinco segundos... sin embrago, el cansancio lo invadía poco a poco.

---Harry... bájame y descansemos, tenemos que escondernos...

---No, no tenemos idea de que lugar es este, no lo conocemos y... ¡diablos! No podemos salir de la mansión...; por más que buscaba la forma de cómo salir a los jardines y huir de esa casa lo más pronto posible... no daban con la puerta.

---Hay que escondernos ahí; señalo la chica a una puerta que se encontraba al final de uno de los tres pasillos.

Se encontraron con tres pasillos diferentes, que te llevaban a direcciones diferentes de la mansión, en el primero (donde señalo la castaña) se encontraba una puerta, en otro se veía que doblabas a la izquierda y el otro era recto... no podía divisar el final de ese pasillo.

Harry tomo el que Hermione le indico y entro con ella ahí. Era un pequeño cuartito, donde se encontraba una mesa en el centro y unas cuantas estatuas en las esquinas del cuarto, sólo se encontraba una ventana...

Harry la bajo al suelo y la castaña se acerco a la ventana, al ver la altura desecho por completo la idea de salir por ahí... estaban a dos metros de distancia y a ella aparte de las lluvias, le daba miedo también las alturas, sin contar con el echo de que no paraba de llover y podría resultar muy peligroso.

---¿Cómo vamos a salir?.

---Nose, Hermione; dijo Harry que abrió los ojos de nuevo dándose por vencido de intentar aparecer en otro lugar y le dijo. ---Pero no podemos tele transportarnos... debe haber un hechizo que lo impida...

---¡Genial, su ironía y sarcasmo se podía identificar con claridad... acaso las cosas podrían ir peor. ¿Te has dado cuenta?; le pregunto ella mirando con detenimiento el cuarto.

---¿Qué cosa?; preguntó el ojiverde mirándola.

---No parece tener el especto de una casa o una mansión, más bien parece un laberinto...

---Lo dices por las puertas y los pasillos...

---Si, además no hemos encontrado una sala, comedor, la cocina... algo, sólo cuartos donde hay cuadros y pasillos... eso no es normal; sentenció ella.

Hermione se acerco a una de las estatuas y vio que los ojos lo tenían rojos... muy rojos, alargo su mano y toco con la punta del dedo un ojo y... la estatua que se encontraba a sus espaldas se movió de pronto... alargo sus manos y empujo a la chica contra la pared, antes de estrellarse apareció un hueco y fue tragada...

Segundos antes, Harry se encontraba pegado a la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo... un sonido que le indicase si personas ya habían pasado por ahí... escucho un grito de Hermione y sólo alcanzo a ver parte de su cuerpo fuera del hueco...

Se acercó corriendo, pero cuando llego hasta ahí, el hueco no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba la sólida pared... miro desesperado algo que le indicase como abrir la puerta... un apequeña palanquita, un botoncito, algo... pero nada.

Ron se encontraba en el caldero chorreante, estaba ahí porque cuando termino de trabajar paso al banco de gringgots, al comenzar la lluvia se encontraba camino al Caldero y... se quedó ahí un rato platicando con unos colegas que encontró ahí...

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar en la chimenea para aparecer en su casa, vio entrar al prometido de su amiga, Ian Garder, que entraba algo empapado... y recordó lo que Harry le contó en la mañana...

Cerrando el puño con fuerza, se acercó a él decidido, Ian mientras tanto se sacaba la túnica y se quitaba un poco el agua del pelo, cuando alzó la vista al frente vio un puño dirigirse a su rostro...

Con un gran estruendo cayó al suelo, pasando a llevar una mesa con las sillas, se llevo una mano al rostro y vio a su agresor. Sorprendiéndose bastante al descubrir al pelirrojo enfrente de él...

Lo levanto del piso y le inserto otro golpe en la cara y en el estomago, doblándose en dos tratando de y recuperar el aire con dificultad, Ian retrocedió varios pasos levantando un poco la mano, indicándole a Ron que dejara de golpearlo.

---¿Se puede saber... que pretendes¿qué te... hice para que... me golpees?; casi no podía hablar a falta del aire.

---Veamos; dijo Ron furioso. ---Ayer te peleaste con mi amigo ¡y! Por si fuera poco ¡lastimaste a mi amiga por no medir tu fuerza!; en ese momento tenía el puño en el aire.

---¡Espera!; dijo Ian levantando su mano. ---¿Ya sabes porque me pelee con él ayer?

---Si... que te crees.

---Entonces sabes que estaba apunto de besar ¡a mi prometida, que es ese estúpido quien le hizo mucho daño hace años; la voz irritada de Ian, se notaba al instante.

---¡SI! Y no entiendes... Mirabda y él tienen que hablar, aclarar las cosas...

---Lo que tú no entiendes es que ella me ama a mi y no al tarado de tu amigo... ella se casará conmigo dentro de pocos meses... ¡ella ahora es mía!; Ian no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

---¿Qué?; exclamó sorprendido el pelirrojo... ---¿Crees que por que ha decidido casarse contigo no siente nada por Harry, sabes... tú lo has dicho ¡dentro de unos meses se casaran!... y en ese lapso puede que se de cuenta de que cometería el peor error de su vida... ¿Qué te hace creer que aún no ama a Harry¿Qué ha pasado entre ustedes para que estés seguro que te pertenece?... ¡ella no es de tu propiedad!; Ron si estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de verdades a Ian, no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados, ayudaría a su amigo a recuperar a la castaña.

---¿De parte de quien estas?; le preguntó con decisión.

---No es obvio... de parte de Harry, Miranda y él son el uno para el otro... tú sales pintando aquí; sus palabras sonaron fuertes, crueles y se clavaron profundo a Garder. También tuvo cuidado de no llamarla por su verdadero nombre, sino del falso nombre.

---Así que me traicionas, y no sólo a mí, sino también a Miranda...

---¡Que estúpido eres!... estas más ciego de lo que pensaba. Harry es mi mejor amigo y Miranda también... y por eso, por que los conozco desde hace más años... se que son el uno para el otro... quítate la venda de los ojos y date cuenta que hay una gran diferencia entre querer y amar.

---Miranda me ama...

---Te equivocas...; lo interrumpió bruscamente Ron. ---Al que ama es a Harry, se nota a kilómetros...

Sin más que decirle, Ron le dio la espalda y camino con decisión rumbo a la chimenea, sin prestar atención a las personas que observaban con detenimiento lo ocurrido en total silencio, le importo muy poco el espectáculo que se armo en el caldero... se lo había dicho a Harry esa mañana, si veía a ese Gilipollas de cara mustia, le daría un buen puñetazo... y de paso le dijo sus verdades.

---Te estábamos esperando; escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

Se giro lentamente y no sólo lo vio a él, sino que vio a muchos encapuchados que la apuntaban con sus varitas. Lucius Malfoy le había hablado y se encontraba al frente de aquel grupo.

---Tú...; musito con un poco de rabia la castaña, se irguió lo más que pudo, dándole a entender a Malfoy que no le tenía miedo.

---¡Vaya! Te crees muy valiente ¿no?; se burlaba con cinismo de la chica.

---Pues... quieres que te de otra paliza como la última vez... ¡A la gárgola le simpatizaste bastante!; hizo el ademán de meter su mano en la túnica...

---¡Oh, serás muy lista para arruinar mis planes, pero muy mala mintiendo... no tienes tu varita contigo, jajajajaja; sin importarle la expresión de la castaña, se echó a reír y pronto sus compañeros se unieron a él, humillando así a Hermione Granger.

---¿En serio crees que no tengo mi varita?; preguntó ella tratando de ganar tiempo, mientras hacia trabajar su cabeza a mil por hora.

---Por supuesto... y que; dijo mientras deslizaba una varita delante de la castaña, que abrió la boca sorprendida. ---Porque esta es tu varita; guardó de nuevo la varita en su túnica.

---Maldito; susurro con rabia Granger, empezaba a odiar a ese mortífago...

---Uyyyyy que miedo Granger¡¡ya me tiemblan las manos! Jajajajajajajajaja.

Hermione se mordía el labio con frustración, estaba sin su varita y parta el colmo Harry no estaba ahí... y se decía que era su guardián, si así era su trabajo, prefería mejor estar sola... podría cuidarse mejor sin la necesidad de él.

---Bueno... será mejor empezar a lo que venimos hacer; era la voz de una mujer, la misma mujer que le entrego unos papeles a Malfoy hace unas horas...

---Bien... están listos; dijo Malfoy mirando a los demás...

Un asentimiento de todos los presentes hizo sonreír con malicia a Malfoy, volteó mirando a la castaña y camino un par de pasos adelante... la chica por instinto retrocedió pero se asustó de sobre manera cuando sintió como la sujetaban un par de brazos fuertes en sus hombros.

Un hombre alto, de mirada penetrante y... no tenía pelo, estaba totalmente calvo, con una cicatriz en su cráneo. La apretaba muy fuerte de los hombros, tanto que comenzó a sentir una punzada muy fuerte en su cabeza...

Malfoy estaba en el centro de la habitación con un pergamino en sus manos, recitando unas palabras que no comprendía... era tan fuerte el dolor que impedía escuchar lo que decía Malfoy... con esfuerzo pudo ver como los demás recitaban también una palabras...

Poco a poco el hombre la fue arrastrando al centro de la habitación y la empujo al suelo con fuerza, se golpeo de nuevo la espalda y gimió de dolor. Miró al hombre calvo y después a Lucius. Otra persona se acercó hasta ellos y sin piedad alguna, le dio una fuerte bofetada a Granger...

Por su boca empezó a salir sangre, miro al hombre que la golpeo y vio que tenía el pelo rapado, en su oreja izquierda tenía una arracada... se arrodillo y sacando una daga, la clavo en las manos de la chica, que grito con fuerza...

Un par de lágrimas asomaron por su rostro, que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.. Mientras eso pasaba, la mujer que había hablado, se encontraba dibujando unos símbolos alrededor de ella...

Sin previo aviso, Hermione sintió miles punzadas en su cuerpo, era como si le estuvieran arrancando las venas de su cuerpo desde el interior... no era como el cruciatus, que se sentía miles de cuchillos clavarse en el cuerpo... no, esto era mil veces peor y en un par de segundos, la castaña se encontraba gritando del dolor.

---Tranquila... esto apenas empieza... esperamos que te guste este ritual, hecho especialmente para ti... disfrútalo... porque será lo último que sientas; la mujer le hablaba con voz helada, carente de expresión.

Los otros dos hombres ya se encontraban con los demás en el circulo, la mujer también se unió a ellos, ahora solo estaban en el centro Hermione, que se retorcía del dolor y Lucius... que estaba diciendo el rito...

Era un dolor insoportable, quería que terminará ya... si iba a morir que fuera ya, y sino, que Harry apareciera en esos momentos y la rescatará... Harry, por su mente pasó cuando el la hizo mujer... esa noche tan especial para ella y que jamás olvidaría, el día en la clínica, cuando el doctor le confirmó la perdida de su bebé y por último... cuando acercaba sus labios a los de ella... antes de Ian los interrumpiera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, deseo con toda el alma haberlo besado de nuevo... que Ian no los interrumpiera... su único deseo en esos momentos fue haber podido retroceder en el tiempo y haberlo besado por última vez...

---AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH; su grito desgarro todo el cuarto, incluso llegando hasta los oídos de Harry...

Hermione estando en el suelo, volteo su cabeza aún lado y vomito sangre... de nuevo vomito y se retorcido frenéticamente, abrió los ojos con lentitud, ya que las fuerzas la estaban abandonando y sólo pudo distinguir con dificultad, como la sangre empezaba a brotar de su cuerpo sin siquiera tener una herida...

---Si querida...; escuchó a los lejos la voz de la mujer, ya que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. ---Es el peor de los rituales que hay... te quedaras sin una gota de sangre... morirás de una manera lenta y dolorosa; dijo la mujer con maldad.

Todos los demás presentes seguían diciendo la misma frase y Lucius leía lo que contenía los pergaminos... la imagen de Harry no abandonaba su mente... sus ojos verdes los veía entre la oscuridad y con esfuerzo pronunció su nombre...

---¿Qué hacemos aquí?; preguntaba Ginny, que estaba de nuevo empapada de pies a cabeza, se encontraba descalza al igual que Jacques.

Los tres estaban en lugar donde Harry y Hermione habían desaparecido, Verónica los llevo hasta ahí por ordenes de Draco. Este se encontraba mirando con detenimiento el suelo. Verónica y Ginny miraban a todos lados...

La lluvia aún cesaba, seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre Londres, uno que otro carro pasaban por la calle, iluminando un poco más el lugar con las luces encendidas... Draco toco el lugar donde desaparecieron los chicos y noto que estaba caliente...

---¿Encontraste algo?; preguntó Verónica a sus espaldas...

---El circulo que los rodeo a ellos... ¿tenía algún símbolo?; preguntó Draco sin voltear a mirarla.

---La verdad nose, fue muy intensa la luz que cerré los ojos, sólo alcance a distinguir que era un circulo...

---¿Qué se supone que eres?... también eres un guardián, deberías saber este tipo de cosas; reclamó Ginny acercándose a ella.

---No... soy auror, una de las mejores si me permites... que me eligieran para hacerla de guardián es otra cosa... Malfoy y Harry tampoco son guardianes, son más que eso y ellos conocen de estas cosas...

---¿No son aurores, entonces que son?

---No es tiempo para eso; las interrumpió el rubio. ---Encontré una pista, decía mientras tocaba con detenimiento el piso... por la lluvia no podía verse con claridad, pero Draco diviso unas pequeñas marcas, encontró la marca del circulo y unos cuantos símbolos alrededor de este... no había duda, fue un hechizo de magia negra, lo que daba igual a mortífagos...

A Harry se le helo la sangre al escuchar el grito de Hermione, miro con desesperación a su alrededor, pero no encontraba algún indicio de un hueco... volvió a mirar las estatuas de magos que se encontraban a su lado... y lo vio.

Era raro que las estatuas tuvieran los ojos de color rojo... acercó lentamente su mano a un ojo...

---¡Expelliarmus!; grito alguien a sus espaldas...

Por una milésima de segundo esquivo el hechizo, rodó por el suelo y se levanto con rapidez... en la entrada de la puerta se encontraban cuatro encapuchados... todos tenían sus varitas en mano... y Harry también los apuntaba con la suya propia...

Los encapuchados reconocieron al instante a Harry y se quedaron muy sorprendidos por ello¿Desde cuando Potter había regresado¿Para que regreso? Y lo principal ¿Qué hacía en la mansión?.

Bien sabían que Harry era un duelista perfecto, en la última batalla (donde mato a Voldemort) fueron testigos del enorme poder y destreza que tenía en los enfrentamientos... era un enemigo muy difícil de tratar.

---¡Expelliarmus!

---¡Crucio!

---¡Fretigui!

---¡Crucio!

Atacaron primero los encapuchados pero Harry se protegió con el hechizo escudo y con un simple movimiento de varita, mando a volar a dos de ellos fuera del cuarto, los otros dos empezaron a sudar y ponerse bastantes nerviosos... tanto que las manos les temblaban...

---¡EXPELLIARMUS!; grito Harry apuntándolos...

Sus varitas salieron disparadas al igual que ellos... golpeándose contra la pared y caer en el duro suelo.

---No tengo tiempo para juegos... ¡Desmeadus!.

Y ambos encapuchados cayeron al suelo inconscientes. Cuando había dado dos pasos, escucho que alguien entraba...

---No tengo la menor idea de que estés haciendo en ese lugar... pero no puedes entrar al hueco... no estas invitado; era una voz masculina y bastante ronca.

---Nott; susurró Harry reconociendo su voz.

---Si... yo y no puedes entrar por el hueco... lo arruinarías todo...

Sin tregua alguna, ambos chicos empezaron una intensa y dura pelea, movían sus manos muy rápido, parecían como si fueran espadas... Si ya lo habían descubierto, que más daba si demostraba parte de su poder a un simple mortífago...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mil veces perdón por tardar en la actualización y también por dejar el capítulo así... tenía pensado poner más del duelo entre Nott y Harry y que onda con Hermione, pero me pareció más indicado ponerlo en el que viene... así que la acción vendrá en el próximo capítulo.

¿Valió la pena tanta espera, si tienen ganas de estrangularme el cuello por obvias razones... controlen sus ansias que si no, no podrán saber que pasará. Esta vez tratare de no demorarme tanto... aunque no prometo nada.

Paso a contestar sus reviews:

**EmmaRiddle**: Gracias por tu comentarios... pero ¿Por qué Malfoy te da miedo en esta historia?. Cuídate. Sanke.

**FranGilraen**: Jajajaja me dio alegría que te gustara la pelea entre Harry e Ian, yo también amo la pareja de Draco y Ginny y si... Lidia tiene unas contradicciones, ya verás lo que pasará entre ella y Ron y alguien más... Te deseo suerte y un abrazo enorme. Sanke.

**Achinech**: Mmmm... no quiero pensar lo que ha de estar pasando por tu cabeza por como deje así este capítulo... y si, se me hizo perfecto poner eso sobre lo de Tonks y la pequeña mentira de su madre. Sanke. P.D: Gracias por el halago

**Olga**¡Que bueno que te guste, perdona mi tardanza en la actualización. Sanke

**Dreico**: Perdona la demora... y espero que no borren la historia, sino me sentiría fatal, pero no te preocupes, que si no puedes leer la historia la puedes leer en la otra pag. Sanke

Me despidió y por favor no me odien por dejar el capítulo así... es que fue una gran tentación dejarlos intrigados...

Cruzó los dedos por verlos pronto...

Sanke


	15. Capítulo 15 Duelo en la mansión Riddle

**ACLARACIÓN: los reviews que me dejaron amablemente en esta historia están contestados en la sección de reviews, como Notas de la Autora… disfruten del capítulo**

**Capítulo 15**

**Duelo en la mansión Riddle**

---¿Dónde estarán?; pregunta por décima vez la pelirroja.

---No se; contesto muy trastornado Draco, dio un puño al duro y frío suelo, pronto su sangre se combino con la lluvia. Esta aún no cesaba, al contrario había aumentado y poco a poco el agua comenzó a subir de nivel.

---¡¡Ya cállate que pones los nervios de punta! Si lo supiéramos ¡¡¡créeme que no estaríamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo!; le grito ya histérica Verónica.

---No me grites… me preocupan mis amigos y todo esto fue por tu culpa ¡¡se supone que eres guardiana de mi amiga! ¡¡como pudo pasar eso frente a tus narices! ¡¡que poca responsabilidad tomas en tu trabajo!.

---¡¡CALLATE! Quién te crees para decirme esas cosas; le grito furiosa Verónica, olvidándose por unos segundos, de la ubicación de Harry y Hermione

---¡¡Te grito y te digo lo que se me pega la gana!; contesto a su vez Ginny

---¡¡¡Estu…

---¡¡¡¡¡Cállense ya las dos! Que se peleen en estos momentos no ayudará en nada. Tenemos que concentrarnos en poder encontrarlos no en buscar culpables; la voz fuerte y autoritaria de Draco, logró que ambas mujeres se callaran.

---¿Tienes una leve idea de donde puedan estar?; preguntó tímidamente la pelirroja.

Draco se levanto del suelo, aún con la mano sangrando, la miró directamente a los ojos y después posó su mirada en Verónica, que lo miraba a su vez.

---¿No sabes si tenían un lugar sospechoso donde pudieran estar?; le preguntó el rubio a la pelirroja.

---No que yo sepa… los aurores han revisado todos los sitios sospechosos y no encontraron rastros de mortífagos.

---En la planta de misterios… ¿No existe un cuarto que te diga la ubicación de las personas?; volvió a preguntar el rubio.

---Existía… fue destruido por que era muy peligroso, pero…

---¿Pero que?; preguntó Verónica, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

---Hay un libro antiguo… donde viene un hechizo para encontrar a personas desaparecidas; aclaró la pelirroja haciendo memoria por unos segundos.

---¿Sabes donde esta?; la voz de Draco sonaba como una leve esperanza.

---Por supuesto, por quien me tomas; le contestó con un poco de ironía la joven.

---Pues que estamos esperando… ¡¡¡vamos al ministerio ya!; sugirió Verónica sin pensarlo dos veces

Jaques se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino al ministerio, seguida detrás por la pelirroja y el rubio, que trataba de descifrar un símbolo extraño, sabía que había visto ese símbolo en algún lugar, pero no lograba donde.

---¡¡¡¡¡Expelliarmus!; grito un hombre vestido de negro. Un vasallo de Lord Voldemort

---¡¡¡¡¡Forticus!; atacó a su vez un chico con una cicatriz en la frente.

Ambos hechizos chocaron entre si, provocando una pequeña descarga eléctrica a su alrededor. La habitación se ilumino con intensidad por segundos, hasta que por fin rebotaron y fueron a dar en diferentes direcciones de la habitación.

Los dos respiraban agitados, a su alrededor se podía apreciar que se habían atacado con múltiples hechizos, llevaban unos cuantos minutos en ese duelo, donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

---AVADA...

---¡EXPELLIARMUS!; un hechizo tan simple hizo que el mortífago no terminará de decir el hechizo asesino, y saliera disparado unos cuantos metros. ---Lo que un simple hechizo es capaz de hacer... y eso que tú lo acabas de utilizar y no te funcionó... será por la diferencia de utilidad que le damos y por la diferencia de poder; Harry en ningún momento demostró tenerle un poco de consideración a su enemigo.

---Maldito Potter; susurro con odio Nott, su labio inferior se encontraba partido y la sangre brotaba en grandes cantidades.

---¡Hazte a un lado!; le grito por cuarta vez Harry.

Ambos hombres se encontraban con rasgaduras en sus túnicas, un par de rasguños, pero ninguno daba señales de rendirse. A pesar de tener su cuerpo totalmente adolorido, Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder ese duelo, estaba perdiendo valiosos segundos, segundos en los cuales podría salvar la vida de Hermione.

---Incendere; la voz de Nott retumbo por todo el cuarto.

---Protego; con su propia varita, Harry se apunto a si mismo, lanzando un hechizo de protección. El hechizo rebotó y dio a parar contra una de las estatuas.

---¡Maldito!... ¡¡¡No arruinaras nuestros planes!

---¡¡¡Morgharty!; Harry no lo pensó dos veces, y le lanzó ese hechizo, uno muy difícil de hacer y muy efectivo contra el enemigo.

Nott abrió la boca sorprendido, tal fue su impresión que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en menos de un segundo, el hechizo golpeo parte de su pecho. Al instante del contacto, fueron apareciendo unas ramas gruesas con espinas... o mejor dicho parte de su cuerpo se fue transformando en eso.

Nott se miro con horror como poco a poco su manos se transformaban en ramas, se miro los pies y vio como estos se transformaban en raíces. Un grito fue lo que se escucho en toda la casa... un grito de horror y miedo.

Retrocedió varios pasos hasta chocar contra la pared, mirando sus manos con horror. Una fuerza invisible hizo que sus manos se pegaran a la pared extendiéndose a los lados de su cuerpo. Sus manos, que tomaban forma de ramas muy rápido se fueron extendiendo a lo largo de la pared.

Sus pies... ahora siendo más raíces que nada, se esparció por parte del suelo e incluso comenzó atravesar las paredes y el suelo. Su cara se había desfigurado por completo, le empezaron a salir ramitas, tallos espinosos... toda esa transformación provocaba que se hiciera leves cortes en su cuerpo, y su sangre saliera a flote... pero de un momento a otro esta dejo de ser rojiza, ahora tenía un color diferente... esta era blanca y viscosa.

---¡¡¡Aghhhhh!

Harry se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de él, observando la transformación del mortífago a un árbol... la verdad no sentía lastima por él, ni remordimientos por lo que había hecho. Estaba indiferente al dolor que sentía Nott. Su mirada era fría en esos momentos, pues el había sido entrenado para ese tipo de cosas, en su trabajo era muy común que su enemigo sufriera esa clase de cosas, algunas leves… otras dolorosas.

Bajando su varita, se dio media vuelta y camino en dirección a las estatuas, a sus espaldas los gritos de Nott se escuchaban, pero Harry no le importaba, su única prioridad era salvar a Hermione, y todos esos mortífagos le pagarían muy caro por lo que le estuvieran haciendo (que era muy grave por cierto).

---No importa lo que me hiciste... ella ya esta muerta, valdrá la pena después de todo; las palabras del mortífago se escuchaban muy débiles, su tiempo se terminaba, pronto su vida se extinguiría...

---En serio...¡pues ya veremos!...; con un movimiento rápido, Harry lo apunto directo a la cara ---¡¡Fernitus!; lo único que vio fueron los ojos de su enemigo abrirse de par en par, ahogando un grito de miedo.

Harry si que estaba enojado para terminar de lanzarle ese hechizo... si con el primero estaba perdido, con este último terminaría peor. Toco los ojos rojos de la estatua y un hueco en la pared se abría, mientras que las manos de la estatua cobraban vida y lo empujaban a esa dirección...

Saliendo de la chimenea con un poco de hollín, se sacudió un poco su túnica y fue directo a la cocina, ahí sólo encontró a su madre que estaba preparando la cena. La saludo con beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar un poco antes de cenar.

Cuando subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, vio que sus hermanos salían de su cuarto con un par de cosas en las manos.

---¿Qué es eso?; señalo un par de cajas.

---Esto hermanito, son nuestras pertenencias; dijo George con aire alegre.

---¿Si, por fin van a deshacerse de esas cosas. Ya era hora, desde que se mudaron dejaron un par de cosas en el cuarto; dijo Ron sin darle mucha importancia.

---Las dejamos porque no teníamos otra opción, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes; los ojos de Fred brillaron especialmente con esas palabras.

---¿Así, pues que bien para ustedes...; dijo Ron y continúo con su camino.

---Oye... ¿Ginny esta con mamá?; preguntó George.

---No...; en ese momento Ron detuvo sus pasos, volteó a ver a sus hermanos extrañado de aquella pregunta. ---¿Por qué lo preguntan?

---¿Qué no estaba contigo?; preguntó Fred extrañado.

---No... ¿No ha llegado a casa?; Ron bajaba las escaleras.

---Por supuesto que no, hace rato que esperamos su llegada, tenemos que preguntarle un par de cositas... ya sabes, cosas de mujeres y pensamos que vendría contigo; dijo George.

---No, Ginny salió mucho antes que yo del ministerio... dijo que tenía que hacer un par de compras y que llegaría antes de la cena...

---Pues te aseguro que en casa no esta; replico Fred ya extrañado de aquello.

---¿Dónde estará?; preguntó George. ---Acaso ya tiene novio formalmente y tenía una cita con él.

---¡Ginny no haría semejante cosa!. Antes lo consultaría conmigo...

---¿Por qué, no me digas por que eres mayor que ella. Ron, entiende que Ginny ya no es una jovencita de catorce años que necesita que la defiendan... vete haciendo la idea que pronto tendrá un tercer novio y hasta tal vez se case y tenga mucho hijos.

---No... Ginny aún es muy pequeña para esas cosas

---¡Ay que ver que tan sobre protector eres, en fin, Ginny sabe que hacer con su vida, por algo ya es una persona adulta y madura.

---Algo que por cierto ¡a ti te falta con creces!; completo Fred la frase de su hermano gemelo.

Sin hacer caso a su hermanos, Ron bajo de nuevo y cogiendo un puñado de polvos flu, las arrojo a la chimenea, entro en ella y se dirigió al departamento de Lidia y Luna.

---¡Hay que ver las reacciones de Ronnie!; exclamo uno de los gemelos bajando de las escaleras.

---¡La cena esta lista!... ¡¡Fred, ¡¡George! quédense a cenar esta noche... ¡tenemos tantas cosas que hablar!; exclamó su madre en tono cariñoso.

---Con mucho gusto madre... empezó George.

---Será todo un honor el probar tus exquisitas artes culinarias; decía Fred inclinado la cabeza...

---En la cocina; George termino la frase, inclinándose igual que su hermano.

---¡Oh!... no sean payasos conmigo; exclamo su madre con un suspiro, una sonrisa surco sus labios... como en los viejos tiempos. ---Esas cosas no funcionan conmigo... ¡recuerden que yo los parí!

---Pero madre... ¡no nos burlamos de ti!; exclamo George con falsa indignación.

---Al contrario; hablo su gemelo. ---Te damos las infinitas gracias por traernos a este mundo lleno de sorpresas y aventuras excitantes... ¡donde todo es posible!; Fred alzó las manos parodiando a un actor en una película que habían visto hace poco.

---¡¡¡Y nuestras creaciones son de lo mejor, ¡¡¡¡¡Únicas! ¡¡¡Y NO HAY NINGUNA QUE SE LES COMPARE!; cuando terminaron de hablar los dos gemelos, estaban indicados en el suelo alzando su vista al techo, con una mano en el aire y otra en el pecho.

---¡Dios mío! Que hice para merecer esto; exclamaba su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina negando con la cabeza. ---Algún día tendrán que madurar.

---¡Madre! Nosotros somos maduros, ¿no es cierto, George?

---A-b-s-o-l-u-t-a-m-e-n-t-e... mi querido hermano Fred.

Con una sonrisa se dirigían a la cocina, dispuestos a llevarse a sus bocas, la comida de su madre, que consideraban la mejor en el mundo entero.

---Oye Fred... y si ponemos una frase como esa en nuestro producto... ya sabes, la publicidad y esas cosas. Necesitamos que sea fresco, novedoso, agradable, impactante y atrayente para todos...

---Mmmm... no estaría mal, tendremos que idear que, como, cuando y en donde; George ahora que lo pensaba, no estaría nada mal.

---Por aquí; les indico la pelirroja.

Verónica iba detrás de ella, Draco estaba un poco más atrás verificando que nadie más estuviera en el ministerio. Quería asegurarse de que ningún vasallo se encontrará por ahí en esos momentos...

---¿Por qué miras atrás, estamos solos; le dijo de pronto Ginny al ver que Draco miraba a sus espaldas.

---Bueno, por la simple razón que cerca de aquí fue donde desaparecieron... no me sorprendería que minutos antes la estuvieran espiando en el ministerio; contesto él.

---No lo creó, si fuera así, la hubieran atacado aquí y no a unas cuadras del ministerio.

---¡Ay Weasley! Se ve que no sabes como operan los mortífagos... ellos son despiadados y no les importa nada, su prioridad es cumplir con las misiones que les son encomendadas... losé porque así son ciertas personas que conozco...; esto último, Jaques lo dijo mirando al rubio, que perfectamente capto la gran indirecta de la chica.

---Conozco más a los mortífagos de lo que crees... hablas por hablar, te recomiendo que te calles si no sabes lo suficiente... pero que cosas digo, si lo supieras, ¡tú sabrías donde están mis amigos!

---¡¡¡No me culpes de algo como eso, ¡¡¡yo se cuidarme la espalda, pero no la de otros! Y menos si se trata de una bruja corriente con pelo de escopeta; escupió Jaques.

---¡¡QUE HAS DICHO!; Ginny se detuvo y se volteó con violencia hacia la mujer que tenía en frente, sentía que la sangre se le hervía de la rabia, no iba a permitir que insultará a su amiga de esa forma, ella misma estaba dispuesta a darle un par de bofetadas y bajarla de las nubes.

---¡¡Por favor! No es momento para que se peleen, ahorita lo más importante es encontrar el paradero de Harry y Hermione

---¡LO QUE OÍSTE PELIRROJA PECOSA!; la chica de cabellos lacios no hizo caso a Draco, que no aguantando más, la insulto por su físico.

Ginny enrojeció por completo, tanto que ya no se distinguía su cabello. Abrió la boca unos segundos y la volvió a cerrar, sus ojos chispeaban de furia, apretaba fuertemente las mandíbulas y sus puños se encontraban cerrados.

---¿Que pasa delgaducha y débil, acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones... o es que sabes que eres una pelirroja, pecosa, delgaducha y de cuerpo débil... ¿ya te has mirado a un espejo, deberías de ver lo patética que te ves.

---¿Débil yo? Y además delgaducha... ¡si, se que soy pecosa y pelirroja, algo que me enorgullece ser... no como tú, que tienes el ego hasta la cabeza, que estas hueca por dentro, que tu cabello es parecido al cepillo de una escoba ¡¡y!; se acercó a ella decidida, irguiéndose por completo y parándose de puntillas... puso sus manos en su caderas diciéndole. ---¡¡¡Eres tan chaparra!.

Ginny estaba muy cerca de Jaques, se notaba que la pelirroja era más alta y más aún estando ella parada de puntillas, bajando su cabeza y observando divertida la expresión que puso Verónica, su rostro enrojeció por completo en segundos.

En otras circunstancias, Draco se hubiera muerto de la risa, pues esa escena era muy cómica, pero ahora estaban en el ministerio por otros asuntos, y al parecer ambas mujeres lo habían olvidado, estaban perdiendo tiempo y eso no debía ser.

---Estamos perdiendo tiempo...

---Y te demostrare que tan débil soy; tras las palabras de la pelirroja, Verónica fue sorprendida por una bofetada.

Ante los ojos de Draco, dos mujeres se encontraban agarrándose de los cabellos, rasguñándose con sus uñas, y en caso de Verónica, lanzar grititos con voz chillona. ¡Lo último que le faltaba, observar como dos mujeres se agarraban del chongo (nota: es una expresión en mi país)

---Demonios, así nunca encontrare a Harry y Hermione... ¡por que a mi!; exclamo el rubio poco a poco desesperándose. ---¿Cómo las separo?; se preguntó a si mismo al ver que las chicas caían al suelo tomándose de los cabellos...

---Harry...; susurro con voz débil, sus ojos se perdían en la oscuridad infinita, las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, todo a su alrededor se fue desvaneciendo.

---¿Qué ha dicho?; preguntó extrañada la mujer.

Lucius seguía continuando el rito, no faltaba mucho tiempo para que terminará, y con eso la muerte de la castaña. Al cerca de un minuto sucedió algo que ninguno se esperaba. Todos ellos estaban en ese cuarto desde antes que Hermione llegará, por lo que no estaban enterados de cierto chico con una cicatriz en la frente acompañaba a la castaña.

Lo peor de todo, es que se trataba de su enemigo número uno, y por si fuera poco se encontraba bastante enfadado, lo que significaba que no dudaría en darles una muy buena lección de duelo en el resto de sus vidas... sin mencionar del susto que les dio cuando hizo su aparición lanzando a unos cuantos al otro extremo del salón.

---Buenas noches, perdón la interrupción; la voz de Harry hizo que todos los mortífagos se congelarán por unos segundos.

Cuando uno de ellos alzó su varita para lanzarle una maldición, fue derribado con un rápido movimiento de Harry, en ese momento la habitación se lleno de maldiciones, muchos caían al suelo inconscientes, sangrando, con efectos secundarios al recibir el impacto de dos hechizos no compactibles.

Hermione se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, con unos símbolos alrededor suyo, sus manos sangraban mucho a causa de la herida con la daga que le hicieron a propósito. Por todo su cuerpo se encontraban hilillos de sangre, sin siquiera tener una herida.

---¡REDUCCIO!; Harry lanzo el hechizo a un gran candelabro que se encontraba encima de ellos, logrando que este se hiciera añicos en segundos. Rápidamente tomo el cuerpo inerte de Hermione entre sus brazos y salió de esa habitación.

Entro en el primer cuarto que vio, cerró la puerta con doble hechizo y miro el estado en que se encontraba la chica... su respiración era muy débil, la sangre no paraba de brotar en su cuerpo y poco a poco un frío se extendía por el cuerpo de la joven, sus labios se estaban poniendo morados y el resto de su cuerpo adquiría mayor palidez.

---Santo cielo... por favor, no te mueras... resiste Herm.

Sus palabras llegaban muy lentamente al cerebro de Hermione, era como si su voz estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Se encontraba rodeada en una eterna oscuridad...

Harry se quitó su túnica, la corto en varios trozos y con esos logró tapar las heridas en sus manos, limpio la sangre en el resto de su cuerpo, pero esta seguía brotando de su cuerpo sin cesar...

---La causa es el rito... necesito saber que clase de rito fue para contra restarlo; se dijo a si mismo, se levanto del suelo y quito los hechizos sobre la puerta, salió de ella y lanzó de nuevo los hechizos sobre el cuarto.

Cuando entro de nuevo en el cuarto vio que varios de los mortífagos aún seguían conscientes, pero algo heridos... pudo distinguir a una mujer que se tapaba el rostro con la capucha y a otros dos hombres, un calvo y otro rapado... extrañamente se le hacían familiar.

Vio a Lucius levantarse con dificultad del suelo. También pudo distinguir unos extraños símbolos donde minutos antes Hermione estaba. Sin detenerse a pensar le lanzó un expelliarmus potente, que el señor Malfoy dio a parar contra pared...

---Rikbre...

---¡¡Inmovilus!; lanzó Harry a seis mortífagos, que se quedaron sin movimiento alguno, el ojiverde los había congelado (por decirlo de alguna manera).

---¡¡Tú! ¡¡¡Como es posible que estés aquí! ¡¡¡¡DEVERÍAS ESTAR FUERA DE LONDRES!; grito Lucius levantándose de nuevo con dificultad.

---Desgraciadamente y para frustración de tus planes no es así, de hecho soy un guardián personal de Hermione... no permitiré que la vuelvas a lastimar; sus palabras eran duras, y muy determinantes.

Lucius sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, estaba en serios problemas... unos muy grandes. Mientras que ellos dos hablaban, la mujer se reincorporó poco apoco, sin hacer el menor ruido, deslizo su varita por sus dedos y lentamente la lazo, apuntando con ella a Potter.

---Accio varita; Harry se dio media vuelta en un segundo y la varita de la mujer se le escapó de sus manos, donde esta llego a dar a las manos de Harry Potter. ---No trate de engañarme con esa clase de trucos baratos.

---CRUCIO.

---AVADA KEDAVRA.

Dos rayos iluminaron la habitación por completo. La mujer cerró los ojos al igual que Malfoy, cuando pudieron ver nuevamente, vieron parados a dos hombres (de los seis que estaban) con sus varitas en las manos.

Pero Harry no se encontraba en ninguna parte, solamente estaban ellos cuatro de pie. Sin previo aviso, sintió alguien a sus espaldas, pero antes de poder girarse por completo, sintió como alguien la derribaba de atrás...

Con un ruido seco, la mujer cayó al suelo inconsciente. Los tres hombres lanzaron el mismo hechizo a donde Harry se encontraba...

---CRUCIO...

Harry estaba en medio de los dos hombres y de Lucius, antes de que los hechizos lo tocaran, su cuerpo se desvaneció en el aire ante la sorpresa de todos... por lo que no pudieron evitar que Malfoy fuera derribado con dos maldiciones de tortura.

Harry volvió aparecer aún lado del cuerpo inerte de Malfoy (estaba inconsciente), y observo a los otros dos con detenimiento.

---¿Cómo es posible que puedas tele transportarte, hay un hechizo en la mansión que lo impide; dijo el hombre calvo.

---Bueno, el hechizo es aplicado si se intenta salir de esta mansión, mas no es aplicado cuando te transportas de un lugar a otro dentro de la misma mansión; respondió Harry.

---¿Cómo... como lo sabes?; preguntó el hombre rapado.

---Lo acabo de descubrir... ahora, es el turno de ustedes...

---Ni siquiera lo pienses; exclamaron ambos hombres, colocándose en posición de ataque.

Harry también se preparo para atacar... tenía que encargarse de estos hombres y después descubrir que clase de rito internaron realizar, pues la vida de Hermione se apagaba poco a poco.

---¡EXPELLIARMUS!

---¡INCENDERE!

---¡PROTEGO!; grito Harry apuntándose a si mismo. ---Es lo único que saben hacer, esto será fácil... ¡EVAN PROSHKY, una luz amarilla salió de la varita y dio contra uno de ellos.

El hombre fue disparado contra la pared, y en pocos segundos, su cabeza y sus brazos se encogían a gran velocidad, quedando muy delgados y pequeños. Su otro compañero sólo lo miraba impresionado, nunca había visto tales efectos en una persona.

Sabía muy bien que ese hechizo realizado a la perfección, lograba empequeñecer una mínima parte de su cuerpo, pero nunca a ese tamaño... su compañero gritaba de dolor, y poco a poco su chillidos se fueron haciendo más agudos, se tocaba la cabeza y sus ojos parecían salir de orbita.

---¡IMPERIUS!; la voz de Harry, hizo que el mortífago volteará a verlo, pero lo que encontró fue un rayo de luz golpear su frente…

Una vocecilla en su mente resonaba en su cabeza, exigiéndole que le informara de la clase de rito que trataron de efectuar hace unos minutos. Poco a poco la voz fue más autoritaria y sin desearlo, abrió la boca pronunciando el nombre del rito.

Lo siguiente que vieron los ojos de los mortífagos, fue otro rayo golpearle la cabeza y esta vez no supo más… sus párpados se cerraron pesadamente, sin poder escuchar o ver.

Un golpe seco se escucho en la sala; en la oscuridad en la que se encontraba dentro de su cuarto estaba ella, que ahora se mantenía quieta, escuchando atentamente lo que pasaba en la sala y después...

---¡¡Ahh!

Luna salió corriendo de su cuarto, tenía puesta una falda y estaba a punto de ponerse la blusa, pero el grito de su amiga Lidia, hizo que saliera de su cuarto sólo con el sostén puesto.

---¡¡¡AHHHHH!; ahora el grito fue de Luna, que sin pensarlo dos veces s escondió detrás de un sillón a cuatro patas en el suelo. ---¿¿¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Ron?

---Yo... yo... lo siento, en serio, no fue mi intención... perdonen las dos… es que no tenia idea; se trataba de excusar Ron que se encontraba todo rojo como un jitomate.

---Bueno... al menos podrías quitarte de encima mío, por favor Ron; le pidió Lidia, que también estaba roja.

---Ahhh.. si.. si, claro; tartamudeo Ron muy avergonzado.

Ron había salido disparado de la chimenea del departamento de las chicas, cayendo (para su mala suerte), encima de Lidia, en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Cuando escucho pasos acercarse a la sala, se levanto con rapidez pero resbalo cayendo por segunda vez encima de la chica.

Luna los encontró tirados en el suelo, y cuando Ron la miro, se dio cuenta que Ron se puso más rojo de la vergüenza y grito al darse cuenta que no traía mas que el sostén puesto...

Un silencio bochornoso y bastante incomodo reinaba todo el apartamento, los tres estaban rojos de la vergüenza. Luna les daba la espalda a los dos, aún estaba escondida tras un sillón.

Lidia salió de ahí sin decir nada, y regreso con la blusa que Luna estaba apunto de ponerse, se la tendió a la chica, que sin perder tiempo se la puso. Cuando salió de su escondite observo que Ron estaba recargado en la chimenea, con la cabeza gacha y las orejas rojas con ganas...

---Ejem.. ejem... ejem, bueno, olvidando lo hace unos momentos ¿Qué te trae por aquí Ron?; hablo por fin Lidia.

---Ahh... bueno, yo vine por Ginny; al ver que las chicas lo miraban sin entender, aclaro lo siguiente. ---No ha llegado a casa, salió un poco más temprano de lo acostumbrado... y estoy preocupado por ella.

---Bueno... yo en lo personal nose y tampoco me extraña que no llegue a casa; comentó Luna, que se enredaba un mechón de su pelo en su dedo meñique.

---Ah si... y se puede saber ¿Por qué?; alzó una ceja Ron.

---Es joven y hermosa... tiene una vida por delante y una gran fila de hombres que la persiguen...

---Ginny no...

---Es cierto, es muy probable que este con su novio o un pretendiente que tenga por ahí; Lidia apoyo el comentario de luna, haciendo que Ron se pusiera de nuevo rojo, pero con diferente razones.

---¡No, Ginny no tiene novio... ¡yo ya lo sabría, esta muy pequeña para...

---Mira Ron, ella ya es una mujer... y muy atractiva para que sepas... no es muñeca que tengas de adorno; exclamó Lidia enojada de uno de los tantos arranques de celos que Ron tenía, cuando un chico se le acercaba a su hermana.

---Y Ginny es quien tiene la última palabra; termino de hablar Luna.

---¡Para que me moleste en venir con ustedes, mejor voy a ir a ver a Hermione, espero que este con mi hermana...

---¡No Ron!... deja de tratar así a tu hermana; alzó un poco la voz Lidia.

Luna afirmo con la cabeza, en ocasiones Ron podría parecerle un chico guapo y bastante interesante, la pasaba muy bien cuando estaba a su lado (casi todo el tiempo), pero otras, Ron podría ser un celoso hermano insufrible. Tenía que admitir, que el chico que la traía loca, tenía uno que otro defecto.

Sin hacerles caso, Ron salió del departamento (nota: recuerden que en el departamnto de Hermione no se puede aparecer, y su chimenea no esta conectada a la red flu, así la única forma de llegar es por método muggle, o apareciendo a unas cuantas calles de su edificio), al estar afuera del edificio (muggle también, por lo que tenían que tener cuidado que ninguno fuera descubierto), se concentro en el callejón que se encontraba cerca de la casa de su amiga.

Lidia y Luna también salieron del departamento, con la idea de detener al pelirrojo, al no encontrarlo, decidieron aparecer al mismo callejón donde Ron ya estaba. Cuando ya estaban ahí por medio de la aparición, vieron a Ron, entrar en el edificio...

---Vamos; dijo Luna a su amiga.

Se cubrieron con sus manos, pues la lluvia aún no terminaba, cuando entraron al edificio tomaron el ascensor, presionaron el botón 7 y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Cuando estas se abrieron y salieron, vieron a Ron parado frente al apartamento de la castaña... pero no entraba.

---¿Qué sucede?; preguntó extrañada Luna a Ron.

---Creó no esta en casa; contestó él.

---Eso es raro, Hermione acostumbra estar a estas horas en casa... a menos que este con Ian.

---Lo dudo; dijo al instante Ron. ---Me lo tope en el caldero chorreante hace media hora y... converse un poco con él (en realidad lo golpeo).

---Entonces vamonos...; sugiero Lidia. ---Tengo hambre.

---Pues no se que hacen ustedes aquí, pero iré a ver a Harry, tal vez Ginny esta platicando con él; hablo Ron mirándolas... y de nuevo salió del lugar.

Ambas chicas exclamaron exasperadas, ¿Cómo era posible que Ron fuera tan... celoso con su hermana? Con una mirada, decidieron seguir al pelirrojo y tratar de persuadirlo para que dejara de buscar a su hermana...

Pero la sorpresa fue que tampoco Harry se encontraba en su departamento, ahí fue cuando los tres comenzaron a tener un mal presentimiento de algo que no sabían con certeza.

---Pues... tal vez se fue a cenar con Hermione; propuso Lidia no muy convencida en sus palabras.

---No... Hermione no aceptaría; dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros dos.

---Entonces, ¿donde están?; pregunto con duda Lidia.

Esa respuesta quedo suspendida en el aire, pues ninguno sabía nada, y ahora si, comenzaron a preocuparse por no saber el paradero de Ginny, Hermione y Harry.

---Tal vez Draco sepa algo; sugirió Luna. ---O tal vez Verónica... ella ahora le tocaba cuidar a Hermione.

Sus manos comenzaban a entumírsele, le dolía todo su cuerpo... estaba completamente empapado, con las gafas no podía ver a causa de la lluvia. En sus brazos estaba el cuerpo de Hermione, que este cada vez se ponía frío...

Después de veinte minutos, logró salir de la mansión con Hermione, había unos cuantos mortífagos más en la mansión, por lo que tuvo que encargarse de ellos... algunos sufrieron mas que otros, como Nott (ya sabrán que le paso), Macnair (el que termino con la cabeza y brazos encogidos), Lucius, que cuando despertó después del crucius, Harry arremetió contra él, con el mismo hechizo que Hermione le propino hace un par de semanas... y muchos más motífagos.

Ahora se adentraba al bosque que estaba en frente; con la noche, el cielo cubierto por las nubes negras... la lluvia que seguía y el viento que hacia, daba al bosque un aspecto muy tétrico... pero ofrecía a la vez un buen lugar para esconderlos.

Pudiendo lo más que le permitían sus pies, se alejo de la mansión en unas cuantas horas, cerca de seis de la madrugada, Harry diviso a lo lejos, una pequeña cabaña... muy pequeña y vieja a su parecer, pero ahí, podría atender con mayor cuidado a la castaña, que le quedaban unas cuantas horas más de vida.

Cuando estuvo frente a la cabaña, vio que se encontraba deshabitada... con un patada entró en ella, y buscó un cuarto donde poner a la chica, la cual lo halló al cuarto que se encontraba al final.

Se encontraba una cama, unos muebles viejos, unas ventanas cerradas y con un poco de mugre en los vidrios. El piso... en definitiva era tapado por una fina capa de polvo, también habían unas cuantas telarañas...

Con un simple movimiento de varita, las sabanas fueron reemplazadas por unas blancas y suaves... con el hechizo fregotego, limpio todo el cuarto. Puso el cuerpo de Hermione en la cama y salió en busca de un poco de agua...

Afuera, halló un pozo y una cubeta, ya que dentro no había una gota de agua. Saco una considerable cantidad de agua y entró de nuevo en la cabaña, con la varita hizo aparecer lo necesario para contra restar el rito y poder curarle bien las heridas en sus muñecas.

---Tranquila pronto estarás bien...; le susurro Harry al oído y rozó levemente sus labios con los de ella.

Los rayos del Sol empezaban a cruzar las ventanas en toda la cabaña... mientras que Harry comenzaba a dibujar un par de símbolos alrededor de la cama, en el suelo, se encontraban unos ingredientes, un caldero en la lumbre hirviendo agua...

Cuando Harry termino de dibujar los símbolos con una piedra filosa que cogió fuera de la cabaña. Se puso a cortar unas cuantas ramitas de una planta, que también cogió afuera.

Agregaba pequeñas porciones de los ingredientes, y los ponía dentro del caldero, donde el agua comenzaba a hervir más... pronto el agua se torno de un color claro y muy espeso... un olor no agradable se extendió por la cabaña poco a poco...

Minutos más tarde, Harry se encontraba muy agotado, física y mentalmente. Había recitado una y otra vez palabras en latín, al mismo tiempo que le abría la boca a la chica y le hacia tomar con delicadeza parte de la poción ya cocida...

El cuerpo de Hermione volvía a su temperatura normal, sus labios ya no estaban pálidos, y la herida en sus muñecas se estaban cerrando poco a poco, sin dejar una clase de cicatriz...

Pero aún no abría los ojos, Harry sabía que tardaría unas horas en despertar, así que se sentó en la orilla de la cama, vigilando que Hermione se recuperara...


	16. Capítulo 16 Sentir tus labios

**Capítulo 16**

**Sentir tus labios**

--¡No debiste Ron!-. Lidia lo miro duramente. –Les pueden quitar el cargo.

--¡¡Ya basta!-. su paciencia se había agotado. –Llevas diciendo eso hace una hora… ¡entiende!-. se cubrió por unos instantes el rostro con sus manos. –No supimos nada de ellos en toda la noche… ninguno esta y no sabemos si están en peligro…

--Perdona la interrupción Ron, pero creo que Lidia tiene razón-. el chico le lanzó una mirada hosca. –Aunque eso no quiere decir que tú no estés del todo mal.

--Habla claro Luna, no ves que Ron tiene la cabeza chamuscada-. Lidia al igual que Ron estaba desesperada por saber que diablos paso y donde se encontraban todos ahora, pero la medida que tomo Ron no creía que fuera la correcta.

--No tengo tiempo para discutir con ustedes dos-. hablo Ron. –Lo hecho ya esta… nada puedo hacer ahora, sólo tenemos que esperar-. Miro a ambas chicas. –Esto esta fuera de nuestras manos.

Y era cierto, Ron, Luna y Lidia no sabían que les pasó a los demás, por lo que tuvieron que informar de esto al ministro de magia… ahora estaban a fuera de su oficina esperando la decisión del ministro.

La puerta se abrió y el rostro del señor ministro estaba deforme a causa del coraje. En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de su error…

--¡Yumiko! ¡¡YUMIKO!

Una chica oriental se hizo presente, se acerco con miedo al señor ministro.

--¡Quiero a Kingsley ahora mismo en mi oficina!-. la secretaria se fue corriendo. –Ustedes entren.

Tras mirarse unos a otros entraron a la oficina del ministro.

& & & & & &

Estaba en su casa en compañía de sus padres, los tres enfrascados en una charla interesante, se sentía tranquila y tenía la seguridad que todo era perfecto… sin nada de que preocuparse.

Tocaban el timbre y ella iba a abrir la puerta, cuando vio a su novio con un ramo de osas, le daba un beso tierno y cuando él entraba en la casa otra persona llegaba…

Harry Estaba sonriéndole y la tomaba por la cintura para besarla de una forma apasionada, cuando sus rostros se separaban sólo ellos dos estaban, no había nada a su alrededor…

--Hermione-. Harry le hablaba dulcemente en sus sueños.

Lo abrazaba temiendo que se desvaneciera de pronto. –Te amo-. Le decía ella.

--Hermione-. Una voz que se escuchaba a lo lejos la llamaba por su nombre. –Hermione despierta.

Sentía algo calido, era como una caricia lenta y dulce, donde se le impregnaba un delicioso aroma en los poros de su piel.

--Despierta Herm.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio unos ojos esmeraldas observándola, notó que una de las manos de él tocaba con delicadeza su mejilla derecha.

--¿Te sientes bien? Ninguna molestia, dolor, mareo… ¿algo que sientas?

La castaña negó con la cabeza y con ayuda de él se sentó en el borde de la cama. Miro con detenimiento el lugar…

--¿Qué paso, ¿Dónde estamos, Harry?

--En una pequeña cabaña… logré que escapáramos del lugar-. Se limitó a decir Potter. --

¿Qué recuerdas?

--Humm… recuerdo que corríamos, escapábamos de personas encapuchadas y…-. calló unos instantes. –Nos metimos en un cuarto donde estaban estatuas-. Cerró los ojos, tratando de recordar que más paso. –Y… yo… yo toque el ojo… mmm, después estaba rodeada de mortífagos-. Sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza lo que provoco un quejido.

--Tranquila… será mejor que te relajes, si no puedes recordar no importa, al rato cuando te sientas mejor podrás recordar sin problema alguno-. La miro y le dio un beso en la frente. –Si quieres duerme de nuevo.

--No… ¡No, dormir no, tengo que estar en el ministerio de magia… Ian, mis amigos deben estar preocupados.

Harry se disgusto por completo cuando ella menciono a su prometido, aunque en realidad tenía razón en que debían ir al ministerio de magia.

--Cuando estés en condiciones para tele transportarnos nos iremos-. La miro con severidad. –Lo que importa ahora es tu salud.

--Precisamente debo estar allá, necesito que me revisen mis heridas y…

--Yo te las cure anoche… estas bien, pero estas agotada-. El chico la obligo a recostarse de nuevo. –Yo mientras te cuidare.

Se miraron a los ojos. La castaña notó lo cansado que él estaba, "seguro que no durmió e toda la noche", pensó ella. Mientras que Harry observo por décima vez que la chica no tenía heridas de alto riesgo.

Haciendo caso a las palabras de él, Granger volvió a quedarse dormida, soñando con sus padres…

--Te amo Hermione-. Susurro Potter muy bajito, acercó su rostro al de ella y beso tiernamente sus labios, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su cabello y la otra su mejilla.

& & & & & &

--¡Demonios! Weasley eres estúpida o que… ¡¡¡perdimos toda la noche por tu culpa!-. dio una fuerte patada contra el muro de una pared, cuando sintió el dolor en su pie lamento mucho haberlo hecho; se sentó en el suelo para poder sobarse mejor.

Verónica estaba totalmente encolerizada, la pelea a puñetazo limpio entre ambas en el ministerio duro muchos minutos. La dos terminaron con moretones, uno que otro rasguño, el pelo cien por ciento enmarañado, con un ojo morado cada quine, uñas rotas (en el caso de Verónica por vanidosa) y finalmente cojas.

Pero eso no era todo, cuando Draco encontró la forma de separarlos (no sin antes recibir una patada en el pie por parte de Jacques). El dichoso libro que la pelirroja menciono estaba muy protegido por fuertes hechizos, que al momento de querer tocar el libro recibías una enorme descarga eléctrica (casi al borde de la locura o hasta la propia muerte).

--No tenía idea que tuviera semejante hechizos de protección-. Se defendió Ginny.

--No, si ya me di cuenta-. En esos momentos Verónica estaba al borde de la histeria. –Pero más idiota fui al creer que podrías ser de ayuda… ¡claro! Teniendo como amiga a una tarada y pelos de escopeta ¡que se podía esperar de ti!

Draco se interpuso entre ambas cuando vio a Ginny acercarse de manera bastante peligrosa a Jacques, que esta a su vez se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

--Ya no tiene caso que e reprochen esas cosas, lo que importa es buscar otra forma de encontrarlos-. Draco se llevo consigo a la pelirroja para evitar otra pela más.

Cuando hubieron descubierto que no había forma alguna de anular los hechizos, tuvieron que retirarse del ministerio de magia. El resto de la noche se la pasaron buscando sin éxito alguno.

--Estoy cansada-. Se quejo Jacques.

--Nosotros también pero debemos encontrar a Harry y Hermione.

--¡¡GINNY! Al fin te encuentro-. Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontraron con Ron y unos cuantos aurores más.

El pelirrojo abrazo fuertemente a su hermana, casi al grado de romperle los huesos, después observo a Draco y al final a l chica de pelo negro.

--¿Dónde estaban los tres, ¿Qué te paso Ginny, ¿Por qué estas con ellos, ¿Dónde están Hermione y Harry?

--Para hermano que me mareas con tanta pregunta-. Ginny le tapo con ambas manos la boca. –Primero que nada estoy bien; estoy con ellos porque Jacques…

--Señorita Jacques para ti-. La corrigió Verónica con disgusto.

--Como decía-. Prosiguió la pelirroja entornando los ojos. –La señorita Jacques llego de improvisto al departamento de Malfoy y como si fuera nuestra madre-. Señalo al rubio y así misma. –Que teníamos que ayudarla a buscar a Harry y Hermione porque una luz azul que los envolvió los hizo desaparecer ¡!frente a sus inútiles narices!-. termino satisfecha de contarle a su hermano.

--¿Y donde están ellos?; pregunto el pelirrojo preocupado.

--No sabemos-. Hablo estaba vez Draco, se acercó a él. –Toda la noche estuvimos buscándolos pero no encontramos nada.

Ron miraba primero a Ginny y después a Malfoy. Por su rostro ellos sabían que estaba procesando toda la información y que era muy probable que necesitarán de su ayuda.

--Y tú porque estabas en el departamento de Malfoy?-. después de unos segundos Ron pregunto eso al notar que su hermana estaba un poco indecente (él lo veía así). –¡¡¡Y sobre todo en esas condiciones!

Ginny estaba algo fachosa, toda mojada (donde se notaba a la perfección las curvas en su cuerpo), desgreñada, algo pálida a causa del frío que hacia, sus labios rojos, con unos rasguños y descalza.

Lo que para Ron era ver a su hermana así, para Draco en esos momentos era un verdadero deleite, ahora que su el pelirrojo decía eso, el rubio pudo notar que la chica lucia muy sensual para su gusto… algo que le fascinaba al extremo, sus ganas de conquistarla a como diera lugar se renovaron con ganas!. Tal como la pelirroja estaba para el representaba un cuadro digno de admirar y recordarlo toda su vida.

Las mejillas de Ginny se empezaron a teñir muy rojas, un calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo y evito por todos los medios mirar a su hermano cuando vio las condiciones que se encontraba.

& & & & & &

--¿Qué paso? Hay muchos rumores por el ministerio-. La voz de Tonos sobresalto del susto a Luna y Lidia.

--¡¡Ahh! Eres tú… menos mal que no es otra persona-. Luna se tocaba su pecho a causa del susto. --¿De que rumores hablas?

--¿Qué no aparecen los chicos?

--Si… no sabemos que les paso, Ron y otros aurores fueron a buscarlos…

Lidia paro de hablar al venir a al pelirrojo con Malfoy, Ginny y Verónica. Los tres mojados de pies a cabeza, pero las chicas en especial trían ropa diferente, desgreñadas por completo y varios rasguños… al igual que descalzas.

--¿Pero que les paso a las dos?-. preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lidia, Luna y Tonos.

--Larga historia-. Ciertamente la pelirroja ya empezaba a cansarse que le repitieran una y otra vez esa pregunta. –Después les informo.

--¿Remus y Kingsley no han regresado?-. Ron le hablo a Lidia.

La chica nego con la cabeza y se llevo a la pelirroja junto con Jacques a la pequeña enfermería que tenían ahí. Luna se acercó a Ron.

--Debo informarte que el señor ministro esta muy enfadado.

--¿Porqué?

--Bueno, no recuerdo exactamente sus palabras pero califica como inaceptable que Malfoy y Jacques no encuentren a Hermione-. Se detuvo unos momentos para tomar aire y poder proseguir. –Cuando ellos son guardianes… lo que da igual a que están calificados para resolver este tipo de cosas y… dijo que tomaría medidas muy drásticas?

--¿Qué tipo de medidas?-. esta vez fue Malfoy quien pregunto, ya que él aún se encontraba ahí.

--Les quitará su cargo de guardianes y le informara al ministro de Francia… su regreso al país.

Los dos hombres abrieron los ojos al máximo, era como si sus ojos salieran de orbita. No pensaban que fuera tanto para que se llegara a esa conclusión.

--¿Pero… falta que encuentren a Harry y Hermione, ¿Qué pasará con ella?-. el pelirrojo aún no salía de su asombro.

--Cuando los encuentren le quitaran el cargo a Potter… y a Hermione-. Luna lo medito un poco. –No lose, pero dudo que la regañen o algo por estilo. Lo que si es seguro-. La chica miro directamente al rubio. –Es que quiere verte a ti y Jacques ahora mismo en su oficina... ¿Mencione ya que esa muy furioso?-. no recordaba en haberlo dicho anteriormente.

& & & & & &

--¿Puedes levantarte?

--Si… sólo que veo todo doble-. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

La ayudo a levantarse con cuidado a pesar de que ella insistía que estaba perfectamente bien. Ya eran un poco mas de las cinco de la tarde, sus heridas estaban curadas, pero había perdido mucha sangre a causa del rito.

--¿Cómo llegaremos al ministro?-. le preguntó ella cuando estaban fuera de la cabaña.

--Nos tele transportaremos cerca de ahí.

--Harry…-. Lo miro a los ojos. –No quiero que Ian sepa de esto por favor.

Él hizo una mueca de disgusto, volteo a ver unos cuantos árboles, suspiro profundo y al verla de nuevo a los ojos, vio en ellos preocupación, algo que sinceramente no entendía.

--Descuida… él no sabrá de esto por mi boca.

Se acerco a ella y pego su cuerpo al de ella, entrelazo una de sus manos con la de ella y la otra la pasó en su cintura (aferrandola contra su cuerpo). Puedo percibir su aroma y acerco sus labios a su oído.

--Sujétate bien de mi, no quiero correr riesgos si intentas la tele transportación ahora.

Sin pensar en lo que hacia Hermione, la mano que tenía libre la llevo a la espalda de él, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico y al instante sintió los latidos de su corazón (que pronto aumento de ritmo).

Harry se concentro en una calle muy cerca del ministerio, cerró sus ojos y cuando los volvió abrir noto que estaban en la ciudad… antes de separarse de ella trato de absorver aquel aroma que lo embriagaba y sin querer la apretó contra él la cintura de la chica en una caricia fogosa.

Al ver a la castaña, noto que sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas, la ayudo a entrar al ministerio y la llevo a la enfermería donde se encontró a Lidia y Ginny (ambas chicas los abrazaron).

Cuando Potter se entero que el ministro se encontraba hablando con Verónica y Draco fue directo a la oficina. En el trayecto pudo percatarse que todo mundo lo miraba y cuchicheaban.

Al llegar a su destino toco la puerta y la misma secretaría (la chica oriental) le indico que pasase. Dentro noto que algo andaba fuera de lugar.

--¡Es imperdonable! Muy indignante me atrevería a decir-. Hablaba con voz alta el señor ministro. –No es posible que ustedes tres no pudieran proteger a la señorita Granger.

--Perdón señor-. Lo interrumpió el ojiverde. –Ella esta siendo atendida en la enfermería justo ahora y se encuentra muy bien.

--No me interrumpa señor Potter-. Dio un puñetazo seco en su escritorio. --¡¡Son tres! Y muy buenos en su campo de trabajo… ¡¡Y NO PUDIERON PROTEGERLA COMO ES DEBIDO!

--Pero…-. Intento excusarse Jacques.

--¡¡¡NO ME INTERRUMPA SEÑORITA!-. al instante la chica bajo la cabeza. –Esto no lo puedo ignorar… ¡Quedan fuera de la investigación y de la protección de la señorita Hermione Granger!

El ojiverde casi se cae de espaldas. Dejar de ser guardián de la castaña, no… ¡no! Eso no podía ser, simplemente no lo aceptaba, ahora mas que nunca debía estar cerca de ella, ¡podían intentar matarla de nuevo!

--Mañana mismo estarán e nuevo en Francia, ahorita enviare una carta explicando lo sucedido.

--Eso no señor-. Draco no quería darse por vencido. –Se corre más riesgo si nos quitan el cargo…

--Eso lo decido yo señor Malfoy-. Lo corto el ministro. –Ahora, si me hacen el favor de retirarse.

La puerta se abrió y la cabeza de la secretaría apareció, informando que la castaña quería hablar con él. El ministro acepto y la castaña entro.

--Buenas tardes-. Saludo cortésmente. –Vine aquí porque me informaron que les quitara el cargo a los tres.

--Así es… se le asignarán a mejores personas.

--No creo que se necesario-. Granger miro brevemente al ojiverde. –Gracias al señor Potter estoy con vida.

--Eso no es excusa, Además los otros dos guardines no estaban.

--Bueno… si es verdad, pero gracias a Jacques-. La mencionada la miro extrañada. –Malfoy y ella me buscaron y..

--Una búsqueda en la cual fracasaron con éxito rotundo.

--No lo creo así, se que encontraron muchas cosas de utilidad-. Ginny ya le había contado todo. –Además, el señor Potter contra resto el rito del que fui víctima y él personalmente me curó-. Lo volteo a ver a los ojos. –Y le estoy muy agradecida por salvarme la vida.

--No entiendo-. Hablo el ministro. –Se que antes usted no quería guardianes y en especial al señor Potter.

--Si y cambie de idea-. La castaña miro de nueva cuenta al ministro. –Quiero que sean mis guardianes… son los mejores para este cargo.

Durante unos segundos todos estaban callados. Del coraje en que se encontraba hace unos minutos el señor ministro no había rastro, ahora estaba confuso, realmente jamás podría entender a una mujer.

--Si así lo quiere… no tengo objeción alguna. Los tres seguirán siendo sus guardianes-. Se retiro ahí el ministro dejando a los cuatro en la oficina.

--¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nos acabas de salvar el pellejo-. Verónica no estaba del todo contenta.

No quería que le quitaran del cargo y volver a Francia sin haber cumplido su misión, pero no le hacia gracia que la castaña la hubiera ayudado. Sentía su orgullo aplastado y todo porque la consideraba su rival para conquistar a Potter de nuevo.

--Porque me salvaron la vida… estoy en deuda con ustedes.

--Draco y yo no hicimos nada. Fue Harry quien lo hizo-. Sin decir nada más Jacques salió de la oficina.

--Bueno, Hermione yo si te doy las gracias con el corazón-. Draco miro a Harry y después a la castaña y sin previo aviso se sintió incomodo… sentía que estorbaba.

Al fin estaban solos cuando Draco cerró la puerta. Harry estaba impresionado, una alegría inexplicable invadía todo su ser.

Hermione miraba cualquier lugar menos al chico, se encontraba nerviosa y esperaba que él fuera el primero en hablar. Jugueteo con sus manos muy nerviosamente.

De lo que si estaba segura era del pensamiento que cruzó su mente cuando pensaba en que iba a morir, y era poder besar al ojiverde de nuevo… aunque tal vez algo más ahora que lo pensaba mejor.

La sensación de vacío que sintió al saber que nunca más lo vería, no poder sentir sus besos o escuchar su voz… era raro porque en ningún momento pensó en Ian, ahora que lo meditaba, no sentía nada al besarlo y con un simple roce entre ella y Harry, lograba hacerla temblar del placer.

En lo más profundo de su ser quería sentir a Harry cuando perdió su virginidad… la noche en que se hizo mujer y esa misma noche en que aprendió como amar a una persona.

Cuando sintió el calido aliento del chico sobre su oído, se puso aún mas nerviosa, un escalofrío recorrió cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Su respiración se acelero cuando sintió que la aferraba a su cuerpo por la cintura.

--Gracias-. Su voz era ronca y extrañamente eso le encanto a la joven. –Te lo agradezco enormemente.

Harry deslizo una de sus manos al brazo de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello, al que acarició con lentitud. Hermione cerro los ojos y se concentro únicamente en las sensaciones que esa simple caricia le provoca en su cuerpo.

Jadeo levemente cuando sintió como la besaba en su cuello, sin pensarlo lo abrazo por la espalda y pronuncio su nombre en un susurro, beso levemente el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del chico.

Ante ese acto, Harry pedió el auto control de no besarla, cuando sintió sus labios se encontraron se abrieron sus bocas reconociéndose al instante, probándose de nuevo, recorriendo cada rincón y despertando la pasión en ambos.

Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se aparto bruscamente de él, esta caliente por todo su cuerpo y por mas que trataba de articular una palabras no podía.

Sin que Harr lo evitara, abandonó la oficina dejándolo sólo. Aunque ella se hubo ido de aquella forma, el joven estaba muy feliz… ¡aún sentía algo por él! Se estaba acercando poco a poco y eso eran excelentes noticias.

Tenía una leve esperanza de conquistarla de nuevo y evitar que se casara con Ian Garder. Cuando salió de la oficina traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

NO PUEDE SER! Casi tres mese sin actualizar…. Lo siento de verdad, no se como disculparme en verdad… me inclino para pedir disculpas.

Bueno, me pasaron muchas cositas todo este tiempo, una de ellas es que mi comp. Ya chapeo… la muy ingrata y desgraciada que me saco canas verdes en mas de una ocasión, murió por la patria! Me quise dar un golpe en ese momento.

A finales de enero ya lo tenia terminado, sólo me falta los reviews y otra desgraciada comp. De caber me cerro el programa… al menos eso pensé al instantes, porque ya después no he encontré Word en la comp. Y no lo tenía guardado en un disket… cuando volví al día siguiente me informaron que no pudieron recuperar el documento ya que estaba muy dañado y volvieron a instalar el programa junto con otros que se afectaron…

Hice berrinche tremendo en mi casa, y bueno… hasta ahora lo termine al fin, ambos capis de mis dos historias…

Sin mas demora paso a contestar los reviews…

**EmmaRiddle**: PERDON! No es cosa tuya, si me estoy tardando en actualizar… bueno, nuestro bello taradin de Harry logra a cercarse a Herm poco a poco… ¡disfruta del capi!. Sanke

**HarryPoTTer MON**: ¡¡CHRISTIAN! Pues tenía planeado actualizar ayer, pero me cortaron mucho antes el Internet y ya no pude hasta ahorita… ¿Qué dije iba a pasar y no paso, ya me olvido dime que cosa es… cuídate y mucho y gracias por tu review. Sanke

**FrancisHHr**: Gracias por el review, la verdad es algo que no entiendo, por que siempre tengo las separaciones, son iguales a la que aparecen e la pagina de Harry Argenino, a ver si esta ocasión aparecen… cuídate y gracias de nuevo. Sanke

**LUNANIS**: Al contrario yo te debo las gracias a ti, ¡disfruta del capi y perdón si no puede actualizar tan rápido como meses atrás.

**Achinech**: Ups! Pues de nuevo me atrase bastante en actualizar… PERDON! Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de esta historia. Sanke y gracias por tu review.

**Soyunangel**: Antes que nada BIENVENIDA A ESTA HISTORIA! Y GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW… ehhh, bueno como ya habrás notado me tardo algo para actualizar, es algo que no puedo evitar y que me molesta de verdad. Cuídate mucho y disfruta del capi. Sanke.

**Magaso Urashima**: Gracias por tu review y me alegro que te guste esta historia. Sanke.

**Dreico**: JORGE! Muchas gracias por tu review, si la verdad tardo bastante en actualizar y me alegra que la espera valió la pena ¡También este capi valió la pena la tan larga espera?. LAMENTO EN SERIO SI TE HAGO SUFRIR… POR CIERTO ME PARECIO PERFECTO EL TITULO QUE LE PUSISTE A LA QUE TU YA SABES… Cuídate. Sanke.

**Lutica**: HOLA CHICA! No te lo había dicho antes por MSN pero BIENEVENIDA A ESTA HISTORIA! ¡Disfruta del capi y del besito que se dieron estos dos! Sanke.

AHHHH CIERTO ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE…

**EL RATING DE ESTA HISTORIA CAMBIARA EN EK PRÓXIMO CAP… PASARA A MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS POR CONTENER LEMON…. LO DIGO POR SI HAY MENORES DE EDAD LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA!1 ESTAN ADVERTIDOS, EL QUE NO QUIERA LEER POR NO LEA EL PRÓXIMO CAP.**

SANKE.


	17. Capítulo 17 Amor sin barreras

**Capítulo 17**

**Amor sin barreras**

Cuando Ginny llegó a su casa junto con su hermano, estaba estornudando sin parar. Se contagio de gripe al estar bajo la lluvia y totalmente descalza, además de sólo traer un pans y una playera.

Unos minutos antes de que se retirará del ministerio, Draco se percato de tan sensual cuadro que veía en la pelirroja…

Mojada por completo, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y notando las curvas en ella. Su pelo mojado y ya no enmarañado (con ayuda de Lidia, al igual que le quito los rasguños con una poción), sus pies desnudos (donde claramente noto que necesitaban de una caricia suave), y la forma en como estornudaba… en definitiva era un cuadro no sólo sensual si no erótico para él (nota: Malfoy tiene un gusto muy exigente)

El avivado deseo de poseerla se hizo presente, afortunadamente traía su túnica (mojada, pero la tenía puesta); logró evitar que pasará la vergüenza de que alguien notara las condiciones que la pelirroja ocasionaba en su cuerpo.

Tras haberle explicado a su hermano el porque estaba con Malfoy en su departamento y la ropa que traía puesta (cosa que calmo un poco al pelirrojo), le contó lo demás que había pasado.

Al final, Ron no la reprendió por nada y en un susurro felicito a su hermana por darle una buena sesión de golpes a Verónica (que aún eran muyyyyyy notables).

--Sería mejor que te des una ducha caliente y te tomes la poción que te prepararé-. Sugirió su hermano cuando ella subía las escaleras.

Antes de entrar se encontró con sus hermanos gemelos, que pidieron hablar con ella en otro momento y le platicaron la charla que tuvieron con Ron la noche anterior.

Su hermana prometió hablar con ellos después. Tardo unos minutos en el baño, ya que la tina caliente era acogedora.

Una imagen de un chico cruzó por su mente. Un joven de ojos grises y el pelo platinado… sonriendo seductoramente.

--¡Diablos!-. se reprendió a si misma. –No es posible que piense en él… en lo atrayente que me resulta-. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus propias palabras no dudo en darse un par de cachetadas. –No… no debo pensar de esa forma¡menos si es Draco Malfoy!

Salió de la tina y se seco con una toalla, al ponerse ropa bien abrigadora bajo a la cocina, donde Ron le explicaba el asunto a sus padres.

& & & & & &

--Bueno, pues aquí estamos-. Anunció Lidia. –Duerme bien que te hace falta.

--Gracias chicas-. Hermione se despidió de sus amigas con un beso en la mejilla. –Tomare cuatro días de descanso en el trabajo-. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, se acordó de algo. –No le digan a Ian lo que me paso… le inventan que estaré fuera del país estos días.

--¡Claro Herm! Pero… ¿Por qué no quieres que sepa?

--Quiero pensar las cosas Luna… y necesito… analizar mis sentimientos-. Respiro profundo. –Quiero estar segura de…-. Miro las caras confusas de ellas. ---No me hagan caso, son mis ideas revueltas.

--No se a que te refieres amiga-. Luna le dio un palmadita en el hombro. –Pero es buena idea que descanses unos días.

--Si, opino lo mismo que Luna-. Vio la hora en su reloj. –Ya nos vamos amiga. Tenemos que madrugar.

Al cerrar la puerta, Hermione recargo su cabeza en la puerta, su mano seguía en el pomo de la puerta. Exhalo profundo y la imagen de Ian le vino a su cabeza. Era lo que toda chica deseaba pero no lo amaba… era algo complicado que no podía expresar con palabras, tampoco entendía el porque… sólo sabía que lo que sentía por Ian: era cariño y afecto.

Y Harry era un caso aparte. Si no sabía porque seguía comprometida con Ian a pesar de saber que no lo amaba, mucho menos entendía que sentía por el ojiverde.

Ya no sabía que pensar, eran cosas que sucedieron… la hacían dudar. Primero fueron amigos, los mejores amigos en el colegio junto con Ron y sin darse cuenta se enamoro de él, escribió sus sentimientos en una carta y por azar del destino (que más bien fue la chismosa de Lavander), se entero y… la beso. Pasó algo que sólo existía en su mente: ser pareja.

Pensaba que estaría con Harry toda su vida, que sería el padre de sus hijos… pero no, después de derrotar a Voldemort las cosas cambiaron drásticamente hasta que se fue un día. Desapareció de su vida, como si nunca lo hubiera conocido y eso le partió el corazón.

Desde entonces lo odio con todas sus fuerzas. Hasta ahora que se digno a volver, y tuvo la osadía de ser su guardián y aún peor, confesarle que la amaba y que recuperaría su amor. No conformándose con eso ¡tan sólo hace dos horas la beso, de una forma muy apasionada ¡y ella lo beso de igual forma! Correspondió a ese beso. ¡Se arrepintió de no haberlo besado cuando Ian los cacho! Recordaba que eso fue en lo que pensaba cuando la trataron de matar con el rito.

Su cabeza era un mar de dudas y de miedo a lo desconocido. La vida que ahora llevaba era un completo desastre en el terreno sentimental.

& & & & & &

Harry estaba en un sillón, en la mesita que tenía en frente se encontraba un cuenco con agua, mojo un poco el trapo que tenía en las manos y se paso el trapo por el brazo izquierdo con lentitud.

Tenía un par de heridas, por fortuna no era de gravedad. También estaba el hecho de que su cuerpo no respondía por el agotamiento. Por lo sucedido no pego el ojo en toda la noche, su preocupación porque la castaña estuviera bien fue mayor, que olvido por completo dormir aunque sea una media hora.

Después de que terminara de curarse, se daría una ducha y se dispondría a dormir placidamente. Mañana le tocaría el turno a Draco de cuidarla y él junto con Jacques investigarían.

El timbre sonó, seguido de varios golpecitos a la puerta. Pensó que era Draco o Ron, queriendo saber de su propia boca lo ocurrido. Se levanto con pesadez y al instante sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Mientras caminaba sentía como cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, era como si lo estuvieran golpeando durante horas, o como si hubiera hecho ejercicio por varias horas. El cansancio también se apodero de su cuerpo.

Caminaba despacio rumbo a la puerta, hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que tan lejos sentía la puerta, que la persona del otro lado seguía golpeándola a la vez que apretaba el botón del timbre con insistencia.

"Matare a Ron o Draco", pensaba el chico, acaso sus amigos no podían esperar a que mañana les contara¿Por qué eran tan inconscientes, que no se les prendía una lucecita en su cerebro, para detenerse a pensar que no se encontraba en circunstancias de platicas.

Mentalmente listo para decirle a cualquiera de sus amigos con palabras amables, o lo más amables que podía en esos momentos para decirles que se fueran a sus camitas y lo dejarán descansar. Giro el pomo de la puerta y jalo de ella en dirección a él.

--Son las diez y media de la noche, lo que significa que es hora de dormir…-. Se calló al instante.

Frente a él no se encontraba Weasley o Malfoy, estaba la persona que menos se imaginaba en esos momentos.

--¡Hermione!-. un momento¿qué hacía ahí, frente a él en su departamento. –Este… yo… digo¿Qué haces aquí?-. la sorpresa fue tanta que le quito las palabras de la boca. Como si hubiera conjurado un hechizo la chica.

Pero la castaña no le contesto, de hecho su expresión era¿Lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos por completo¿Por qué? Bajo su mirada y vio que no traía la camiseta puesta, donde se podía ver con claridad una que otra cortadita y varios moretones.

Un rubor se expandió por las mejillas de ambos, Uno por estar semidesnudo y abrir la puerta como si nada, exhibiéndose como si fuera normal, suerte que no fue la señora Weasley; ya podía imaginarse el grito que hubiera lanzado y decirle energéticamente que no estaban en época de calor. Y la otra por no detenerse a pensar en habarle por teléfono antes (cosa que no, porque el ojiverde no tenía), o decir que era ella antes que abriera la puerta.

--Lo siento-. Tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el pomo¿Por qué estaba nervioso? –No estoy en plan de recibir visitas.

--Me lo imagine-. Miro unos instantes el suelo. –Por eso vine-. De nuevo alzó su vista y clavo sus ojos en él. –Tú me salvaste… me curaste.

--Soy uno de tus guardianes, es mi deber hacerlo.

--Si… pero-. No sabía de qué forma expresarse. –No te di las gracias.

--Lo hiciste, cuando estaba el señor ministro dijiste que estabas muy agradecida porque te salve la vida-. Efectivamente, la chica lo dijo y lo miró a los ojos cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

Se llevo un mechón detrás de su oreja, al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. Aún lo miraba a los ojos, podía ver en ellos miles de sentimientos, y con eso logró que la chica sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer cada rincón de su ser.

--Si, lo hice para que no te quitaran el cargo, mas no te lo dije personalmente y-. señalo las heridas del chico. –Necesitas curarte, mejor dicho, te voy a curar-. El ojiverde la miro sorprendido. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Espero a que hablara, pero no lo hacia, ella pudo notar que Harry abrió la boca un poco y la volvía a cerrar. Pasados unos segundos volvió hablar.

--Sólo te devolveré el favor… no me gusta quedar en deuda.

Prácticamente no le pidió permiso, avanzó y entro al apartamento ante el asombro del chico. Cerró la puerta ella misma y tomó la muñeca de él, tiro y avanzó hasta la sala.

No se detuvo a observar la decoración, vio el cuenco y el trapo en la mesita. El ojiverde fue a la cocina, saco un vaso de la alacena y lo lleno de agua.

--Ten-. Le ofreció el vaso.

--No quiero, gracias-. Se dirigió a la mesita, tomo el trapo y cogió el cuenco. –Esta fría… necesito algo caliente.

--No es necesario-. Se acercó a ella con la intención de quitarle el cuenco y el trapo. –En serio agradezco tus intenciones pero no…

--Es que no te pregunte si te parecía bien o no-. Se apartó de él. --¿Dónde esta el baño?

¿Qué es lo que no entendía? Podía curarse solito, no es que no quisiera su ayuda, pero en ese momento ver a Hermione sus pensamientos se revolvían, no entendía su actitud. ¡La beso hace unas horas! Y ella misma se aparto, se fue de ahí. Le dio a entender que no estuvo bien fuese la causa que sea… que necesitaba tiempo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en su apartamento con intenciones de curarle las heridas. Como si nunca pasará el gran beso. Tenía la sensación que todo era como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran amigos y se ayudaban el uno al otro, se cuidaban y se curaban cada vez que se hacían heridas en los combates, o en clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

--¿Dónde esta tú baño?-. pegunto por segunda vez.

Con su mano señalo una puerta que estaba en la esquina del fondo de un pasillo. La castaña fue ahí y lleno el cuenco con agua caliente, regreso y obligo a Harry sentarse en una silla del comedor.

--Tal vez te duela un poco.

Al poner el trapo caliente sobre una herida en el hombro, sintió que le quemaba la piel, un ardor le escoció ahí. Miro a su costado lanzando un leve gruñido de dolor.

--Se te pasara pronto.

Tal y como dijo la castaña muy pronto ese dolor se desvaneció, al quitar el trapo, dio un golpe seco con su varita sobre la herida, que al instante su piel volvió a ser lisa.

Utilizó el mismo método en todas las heridas. Cuando termino mezclo un par de hierbas (que él tenía), las molió bien en un plato. Minutos más tarde la aplicaba con suavidad sobre los moretones.

--¿Para que lo haces?

--Logro que la sangre circule bien. Un moretón se ocasiona cuando te golpeas con algo, y se acumule la sangre… es una defensa del cuerpo-. Se detuvo un poco. –También relaja tus músculos.

Y era cierto, sintió su cuerpo muy bien relajado y como no, si era ella quien lo estaba curando, sus manos las sentía suaves, ahora que lo pensaba, eso era lo que lo relajaba más.

--Termine-. Ahora tienes que bañarte en diez minutos con agua caliente.

Se levanto de ahí y fue a la cocina, lavo el plato, vio el vaso de agua sobre la mesa y tomó todo de un solo trago. Harry se quedo sentado mirándola… ¿ahora que iba a ser? Cuando la chica se percato de su mirar le hizo una pregunta que sorprendió al ojiverde.

--¿Cuál es tú recamara?

--¿Qué cosa, escucho bien o le hizo esa pregunta.

--Necesitas una ropa que te caliente-. Por una extraña razón evito mirarlo a los ojos.

--¿No es necesario que duerma con ropa así? Con lo que hiciste por mi es suficiente.

Eso era cierto, algo que Hermione lo sabía perfectamente y aún así, le dijo aquello porque quería tener una excusa… quería comprobar algo esta noche y por nada del mundo lo dejaría pasar.

--Tú sólo hazlo¿quieres?; aún sin mirarlo sentía que la seguía mirando.

Escucho cuando él se levanto, sus pasos los escuchaba por el pasillo, se abrió una puerta y segundos más tarde, se escucho como el agua caía. Dejo el vaso en el fregadero y avanzo por el pasillo con cuidado.

Vio una puerta entre abierta, dudo unos instantes, pero armándose de valor, ya que ella lo empezó, entro en la habitación. Al dar un paso dentro de la habitación, vio que esta levemente iluminada por la luz de una lámpara, vio el reloj colgado en la pared que marcaba diez para doce de la noche.

Miro con curiosidad el cuarto, lo indispensable estaba ahí, una televisión y un pequeño estéreo también se encontraba. Un gran ropero en una esquina de la habitación, se acerco y echo un pequeño vistazo, encontró pantalones, camisas, playeras, chamarras, zapatos, ropa intima… estaba muy bien acomodado.

Al mirar la cama, le llamo la atención un buró que estaba al lado, se acercó y vio una fotografía… al verla, un viejo recuerdo llegó a su mente.

En la fotografía se podía apreciar a Harry sonriendo, abrazaba a un joven de pelos castaños por la cintura, los dos chicos sonreían felices, se besaban y con las manos levantadas la saludaban… estaban vestidos con túnicas de gala, de color escarlata y dorado. Era el día de su graduación.

--¿Qué haces?-. la castaña pego un brinco del susto, no escucho cuando la regadera se cerró.

--Nada… sólo miraba tú recamara.

--Ahhh, bueno-. Noto que miraba la fotografía. –Puedes salir un momento para que pueda cambiarme.

Esperaba que le dijera algo como "Claro, además ya me voy, que descanses", o tal vez algo medio agresivo "Si, y por cierto tira esa foto… ¡recuerda que te odio!", o simplemente que saliera sin decirle nada, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Acortó muy rápido la distancia entre los dos. Lo último que vio fue que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo jalaba a su cuerpo. Sintió los labios de ella sobre los suyos y como su lengua se introducía.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía la tomo entre sus brazos, ella en ese instante enredo sus piernas en la cintura de él. Avanzaron muy lento a la cama y con suavidad Harry la deposito ahí.

Su pelo aún estaba mojado, y las gotas le caían al rostro de Hermione. Ambos se besaban sin parar, las manos de ella se enredaron en su cuello, mientras que él acariciaba con delicadeza sus cabellos y parte de su nuca.

Les faltaba aire y tuvieron que separarse para coger aire, Harry la miro a los ojos y vio en ellos… ¿fuego, un deseo que ardía en llamas, sonrió de una manera seductora, lo que provoco que lo besara de nuevo.

No sabía porque Hermione lo hizo, pero en definitiva no iba a desaprovechar esto, si ella lo paraba no le importaría, estaría bien, para que se hacía el tonto… ¡si le importaría mucho, muchísimo, pero no iba a presionarla ni nada por estilo. Él llegaría hasta donde la castaña le permitiera.

Se separo de ella, abrió el cajón del buró, sacando su varita, apunto a la ventana que estaba ahí, esta se cerró al igual que las cortinas. Hermione no desaprovecho ese tiempo, le dio suaves besos en el cuello y con una mano delineaba su abdomen.

Harry dejo la varita por algún lugar de la cama, con lentitud desabrocho uno a uno los botones de la camisa de ella. La castaña llevo uno de los dedos a su boca y lo saboreo con toda la lentitud del mundo, degustándose de ellos, a la vez que miraba de una forma seductora al ojiverde.

Algo tan simple, aquella caricia que para muchos no es de gran importancia, logró que Potter se le erizarán los pelos de la nuca, un deseo más ferviente se apodero de su cuerpo. Sintió que algo creció en su interior, lo mismo que aquella noche que compartió con ella.

Cuando la blusa salió volando por los aires, atacó sin miramientos el pantalón de mezclilla que llevaba puesto, la castaña con sus propios pies se quito los zapatos. Sus manos estaban muy bien entretenidas en explorar por segunda ocasión el cuerpo del ojiverde.

Mientras Harry deslizaba sus manos por las piernas de la chica, eran tal y como las recordaba: suaves. Al igual que la blusa, el pantalón salió volando Su cuello siempre fue una debilidad para él. Lo lleno de besos y uno que otro chupetón, cada vez que lo hacía lograba arrancar un gemido de ella. Ninguno se dio cuenta en que momento la castaña estaba desnuda debajo de él.

La forma en que gemía ella lo volvía loco, no sabía como explicarlo… simplemente le encantaba, su mente se volvía en blanco y todos los problemas se fueron de su cabeza. Sólo quería gozar con ella a su lado… disfrutando juntos de ese encuentro.

--Ahh-. El gemido no pudo evitarlo cuando sintió que Harry se adentraba un poco en la intimidad de ella por la parte de abajo.

Sin pensar, clavo un poco las uñas en su espalda, jadeando con más fuerza. No quería detenerse a pensar si era correcto o no, que estaba comprometida y que se estaba entregando al hombre que la hizo sufrir años atrás. Lo único que le importaba era fundirse con él en un solo ser.

--Ha… harry-. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió que un dedo se introducía a su sexo. –Ahh… ahhhh-. En ese instante Harry dejo besar su cuello, levanto un poco la cabeza y se maravillo al ver a la chica disfrutar.

Se veía hermosa, la castaña comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo en que los dedos de él entraban y salían. No paro de observarla ni sólo momento, quería guardar esa imagen por siempre en su cabeza.

Siguió introduciendo sus dedos, al principio fue uno y al poco rato eran dos más. El cuerpo de la chica se retorcía del placer cuando el orgasmo la sacudió con fuerza. Su respiración se aceleró y sus jadeos fueron más largos.

El ojiverde la beso ahogando el gemido de ella en su boca. Saco sus dedos y la acaricio con ternura la cintura. Minutos más tarde ella respiraba de nuevo con normalidad, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados y las uñas clavadas en la espalda de él.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada escarlata; Harry rozo levemente sus labios contra los suyos, con una mano aparto los cabellos que tenía en su frente, en ese instante, Hermione tomo esa mano y la acaricio durante minutos, al final la puso en un seno de ella.

--Eres hermosa¿Lo sabías?

Ella negó con la cabeza, el deseo en ambos se prendió otra vez. La chica quería sentir de nuevo como una llama brotaba de su ser y la consumía del placer por las entrañas.

Con suavidad estrujo el pezón, jugo un rato con él, hasta que quiso saborearlo. Lo abarcó con su boca, degustándose del sabor exquisito, Granger lo acariciaba de la cabellera, enredando sus dedos ahí.

--Creó… que no es justo-. Con trabajo pudo hablar ella. Deslizó sus manos más abajo hasta tocar el borde de la toalla, la jalo con lentitud hasta que calló al suelo, junto a la cama. –Mucho mejor.

Una risita se escapó pos sus labios, ya estaba satisfecho de ese seno, así que abarco el otro, mientras masajeo de nuevo el otro seno que abandono. Hermione llevo sus manos al trasero de él y jalo de él, logrando que su intimidad rozara con la de ella.

--Hummm… eso… eso no se vale-. Articulo con voz ronca, separando sus labios de su seno.

--¿Por qué?-. lo miro en forma inocente. –No hice nada… nada que no te guste.-. le sonrió de forma seductora.

--Esto no se queda así…

Hermione le iba a preguntar que tramaba cuando lo vio enderezarse, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, pues Harry le tapo los ojos con la toalla. Intento quitársela, pero él lo impidió.

--Hay que experimentar-. Fue lo único que escucho ella. –Que tus manos sujeten las sabanas.

Se preguntaba de qué forma, cuando sintió sin previo aviso a Harry soplándole en su ombligo, no pudo evitar reírse. Sentía como su sexo se humedecía a la vez que las manos viajaban por todos lados, y ella fue muy obediente en aferrar sus manos a las sabanas.

--¿Qué haces?-. no paraba de reírse, el ombligo era una zona sensible en su cuerpo.

--Nada, sólo disfruto… y notó que tú también.

Siguió soplándole el ombligo, de vez en cuando le daba un besito de pico, las manos acariciaban las piernas, primero las bajo y se detuvo en las rodillas, donde le hizo cosquillas, después siguió bajando hasta llegar a la planta de los pies.

En ese punto la chica rompió en carcajadas, deslizaba los dedos de arriba a bajo. Por más que suplicaba que parase no le hacía caso. De nuevo, las manos subían con lentitud separando de a poco las piernas…

--¡Ah!... Harry… ¡oh por dios!-. a estas alturas, su respiración era acelerada, su cuerpo lo comenzó a mover.

Harry tenía hundida la cabeza en la parte baja, deslizando su lengua por donde quisiese, probando de los fluidos, sus manos las llevo a los muslos para hacer caricias con movimientos circulatorios.

--Ahhhh-. Sujeto con más fuerza las sabanas. –Ahhh… ¡no pares!-. era un placer profundo, se mordió el labio inferior con la finalidad de retener un jadeo mas fuerte.

No sólo ella disfrutaba, Harry también y era notorio por el endurecimiento en su miembro. Cuando creyó que ambos estaban listos, saco su lengua, su cuerpo lo inclino sobre ella… entrando por fin.

Hermione lo recibió con un beso cuando se quito la toalla del rostro, al tiempo en que sus cuerpos empezaban un mismo ritmo. Era como si llevaran haciendo esto durante años, la conexión que tenían era increíble. No hacía falta decir que les gustaba y que no, sus propios cuerpos hablaban sin necesidad de convertirlas en palabras.

Harry acelero el ritmo, saboreo de nuevo los senos de ella. Ninguno paraba de gemir, jadear o incluso lanzar gruñidos roncos. Cuando Hermione decía una frase bastante incoherente, la dejo a medio terminar… pues la explosión arremetió contra ellos en esos momentos.

La chica arqueó por completo la espalda, saboreando su propia sangre, ya que se mordió el labio con fuerza para amortiguar un poco el gemido. Mientras él lanzo un gruñido placentero con el pezón dentro de su boca.

& & & & & &

--¡Ron¡¡¡Levántate!

La pelirroja le quito la almohada de un jalón y se la aventó a la cara, pero nada; su hermano seguía roncando como un lirón.

--Pobre de la chica que se case con él-. Murmuro derrotada. Ya estaba fuera del cuarto cuando un a idea se le ocurrió. –Los Chuldley de Cannos han perdido la temporada.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto de su cama con un brinco, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

--¡No¡¡Perdí cincuenta galeones!

--¿Qué cosa?-. su hermana abrió la boca un poco. –Apostaste…

En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana, la miró unos segundos y ató cabos.

--Fue un engaño de tú parte, no me des un susto como ese de nuevo.

--No es mi culpa que no te levantes… achu… achu-. Se llevo una mano a la nariz, saco un pañuelo de su túnica y se limpio.

--¿No te curaste con la poción?

Ginny lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y azoto la puerta al cerrarse. Bajo de las escaleras con rapidez y desayuno con prisa. Su mamá entro en la cocina y la saludo como todas las mañanas.

--Ya me voy-. Dijo cuando termino su desayuno. –Le dices a "Ronald" que fui a otro lado antes de ir al ministerio. Le dio un beso a su madre en la frente y salió de la casa.

Se concentró en el departamento de Draco, justo en la cocina y con un –plint—apareció justo ahí.

--¡Dios!-. escucho una voz a sus espaldas y una taza romperse.

Draco Malfoy estaba a sus espaldas, con mano en su pecho, en el suelo estaba los restos de una taza.

--Vaya…se nota que no tienes la conciencia limpia

--No es eso, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas de ese modo.

--Bueno… no sabía si tu departamento tenía un hechizo de anti-aparición, así que probé.

--Cierto… gracias por recordármelo-. Se agacho y cogió con cuidado los pedazos de la taza. --¿A que debo tu visita?

--Sólo quise darte las gracias-. Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

--Ahhh… ¿Segura que sólo eso?

--No, quería pedirte un favor… achu… achu… achu-. Se tapo de nuevo y tomo una servilleta que estaba a su lado.

--No fui el único en enfermarme-. Se acercó a un mueble y saco un frasquito negro, lo destapo y se lo dio a la pelirroja.

--¿Qué es?

--Una poción para que se te quite… la hice ayer… me cure, me sobro un poco-. La miro a los ojos. –Estoy seguro que hay suficiente para que te cures.

--Gracias-. Tomó de un trago la poción. Sabía muy mal, sintió algo caliente recorrerle por dentro.

--¿Qué favor quieres?

--Ehh, cierto, me ayudarías a buscar un departamento-. Ante la mirada interrogativa del chico aclaro. –Es para mí, ya es hora de que me independice.

El rubio sonrió e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Le pidió que lo esperara cinco minutos, para que juntos fueran al trabajo.

De igual forma en como llego la pelirroja, se fueron rumbo al ministerio, aparecieron en un callejón cerca de ahí, platicaban sobre los departamentos y la razón de aquello de forma repentina.

--Bueno… tengo mis razones personales-. No quería hablar de eso. --¿No te toca cuidar a Hermione hoy?

--Si-. Respondió. –Pero tenemos un trato… al menos yo, la cuido a partir de su estancia en el ministerio.

Entraron en la cabina, la voz de una mujer se escucho preguntando que se identificarán y motivo de estar ahí. Poco a poco se hundían cuando terminaron de hacerlo, se sumergían en la tierra.

Con un ruido sordo se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, varios magos y brujas caminaban en direcciones múltiples, pasaron al lado de las estatuas y entraron en nuevos ascensores con rejas doradas.

Al llegar al piso en que estaban, ambos salieron, seguían platicando hasta que la chica llegó a su oficina.

--Bueno, entonces te veo mañana en la comida… y gracias de nuevo.

Draco siguió su camino, contento de poder estar más cerca de la pelirroja, para nada podía dar un movimiento en falso. Cuando se ganará su confianza entonces, la seduciría y… disfrutaría en todos los sentidos.

Llego a la oficina de la castaña con una sonrisa, sin tocar si quiera, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró… Literalmente se podría decir que su boca se calló hasta el suelo.

Jamás llego pensar en la idea de encontrarse con esa escena, no le disgustaba, al contrario se alegraba por ambos, pero que manera tan descuida de ellos.

Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas, se apartó bruscamente de Harry, se tapo con la blusa la parte de arriba, junto sus piernas de golpe y se levanto del escritorio. El ojiverde por su parte se subía la cremallera de su pantalón, se acomodo los lentes y cogió su túnica del suelo…

Sin decir nada, Potter salió de ahí, pasando al lado de su amigo sin mirarlo, estaba rojo… más rojo que el cabello de su amigo Ron. Hermione tampoco se quedaba atrás. Esta se sentó de forma correcta en su sillón, tomando una par de pergaminos que estaban tirados en el suelo…

Y Draco con la palabra en la boca… ¿Cómo sucedió esto¿Cuándo empezó? Era irónico que la sonrisa de su cara se desvaneciera al encontrar a sus amigos en una forma ¡muy comprometedora!

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**¡Santo Dios! Me pase esta vez… en especial al término del cap. No me maten! Admito que el lemon fue… no encuentro palabras para describirlo, no me la creí cuando lo termine. Con eso digo todo.**

**Lamento si encuentran un error ortográfico, ideas confusas o que el lemon estuviera mal escrito.**

**Este cap como todos los que he hecho, van dedicados a mi abuelito Rulas, también a todos los amantes de esta pareja… en especial a Gaby, Jane (mis locas hermanas), a Aiko, Hibari (¿Qué tal me quedo?), Enigranger2005 (muchas gracias por tu ayuda que me estas dando con la firma).**

**Cierto, quiero aclarar algo, se que el comportamiento de Hermione es extraño, empezando por que le abalanzó contra él, lo que en realidad quería era comprobar que sentía por el chico… y tomo de excusa curarlo, pero al besarlo… bueno, como saben, se paso un poco y terminaron haciendo el amor de una forma… que, sin comentarios. Más raro aún la situación que los cacho en infranganti Malfoy. Bueno, digamos que se dejo llevar por la pasión pero, Ian es su prometido, y pronto lo recordará. Y lo de Harry, todos sabemos que esta loco por ella y tal vez se hizo una idea que no.**

**Lamento mucho no poder contestar sus reviews en esta ocasión! No me da tiempo de hacerlo, pero de ante mano muchas gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo chicos y chicas.**

**Disfruten de este cap y cualquier duda háganmelo saber.**

**Sanke**


	18. Cap 18¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?

**Capítulo 18**

**¿Cuáles son las consecuencias?**

Se miraba los dedos, como si estos fueran lo más interesante y atractivo que hubiera visto en su vida. Lanzaba miradas de solayo a cierta castaña que estaba frente a él, sentada, firmando pergamino tras pergamino en el escritorio.

Notaba que el rubor de sus mejillas aún no desaparecía. Lo que no entendía por más que lo pensaba, era como es que, encontró en una situación comprometedora a su amigo el ojiverde y a la castaña.

Cansado del terrible silencio e incomodidad ahí, se paro y camino en dirección a un mueble, que era ocupado por libros. Saco uno y lo hojeo, de inmediato lo aburrió, pues estaba escrito de leyes, y artículos extensos sobre los squibs (tema fastidioso). Lo regreso a su lugar.

--Ehhh… ¿Tú y Harry…?

--Listo, termine-. Con brusquedad lo interrumpió, se levanto de la silla acomodando de manera ordenada los papeles con un movimiento de su varita. –Vamonos.

--¿A dónde? Si no me equivoco tienes que trabajar.

--No, pedí cuatro días de descanso-. Dejo la pluma y el tintero en su lugar. –Y otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide, Ian bajo ninguna circunstancia debe saber lo que me paso.

--¿Del ataque?-. Pregunto y añadió con cierta malicia, esperando que ella reaccionase como esperaba. --¿O del momento íntimo con Harry?-. Antes de que replicara, hablo. –Porque se nota que han tenido algo que ver… tal vez intimidad.

Por caerse de rodillas, al tropezar con una de las patas de la silla, dedujo que tenía razón al pensar que paso algo entre ellos. El rostro de Granger era rojo encendido.

Noto que lo miro de una forma de pocos amigos y saliendo de la oficina sin hablar. Tal vez no le contesto, pero la caída lo confirmo por completo.

& & & & & &

--¿Cómo diablos sucedió?-. golpeo con furia el escritorio, algunas figuras de cristal explotaron de pronto, dejando cubierto el suelo de filosos cristales.

Se llevo sus manos con frustración por su larga cabellera platinada. Estuvo muy cerca de haber acabado con la miserable vida de la sangre sucia, pero, de la nada, Harry Potter le salva la vida, no sin antes, hacer gala de sus habilidades en el duelo al dejar a unos cuantos compañeros… en condiciones espantosas.

¿En que momento llegó, no se suponía que estaba lejos de Londres gracias al último recurso de su señor, recurso que utilizo momentos antes de morir. O acaso¿Él estaba loco? Porque no encontraba otra solución lógica para explicar lo sucedido.

De lo que si estaba seguro, era, que no apareció de la nada en la mansión, por pura casualidad. Las consecuencias enormes que significaba el regreso de Potter, era que a la castaña no podrían matarla con facilidad y que sus días antes de parar en Azcaban, o ver frente a frente a la muerte, estaban contados.

--¡MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!-. le parecía tortura no poder matarla cuanto antes.

--Lucius-. La voz de la mujer lo hizo mirar a la puerta.

--Nott no tiene remedio, Potter lo ha condenado.

Malfoy se volvió, con la vista perdida. Otro mortífago más que perdían; en otros tiempos, no era alarmante que un compañero muriera o fuera atrapado por aurores… ahora sus mortífagos eran cazados uno a uno, haciendo que disminuyera el grupo.

--¿Sigue con vida?

--No, ahora es una estatua-. Tras esas palabras volvió a dejarlo sólo en la habitación

--¡COLAGUSANO!

Momentos después, un hombre bajito, con ropas viejas y aspecto mas de una rata que humano, entro con precipitación, cerrando con nerviosismo la puerta tras de si.

--Necesito saber porque nuestro señor quería alejar al idiota de Potter de la sangre sucia.

--Yo… yo no, nunca me dijo nada-. Titibuteo nervioso, comenzaba a sudar. –Nunca a nadie se lo dijo.

--Cierto-. Se volteo con lentitud, lanzando una mirada peligrosa. –Pero te llamo en una ocasión, después planeó todo para separarlos, una cosa que resulto muy tarde-. Colagusano retrocedió varios pasos, chocando con la puerta a sus espaldas. Pero tú, estuviste como rata durante años-. Trago saliva ruidosamente al ver la malicia en Lucius. –Como la mascota de Weasley, el mejor amigo de Potter.

--¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-. intuía que si no obedecía podría irle muy mal.

--¡Observaste que clase de relación llevaban esos dos!

--Si, pero-. Lo mismo le dijo su amo años atrás. –Eran unos niños, se veían como amigos. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hijo, Draco?

La cara de Malfoy se desfiguro a causa de la cólera que lo invadió, su furia creció de manera alarmante, logrando que Peter se encogiera de miedo en el suelo.

--¿Por qué?-. su voz destilaba frialdad. --¡PORQUE! Por la simple y sencilla razón que no tengo hijo, al unirse a Dumbledore dejo de existir para mi-. Se acercó con pasos rápidos a él. –Y no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre rastrero-. Esto último, lo dijo cuando, sin compasión, enterró sus manos en el cuello de Peter, haciendo presión con fuerza. –Ahora dime lo que te pregunte.

Colagusano trato de respirar, un intento sin éxito, no pudo quitárselo encima con sus propias manos, la momento en que su rostro adquiría un color morado, Malfoy lo soltó, regresando de nuevo a su sitio.

& & & & & &

--Llegaron estos papeles señorita Weasley, es sobre el caso de la señorita Granger.

--Ehh-. Se encontraba revisando sobre unos papeles, el equipo nacional de Inglaterra y el equipo de Brasil de quidditch se enfrentarían por el título del mejor equipo del mundo. El partido se llevaría a cabo en las afueras de Londres.

--El señor ministro salió de nuevo, con motivo de reunirse con el señor ministro de brasil.

--Esta bien-. Guardo los documentos. –Yo lo llevare personalmente-. Extendió su brazo y tomo lo que su secretaria le dio.

Le hecho un pequeño vistazo, casi la mayoría eran expedientes de mortífagos que identifico su amigo el ojiverde, le llamo la atención, encontrar siete expedientes de sospechosas, todas eran mujeres, con una gran lista de violaciones a la ley.

Abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que su amiga iba a tocar la puerta.

--¿Vas algún lado?

--Si-. Contesto la pelirroja. –Debo entregar algo a Harry, y de paso a comentarle una cosa.

Con solo escuchar su nombre, la castaña se puso roja al tiempo que dejaba caer los papeles, que minutos antes firmo en su oficina. Fingió toser, cosa que parecía más bien una exclamación de nerviosismo.

--Bueno…-. Movió los brazos torpemente. –Ah, bueno, eso… yo-. Se encogió de hombros, evitando mirar a su amiga a toda costa. --¡No se como paso!-. levanto sus brazos negando. –Creo estaba poseída… ¡Lo juro! No se que hice cuando me acosté con él-. Cerró los ojos al instante. –De hecho… no pensé en nada cuando lo… hicimos.

Literalmente Ginny tenía la boca y lengua hasta el suelo. Detrás de Granger, estaba Draco, que sonrío ampliamente ante tal confesión. La pelirroja no sabía que onda. Su cerebro pareciera que se fundió. Procesaba muy lento las últimas palabras.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, noto que la pelirroja cerraba y abría la boca. Un comportamiento que le extraño bastante. Quería hablar con todas más tarde para que la aconsejaran.

--¿Qué?-. Sólo esa palabra pudo articular.

--¿Qué cosa, Ginny?-. Pregunto a la vez ella

--¿Repite lo que has dicho? Lo de acostarte con Harry-. Quería asegurarse de no haberse vuelto loca y sorda.

Miro a la pelirroja a los ojos, y se dio cuenta, su amiga no estaba enterada de nada. Sintió un calor expandirse de pies a cabeza, se estaba sofocando, necesitaba aire, a la vez que experimentaba la vergüenza como nunca antes.

--Yo… nada, olvida lo que te dije-. Recogió los papeles de forma torpe del suelo, los puso en la mano de Weasley en absoluto silencio, y como si trátese de huir de un ladrón, dio media vuelta con rapidez para echar andar una caminata veloz.

--Ah no¡de esto no escapas!-. se interpuso en su camino. --Hoy a las siete en tu apartamento, R-E-U-N-I-Ó-N. Tienes algo que contarnos.

--¿No lo sabían ya?-. vio como su amiga negaba con la cabeza. –Creí que si, bueno, de todos modos se enteraran. Prefiero ser yo la que les diga.

Asintió con la cabeza, miro unos segundos a Malfoy. Volvió a mirar a la castaña, se despidió con un "Nos vemos en tu apartamento", y fue rumbo a donde Harry y Verónica estaban.

& & & & & &

Acababa de terminar su día de trabajo. Sus demás amigos ya habían salido hace una hora. Cuando se dirigía sus pies a la cafetería que tanto le gustaba. Sin que ella misma lo admitiera, aquel lugar, ahora tenía un significado diferente; era el lugar donde vio a Ron por primera vez como un hombre tierno, caballeroso y agradable.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, dejo de caminar y miro a sus espaldas, se sorprendió al ver justo a la persona en quien pensaba, Ron caminaba muy tranquilo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

--¿Te acompaño?-. se ofreció.

--Si, muchas gracias-. Sonrió ella de igual forma. –Sería un placer que lo hicieras.

--El placer es mío-. Le ofreció el brazo. –Escuche decir a mi hermana que irías a tomar café y después tendrías no se que cosa en el depa de Hermione.

--Así es-. Se sentía extraña al estar a su lado, no sabía que era y porque, pero ciertamente, era la primera vez que sentía aquella sensación.

Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la cafetería, estaban cómodos en compañía y descubrieron que, podían llevar una relación muy buena.

& & & & & &

Estaba muy cansado, por la tarde su amiga los visito para entregar unos documentos. Verónica y él se encontraban enfrascados en lo que hacían, que no la escucharon llegar, hasta que le entrego dichos documentos.

Harry noto, que la pelirroja lo miraba ¿curiosa, junto con una mezcla de alegría. Con la mirada le pregunto si algo tenía. Y la respuesta que le dio, lo dejo más sacado de onda. En definitiva no entendería ahora, ni mañana, y dudaba algún día entender a las mujeres.

No negaba que estuvo algunos momentos pensando en algo, o mejor dicho, recordando lo de anoche, tenía que hablar con ella hoy. No le molesto para nada, pero necesitaba saber el porque.

Jacques en esos momentos ya no se encontraba en el ministerio. Era el único en la oficina. Con un poco de prisa (para ir derechito con la castaña), salio de la oficina, dio unos cuantos pasos y la voz e su amigo, lo hice volverse.

Draco caminaba en dirección a él.

--¿Me perdí de algo?

--No, para nada-. El rubio negó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. –Pero yo si.

--¿Qué cosa?

--No se-. Miro distraído a sus espaldas y al volverse dijo. --¿Dónde estabas anoche?-. sonrió aún más. –Y en compañía de quien.

El ojiverde entre abrió la boca sorprendido, así que era eso, ya sabía y quería hablar de eso. No lo pudo evitar, le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su mente divago en una castaña que lo miraba con deseo cada vez que la embestía.

--¡Lo sabía!-. grito eufórico el rubio. –Esa cara de borrego enamorado y con babas ¡lo dice todo¿Para cuando la boda?-. añadió abrazándolo. Como si la copa de Quidditch lo ganará Inglaterra. –Antes ella debe cortar a Ian.

--¿Y como te enteraste?

--Hermione se lo dijo a Ginny por accidente, pensó que las chicas estaban enteradas.

--Ósea que todos ya lo saben-. Concluyo el ojiverde.

--Pues es probable-. Comento.

Comenzaron a caminar, en dirección a la salida, ninguno hablaba, pero Draco le lanzaba miradas acusatorias. Cuando estaban fuera del ministerio, el ojiverde intento irse para ver a la castaña.

--No señor, usted tiene algo que contarme-. Entrecerró sus ojos grises. –¡Detalles ahora!

Respiro profundo, sabiendo que esta noche no podría verla y hablar, y con un poco de suerte, hasta hubieran repetido lo de anoche… ni modo, esta noche no.

& & & & & &

Una reunión estaba a punto de dar inicio, no era nada formal, pero si una impactante noticia que anunciar, como si fuera la "gran noticia del año", algo celebre e inesperado suceso.

Cierta chica no pensaba de esa forma, más bien en su interior era una serie de contradicciones, una parte quería decirlo, hablar de ellos con sus amigas y pedir consejos, pero otra parte, le decía que cerrará la boca, que no dijera absolutamente nada, ni siquiera bajo los efectos torturadores de un cruciatus.

Se debatía si decir o decir, pero se cuestionaba así misma, que si lo callaba no sería peor. Además estaba el hecho de que fue ella la que inició todo ¿Por qué? Se supone que lo odiaba por mil razones… no había llegado a la conclusión de seguir con su vida¡por dios! Iba a casarse ¡CON IAN GARDER! No Harry Potter¿Por qué demonios hizo el amor con Potter? Y peor aún¡LO DISFRUTO POR COMPLETO! Aún sentía sus labios en su boca y por todo su cuerpo, aún podía oler el olor de él sobre su piel.

Entonces… ¿Qué estaba mal? No estaba segura de lo quería ahora, pero haberse acostado con él, no mejoro las cosas, las empeoro. ¿Cómo lo iba mirar a la cara de nuevo, no tenía cara para mirar a su prometido Ian, daba gracias a Dios no verlo durante estos días.

No sólo ese problema existía, Lucius Malfoy quería matarla, eso estaba claro. Pero… Harry la salvo, le debía la vida, por eso se acostó con él ¿Fue devolverle el favor?

--Tierra llamando a Hermione Jane Granger-. Una vocecita la saco de sus cavilaciones.

--Lidia, te estábamos esperando.

--Bueno, no hace falta, estoy en cuerpo presente-. Todas las chicas se acercaron a la sala y se sentaron cómodamente.

Sentía sus miradas, fijas, penetrantes, atentas y listas para escuchar el magnifico y grandioso relato. Tomando resignación y decidiendo contarles, se sentó con su taza de café, tomo un sorbo, saboreándolo, logrando exasperarlas.

--¿Cuánto tiempo más nos vas a tener esperando?-. la voz de Tonks logró que las demás asintieran.

--Bueno-. Miro hacia la ventana, rehuyendo de sus miradas curiosas. –No se como paso la verdad… les juro que mis intenciones no eran esas, sólo quería curarlo y…

--Espera… para… momento-. Luna alzo la mano, como la castaña lo hacia en los tiempos que estudiaba, y alzaba la mano para responder a un pregunta sumamente difícil que el profesor planteaba. --¿De que hablas?

--No me harán decirles todo desde el inicio¿verdad?

--Ah, se me olvido aclarar un punto, no les dije nada sobre "eso"-. La pelirroja sonrío de manera traviesa, logrando que la castaña se sintiera más nerviosa.

--De acuerdo… de acuerdo, no me matare explicándoles todo, porque es muy largo-. Puso los ojos en blanco. –Así que lo soltare-. Cerró los ojos muy fuerte. --Me acosté con Harry anoche.

Tonks, que estaba apunto de llevarse un delicioso pan a la boca, lo dejo caer, salpicando la alfombra con el café, que se volcó. Luna que tomaba un sorbo, escupió todo directamente a la cara de Lidia, que parecía no haberle importado, pero sin querer, resbalo de la silla de espaldas, golpeando su cabeza con el suelo en golpe seco. Ginny era la única que no tenía la cara de sorpresa, a cambio tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

--No se como paso, el caso es que… hicimos el amor… lo disfrute más de lo que debería… y esta mañana… estábamos, enrollándonos.

--Esa parte no me la sabía-. Exclamo con sorpresa la pelirroja.

--Nos interrumpió Malfoy-. Tomo un largo trago de su café, dejándolo a la mitad. –Si no hubiera entrado, lo habríamos hecho de nuevo en mi oficina, creo que fue lo mejor-. Bajo la cabeza triste.

--¿Han hablado?-. pregunto Lidia recuperándose de la impresión, y limpiándose del café

--No.

--Y… ¿Qué le dirás cuando lo veas?-. Luna estaba analizando la expresión de su amiga.

--Nada-. Al ver las caras de sus amigas, agrego. --Estoy comprometida con Ian, me casare con él porque lo amo-. Termino el resto de su café de un trago. --No dejare a mi prometido sólo porque una noche me acosté con otro. No habrá nada entre Harry y yo.

--Eso ni tú misma lo crees-. Hablo bajito Lidia, sólo las demás la escucharon.

La castaña miro un punto del cuarto, vagando en la noche anterior. Se había sentido tan bien en sus brazos, se deleito cuando la besaba, cuando la hizo suya de nuevo… era algo que tendría grabado en su mente toda la vida.

Su cabeza era un mar de confusiones, se sentía tan pequeñita e insignificante, aparte, la invadía la sensación de ser un mujer sin moral, que cometió un terrible delito.

Su cara se desfiguro ante la idea que cruzo en su mente¡no había usado protección! Y dudaba que él se acordara de eso¿estaría de nuevo embarazada?. Hace años, cuando se entrego a él, quedo embarazada, y esta era la segunda vez, que le garantizaba si no estaba de nuevo en… esas condiciones. ¿Qué haría? Ian no aceptaría la paternidad, además no era justo para él, no le diría a Harry ni en broma, no le quedaba otra opción que criar sola a su hijo, porque no abortaría… tampoco era una mujer tan desnaturalizada para hacerlo.

¿Estaría embarazada de nuevo?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Sanke esta en una sala con las paredes totalmente blancas, no hay nada, excepto un gran sillón de piel color negro (lose! Se que esto no me cubrirá de los múltiples tomatazos y posibles balas).

Extendiendo un poquito el brazo fuera del sillón, ondea un pañuelo blanco, signo de paz. Después asoma con sumo cuidado la cabeza...

O.K Basta de este tipo de... chorada, payasada, como gusten llamarlo.

Después de casi otros tres meses, actualice a principios de marzo si mal no recuerdo. Les dejo este capítulo, donde vemos que Hermione, bueno... no acepta la verdad que nosotros vemos ¿alguien gusta darle un coscorrón?.

Tengo tres noticias importantes que anunciar, una ya la dije en mi último capítulo de "Harry Potter y el Comienzo del Mal", que es:

**TENGO UNA IDEA PARA HACER UN FIC, PERO NO HARRY Y HERMIONE. ESTA VEZ QUIERO OTRO DIFERENTE, PERO NO ME DECIDO POR LAS TRES PAREJAS QUE HAY EN PROBABILIDAD, LAS CUALES SON: DRACO/GINNY, DRACO/HERMINE, Y RON/LUNA. POR FAVOR VOTEN EN SUS REVIEWS, OSEA, DIGANME DE CUAL PAREJA QUIEREN. TENGO EN PROYECTO OTROS FICS MAS QUE SON RETOS PARA MI. O.K ME DESVIE DEL TEMA, POR FAVOR VOTEN EN SUS REVIEWS!**

Otra noticia es, que ya publique el Prólogo de mi nueva historia, es la primera de Sakura Card Captors, al cual le tengo un gran cariño y un gran reto, si son fans y quieren darse una vuelta pueden hacerlo gusto.

El último anuncio es, que no podré actualizar sino hasta después pasado la fecha del 9 de junio. Ya que ese día haré mi examen de ingreso a la Universidad. Y en lo que escribo el cap y todo, tardare un poquito.

Ahora paso a los reviews:

**EmmaRiddle**: Gracias por tu post. Jajaja, si el comportamiento de Herm estuvo raro, aunque es lógico que su insubconciente tomara control de esto no?. Sanke

**FrancisHHr**: AHHH GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Me alegra eso del salto de tu regla y que te haya gustado el Lemon, como soy novata no es gran cosa por el momento. Pero bueno, disfruta de este cap y tu tranquila con la escuela, ya casi estamos en finales del año, las vacaciones están llamando. Cuidate. Sanke.

**DanEmma**: TE VOY A MATAR JANE! NO ES CIERTO , ya sabes como soy con mis locuras, aunque me digas lo que me digas, como soy novata en el Lemon, me falta aún, que seguirás leyendo de ese tipo de escritos míos (no por el momento, aclaro!) ya que sabes que quiero mejorar. Es una verdadera lastima que no lo hayan continuado en la oficina... Draco si que es inoportuno!. Cuidate mucho hermana loca, suerte en la escuela y gracias por decir que soy tuanis! Me saludas a Gaby. Alejandra.

**Jessica**: Antes que nada, bienvenida a esta historia. Las razones por las que Harry se fue aún son desconocidas, te acercaste un poquito en cuento a lo que piensas de eso, pero hay algo más.. piensa, a ver si le atinas. Muchas gracias por leer. Sanke.

**Dragonfly81**: JAJAJAJA, si yo también estoy feliz (no tanto), pero ay estuvieron juntos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu fic, y si, esta pareja es muy bonita. Sanke.

**Angie**: Gracias por el review y claro que seguiré con este fic que me encanta. Sanke.

**LunaNis**: HOLA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW! Eeehhhh, si, lo que dijiste si pasará, se van a separar de nuevo. Lloro contigo! Ya sabes que me gusta ese fic que hiciste, que espero continuación, su tercera parte. Otra cosa, con respecto al otro día, te envíe un correo con la idea más o menos que platicamos, cuando lo hayas checado me informas si así esta bien, para que empiece a mandarlo. Sanke.

**Princess-dreamer**: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAS DEJADO EN MIS FICS! No te preocupes, tu lee el Lemon, con tal que no tengas daños por mi culpa, todo bien. Eso de que si ya encargaron otro... Hermione tiene esa misma duda! Y SANKE ES LA ÚNICA QUE SABE LA RESSPUESTA Y AÚN NO LO REVELO! Jejeje soy mala... muy mala. Disfruta de este cap y me dices que tal. Cuídate mucho y gracias por decir que soy buena escritora, mi ego sigue en aumento, en el buen sentido de la palabra lo digo ehh. Sanke

Sin más que decir por el momento me despido.

Sanke


	19. Capítulo 19 ¿Sin ti?

_**Advertencia: el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas fuertes (Lemon). LEELÓ BAJO TU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE POSIBLES TRAUMAS.**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

_**¿Sin ti?**_

¿Embarazada?

Puso la almohada encima de su rostro y emitió un gemido frustrado. No negaba que quería quedar en cinta y ser madre por fin, cuando los médicos supieron que ella había perdido al bebé, abortaron con el feto sin vida… y eso, significo un golpe muy duro para ella, sin siquiera saberlo su primer hijo no llevaba dos meses de estar dentro de su vientre.

Durante meses enteros lloró sin descanso, con la impotencia aflorando cada segundo, la sensación de haber echo lo peor como persona, ser una chica irresponsable y sin sentimientos. En esa época necesito más que nunca de él, de su consuelo, su presencia, sus ojos que le dijeran silenciosamente que todo estaría bien pero nada, no supo de él desde entonces y por eso lo odiaba; en alguna ocasión Ginny le pregunto por que tanto odio le tenía… si ella supiera. Todos pensaban que lo odiaba por haberla dejado un día sin decir nada, y aunque eso también fue un motivo, la razón principal fue por la perdida del bebé, que de forma inconsciente ella lo culpo incluyéndose así misma.

¿Qué haría si estaba embarazada? Por supuesto esta vez tendría la precaución de cuidarse muchísimo para que no se presentará un segundo aborto, pero aún no encontraba la forma de decirle a Ian, no podía simplemente llegar y decirle –sabes, por descuido de la pasión desfrenada entre Harry y yo de una sola noche estoy embarazada, lo odio a él y quisiera que fueras tú el padre– era muy absurdo y peor era que su prometido la perdonara y aceptará como si nada, atándose a darle su apellido y cariño a un niño que no era suyo, por más que Ian fuera un buen hombre, no sabría que tanto él aguantaría esa situación.

Harry… Ian… Harry… bebé… casamiento¿qué demonios hacer?

Como odiaba que para ciertas situaciones la magia no podía solucionar los problemas, como el hecho de saber si una mujer estaba embarazada a los pocos días de tener relaciones, la única forma era esperando un mes para poder hacerse una prueba, ni tampoco una poción para olvidar un amor u otra poción que ayudará a aclarar los sentimientos amorosos, ese tipo de problemas se resolvían de la forma mas dura.

Se quito la almohada de la cabeza, miró el despertador que marcaba las ocho de la mañana, bufando un poco molesta se levanto para meterse a bañar: una ducha fría ayudaría a despejar su mente. Antes de que abriera la llave de la regadera tocaron la puerta suavemente. Se puso una bata para cubrir su desnudez y salió en dirección a la entrada.

-¿Quién es?- decía al momento de abrir la puerta.

¡Rayos! Por que tenía que aparecer justo ahora, todavía no estaba preparada mentalmente para adoptar una actitud fría ante su presencia. Además, los recuerdos de esa noche eran muy frescos y lo que más temía era otra repetición de aquello.

-Hola- era Harry que traía puestos unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca, su pelo húmedo caía por su frente y se notaba que apenas se había duchado¡¡dios, lo que menos necesitaba eran esos recuerdos de su cuerpo desnudo!! -¿Puedo pasar?

Hermione sólo se hizo a un lado un poco sofocada del calor que empezaba a sentir en el lugar. Él entró sin quitarle la mirada de encima con claras intenciones de abordar una conversación larga.

-Si no te importa, me voy a bañar- sin darle tiempo a que él dijera algo, dio media para vuelta para irse dejándolo sólo.

& & & & & &

-Lidia, apúrate, el desayuno esta listo- decía Luna mientras ponía la comida en la mesa. -Te prepare un rico jugo de varias frutas.

-Ehhhh… gracias, pero prefiero no tomar jugo a estas horas- por nada del mundo probaría esos jugos por que era igual a diarrea.

-Te gustará si lo pruebas.

-En serio gracias, pero no se me antoja tomar un jugo en estos momentos.

-Bueno, me lo tomaré yo- hablo consigo misma Lovegood.

Lidia apareció en esos momentos en la mesa, iba un poco maquillada por lo que extraño a su amiga ya que normalmente siempre que podía huía de todo tipo de cosméticos. Termino de poner los cubiertos y se sentaron juntas.

-Parece que el amor te golpeó muy fuerte el corazón… ya hasta te pintas la cara- comenzó una conversación Luna.

-Tal vez... es que quiero lucir radiante.

-No lo necesitas, tú siempre luces muy bien- dijo con sinceridad la chica, su amiga era muy bonita. -Pero no esta nada mal que te quieras ver mejor para tu amor.

-No es mi amor, es mi amigo… por ahora- termino Lidia muy sonriente.

-¿Ya me vas a decir quien es el famoso chico?- tomo un sorbo de su jugo.

-No- decía mientras se metía la cuchara a la boca. –Con el tiempo lo sabrás.

& & & & & &

-¡¿Podrías tocar antes?!- grito molesta. La castaña se encontraba con la ropa intima en su cuarto, cuando de improvisto, Potter entró quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos clavados en su cuerpo. -¡¡Sal de aquí!!- se tapo rápidamente con la bata, asegurándose de darle la espalda en todo momento.

-Lo… lo siento, no fue apropósito- pero no se movía, no podía apartar su vista de ella, en lo hermosa que se veía así. –Pero no estoy viendo nada que no haya visto antes.

Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, se volteó enfadada para encararlo, y en tono bastante molesto, le contestó: -No importa si me has visto con menos ropa, quiero que salgas- ahora si había sido perfectamente clara.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo él sin moverse.

-Y a mi déjame vestir, no voy hablar de esta forma contigo- se acercó para sacarlo ella misma.

-Te ves hermosa- le susurro al oído cuando la joven lo tomó del brazo, él aprovecho esa cercanía para rodear sus manos en su cintura. –Te extraño…

-Yo no- se apartó de la cercanía tan peligrosa. –¡Fuera del cuarto que me quiero cambiar!

-Herm lo que paso entre nosotros… no me arrepiento de nada- se acercó de nuevo. Ella retrocedió varios pasos, evito mirarlo a los ojos y sobre todo, quería alejarse de esas manos que eran capaces de seducirla en contra de su voluntad. –Aunque me lo niegues, se que tú también piensas de la misma forma.

Eso si que no se lo iba a perdonar, se lamentaba mucho haberse acostado con él pues lo único que logró fue confundirse más y tener la duda de su posible embarazo. No negaba que esa noche disfruto como en años atrás no lo hacía, pero la situación entre ellos ya no era la misma, ambos habían cambiado y tomado rumbos diferentes, aparte que ella estaba a pocos meses de casarse con alguien que no era él.

-Te equivocas… si me arrepiento ¡YAHORA SAL PARA QUE PUEDA PONERME ALGO DE ROPA!- sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color rojizo por la rabia que recorría en su interior.

Viendo aquella reacción, Harry opto por esperarla a fuera y tratar de pensar en una forma de cómo calmarla y hablar sin llegar a los gritos, ahora que habían hecho el amor, no pensaba perderla, aunque utilizará como último recurso el secuestrarla.

-Rayos- murmuro agitada la castaña mientras se quitaba la bata y la tiraba con fuerza al suelo. –Estúpido- hablaba consigo misma mientras cogía una mini falda pegadita de color negro…

Minutos más tarde los dos se encontraban en la sala, ella sirviéndose un poco de café mientras que él miraba la ciudad por una de las ventanas. Ninguno hablaba y al parecer por mutuo acuerdo tampoco se miraban. Se sentían en una situación incomoda y notaban hasta el aire bastante pesado.

Como le había dicho a Draco ayer, tendría cuatro días de descanso y hoy era el segundo día por lo que podría estar en el departamento con tranquilidad o salir a la calle y distraerse un poco, no era mala idea ir a verificar como iban los últimos detalles para la boda, sólo que el único problema era que Harry le tocaba cuidarla todo el día.

-Ahora que estas vestida, podremos hablar- era la voz de Harry que rompió el silencio por iniciativa.

-No tengo tiempo- le respondió al tiempo que tomaba el último sorbo a su café, dejando la taza en el fregadero, se dispuso a retirarse del departamento.

-¡No!... no te dejaré ir- al ver las intenciones de la chica, él la sujeto de un brazo y no la soltó. –Sabes bien que debemos hablar- al tenerla cerca pudo percibir el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo.

-Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros ya paso, no creas que volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Segura?- poso su mano con suavidad en el hombro de ella, como traía una blusa azul cielo de tirantes, le resultó fácil deslizar la mano con lentitud quitando el tirante del hombro y sintiendo como la castaña se tensaba ante ese acto.

-Detente… por favor, detente- se dio cuenta que si él no paraba no habría forma alguna de que ella lo hiciera, pues su cuerpo no hacía caso a su mente, no dudaba que cediera ante él y terminarán haciéndolo de nuevo.

-Me lo pides pero al igual que yo no quieres que eso suceda- acercó sus labios a su oído y mordió un poco el oído de una forma dulce. –Deseas volver a repetir- aspiro el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de ella.

-No quiero por que corro el riesgo de quedar de nue…- cerro la boca antes de hablar de más, él no podía enterarse que había estado embarazada, por nada del mundo iba a decírselo.

¿El riesgo de quedar que, Hermione?- alzo las cejas en signo de duda, no comprendía bien el significado de aquella palabras. –No te quedes callada.

-No quiero correr el riego de quedar nuevamente enamorada de ti- por su mente esas fueron las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron. –En el pasado sufrí mucho por tu culpa y no quiero volver a repetir esa experiencia- eso no fue mentira pero simplemente omitió especificar en que consistía su sufrimiento.

Harry la abrazo con ternura, no quería volver a lastimarla de esa forma, ahora que había vuelto y descubierto que el peligro que ella corría a causa de los mortífagos sumando el hecho de que esta vez no huiría, esta vez lucharía por lo que el amaba e iba a quitar todos los obstáculos que le impedían alcanzar la felicidad.

-Te amo- esas palabras eran sinceras. –Tal vez tengas la intención de casarte con Ian y encontrar la tranquilidad que un hombre proporciona a una mujer en el matrimonio, pero no olvides esto: me amas a mí y no a él- besó la frente de ella. –Yo te convenceré de volver a mis brazos y cuando eso suceda, con quien te casarás será conmigo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo amo a él en lugar de ti?

-Esto- a continuación la arrincono contra la pared de enfrente colocando una mano sobre el trasero de ella y alzándolo a la altura de sus caderas, logrando una fricción de su miembro viril contra la vagina. Su otra mano se encargó de subir la falda hasta la cintura dejando al descubierto unas braguitas color negro.

Maldijo interiormente cuando Potter reaccionó con esa manera tan natural y varonil combinada con la sensualidad que desprendía su cuerpo a cada segundo, la incitaba a que ella se comportase como una mujer desinhibida necesitada de algo que sólo él hasta ese momento podía entregarle, puesto que ella sólo quería de él obtener aquello que buscaba y que por desgracia no sabía con certeza que era. Por esa razón cedió ante él la otra noche como justo ahora. Entrelazó los brazos por detrás del cuello dejando escapar pequeños suspiros cuando sintió como la boca de él atacaba sin piedad sus hombros desnudos.

Mordió de una forma lenta y seductora los hombros por un par de minutos sin llegar en ningún momento a causarle daño sino placer a la castaña. Levantó la mirada y observó con gran deleite como las mejillas estaban teñidas por un leve color rojizo y mantenía cerrados los parpados de los ojos al tiempo que tenía los labios entreabiertos suspirando con pesadez. Se relamió los labios al observar los de ella que lo incitaban a que los probase para marcarlos como propiedad exclusiva del único Potter vivo¡por Gryffindor, no esperaba más! Los reclamó como suyos en un beso intenso cargado de lujuria.

De un jalón le quito las bragas y las aventó al suelo, después prosiguió a desabrocharse el cinturón y forcejear desesperado por bajarse el cierre del pantalón. Ella que en esos momentos tenía sus manos ocupadas en acariciar por encima de la ropa el pecho y abdomen marcados de él sin llegar a la exageración de poseer músculos de más, lo ayudó con el cierre del pantalón mientras que Harry se encargaba de romperle la blusa, hecho que no le agradó a la joven al escuchar como se rasgaba la ropa. Mientras ella bajaba el pantalón con ayuda de sus piernas que se deslizaban con facilidad abajo, por su parte, él terminaba de quitar el sostén sin llegar a romperlo.

Con el cuerpo caliente, al momento en que sus pezones tuvieron contacto con el aire libre de toda prenda, estos se irguieron como dos flechas puntiagudas; dando como resultado una visión erótica ante los ojos de Potter que sin dudarlo los probó con su lengua chupando, masajeando, lamiendo, succionado con fuerza provocando que las piernas de ella lo rodeasen de la cintura teniendo un contacto más intimo entre sus sexos. Cuando ella por fin termino de quitarle la prenda intima, él arremetió sin demora contra su vagina, que estaba muy estrecha; llevo unas de sus manos y acarició su clítoris logrando que su mano quedase llena de los jugos que brotaban con fluidez a cada segundo. Tomando su miembro lo guió a la entrada y lo deslizó en el interior sin dificultad esta vez.

Ella gimió con dolor y placer al mismo tiempo en que su cabeza la echaba atrás y enlazaba su mano con la que él tenía libre mientras que la otra la colocaba en el trasero empujando su virilidad más adentro de la vagina. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de una capa de sudor resplandecían con los rayos del Sol que se infiltraban por la ventana. Ambos iniciaron una danza rítmica entre sus cuerpos que por momentos era dulce y otros era salvaje, fuerte e intensa. Aunque para Hermione la posición le resultaba bastante incomoda no se quejaba pues el momento tan intimo y gratificante que compartía en ese instante con él valía el soportarlo.

Sin pudor por parte de ambos, dejaban escapar con libertad los gemidos roncos y pesados que escapaban por los labios, seguían tocándose, besándose, acariciándose y aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas. Cerca del clímax, Harry abrió un poco más las piernas de ella para embestir profundamente su pene con la vagina en las últimas estocadas. Cuando gritaron al sentir el orgasmo con una diferencia de segundos entre ellos, estaban satisfechos de su deseo sexual por el otro.

Sin salir del interior, la sujeto con firmeza entre sus brazos colocados dejado del trasero de ella y avanzó con cuidado de no caerse hasta la mesa. Ahí colocó el cuerpo de ella y besó tiernamente su hombro derecho mientras que ella le quitaba mechones de su pelo azabache de la frente sudorosa.

-Fue fantástico- exclamo él con dificultad.

Hermione no le contestó, se limito asentir con la cabeza y cuando volteó a mirar por la ventana dijo sorprendida. -¡Ahh! Dejamos las cortinas descorridas de la ventana¡pudieron habernos visto haciéndolo!

-Mejor, así contemplaron lo que es hacer el amor sin reservas y sin pudor- río.

-No le veo la gracia- lo golpeó con suavidad. –Qué tal si fue alguien que conociéramos.

-Más a nuestro favor.

-En serio, no tienes remedio- negó con la cabeza, ya estaba recuperada.

-Si se trata de estar contigo y hacerte el amor de mil formas: no- enroscó con su lengua un pezón, que al instante se irguió de la excitación. –Veo que ya estás lista- la miró con claras intenciones de iniciar otra ronda.

-¡Ahh!- gimió al sentir como su miembro viril salía y entraba en su vagina. –Espera… las cortinas- como única respuesta obtuvo una embestida profunda.

Para que esta vez no resultara incomoda la posición, Harry la recostó sobre la mesa tirando todo objeto que le estorbase, se subió a la mesa y sin que él se lo dijese, Hermione abrió las piernas de par en par sin pudor dejándolo ver su parte más íntima y sagrada. Sin embargo él no la embistió ni deslizo su lengua en ese territorio, si no que tomando un champán que había traído, lo destapo forcejeando unos minutos y con cuidado dejó caer unas gotas sobre el cuerpo que tenía debajo.

La delicia que provocó en probar su piel con sabor a vino fue indescriptible, salpico más de aquella sustancia liquida sobre las piernas, brazos y abdomen para después quitarlo a lametazos. Su miembro estaba excitado y ella arqueaba la espalda continuamente pidiendo más de aquel acto erótico. Ensanchando sus labios en una sonrisa lujuriosa, él deslizo un poco del vino sobre los labios de ella dejando que el liquido se esparciera hasta el cuello, cuando termino de frotar un poco prosiguió a besarla y lamerle de vez en cuando la piel; en la parte del cuello decidió dejar dos chupetones que no se quitarían en semanas, ella reaccionó gimiendo más fuerte y pegar su cuerpo contra él.

Cuando llegó a la parte de verter el champán sobre los senos lo hizo en una cantidad considerable, tras frotarlos con esmero y arrancando fuertes gemidos por parte de ella inició lamiendo sin tocar el pezón aún, después soplo una bocanada de aire tibio sobre este y lo enroscó con su lengua para terminar succionando y chupándolo. Mientras hacía eso, una de sus manos la tenía sobre la boca de ella que, gustosa la lamía con sensualidad y la otra mano masajeaba el clítoris y los labios superiores con maestría. Diez minutos más tarde, Harry la penetraba con fuerza y ella arqueaba por completo su espalda uniéndose los dos en un grito desesperado

-Siento… como- se le dificultaba el hablar a causa de la excitación. –Tu vagina aprieta… mi miembro por dentro… estas muy cerrada- Gimió en forma áspera y ronca

Inició moviéndose poco a poco afuera y dentro de la vagina, cada vez embistiendo más fuerte. Con sus dos manos abrió más las piernas de ella para penetrarla profunda y salvajemente. Ella alzó sus caderas al aire para intensificar más de lo que se podía el encuentro y se sujetaba por los bordes de la mesa con fuerza.

-Ahhh- gimió ella. Ambos escucharon a los lejos ruidos fuera del departamento pero no le tomaron importancia.

-Hermione- tocaron la puerta dos veces. Granger por instinto se llevó ambas manos a su boca para ahogar los gemidos que no podía evitar por más que quisiera. Harry seguía embistiéndola con más fuerza y para evitar que se escucharan sus gemidos, succionó y chupó cada pezón con vehemencia. -¿Estas ahí?- era la voz de Ginny.

-Tal vez esta fuera- oyeron la voz de Draco.

La castaña intercambio una mirada con el ojiverde que le susurro. –Esto me excita más, si supieran lo que estamos haciendo… ¡ahh!- gimió bajito sin parar de penetrarla, vio como ella no iba aguantar sin gritar fuerte así que para evitarlo la besó introduciendo su lengua y enredándola con la otra lengua.

-¿Tú crees?, no recuerdo que me comentará que saldría hoy- siguió hablando la pelirroja, tacando todavía la puerta.

-Harry- susurro ella al separar los labios un instante. –Yo… ¡ah, sii!- exclamó cuando él usando una mano, la deslizó por las nalgas de ella y la atrajo hacia él provocando una embestida larga y profunda.

-No tiene caso- Draco hablaba con al pelirroja. –Mejor marchémonos, localizando a Potter la encontramos a ella, hoy le toca cuidarla.

Oyeron como sus pasos se alejaban. Sin aguantar más ambos dejaron escapar gritos y gemidos. No mucho tiempo después culminaron en un clímax más satisfactorio que el primero, ambos exhaustos, con los cuerpos sudorosos y bastante satisfechos.

& & & & & &

-Te invitó a comer, Weasley- propuso Malfoy al tiempo que le pasaba una mano por detrás de la cintura y acercaba sus labios a su oreja.

-No gracias, conozco tu fama de Don Juan- si que el chico sabía como coquetear de una forma descarada con las mujeres. –Y si no te importa, quita tus manos de mi cintura.

-¿No te gusta?- no retiro la mano de ahí. –A las chicas les encanta que sean atentas con ellas.

-Es cierto, pero no a chicas como yo que les enferma encontrarse con hombres mujeriegos como tú- ella misma retiro las manos de Malfoy y siguió caminando.

-Yo no soy mujeriego, yo amo a las mujeres- le dedico una sonrisa seductora. –Por eso las complazco.

-Uy, cuando sacrificio eh, necesitas tomarte unas vacaciones y no ser tan atento con las mujeres- lo miró en forma burlesca. -O corres el riesgo de que la mujer de la que te enamores se vaya a los brazos de otro para que sólo se dedique exclusivamente a darle cariño y atención a ella.

La detuvo por el brazo y la hizo mirarle a los ojos -No por que haré que ese hombre se ahogue en su propia sangre y a ella la tendré en mi departamento- la miró muy serio. –Si es necesario, atada a mi cama.

-Aburrido- se limitó a decir la pelirroja soltándose de su agarre y cruzando la calle.

-Entonces aceptas mi invitación.

-¡No! Grávatelo en la cabeza. Si digo NO es que NOO.

& & & & & &

Ron y Lidia se encontraban besándose sin prestar atención a su alrededor, tomados de la mano estaban sentados uno frente al otro en el café que se había transformado en un sitio ideal para verse. Ambos reconocían que su relación de enemistad a noviazgo iba de una manera rápida, pero no les importaba pues no afectaba a nadie de sus amigos.

-Besas… bien- dijo el pelirrojo entre beso y beso.

En este momento la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y por ella ingresó Lovegood que traía una canasta con comida echa por ella misma. Sin embargo se quedó estática al ver a Ron y su amiga besarse, así que era él, la persona por quien Lidia había cambiado, su amor secreto: Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Sin dominarse, varias lágrimas asomaron de sus ojos y resbalaron con fluidez por sus mejillas, trato de contenerlas pero no obtuvo éxito alguno; un hombre se le acercó y le preguntó si estaba bien, en ese momento tanto Ron como Lidia voltearon a verla percatándose de su presencia.

Luna sin saber que hacer y viéndose descubierta con lágrimas, sintió mucha vergüenza por ver revelado su amor secreto ante ellos, tirando la canasta al suelo se precipito hacia la puerta y salió de ahí corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitiesen.

& & & & & &

Lo primero que quería evitar y es precisamente lo primero que hace¡Acostarse con Harry! Es que acaso su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente, no quería involucrarse con él por mil razones, entre ellas estaba su boda con Ian, lo odiaba por abandonarla y perder a su primer hijo, por quedar con el corazón destrozado, y principalmente por el hecho de que ¡no quería embarazarse otra vez!

Potter se encontraba vistiéndose después de haberse duchado con agua fría, ella otra vez se baño pero antes que él. Tuvo que cerrar la puerta con un hechizo para evitar que entrase y le hiciera el amor en la ducha… dos veces era suficiente.

Él la miraba sonriente y se notaba a leguas que desbordaba felicidad aparte que en el aire se percibía olor a sexo y eso francamente no la ayuda mucho. Ahora ella traía puesto unos jeans pegados de color negro y una blusa rosa que estaba escotada por la parte de atrás y delante en forma de V, en esos momentos se encontraba cepillándose el pelo húmedo.

Si no se cuidaba terminaría embarazándose en poco tiempo, por lo mientras debía encontrar la forma de no acostarse de nuevo con él y acelerar si era posible la boda. Pensar en Ian la hacía sentirse una mujer fatal, aparte de infiel por entregarse a otro hombre que ahora era su ¿amante? NOOO, debía terminar lo que tuviese con Harry YAA.

En el momento en que iba a decírselo a Potter, tocaron a la puerta con insistencia. -¡Hermione abre la puerta!- golpeaba con fuerza la puerta. –Por favor… necesito que me abras- Luna lloró en forma amarga aporreando con violencia la puerta.

Extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga y por escucharla llorar, abrió la puerta mientras Harry sólo miraba. Cuando giro el pomo de la puerta y empujo atrás para abrirla, la chica entro abrazando a su amiga soltando más lágrimas.

-¿Luna, que te pasó?- la consoló dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡No es justo!- gimió llorando y aforrándose a un brazo de la castaña. –Precisamente él… nooo- hipo llorando. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas, no sabían como calmarla.

-¿Dé quién hablas?- esta vez fue él quién hablo.

Lovegood lo miró y hasta ese momento se percató de su presencia, se limpió con el dorso de su mano y respondió. –De Ron y Lidia.

& & & & & &

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Ehhhh se que pedirles disculpas no es suficiente, después de casi un año sin actualizar (sólo un mes para completarlo). Confieso algo: según mis cálculos era haber actualizado en el mes de febrero o marzo (que para en ese entonces lo tenía libre) pero por circunstancias pesadas para mi me fue imposible. Ahora que ya termine mi primer año en la Universidad y voy bien en las materias (ahhh… al menos para mi satisfacción personal si valió la pena) estoy dejándoles este Cáp. Les recuerdo que no dejaré este fic y los otros que estoy escribiendo a la deriva, si me tardo mucho pero es seguro que actualice (ruego y espero que la espera no sea de otro año o más…). Estas vacaciones trataré de actualizar lo más que pueda porque tengo unos planes por ahí y deberes que cumplir, pero en cada tiempo que tenga me lanzó a un Internet y actualizo. También otra de las razones por las que no podía actualizar antes es que todo discket que compraba se me echaba a perder por un virus que ronda por todo Internet (según me "dijeron" es un virus que se introduce al discket para chingarlo… y así comprar lo más reciente que sería el USB, pues bien, tuve que andar ahorrando para adquirir uno de buena marca y de alta capacidad y para suerte mía e inesperada ¡mi hermanita me dio uno de regalo hace dos semanas!... el dinero ya me lo gaste en otra cosa. Ahora si no tendré problemas, aparte por que ya adquirí nueva computadora… YESSSS, así que mis dos grandes problemas ya están resueltos, sólo queda el tener tiempo (ni modo, no todo se puede obtener). Ahhh cierto, como adquirí nueva computadora, todos mis archivos de los fan ficstions que tenía se me BORRARON, TODAS…. INCLUYENDO LOS FICS QUE YA TENGO PUBLICADOS Y LOS DATOS QUE TENÍA DE TODAS LAS HISTORIAS PARA QUE NO SE ME OLVIDASEN, imagínense el coraje que me dio… se borraron varias historias que tenía pensado publicar después, entre ellas unos cuantos one-shot, se me fue la inspiración por ese tiempo, ahora me encuentro reescribiendo los que medio me acuerdo y modificando otros.

Otra cosa que confieso con respecto a esta capítulo en especial: Me costó un buen lograr la del LEMON, la borraba y reescriba de nuevo, no por que no me gustará sino porque siguiendo el consejo de un profesor que nos dijo en los cursos de inducción antes de iniciar el primer semestre en la Universidad: "no dejen así sus escritos, siempre léanlos y vuelvan a modificarlos para que les quede mejor, experimenten cambiando las oraciones y verán como cambia todo un párrafo." Bueno, eso fue lo que hice, no les diré que me quedó WUAW, QUE ESPECTACULAR, ES UNA OBRA DE ARTE…. Tampoco, soy muy novata en escribir fics de Lemon, pero espero eso si, espero haber mejorado de este lemon que escribí a los otros dos lemons que ya publique en esta pagina (el primer lemon de esta historia que esta en el Cáp 17 y un one-shot titulado "Todo por un masaje"). Por eso les pido de favor como me quedó, que puedo modificar, quitar o mejorar.

_**ÚLTIMO PUNTO QUE ACLARO: EL TITULO DEL CAPÍTULO TIENEN MÁS RELACIÓN CON LO QUE PRESENCIO LUNA QUE CON LO QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO CON HARRY Y HERMIONE. POBRE LUNA…. RON ES UN IDIOTA**_

Sin más que explicarles, me retiro. _AHHHHH POR CIERTO SE ME OLVIDABA, LAS VOTACIONES DE LA PAREJA QUE GANÓ PARA HACER EL NUEVO FIC YA ESTA: FUERON DRACO Y GINNY!!!!_ Sólo que aún no la colgaré… están de acuerdo conmigo que primero termino una de las historias que ya tengo y después me voy con otra, por que si no tardaré más tiempo.

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ENVIARON SUS REVIEWS Y ME MANDARON MENSAJES A MI CORREO PARA QUE ACTUALIZARÁ (QUE SI LLEGRON Y MUCHOS!!!!) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!**_

**Saludos.**

**SANKE**


End file.
